


New Beginnings

by awakethepassion



Series: Sheppard On Top [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethepassion/pseuds/awakethepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard excepts a marriage proposal and begins to show the real man behind the charming mask. This picks up where Sheppard on Top leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

New Beginnings

1.

John looked up when the door to his office opened. His eyes went wide and then he smiled slightly. "Whoa! What's the occasion?"

"You forgot already?" She stepped in and the door closed behind her. "Maybe I need to buy you a calendar so you can keep up."

"If you keep on dressing like that..." He blew out a breath. "How do you think I'm supposed to remember anything?"

"It's a tee shirt and jeans, Sheppard. I'm not exactly dressed for a party."

"You still look good enough to eat." He got up and walked around to stand in front of her. "And after last night I think I'm ready for another course."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders. "There's dessert too."

She laughed and then leaned against him, resting her forehead on his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He touched his hand to the back of her neck. "Its been two weeks and I just want our lives to get back to normal."

"Normal?" She laughed and looked up at him. "You call us normal?"

"Normal for us." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that she had to look up at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Suzie Q."

A shiver went through her when she saw the wicked look in his eyes. "Well," she murmured softly. "I wondered when you would be back."

"I never left. I just decided to go easy on you. But now-" He stared down at her with those beautiful green eyes narrowed with lust. "Now that you're all better and you're really going to be mine...I think its time we got back to what we're the best at."

"And what's that?" She smiled. "Arguing?"

"Good try, sweetheart." He took another step toward her and she felt the heat coming off of him. "You promised me hot monkey sex and you can guarantee that I intend to make you deliver."

"Only if you can make me." She couldn't resist taunting him. "Does this mean you're going to finally let me see the real you?"

"Do you want to really see the real me, Suzie Q?" He touched her, trailing his fingers lightly over her arm and electric tingles zinged through her. The way he was looking at her and the gruffness in his voice made her so hot she could barely stand it.

"Why do I feel like its going to be dangerous for me if I say yes?"

He frowned slightly. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled. "I've got a whole new box of play toys for us to try." He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her before she could reply. "When this is over, Suzie Q. I'm going to have you in ways you never even thought of."

2.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Susan grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back. "Maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?" John kept walking. "Look, it's just my team and Elizabeth. We can tell them."

"But they don't-"

"How do you think they're going to know if we keep hiding in our quarters?" He pulled her close and rested his hand on her hip. "And as much fun as that is...don't worry. You've already got a friend in Teyla and the others are going to like you just as much. Plus, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can-"

"But, John-"

"Look, we made a decision." His fingers tightened. "You're not regretting it already are you?"

"Hell, no."

"Then come on. Its time they really met you." He turned and headed for the mess hall, tugging her after him. When they neared, the four in question turned to look at them.

Teyla smiled and she felt a little more at ease.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Walker. How nice to see you." She waved a hand at the empty seats beside her. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you, Teyla." Susan decided to try the diplomatic road but John had other ideas.

"Listen guys..."

"John, please do not do what I think you are going to do." Susan groaned and put a hand over her face. Teyla laughed.

"Be quiet, you." John smiled but the look in his eyes burned through her when he pulled out the chair and sat down beside her.

Elizabeth leaned back and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder why you called this little meeting, Colonel."

"Don't worry, I have a good reason." He had a definite look of pride and possession about him when he eased back in his chair and put his arm around her. "Guys... this is Susan Walker. My..."

"Girlfriend?" Rodney smirked slightly.

"I was going to say fiancée, if you really want to know." John told him. "But that works too."

"John!" Elizabeth's face broke into a grin. She looked at Susan and smiled. Lightly, she touched the back of her hand. "Congratulations...to both of you."

"Fiancée?" Teyla asked and shook her head.

Before Susan could answer Elizabeth spoke up. "It means she's his...ah...bride-to-be." She tried to explain.

"And sooner more than later, my wife." John added.

"Whoa, hold up." Rodney straightened in his chair and pointed a finger at the both of them. "Just how long have you two known each other?"

"Where have you been, McKay?" Ronan asked then he grinned and punched Sheppard on the shoulder. "Congratulations, man. Wondered how long it would take you to ask."

"I didn't." John replied. "She asked me."

Ronan looked at Teyla and Elizabeth and then held out his hand. "You two owe me."

"What?" Susan asked.

Teyla smiled and touched her arm. She leaned close and looked at John. "Do not be offended, Susan. Although John neglected to tell us the full seriousness of your...relationship, we-"

"Knew." Susan finished for her. She relaxed a little and leaned back in the chair. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. "And you made a bet on it."

"Well, after that one night-" Ronan started and then stopped and cleared his throat. "We got the idea of what was going on." Teyla nodded and Ronan looked at her and smirked. "Wasn't like he was exactly trying to hide it."

"And after he came to me asking for bigger living quarters, I kind of got the idea as well." Elizabeth said.

"Wait a minute-" Rodney broke in. "What the hell? Where was I when all this was going on? I mean, I was there when-" He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, Rodney." Ronan growled.

"Ow! You kicked me." Rodney glared at him.

"I'll do worse than that if you don't shut up." John shook his head and gave him a warning look.

Susan looked at him. He was smiling but she could see the tense look on his face. She had the idea that she knew what was going on but she kept silent. There would be time enough for that later.

Rodney glared at him but he didn't say anything else.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "No matter how long it has been, Rodney...I am sure we are all glad for the good news." She looked at Susan and smiled. "And I hope that we can be friends."

Susan didn't know what to say. Tears touched the corners of her eyes and she didn't try to brush them away.

Teyla saw, reached across the table and touched her hand. "And to welcome you into the family."

"Thank you." Susan said.

Teyla nodded and then her lips quirked into a grin when she looked at John. "Perhaps you are the one that can tame him."

John just winked at her and smiled.

3.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. It was an effort trying to get back into the swing of things but John stayed with her. He was determined that she wasn't going to tire herself out too soon. And when he saw her face start to pale and a thin line of fatigue appear on her forehead, he gathered her up and made her go back to their quarters.

He let her sleep for a little, curled up next to her, spooning her against his chest and keeping a protective arm around her. But after awhile he woke her up for a light dinner that she barely tasted, and then he decided that what she really needed was a massage. Before she could protest, he carried her into the bedroom and had her naked and face down on the bed, with a pillow under her head.

Some of the tension started to drain out of her as he worked over her with his strong, warm hands and she closed her eyes.

"Susan?"

"What?" She mumbled sleepily.

He eased his hands over her shoulders and down over her arms. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Mmm...yes." She rested her head on her arms and sighed at the sensation of his hands on her skin. He was naked too and she could feel him pressing against her in a most pleasurable way.

"Poor kitten." He laughed as the scent of raspberries filled the air. "I must be doing too good of a job if you're falling asleep on me."

"I'm not asleep." She yawned and looked back just as he poured some of the oil in his palm and rubbed his hands together.

"You'd better not be." He eased his hands down her back, working at easing the tense muscles and being careful of the still slightly sore spot on her back. "If I have to wake you up..."

"I thought you were going to let me rest." She cuddled the pillow to her and closed her eyes.

"I will...later. Right now, I think you need some exercise." He paused and then she felt him ease back to work on her behind and then her upper thighs. His probing fingers nudged her legs apart and she shivered when they brushed against her folds. He pressed his thumbs together, running the calloused pads over the edges of her slit until she moaned.

"Good girl." He leaned over and she felt the hairs on his chest rasp over her ass when he pressed his mouth against the small of her back. He blew across her skin and the tingling sensation from the warming oil sent a shock up her spine.

Awake now, she started to protest but the intimate contact made her ache. She started to reach back for him but he slapped her lightly across the ass. She felt him move and she jumped and let out a hiss of pleasure when she felt his teeth nip at the sore spot.

"Do I have to make you behave?" He eased his hands over the sides of her thighs and then moved lower to tickle the backs of her knees. "I told you that I had a new toy box, Suzie Q. Do you want me to go for the rough stuff already?"

When she didn't answer he chuckled softly and nipped at her again. "That's what I thought."

Susan bit her lip. His touch was driving her insane and she thought she was going to explode. His hands slid over the backs of her legs and down to her feet, then he roughly gripped her ankle and tugged. "Roll over."

She did as he said and he started with her feet. Trying to lay still, she closed her eyes as his skilled hands worked their way up her legs. She should have been relaxed but she felt as tight as a coiled spring as he moved over her upper thighs. His hands played across her belly and then he touched her breasts, gently fondling them and making her back arch when he pressed his thumb and forefingers over her nipples and squeezed.

"You want me to kiss them don't you?" Keeping his hands on her, he eased back up on the bed and nudged her legs apart with his knees. Laughing, he tightened his fingers. "I'll bet you want me to suck them too."

Settling between her thighs, he pressed his lips against her belly and she tried not to tremble when he slid his tongue over her. The stubble on his cheek rasped like sandpaper across her skin when he rested his head between her breasts.

"How badly do you want me to taste you, Suzie Q?" He blew a breath across her skin, his fingers rolling first one and then the other taunt nipple until she thought she was going to scream.

She looked down at him. His eyes were glazed a little and he slid his tongue over his lips. They looked so wet and full and inviting that she desperately wanted his hot mouth on her.

"John...please..." She tried to move but he pressed down on her and held her still.

"Shh, baby." He eased over her and kissed her softly. "I know what you need. Don't move. I'll be right back."

She whimpered softly when he slid off of her. The bed creaked when he got up and moved away from her. She raised her head, trying to see what he was doing but he had his back to her. At the least the view she got of his strong back and even firmer ass, was a good one. But it wasn't enough.

"What are you doing?" She heard a drawer open and close and then he was back with a roll of something that looked like red electrical tape in his hand. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized what it was. "What are you going to do with that?"

He twirled the thing around his finger and grinned wickedly. "Put your arms over your head." He demanded and before she could even think about resisting, she obeyed him. "Good girl. Now hold still."

She felt a tingle of excitement when she realized what he intended to do with it. She squirmed when he tore off a length of the stuff and gently bound one of her wrists with it. Threading the end of the strip through the rungs of the metal bars on the bed, he slipped the other piece through and securely wrapped it around her other wrist.

He tugged gently, making sure that she was securely bound but not too tightly. Then he put his hands under her shoulders and eased her up, resting her back against the pillows so that there wasn't too much strain on her arms.

"Wrap your hands around the bars and hang on." Smiling, he gave her a hot wet kiss. "If its too much, tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you, Suzie Q." His lips quirked slightly. "At least not yet."

She was so aroused that she couldn't even nod. She did as he said and wrapped her fingers around the bars and the tape, her fingers gripping tightly when he lowered his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He sucked her hard, licking and tugging at her with his teeth until she cried out. Apparently, satisfied with her response, he moved to her other breast and did the same until she moaned even louder.

Slowly, he made his way over her belly and she shivered when he slid one warm hand under her and pressed his palm to the small of her back. She tilted up and he snagged the pillow from his side of the bed and tucked it under her.

"Perfect." He lowered his head and her legs shook when he pressed his tongue flat against her mound. The tip of his tongue flicked over the top of her slit as he slid his hands under her and cupped her ass so that he could raise her up to his hungry mouth.

After that first slow touch, he set his tongue to tracing over every inch of her lips, sliding in to tease the hard nub and then drawing back to lick at her some more before he teased her again. She groaned and tried to press up against his mouth but his fingers gripped her tightly and held her still.

Hungrily, he went at her, licking and sucking and teasing her until she thought she was going to melt. Her belly clenched and she let out a low guttural moan when he eased her folds apart with one long finger and then another, making her cry out when he slipped them inside of her. He began to stroke in and out of her and she heard the wet sucking motion. He was going deeper and deeper, thrusting faster until she could feel the knuckles on the back of his hand press against her.

Her mind was lost in a haze of pure pleasure and she didn't know what was driving her crazier. The way he was teasing her with his tongue or the way his fingers were pumping in and out of her. Her breath was coming faster now and she began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Her belly tightened and she felt her orgasm start to build low and hot. She clenched her teeth and then cried out when the pressure became almost too much for her to stand.

She heard him moan and his sucking became stronger. She gripped the tape and wished that she could break loose. She wanted to be free, wanted to dig her fingers into his thick, dark hair and force his mouth down on her harder. He sensed her need and his fingers slid out of her.

"No..." She panted hungrily and he chuckled softly. His hair brushed silkily against the inside of her thigh and she felt his fingers gently tug her folds apart. She was open to him now and when he locked his lips over her and sucked hard, she nearly rocketed off the bed.

"God..." She was panting hard now, her body withering and twisting on the bed. The muscles in her back clenched and she cried out but the pain in her back was wiped away by the sheer hot torture he was visiting on her sensitive clit.

She could feel it, a wave of fire so hot that she thought she was going to melt. But John held back on her, sucking hard and then pulling back until she was begging him to let her come. Her head lolled back as she felt the wave getting higher and hotter. He pulled back from her and the shock of cool air rushing over her fevered skin was too much. She let out a strangled cry as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her body was shaking but before she could collapse under him, he was on her, sliding into her hard and fast. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her. Every move of his hips driving him deeper and deeper into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back and keeping him there.

She looked up at him. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto her chest. His eyes were closed and he was grunting loudly. He was struggling, struggling to hold on...to make it last as long as he could then suddenly he groaned and collapsed over her, pressing her back down on the bed. His body jerking as he emptied himself inside of her.

They lay like that for what seemed like a long time before he finally eased up and rolled off of her.

"Next time." Breathing hard, he rested his head on her shoulder and lay his hand flat on her belly. "We try the Sex Chair."


	2. Wicked Games

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Wicked Games

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John Sheppard had a plan. Okay, a couple of them but right now while she was asleep, he could take care of one of them.

Carefully, he eased her arm off his chest and slid out of the bed. Quietly, he padded to the dresser and slid open the top drawer. She murmured and he stopped, glancing quickly over his shoulder but she had just rolled over onto her back.

John breathed a sigh of relief. A slight grin touched his lips when he wrapped his fingers around the small digital camera and pulled it from the drawer. Turning around, he bent down and pulled the tripod from its hiding place behind the couch under the window. With everything that had happened, he'd almost forgotten that he'd had this stuff but now he was glad that he'd remembered.

Quiet as a mouse, he started setting the camera up, positioning it far enough away but still close enough to get the picture that he wanted. He kept glancing back but he must have really worn her out because she was still deeply asleep. Good. He grinned.

Finally satisfied, he turned the camera on, wincing when it gave a soft beep. When it was ready, he slipped the remote between his fingers and went back to the bed. Crawling in beside her, he pushed the sheet back until it bunched around her waist and exposed her full breasts. She shivered a little and made a small whimpering sound when he slipped his arm under her shoulders. Gently, he turned her so that she was against him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Sleepily, she curled her arm around him and moved her leg so that it rested over his hip. He sucked in a breath when his growing erection brushed against her heat. Even asleep she was opening herself to him and he had to force himself to hold back.

"Just a few more minutes." He whispered to himself. Looking up, he checked to make sure that the angle of the camera was where he wanted it. Satisfied, he tucked the remote against his palm and clasped his hands together loosely so that he could press the button to activate the camera.

Resting his cheek to the top of her head, he closed his eyes and pressed the button on the remote. He almost jumped when the flash went off but he managed to stay still and thankfully the sudden light didn't wake her up. Taking a chance, he took a couple more pictures just to make sure that he got what he wanted. Afraid to do any more, he eased his arm out from under her.

Gently, he pulled from her and eased back so that he could slide out of the bed. Hurriedly, he took down the camera and the tripod. He tucked the tripod back behind the chair but before he slid the camera back into the drawer under his uniform shirts, he checked the images on the little screen. A smile lit up his face when he saw one that he knew would be perfect.

"John, what the hell are you doing?"

A soft murmur from behind him, nearly made him drop the thing and he quickly tucked it back under his uniform and closed the drawer.

"Just checking to make sure I had a clean uniform for today." Quickly, he padded back to the bed and slipped in beside her. Pulling the sheet over them, he pulled her against him and ran his hand over her belly. "Got a meeting with Lorne first thing."

"Be nice to him." She yawned and stretched like a cat. "He's a good guy."

John looked down at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

He started to ask her but then her fingers trailed over his hip and reached down to gently cup him and he forgot all about it.

2.

"Going to be okay by yourself for a while?" He finished the last of his coffee and set it down on the tray.

"I think I can survive a few hours without you, Sheppard." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then she eased off her sandal and ran her foot up over his ankle. She frowned slightly. "You've got to stop wearing those boots."

"Why?" He tried not to move when her foot moved up and her toes gently nudged the inside of his thigh. His breath caught in his throat when she moved higher and he almost choked when her bare toes nudged against him.

"Because I want to feel some skin." She whispered back at him.

A couple at the table next to them heard her and looked their way. Susan grinned and gave them a little wave. The man's face turned beet red but the woman gave her a knowing wink.

"You're gonna pay for that." John reached down and grasped her foot. Running his thumb over the sensitive skin under her toes, he squeezed gently.

A small smile curved the corner of her lips. "What have you got in mind?"

"If I told you that then you wouldn't have anything to look forward to, now would you?" He slid his hand over her foot and then gently grasped her ankle. Reluctantly, he pushed her leg down and slid his chair back.

Standing up, he moved toward her and held out his hand. She grasped his fingers and let him pull her out of the chair. By now, the news of their engagement was all over Atlantis and John lost count of the well wishers as he escorted her back to her office. He couldn't help feeling a little pride and he held her a little closer as they walked along.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" John asked with surprise when they arrived and found Teyla waiting patiently.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Susan looked a little sheepish. "Teyla and I were going to have that meeting about my going to the mainland to meet with some of her people."

"Meeting?" John's brow furrowed. "What meet-" Then he suddenly remembered the meeting that had never happened. "You weren't planning on going to the mainland today were you?"

"No." Susan told him and he relaxed a little. "But I was hoping that you'd agreed to take us tomorrow."

He started to protest but Teyla stopped him. She gave Susan a look and he started to have the feeling that he was being set up.

"Susan and I were hoping that you might take this as an opportunity to take a little holiday, Colonel." Teyla and Susan shared a sly look. "You were always saying that you regretted never being able to visit the coast line. Perhaps now is the time for that 'camping trip' you are always speaking of. And it would be a good opportunity for me to visit my people as well."

Images of rolling naked in the surf with Susan flashed into his mind and his groin tightened. He could make it work. He hadn't been out of the city for a while and a few days in the sun would be good for Susan. He glanced at her and thought about how good she would look with an all over tan. Not only that but there was something else in his toy box that he could take along with them. No time like the present to try it out. Slowly, he stroked his chin and then he sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, you talked me into it."

3.

"Lorne."

"Morning, Colonel." Evan turned around and looked at him when he came near.

"Sorry about last week." John brushed his hand over the panel on the door to his office and stepped inside when it opened. Lorne followed him inside and he motioned him toward a chair.

"You were busy." Lorne grinned. "Congratulations, Colonel...on everything."

"Thanks." John smiled slightly then a frown crossed his face. He perched on the edge of the desk instead of sitting in the chair behind it. "But I don't understand why you wanted to talk to me."

A sad smile crossed Evan's face and when he looked up he fixed his gaze on a spot somewhere behind John's head. "I just wanted to apologize again, Colonel."

"We've already been through this, Lorne. And if anybody should be doing the apologizing it oughta be me." John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Was the man ever going to forget this?

"But still-" Lorne shook his head. "If I'd been more careful none of this would have happened."

"Stop." John held up his hand. "I'm not going to go through this again, Lorne." Then a slight smile crossed his face. "But if you're really determined to try and make this up to me and to Susan...I think I might have a way you can do just that."

"Sir?" Lorne gave him a questioning look.

"Carson told me that you like to paint and according to him, you're pretty damn good." John reached into his pocket and pulled out the digital camera. Moving behind the desk, he sat down and flipped open his lap top. In a few seconds he had the camera hooked up and the pictures down loaded. "Come here a minute. I want you to look at something."

Lorne got up and stepped around the desk and his eyes went wide when he saw what was on the screen.

John leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Think you can do something with that?"

Lorne swallowed hard and John grinned. The younger man's face was getting red but he didn't look away from the screen.

"Whew!" He laughed and blew out a breath. Running a hand over his face he quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. I think I can."

"Good." John opened his desk and dug around until he found some photo paper. Sliding it into the printer, he tapped the print button and when it was finished, handed the copy to Lorne. "Can you use this?"

Lorne took it, being careful not to smudge the ink. He studied it for a second and then looked up. "I suppose you want this portrait size?"

"Is that a problem?"

Lorne shook his head. "Just have to find the time to get it done."

"I can take care of that. You're due for some vacation time if I remember correctly." John stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "Anything you need to get it done, let me know. Susan, Teyla and I are going to be gone to the mainland for a few days but I can scoot back if you need me to."

"I think I've got enough stuff to get me started." Lorne smiled.

"Great." John grinned. Reaching, into his desk drawer he pulled out a folder and handed it to Lorne. "Starting right now, you are officially on vacation, Lorne. But do take some time for yourself, okay?"

"Yes, sir." The ink was dry so Lorne slipped the photo into the folder and turned to go, only stopping when John called out to him again. "Sir?"

"Just wanted to warn you." John pointed a finger at him. "Show that picture to anybody or let anyone know what you're doing, especially Susan...and I'll kill you."

4.

"Hey..." John stopped when he stepped into Susan's office and no one was there. Now, where in the hell did she go?

He looked down at his watch and realized that it was almost lunch time. Maybe they were in the mess hall. Whistling lightly, he headed that way and stopped when he saw Ronan and Rodney sitting at a table near the railing. He ambled toward them and pulled out a chair.

"Anybody see Teyla?" He snagged a French fry off of Rodney's plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Over there." Ronan remarked and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Hen party." Rodney pulled his plate out of Sheppard's reach. "And get your own damn food."

"Your's is better." John tried to snag another fry but Rodney threatened him with his fork. John laughed and peered over Rodney's shoulder at the three laughing women behind him. Susan was sitting with Teyla and Elizabeth and they were all laughing like old friends.

Looking up, she saw John and grinned. Leaning close, she touched Teyla on the arm and laughed. Teyla and Elizabeth both looked at him and started to laugh too.

"Man, I hate it when they do that." Rodney grumbled.

"Do what and what's a hen party?" Ronan glanced back at the three women and shrugged. "What are they supposed to be doing?"

"A hen party is when women have their own little private party." Rodney said with a grimace. "They gang up and when they start laughing and pointing it's even worse."

"They're not pointing at you, Rodney." John said but he had the same feeling as Rodney, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Nope." Ronan laughed. "But they are pointing at Sheppard."

"Yeah." John stood up, snagged another fry off McKay's plate and sauntered toward the table where the women sat. "And I'm gonna find out why."

"Hello, John." Elizabeth rested her elbows on the table and looked up at him as he neared. "You're looking well."

"Thanks." He dragged a chair from another table and set it close to Susan's. Sitting down, he draped his arm over the back of hers. "You ladies certainly look chummy."

"Just getting to know one another." Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Really?" John drawled and gave Susan a look.

"Really." Susan rested her hand on his knee. "We're just discussing the trip tomorrow so get rid of that suspicious look, John."

"Just the trip, huh?" John cocked an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon on, Teyla. I think this is where we make our escape." Elizabeth picked up her tray and stood up from the table. "It was nice to talk to you, Susan."

"Yes," Teyla smiled as she followed Elizabeth away from the table. "And I will be looking forward to our trip in the morning." She glanced at Sheppard and smirked slightly. "Perhaps we will be able to talk more before the Colonel spirits you away."

"You can bet on it." Susan told her. She started to move as they walked away but John's grip on her arm held her still.

Trying to make it look as if he were just leaning into her, he slipped his hand under the table and lightly squeezed her thigh. "And just what was all that about, Doctor Walker?"

"Nothing. Really John, do you think all our conversations center around you?" She tensed but didn't pull away from him.

"From the way you were pointing at me and giggling, I'd say yes." He moved his hand higher, tracing his fingers over her.

"John," She whispered and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Don't you think that we need to go and pack for the trip tomorrow?"

"Not yet." He leaned close and pressed his lips to the soft spot behind her ear. "But I do know something we can do for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Taking her hand, he stood up and pulled her along with him.

Rodney and Ronan watched them as they walked away. John had his arm around her waist, his hand resting comfortably on her hip.

"God," Rodney sighed and looked down at his plate. "Lucky bastard. I really really hate him."

"Yeah, me too." Ronan agreed.

Snatching Rodney's last French fry off his plate he popped it into his mouth.

5.

"A chaise lounge?" Susan looked at him when the door to his secret room opened and he pushed her inside. "You brought me all the way down here just to show me a chaise lounge?" She snorted. "We could have had sex on the couch if this is what you had as a surprise."

The thing did look like a chaise lounge, an S shaped one but still a lounge. It was wide enough to hold one of them but both? Only if one of them was on top. She turned her head and looked at him. "I hope you're not planning on just the missionary position, Sheppard because I know you've got a better imagination than that."

"Damn right I do and this is better." Not a man to waste time, he already had his hands under her shirt. One swift motion and he had it off of her. She shivered slightly and then warmed when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Much, much better. Now quit asking questions and kick out of those shoes, woman."

He barely gave her time to do what he said before he had his hands on the front of her pants. In what seemed like seconds, she was naked and pressed against him. Hands on her hips, he walked her back and made her sit on the thing while he stripped out of his uniform.

"What the hell is this then?" She rubbed her hand across the soft covering. She bounced lightly and she heard him groan softly at the way her breasts swayed with the motion. Grinning wickedly, she straddled the scoop of the S and turned her head so that she could look at him. Leaning back she rested against the curve and ran her hands over her belly and down between her thighs. "Gonna let me be on top again?" She asked huskily.

"Maybe." Her eyes widened and her eyes glazed over when she saw what effect she was having on him as she touched herself. Slowly, he moved toward her, reached down to grasp her wrists and pulled her up. He rubbed his hands over her hips. "If you're a good girl. Now, turn around and just look at it." Lazily, he stroked his hands over her, trailing his fingers over her soft skin. "Can you see how it looks like a woman's curves?"

She arched her back and he pressed against the cleft of her ass making her moan. Sliding his hand over her belly, he nudged her thighs apart and eased a long finger over her clit. She moaned louder, her arms reaching up to clasp around his neck when he pressed the length of him over her from behind. He rubbed harder and slid the blood swollen head of his erection across her slick folds until she was mewling like a cat.

"Now, I'll show you what I want you to do." Breathing hard, he slid his hands over her and reached up to unwrap her arms from around his neck. He stepped around her and lay down on the chair. His head was resting on the small curve of the S. His back was supported by the firm form and his long legs rested up over the other curve of the S. His erection stood up tall and proud and a small smile touched his lips when he ran his hand over her thigh. "I want you to pleasure me..." He slid his fingers up to brush against her mound. "While I pleasure you."

"John-" She bit her lip and then sighed and did as he wanted.

His breath caught in his throat when she straddled his face and leaned over him. Her scent was clean and hot and his tongue darted out to slide along her folds. She trembled slightly and then returned the favor by moving her hips in tight little circles over his mouth as she lightly ran the tip of her tongue over him.

He groaned and slid his hands over her, his fingers digging into her ass. Her breasts were pressed against his belly and his chest against hers. He was as available to her as she was to him and he ran his hands over her sides, kissing lightly over the insides of her thighs. She moaned when he touched his tongue to her and started to make side to side motions with her hips. He breathed a hot breath over her and gave her a hard lick when she opened her mouth and took him inside.

It was all he could do to concentrate on her when she was doing extremely wicked things to him. He stroked her wet slit, teasing her with his tongue before he rubbed his teeth over her clit. She whimpered and her sucking grew harder and hotter. She licked down the length of his shaft, pulling him into the warmth of her mouth. He moved his hips, rising up to meet her and locking his lips around her sensitive nub in a sucking kiss. A fresh wave of her sweetness flowed over his lips and into his mouth and he lapped at her hungrily, eager not to let one taste of her get away.

She was withering on him now and when he didn't think he could take much more, he pulled back and made her climb off of him. He loved the feel of her mouth on him but when he came, he wanted it to between her luscious thighs.

Sitting up, he pulled her around and down so that she was facing him. Her knees rested over his and when he stroked his hand along the inside her thigh, he felt the wet heat of her slide over his fingers. Her mouth was wet too and he pulled her to him for a hot, hard kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers as she hungrily kissed him back then he let her go and pressed her back against the chair.

"God, you feel so good." Sliding his hands over her belly, he gripped her hips and pulled her toward him so that she was resting on the head of his hot flesh. He heard her soft cry when his erection pressed hard against her opening and she braced her hands on the side of the chair when he thrust into her gently. He pressed his hand between her breasts and held her still for just a moment. Her heart was beating fast and he swore that he could feel that same strong pulse between her thighs when he pulled back and then thrust into her again.

She kept her eyes closed when he slipped his hands beneath her knees and pulled her even closer. Her ankles locked behind his back and he rocked forward on her, making her moan. Her hands slid over his chest, rubbing him, teasing him. Her fingers pinching at his nipples until he was gasping for breath. Belly trembling, he grasped her wrists and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Put your legs down." He commanded and her legs slid off on him and she rested her feet on the cool floor. He wriggled his hips slightly and she hummed with pleasure at the way he was moving inside her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slid his free hand over her thigh and gently gripped her leg. He pressed his mouth to the curve of her shoulder and whispered against her neck. "Ride me."

Slick skin slid over slick skin as she slowly began to move her hips over him. The feeling was incredible and he pressed his mouth to her soft skin and nipped at her hard with his teeth. She shivered and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her hand pressing against him. He could feel her passion and he edged back, pulling her down until her back rested over the small curve of the S shape. Her weight was supported by the chair and her head fell back when he spread her legs more and stood over her. He slipped his hands under her knees and drove his full length into her, making her cry out.

He wanted to be gentle with her but the heat inside him was too much. She was so wet and so tight that he couldn't hold himself back and he slammed into her again and again. Gripping her legs, he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders.

"Oh, shit..." He groaned. She was even more open to him now and he slid in deeper. He pumped into her harder, his balls slapping against her. He was loosing control and he fought to keep a grip on his sanity when her hot walls squeezed around him.

He clenched his teeth and his head fell back when she let out a yell and convulsed around him. He pumped into her harder and faster, jerking another scream out of her and realizing that he was screaming himself when his climax hit him and he came in a blinding rush of fire. But he couldn't stop. Furiously, he kept pumping into her and she tightened even more until she'd milked him dry and he felt like every bone in his body had turned to goo.

After what seemed like an eternity, he floated back to Earth when her legs slid off his shoulders. His knees trembled and he slid out of her, his hands sliding down the length of her legs, his tongue lapping at the sweet nectar between her thighs as he collapsed on the floor. Panting, he rested his head against the soft edge of the chair and pressed his forehead against the inside of her leg. She was still trembling and he stroked his fingers over her while he waited for his own body to stop shaking.

When he finally thought he could stand, he eased up and wrapped his arms around her and rested against her. His knees were on either side of her hips and his feet rested on the floor but he didn't care. His member rested against her belly and when she moved the delicious friction made him whimper with desire.

"Damn, baby..." He breathed against her neck. Barely able to think past the thought of taking her again, John picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and climbed up to nestle beside her, spooning against her back and lightly stroking his hand over her until she settled down and drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

Softly, he kissed the nape of her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. He could smell the warmth of her skin and the musk of their sex. His belly tightened and his penis snapped to attention.

"No," He groaned softly but his body went into action before his brain did. Hot desire rushed through him and he rolled her over on her belly. Her eye lids fluttered open when she felt his hands on her hips but instead of pulling away from him, she drew up her knees and opened herself to him. Reaching back, she took him firmly in hand and guided him to her slick channel.

His fingers slid over the smooth skin of her back and she moaned when he pressed his hands against her belly and pushed into her. He rocked back and forth on his knees, thrusting his hips up slowly and then faster and faster when he heard her cry beneath him. Every thrust made her tremble and whimper but he couldn't stop because he was so desperate to have her.

John looked down and through the sweat that rolled down his face, he blinked and saw her looking back up at him. Their gazes locked and the look in her eyes was so full of love and trust that he felt his balls tighten. He shouted when she bore down and pulsed around him and he felt her climax flood around him just as he let go and filled her again with his hot seed.

He braced his arms on either side of her, holding on to that last glorious moment before he eased out of her and rolled breathless and shaking onto his side. She moved with him and nestled her warm curves against him, her breast pressing against his chest when she rested her head on his shoulder.

He shook when she pressed her lips against his jaw and turned toward her, his mouth open and ready for her soft, tender kiss.

But Susan had other ideas. She rolled over on top of him and tried to straddle him only to give a yelp when her hands slipped on his sweat slick skin. He grabbed for her but she slipped out of his hands and toppled off of him. Her leg went under her and she slid off the bed and landed hard on her hip on the floor.

"Susan!" John scrambled off the bed and crouched naked on the floor beside her. He tried to help her roll over but she was as slick as he was and his hands just slid off of her. So he had to settle for watching her scoot back before he helped her straighten out her leg.

"Ow!" She hissed with pain and smacked at his hand when he touched her ankle. "That hurts."

"I think I need to take you to the infirmary." Leaning over her, he wrapped his arms around her, making sure that he had a firm hold on her before he lifted her up and set her down on the side of the bed. Lightly, he ran his fingers over her ankle and winced when she hissed with pain. "It might be just a sprain but I don't want to take any chances."

"What?' A look of alarm crossed her face and she reached out to grab his arm when he reached for his pants. "Are you crazy? We can't go to the infirmary looking like this!"

"Looking like what?" He laughed. "Like two people that have just had wild crazy monkey sex?"

She groaned, fell back across the bed and covered her face with her hands. "This can not be happening!"

"Sorry, baby...but it did." Chuckling he stood up and rested a knee on the side of the bed. Reaching over her, he pulled a pillow toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked up at him when he pulled the cover off the pillow.

"Drying you off." He pressed his lips together and folded the pillow case in his hand. Using it like a towel he ran it over her before he used it on himself. "Can't do much about your hair but I think I can at least get off most of the sweat. But the come..." He wiped the soft cloth between her legs.

"You're not helping." She gasped and arched her back.

He slipped his hands over her legs and felt her shiver when his fingers brushed over her. He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss against her belly. "Still wet there, though. I could try and lick you dry but somehow I think you'll just keep getting wetter and wetter."

"You're crazy." She laughed but she didn't try to stop him. Instead, she spread her legs to give him better access. "John Sheppard...the one man that can make a pillow case seem sexy."

"Wait till we get to the mainland.." Finished with her, he started to wipe the cloth over his chest and belly. He could smell the scent of her sex on him and the soft musky odor made his dick harden again. Tossing the thing on the floor, he leaned over her and kissed her again.

"Sun, surf, sand and...Susan." Her beautiful breasts swayed provocatively when he bounced on the bed. He did it again, loving the way she moved and when he captured a taunt nipple in his mouth she twisted her finger's in his hair and arched her back.

He could feel her want and he moved, ready to take her again only to draw back when his foot brushed against hers and she hissed with pain again. He sighed and rested his forehead against her chest then he raised his head and looked at her. She wanted him so much that she wouldn't tell him when he was hurting her and that only made him want her more.

Reluctantly, he sat up and reached for their clothes.

6.

"Would you please care to explain how this happened?" Carson asked but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Sheppard. He hadn't failed to notice the sheen of sweat on their skin or their flushed faces. He grinned slightly at the way the Colonel's normally unruly hair was more mussed than usual and stuck out around his head like a mess of dark spikes.

"I fell." She turned her head so she could look at him and give John a warning look but she was too late.

Carson snorted. "Yes." He replied dryly. "I'll bet that you did."

"Off the bed." John added for her and Carson's face turned pink.

"Stop right there." Abruptly, he held up his hand and shook his head. "If you don't mind, Colonel...I don't need any more details."

John looked at her and winked. "Are ya sure, Doc? We can demonstrate if you want us too-"

"No, thank you." Carson tried not to laugh and kept his head down while he worked on her leg. When he was finished wrapping the brace around her ankle, he stood back and gave Sheppard an exasperated look. "Really, Colonel. I can't keep patching the lass up. At this rate you'll have used my whole supply within the month! And didn't I tell you NO strenuous activity?"

"Ah, come on, Carson. We were just...exercising. You know..." He swiveled his hips slightly. "Working out some of that stiffness."

"John!" She tried to hit him but he moved out of her way.

"Exercising." Carson sighed, rolled his eyes and groaned. From the look on his face he knew exactly what John was implying. "I'm sorry, Susan...but perhaps I ought to tell Elizabeth not to let you go to the mainland with the likes of him. With his type of 'exercising' its no telling what type of injury you might come back with then."

"Not a chance, Carson." John slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "She's going and nothing short of a Wraith attack on the city is gonna stop me from taking her."

"Oh, really?" Carson grinned, crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Want to try me?"

John's eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, Carson..."

Susan rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Will you two stop it? You're acting like a couple of five year olds."

"Perhaps..." Carson smiled. "But just in case, I'd pack a really large emergency kit if I were you, Susan. It may come in handy. Or maybe I should just tag along...make sure that he doesn't get you into any trouble."

"Ever get pushed out of the back of a Jumper, Carson...in flight?" John mocked threatened him.

"Ever have a catheter pulled out, Colonel...bulb inflated?" Carson taunted him back.

"Oh, that's just mean and nasty, Doc." John grimaced and then he grinned and ran his hand over Susan's arm. "You wouldn't want to really ruin the lady's working holiday with her soon to be husband, now would you?"

Carson snorted with laughter. "If that you think that's going to work with me-"

"Ah, come on, Carson. Admit it. You're just mad that we didn't let you in on the news first." John poked him in the arm.

"Okay, boys." Susan didn't know whether to moan or laugh.

"I was a might offended." Carson smirked. "And because of it, I have half a mind to keep you here..."

"Then you'd better use the other half and let her go." John growled playfully. He looked at Susan and winked.

"You are an impossible man, Colonel Sheppard." Carson laughed and turned away but before he left he turned back with a warning. "But who am I to stand in the way of your 'holiday'?" Then he looked at Sheppard and scowled. "But the lady had better not come back with so much as a bruise..."

"I wonder what he'd say if I brought you back dripping wet?"John grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear as Carson walked away. "And I don't mean from the water."


	3. The Beach

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"How's the ankle?"

"Fine." She lifted her leg and wiggled her foot so that he could see. "Just a little sore but at least I can walk on it."

"Good." He turned back to the Jumper's controls and leaned back in his chair. Teyla was sitting behind him and he glanced back at the pack's stacked in the rear. "Think you bought enough stuff, Teyla?"

"Me?" She turned in her seat to look at him. "I believe that most of those things are yours, Colonel. Though what half of them are, I have no idea."

John just grinned to himself and didn't answer. After he dropped Teyla and Susan off at the Athosian village he planned to go on a little scouting trip. Halling had once told him about this perfect little place off the mainland and he wanted to check it out. He'd already had a little talk with Teyla and she planned to stay in the village with her people and Susan...well, he had another idea for her.

"There it is." Teyla leaned over his shoulder and pointed to a spot in the distance.

In a matter of minutes, John had set the Jumper down in a field at the edge of the village. Bright sunlight flooded into the back of the little ship when he lowered the ramp. He looked up and saw Teyla start to smile as a tall figure turned in their direction and began to walk toward them, a smaller figure hurrying along after him.

"Sheppard! Teyla!" Halling called out as they stepped out into the light. The smaller figure flung himself at Sheppard and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Jinto." John smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Halling's eyes widened slightly when Susan stepped off the end of the ramp and moved to stand beside John.

John smiled slightly and keeping his arm around Jinto's shoulders reached for Susan's hand with the other. "Halling, I'd like you to meet Susan Walker. My-"

"Are you his wife?" Jinto asked wide eyed.

"Jinto." Halling lightly scolded him but he gave Susan an appraising look.

"But Teyla said-"

"Jinto!"

"Not yet." John just grinned and tightened his grip on her hand. "But we're working on it."

Halling smiled, then he stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Susan's shoulders. He leaned down and gently touched his forehead to hers. "Welcome to our village, Susan Walker."

"Thank you." Susan told him and returned the gesture. "Teyla's told me a lot about you. I'm glad you've agreed to let me come along for the visit."

"She explained to us your interest and your..." Halling glanced at Sheppard and smiled. "Friendship with Sheppard." Then he turned back to Susan. "He has become a good friend to us so it is only fitting that we extend the same to his lady."

Susan smiled slightly and gave John and Teyla a look. His Lady?

Teyla took a breath and nodded to Halling. "Perhaps we should go. I am sure that Doctor..." She dipped her head slightly and smiled. "Susan...is full of questions."

John started to say something and Susan kicked him in the foot. A gesture that Halling didn't fail to notice. Laughing, he bowed slightly and motioned for Teyla and Susan to go ahead of him. He started to follow them but John held him back.

"Halling...could I talk to you for a minute." He glanced down at Jinto. "Privately."

"Of course." Halling leaned down to his son and practically pried him off of John's hip. "Jinto. I would like for you to go with Teyla and Doctor Walker. They may need help with something."

"Father-" Jinto hadn't seen the Colonel in quite some time and he was reluctant to let go of the man he had come to trust and admire.

"You can visit with the Colonel later, Jinto. Perhaps after supper. Now, please do as I tell you."

"Yes, Father." He gave Sheppard another squeeze around the waist and then darted off after the women. He caught up with them as they reached the edge of the first tent. "I hope my son does not talk your Lady to death, Sheppard."

"She can take care of herself." John grinned. "And you don't have to call her my Lady, Halling. Susan is just fine."

"Very well." Halling nodded and laughed. "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me."

"Remember that nice little secluded cove you told me about?"

Halling nodded and then smiled slightly. He glanced back at the village and then turned to John with an understanding look. Laughing, he laid his hand on John's shoulder. "Come with me, Colonel. I'll show you exactly where to find it."

2.

John stood in the shadows of the Jumper and watched her before he made his way toward the campfire she was sharing with Teyla and a few of the older Athosian women. They were laughing and he could tell from the look on Susan's face she was enjoying herself. She looked lovely sitting there with the firelight casting shadows across her face and he felt his belly tighten when one of the other women looked up, saw him and then reached out to gently touch her arm.

She looked up and grinned when she saw him. He heard her laugh even louder when the woman touched her arm again and leaned close to whisper something in her ear. She was still grinning when she got up from the fire and moved toward him.

"How did it go?" Sheppard took her arm and lead her back toward the Jumper. He slid his arms around her as they edged out of the firelight and ran his hand over her hip.

"Fine." She sighed and snuggled against his side. "I think they actually like me. Especially Jaiya."

"Mmm...that's good." He leaned down and quickly stole a kiss. "Because I know that I do. And who's Jaiya? The woman you were talking to?"

"Yep." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "She's one of the village wise women. She had lots of interesting things to tell me about the plants and things that they use for healing. And as for you...you don't like me." She laughed and gave him a little push. "You just like to jump me."

"Speaking of jumping." He lightly slapped her on the ass and pushed her up the ramp. "Get moving, woman. I've got plans."

"What you were talking to Halling about?" She settled down in the seat beside him and turned so that she could press her foot against his thigh. "You two looked pretty buddy-buddy there for a while."

"You'll find out soon enough." He closed the ramp on the Jumper and took to the sky. It didn't take them long to reach the cove and he smiled slightly when she leaned toward the view port to get a better look.

"Whoa..." She whistled softly. "Pretty."

"I thought you might like it." The sun was just beginning to go down and the sea reflected the sky in a riot of yellows, purples and reds. He set the Jumper down on a grassy ridge above the white sandy beach and turned in his seat to look at her. Reaching for her, he pulled her up and onto his lap. Nuzzling her neck with his whiskered cheek, he nipped sharply at her earlobe.

"I hope you bought a lot of sunblock, Suzie Q. 'Cause it's gonna get awfully hot for you."

"The sun's going down, silly." She pressed her hands against his shoulders but she didn't pull away from his seeking mouth. His lips tasted sweet and he smelled like warm sunshine. "Unless you plan on getting a moon burn."

"Funny." He slid his hands under her jacket and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden like diamonds under his touch. "No moon burn but how does some hot groping and grabbing sound?"

"How about some slap and tickle?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Oh, yeah..." He kissed her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. "There's gonna be a lot of that. Probably a lot of licking and sucking too." He sighed against her mouth as he rubbed his hands over her back and ass. "But we'll have to get some sleep sometime."

"Why?" She whispered against his mouth. She rocked forward on his lap, pressing her warmth against him until he thought that he was going to pop the zipper of his pants.

His breath caught in his throat and it was a few seconds before he could reply. "You'll find out in the morning but right now I really need you to get off my lap."

"Really?" She smirked and rocked forward on him again. "Feels to me like you really need something else."

"And I'm gonna get it." He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her pants and lifted her off of him. Gently, he set her on her feet and stood up. "But right now..." He grinned slyly. "I think you'll understand it better if I show you."

Taking her hand, he pulled her after him. When they were outside, he closed the ramp behind them and lead her down a narrow path to the beach below.

"You've been a busy boy." She laughed when she saw the tent he'd set up and the fire pit it had taken him half the morning to build.

"That's not all of it." He took her hand and pulled her closer. When they neared the fire pit, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sit right there."

"Don't you want some help?"

"Not with this." He picked up a box he'd left near the front of the tent. "And you'd better rest while you can."

She looked down at the box he pushed into her hands. "A cup, candles, chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine?" She picked up the cup and looked at it. "There's only one cup, Sheppard. Do you plan on drinking it all by yourself?"

"No..." He grinned and snatched the cup out of her hand. "And it's not just wine." He reached into the box and took out the candles and the bottle. "Halling makes this stuff. Goes down smooth but when it hits you, its got a hell of a kick. Now, be quiet and sit down. I've still got some work to do."

She smiled slightly, opened up the container of strawberries and sat down on the sand. Popping one into her mouth, she looked around and realized that they were completely alone. "John Sheppard, are you turning into some wussy romantic on me?"

He ignored her, pulled back the flap of the tent and stepped inside. She heard him moving around and a few minutes later, he backed out. When he turned around he had something that looked like a duffel bag in his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"Just sit there and be quiet, nosy." He moved a few feet away to a flatter spot on the beach near the water and set the thing on the ground.

She watched him as he unzipped the carrying case and took something out. He unrolled it and she realized that it was some type of mattress or exercise pad. He knew she was watching him and he gave her a sly wink as he set the candles down in the sand then reached back into the bag and pulled out something else that looked like a blanket. He tugged it over the pad, zipped it shut and reached for the candles he'd left laying on the sand.

"Oh, God!" She laughed. "You are turning into a romantic wuss!"

As he set down and lit the last candle, he tossed the lighter back toward the tent and turned to her with the most darkly wicked look she'd ever seen on his face. "Come here."

"Come and get me." She jumped up and took off across the sand. But before she could get more than a few feet away from him, he grabbed her from behind, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet.

"Oh, no you don't." He laughed when she squealed and tried to wiggle out of his hands when he swung her around. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back toward the fire.

Breathless, she tried to reach inside his shirt and pinch him. Laughing, he set her on her feet, grabbed her wrists and forced her hands behind her back. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he captured her mouth in a rough kiss. It felt so good and she kissed him back.

"Remember what Carson said, Sheppard." She nipped at his bottom lip. "No bruises."

"Like I'm ever gonna let Carson see 'em." He let go of her hands and slid his palms over the front of her shirt. "I hope you bought an extra uniform."

"Why?" Her breath caught in her throat.

He didn't answer her. His fingers dug in and with a hard yank he practically ripped the thing off of her. The thin bra was next and before she could stop him, he had her on her back and he was digging his fingers into the front of her pants.

She tried to scramble back and he hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her back. She slid across the slick cover of the pad and the sensation was so erotic that she gasped.

"Feels good, huh?" He pulled her pants off her legs and hooked his fingers in her panties. "Carson said no bruises? Well, with this thing...you won't even have to worry about a sheet burn."

Taking his time, he pressed a kiss to her belly as he slowly peeled the panties off of her hips. Straddling her, he held her down with his weight and reached for the cup and the bottle of wine. He poured some of the stuff into the cup and dipped his finger into it.

"Taste this." He pressed his wet finger against her lips and pressed down until she opened her mouth. "Do you like it?"

With his finger in her mouth all she could do was nod as she sucked the heady stuff off of him.

"Good." He pulled back and set the cup down on the sand next to the bottle.

Susan held her breath when he leaned over her. He kept his eyes on her face as he peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He eased back and she thought he was going to pull off his pants but he only leaned over her and pressed his tongue to her throat and licked his way down her chest.

"Is that your plan?" She could feel her breasts tighten when he picked up the cup again and took a small sip before he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked at her hungrily. "Get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"I don't have to get you drunk to do that but if it helps..." He pressed the rim of the cup to her lips and made her take a drink of it.

He was right, the stuff tasted smooth and slightly fruity on her tongue but when it hit her stomach, she felt a light rush to her head. "Damn...that stuff is strong."

"That's why you're not gonna get much of it, Suzie Q. I don't want you passing out on me just when things are starting to get fun." He moved back until he was kneeling between her legs. His breath was hot on her skin and she jumped when he spread her nether lips apart and dribbled some of the fiery liquid over her.

"Mmm...I don't know what's sweeter. You or the wine." His tongue darted out to lap at her hard, his lips humming softly against her while he slipped first one and then another long finger into her. He rubbed gently and then his fingers began to move a little faster, keeping time with his tongue.

"Oh my...John..." She reached out, trying to tangle her fingers in his hair only to squeal with delight and fall back when he crooked one finger and rubbed hard against her g-spot. The sensation was so wild that he nearly sent her flying off the mat.

"Like that?" He grinned when she nodded. "Then you'll like this a lot better."

Sliding his tongue over the inside of her thigh, he latched on to her clit and sucked on her so hard that her fingers dug into the soft cover of the mat and her hips lifted up off the ground. He eased his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her hips, his hands flat on her belly to hold her down and keep her from squirming away from him.

She loved what he was doing to her but why should he be the one having all the fun? "John...please...John...stop..."

He took his mouth off of her long enough to look at her. His mouth was wet, his lips smeared with her juices and it made her hot to have him. He eased his grip, sliding his hands over her sides and she suddenly scooted back out of his reach. With a growl he came after her. He tried to grab her ankle and pull her back but she scooted away from him again. He tried to catch her again but slipped and cursed when he went down on his back.

Laughing, she pounced on him. She pinned him down by pressing her knees against his shoulders and leaned forward, holding him down with her hands on his hairy chest. She felt his breath hot on the inside of her thigh. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and pressed his tongue against her slit, locking his lips around her clit until she thought she was going to scream from the pressure.

"Damn you..." She shuddered and wriggled her hips when he started torturing her again with his lips and teeth. He was exploring her folds with his tongue, concentrating so hard on her that he barely noticed when she undid his belt and practically jerked down the zipper on his pants.

"Up, big boy." She tugged on his belt and he lifted his hips enough for her to pull his pants down over his hips and shove them down to his knees.

He was ready for her and he groaned against her mound when she touched his hot flesh with her cool hands. She wrapped one hand around the base of him and rested her other on his leg for support. Raising him to her lips, she flicked her tongue over the head and drew the drops of pre-come leaking from him into her mouth. She lowered her head to lick at him again and from the corner of her eye, saw the cup of wine sitting near by. Deciding that he was due for a little wetting himself she grinned and reached for it.

There wasn't much left in the cup but there was enough for her to do what she wanted. He sucked at her harder and her hand jerked as she raised the cup and the stuff splashed out, coating him and her fingers with the sticky, sweet mess.

Tossing the cup away from her, she slid her tongue over him and did some licking and sucking of her own until he was coated with a mixture of her spit and the wine. He grew harder under her hand, swelling until the head turned a dark red under the pressure of her mouth on him. He groaned softly and she felt his lips graze along her thigh as his head fell back.

She eased down over him. His hands slipped off of her and she scooted over him until she could turn and kneel down at his feet. He raised up on his elbows, watching her hungrily as she tugged his boots off. The pants were next and when he was completely naked, she pushed his knees apart and knelt down between his thighs.

Eyes bright with lust, he sat up and grabbed her. His fingers were tight around her upper arms and he pulled her so close that her breasts were pressed flat against his chest. She rested her hands on his hips, gently massaging over him and pressing her hips down in an effort to get him inside of her.

A slow, sensual smile crossed his lips and his eyes sparkled in the light. He leaned in,capturing her mouth in a breath stealing kiss. Then suddenly his arms were around her and he was rolling them off the mat, over the small stretch of sand and into the water.

She squealed at the sudden rush of cold water over the hot skin between her legs. She pushed at him but he wasn't about to let her go. He held onto her tightly as the water ebbed and flowed around them, capturing her under him. He slid a hand over her thigh, hooking her leg over his hip and thrusting into her high and hard. Her fingers dug into his back, clutching at him tightly as he slid in deeper and then deeper still until he was completely inside of her.

She raised her knees and wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight as he began to move in and out of her. The feel of the water slapping at her ass made her thighs clench. He groaned and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his breath fanning out hot and wet over her as she began to move her hips in a rough and fast rhythm.

A wave rolled over them, soaking them both. He shuddered and the hairs on his chest scraped over her breasts as she leaned over him and licked her tongue over the smooth skin of his throat. He tasted salty sweet and she couldn't get enough of him.

Her breath coming in hard gasps, she unlocked her ankles and rolled him over on his back and tucked her feet beneath his knees. Bracing her hands in the wet sand, she rode him hard, her slick walls squeezing him tight until he threw back his head and howled.

She rubbed her hands over his chest, stroking gently over his throat. Her fingers scratched over the sandpaper stubble on his cheeks and chin. Panting heavily, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but she didn't give him a chance.

She covered his mouth with hers, driving her tongue deep into his mouth. He tasted like the wine and sex. Her walls squeezed around him again and he made a whimpering sound deep in his throat.

Suddenly he bucked up against her. His fingers tightened on her hips and he let out a low, moaning cry. She threw back her head, biting her lower lip as she felt the hot rush of his come filling her up. Fire ignited between her legs, flowing through her sweet and hot as he emptied himself in side of her. Still, she kept riding him, drawing every last bit of strength out of him until he let go and fell back wet and weak against the sand.

He closed his eyes, his breath coming in short hard gasps but she wasn't done with him. She grabbed at his hand and forced it between her legs, making him touch her. She held on to his wrist, her grip strong as he slid a finger into her. He was still inside of her and the sensation of rubbing over her clit while she clenched around him was wild. He felt her belly muscles quiver and he upped the speed of his strokes, rubbing and pinching until she screamed her release.

She collapsed on top him, her face pressed against his shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He held her tight, stroking his hands over her back. They were both breathing hard and it took a while before his heart beat slowed and she stopped shaking.

The water washed over them, cooling their bodies and when he didn't feel like his legs were made of noodles, he pulled out and rolled her off of him.

"Shit!" He winced when the water hit his dick and balls and for a second he was sure that he saw steam rising up from between his thighs. He looked over at Susan, thinking that he was going to see stream rising from between her legs too and that made him grin.

She was looking at him, giving him that sleepy/sexy smile that told him she was more than satisfied with him. It was an effort but he forced himself to move. He rolled toward her and got to his knees. Taking her hands, he pulled her up for another sensuous kiss before he shakily stood up and pulled her along with him. She sagged against him but somehow they managed to walk back toward the tent.

He set her down by the fire and went back for the pad. He tugged it into the tent and when he had it and her safely inside, he went back to check on the fire. It had burned low by now and he kicked sand over the coals. It was a warm night and inside the tent they wouldn't need it and if the ache between his legs was any indication, they wouldn't need it for the rest of the night.

That done, he crawled back into the tent and let the flap fall shut behind him. She was on her side, her arm curled under her head and already sleep. She sighed softly and snuggled back against him for warmth when he lay down next to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, brushing her wet hair back so that he could place a gentle kiss behind her ear. Then he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against her shoulder, his lips curling into a soft smile when he thought about what he had planned for her in the morning.

Still smiling, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	4. The Beach Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

The Beach Part 2

1.

"You snore."

Soft fingers raked through the hair on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up sleepily. She was laying on her side, head supported on the palm of one hand while she ran the other over his flat belly.

"You wheeze." He smiled slightly and shifted his hips on the slick cushion and turned toward her. He stroked his fingers over the soft skin between her breasts before he latched onto a pert nipple. He sucked at her like a hungry child then he pulled back, tugging at her until she groaned.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep doing that, Sheppard." She ran her hand through his hair and over his cheek. Sliding her hand over the back of his neck, she cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Want me to do something else?" He slid his hand over her hip and down between her thighs. "Mmm..." he murmured. "You need a shave."

"When we get back to Atlantis you can do the job for me."

"Might do it sooner." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Good." She whispered. "If you've got the shave cream and a razor there's plenty of water out there."

"You are a wicked, wicked woman. Maybe that's why I love you so much." He kissed her and lay back. When he rolled on his back, he stretched his long legs out, curled one arm under his head and yawned. "But let's go back to sleep and save that fun for later." He yawned again. "It's not even daylight yet."

"Are you tired?" She nestled against his side and he curled his free arm around her, holding her close.

"After what you did to me last night?" he chuckled and rubbed his hand over her arm. "I'm surprised I can even move." He yawned again, even bigger this time and eased up to reach for the blanket and pillows he'd left folded up on his pack. He spread it over them, tucked the pillows behind him and curled into her again, snuggling her close. "You're cold."

"Then warm me up." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come here." He growled and tucked her into him. Resting his head on the pillow, he slid his hand over her arm and wrapped it around her, sliding down to press his palm flat against the small of her back. A thin beam of moonlight shone through the mesh window behind him and made her eyes glitter.

"Sheppard?"

"What?" He brushed the hair back from her face and tried not to think about the way her fingers were drawing little circles over his chest and belly.

"Nothing." She sighed and her hot breath on his skin made him shiver. "Just checking to make sure you were still awake."

"You expect me to sleep when you're doing that?" He couldn't suppress a groan when she rubbed her breasts against him.

Her fingers slid lower. "I think you need a shave too." She flicked her tongue over his nipple at the same time she tugged at the hairs at the base of his penis.

"Jesus Christ!" His back arched and his hips lifted off the mattress.

"Call somebody you know." She chuckled softly and sat up, easing her leg over his hip so that she could straddle him. She leaned forward slightly and wrapped her fingers around him.

His heartbeat started to race when she slipped toward him and the swollen head slid over her slick folds. She was teasing him, sliding back and forth nudging him against her sex and then down to lightly push his erection at her entrance.

She was so hot and he wanted to throw her back and slide into her wet heat but this time he decided to let her be the Master. He laid back and rested his hands on her thighs, his fingers tracing circles over her smooth skin. He slid his palms back and forth over her hips and belly, stroking between her legs and lightly touching the back of her hand where she gripped him.

She kept her eyes locked with his, her breasts rising with every labored breath. He stroked his hands over them, pinching her nipples until they turned dark and rosy. He wanted to raise his head and draw a taut nipple into his mouth. She must have seen the need and the want in his eyes because she took her hand off of him and braced her hands on his shoulders. She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto his thick hardness.

He gasped at the heat of her wrapping around him and felt the brush of a warm breast against his mouth. He drew the nipple into his mouth and locked his lips around her. He heard her soft grunts of pleasure as she rode him and he hurried his sucking, laving her breast roughly with his tongue and nipping at her sharply with his teeth.

She moved her hips and he slid in deeper. "Damn..." She panted harshly. "I love you...John Sheppard..." She rode him harder. "You feel so good in me."

Her words sent fire racing through his veins and he raised his hips, thrusting into her until he was completely inside her. She cried out and with one last pull on her nipple, he let her go. She collapsed against him, her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, stroking his hands over her back until she calmed and lay limp against him. Still inside of her, he rolled her over and held her against him. Her head rested on his arm, her face tilted up to his. He brushed a soft kiss against her lips and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She started to ease away from him but he stopped her.

"No." He said softly. "I want to stay inside of you until we fall asleep."

"Why?" She smiled tiredly. "Haven't you gotten enough of me yet?"

"Hell no, baby..." He kissed her harder. "I can't get enough." He lifted his hand and gently touched her face, tracing her lips with his thumb. "I almost lost you once. If I can feel your heat around me, I know I won't lose you again."

"My God!" She laughed softly and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Lightly, she kissed his palm and then curled her fingers around his. "You are turning into a romantic wuss."

She was quiet for a moment and he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He shook his head and sighed. "Do you?"

"No." She smiled slightly. "But if we're going to make a go of this thing I think we need to." She tightened her fingers and moved her head closer until they were nose to nose. "I don't want anything hanging over us, John. No ghosts, no fears, no secrets. I want to know you and you need to know me." She laughed slightly. "Hell, if you think about it the only thing we do know about each other-"

"You mean besides the fact that we're crazy hot for each other?" He laughed.

"I wish that was the only thing we needed." She kissed him lightly. "Then maybe everything wouldn't be so damn complicated."

"We don't have to let it be complicated. We can forget all about it." He smiled. "There's us and our lives in Atlantis. Why do we need anything else?"

"Because I'm a woman." She smirked. "I can't let it be just that."

"How well you remind me." He moved and she gasped softly as he shifted inside of her. "But if you really feel like you need to know what happened...I'll tell you."

"Tell me." She raised her eyes and looked at him. He pulled her closer and she nestled her head against his shoulder, her fingers curling around the hairs on his chest as he started to talk.

At first he halted, his breath catching in his throat as he told her what had happened after she had been attacked. How he had found her gone from their bed, how he and Teyla and found her old quarters ran sacked and how the smears of blood on the bed had brought him to his knees in fear. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he told her everything his heart had felt and he felt her own tears falling hot and wet against his chest.

He went through every detail, not daring or wanting to leave a thing out. She wanted the truth and he gave it to her...telling her everything. His voice faltered when he finally told her how he had fought with Sharon. How she had wounded Lorne and the rage he'd felt when Sharon had tried to wreak her vengeance by taking her away from him forever.

"I killed her, Susan." He finally admitted with a deep and painful sigh.

Her fingers stroked over him but her touch didn't soothe him. "You were only defending yourself, John. Defending yourself...defending your friends..."

"Defending you...I killed her for you." His lips thinned, pressing into a hard line and he angrily wiped at the tears on his face. "I took my gun and I blew the back of her god damned head off because she tried to take you away from me." His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair not caring how needy or weak he sounded.

It was only them and he could be as free with her as he needed to be. "Maybe I am a fricking romantic wuss but you are the best thing to ever happen in my sorry excuse for a life. I will never hurt you or put you in that kind of danger again."

She was quiet for a moment and then she pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, John. I know this has to be hard for you..." She slid her hand over his neck, her thumb tracing the line of his jaw. "I never should have asked you to do it."

"For you...I'd do anything. Even break down and cry like a baby." She wiped the tears off his face with her fingers and he gently kissed her on the forehead. "I know I sound obsessed but damn it, I love you. You are my life now and I will never leave you." He caressed her cheek. "And I don't think I could stand it if you ever left me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Sheppard."

"I wouldn't let you if you tried." He sighed with relief and hungrily kissed her back.

She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and reached up to gently run her finger down his cheek. She could feel how tense he still was and she hated it. This man with the sad eyes was not her John Sheppard and she wanted her man back. Lightly, she ran her fingers over his mouth and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" She kissed him softly. "That you are the wind beneath my wings?"

He looked at her for a minute, a puzzled expression on his face and then his eyes brightened and he started to laugh. And to her, the way his green eyes lit up was the sexiest, most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Tease me all you want, Suzie Q." Still laughing, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "But I mean it. No other woman has ever gotten under my skin and turned me into a fool like you have." His kiss grew harder and hotter. "You. Blow. Me. Away."

"Now, that is an idea." Grinning, she pushed him over on his back and rolled on top of him, holding him down with her weight. Lightly, she teased her fingers over him, tracing over the firm muscles of his chest. He lifted his hips slightly when she tickled her way over his belly and a razor sharp flash of fire burned through him when she touched him with her lips.

Then suddenly she stopped and he felt her lifting off of him.

"What?" He blinked, looking up at her with lust hazed yes. She was getting to her feet and moving toward the flap of the tent. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Just shut up and stay right there, Sheppard. I'll only be a minute."

"Like hell I will." He sat up, trying to get to his feet but she was back before he could even get to his knees. "What the...what is that?"

"A treat." She pushed him and he fell back against the mat. "Now get back into position or you'll have to watch me enjoy it all by myself."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He leaned back on the mat, resting on his elbows so that he could watch her. "Now what?"

"Do you remember what you did to me with that banana?" She knelt beside him and set the container

down in front of her.

"Yeah..." His breath caught in his throat. "What about it?"

"I'm going to return the favor...my way." She took the lid off the bowl and upended the contents on his belly.

Ripe, red strawberries spilled across him and the scent of the fruit and chocolate filled his nose. She picked up one particularity fat berry and squeezed it between her fingers. The juice splattered across his chest and his vision went hazy when she bent to lick it up.

Picking up another, she swiped it over him, leaving a trail of melted chocolate that her rough tongue quickly followed. One by one, she stroked the berries over him before she crushed them and used her hands to spread the sticky stuff over his chest and belly.

"And now for the pièce de résistance ." Her lips tilted into a leering grin when she picked up the last berry and reached for his now throbbing shaft. Gently, she teased the fruit over him and somehow his fevered mind realized that she was using the tip of the berry to trace her name over him and when she ended with the Q on the head, he nearly came in her hand.

She lightly squeezed him with her fingers and when she looked up at him he saw that her eyes were glittering. Sweat broke out on his forehead and blood pounded in his ears when he felt the heat of her breath on him.

When her tongue darted out and licked the drops of pre-come and chocolate off of him, he suddenly couldn't even think, much less breathe. His hands dug into the soft cover of the mat. The sensation of her mouth sliding hot and wet over his skin made his body tense. The muscles in his arms and legs tightened and every flick of her tongue as she cleaned the stuff off of him, made his toes curl and his feet dig into the silky cover.

Groaning, he reached for her but she only slapped his hands away and took him deeper into her mouth.

He clenched his teeth, until able to hold back anymore, he cried out his frustration. "Susan..."

She purred and took him deeper into her mouth, sucking at him harder and faster and then pulling back to tease him with the tip of her tongue. She was relentless and suddenly he could stand the torture no longer and he grabbed the back of her head, his fingers twisting into her hair.

The tent shook with the force of his shouts when he came.

2.

"Hey. Wake up."

Something warm nudged her hip and she raised her head and blinked sleepily. John was kneeling next to her. When he stood up, she saw that he was wearing a pair of black shorts that looked like they were dangerously close to falling off his narrow hips.

"Come on. The sun's up."

He tugged the blanket off of her and tossed something at her. It landed on her belly and she looked at it stupidly. Yawning, she sat up and held it up so that she could see it better, eyes widening slightly when she realized what it was.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, you can't exactly go surfboarding with me naked, Suzie Q." His grin widened at the shocked look on her face.

"Surfboarding! Are you insane, John Sheppard?" Wide awake now she tossed the bikini back at him. "I've never been on one of those things in my life. I don't even like getting in the bathtub if it's too deep."

"Quit your whining." He took the top of the bikini and moved behind her, kneeling down so that he could slip it over her breasts. "I'll be with you and I promise that I won't let you drown. Besides, I can't wait to see how you look in this thing when you're all wet."

"I might as well be naked." She leaned into him, inhaling his scent. He still smelled like strawberries, chocolate and sex.

"Are you sniffing me?" He laughed when she nipped at the soft skin of his throat.

"You smell so good. I could eat you up."

He chuckled at that. "Let's really work up an appetite first, baby. Now, come on, lift that sweet ass for me." The soft aquamarine cloth barely covered her breasts and the bottom that he was trying to pull over her legs was even worse.

"You should have gone for a bigger size, Sheppard." She laughed and did as he asked, enjoying the rough feel of his hands as he tugged the bikini bottom over her behind.

"And hide these curves? No way, Suzie Q. You've got assets and you need to show them off. Even if it is just for me." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Now come on. The waves are good this morning and I want to catch them before breakfast."

He tugged her after him and he had such a grip on her that she had no choice but to follow him. The sun was warm when they stepped out of the tent and the first thing she saw was the surfboard leaning against the edge of the fire pit.

"I guess that was one of the things you brought along on the Jumper?"

"One of 'em." He winked and smiled slightly as he bent to pick up the board. Grabbing her hand again, he tugged her after him as he headed for the water's edge. "The other's will have to wait until later."

The rest of the morning was spent with him trying to get her on the board and stay there without falling off. She wasn't exactly a natural at it but after a while she did start to get the hang of it and even managed to stand up and keep her balance for a few seconds before she took a head dive into the water.

John laughed and pulled her up. Brushing the hair out of her face he lightly kissed her on the nose. "At least you're trying, babe."

"I told you that I wasn't any good at this." She wiped the water out of her face, looked up at him and grinned. "And I think you're just getting a kick at watching the 'girls' bounce in the water."

"What gave you that idea?" He slipped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She bounced against him and he laughed. "But I think you've had enough for today. Why don't you go sit on the beach and watch your man show you how it's done?"

"For once, Sir. I'm not going to argue with you." She laughed but she was tired. Even if the water was warm and John even hotter, her arms and legs were aching.

He stayed with her until her feet touched the sand and he gave her a light stinging slap on the behind as she headed up the beach. Not caring if she was getting sand up her butt, she plopped down on the warm ground and leaned back so that she could watch him.

Damn, but he did know what he was doing. Every swell of the waves made her think that he was going to tumble off and break his neck but the bastard made it look easy. She kept her eyes on him, watching every move he made.

He looked like some water God out there on that flimsy board and even though she wasn't close enough to actually see him working the muscles in his arms and legs, just the thought of it made her horny. She didn't even want to think about how his strong back would be flexing or the way his thighs would tighten with the effort. She licked her lips, thinking about the way his thighs felt under her hands and barely noticed when he finally started to make his way back up the beach toward her.

"Susan?"

She looked up and saw him standing over her. His shorts had slipped down even lower, showing his flat belly and the pale curve of his hips. Water streamed down his long powerful legs. Beads of it glistened in the hairs on his chest and she wanted nothing more than to knock him down and lick every bit of it off of his richly tanned, golden brown skin.

"I don't know what you're thinking but it must be good." He dropped the board and sat down next to her. His fingers were cool when he touched the inside of her knee. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes and you never moved. I was starting to think I was boring you and that you'd fallen asleep."

She turned and looked at him and a wicked smile crossed her face. Without a word, she untied the bikini top and tossed it away from her. Wriggling out of the bottom, she sat up and pushed him until he fell back on top of the board. Hooking her fingers in his shorts, she jerked them off his hips and down the long length of his legs.

Her touch was exciting him and he quickly stirred to life. His erection stood thick, hard and proud in his nest of curls and she heard him sigh when she lowered herself over him, digging her knees into the sides of the surfboard. Hands locked with his, she shoved his arms over his head and held him down while she rode him, rocking him first gently and then wilder and wilder until they were swaying back and forth on the board.

His skin was cool and wet beneath her touch and the knot of lust in her belly tightened. The tension drew tauter and higher. She started to pant hungrily and she clasped at his hands, digging her nails into him. He bucked up against her and she tightened around him, making him cry out. He moaned and shuddered and then let go inside of her.

She let go of his hands and collapsed against his chest. His lips were parted and looked so wet and inviting. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him, soft and slow. His hands slid over her back, his fingers stroking over her skin. The sensation was so sensual and so erotic that she felt like he was leaving little trails of fire wherever he touched her.

Breaking the kiss, he looked up at her and smiled tiredly. "I guess I know now what you were thinking. But I don't think I've ever had sex on top of a surfboard before."

"I thought it was better if I showed you instead of telling you." She rested her arms on his chest and looked down at him. "And if I had known that your board was this sexy...I would have rocked your world a long time ago."

"Mmm..." He laughed and murmured softly. "Have I told you how much I love your hands on demonstration's?"

"I think I got the idea." She wriggled her bottom. "Want me to show you what else I can do?"

"Sweet Jesus..." He gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head, a deep groan escaping his mouth at the delicious feel of her rocking on him. The board tilted slightly and he thought he was going to loose his mind. Trying to catch his breath he rested his hands on her hips and raised his head so that he could nuzzle her neck. "God damn, baby...you keep riding me like that and I'm not gonna be able to walk-"

"Sheppard!"

Suddenly, he stilled and his eyes went wide. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Susan froze.

"Hell..." A grin tilted up the corners of his mouth. "It's Jinto."

"Jinto!" Susan rolled off of him and frantically looked for her bathing suit. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"Halling was planning on sending him out with some food supplies for us." He sat up and reached for his shorts.

"Good time to tell me about it." She hissed at him. Damn! Where was the eff-ing thing? Finally, she spied it laying farther away then she could reach without Jinto getting a good look at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to scoot behind John. "What the hell are we going to do? We can't let him see us like this."

"I am going to put my shorts on. You on the other hand...he's old enough to know what a real woman looks like." John was trying not to laugh at her when she shot him an angry, accusing look. Taking her arm, he pointed to a small, rock lined pool just beyond the spot where he'd set up the tent. "I was planning on taking you over there next. I guess now would be as good a time as any."

"I am so going to kill you." She hissed at him as she tried to stay hunched down and behind him.

"C'mon, bashful." John grinned and pulled her along with him. When they were close to the pool, he held her arm while she stepped down. The water was almost as warm as a hot tub, it eddied in and out with the roll of the waves and there was even a ledge wide enough for her to sit on. John pushed her down and stood in front of her, leaning forward he rested his forearms on the small ledge in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing. Sheppard?" She poked him in the belly. "He can still see me!"

"Not if you keep your head down and your mouth shut." John whispered back at her. "And I don't intend to let him get that close, so chill, sweetheart."

"Keep my mouth shut?" Susan spluttered. "Chill? John Sheppard..."

"Will you be quiet?" John nudged her with his knee. "If you keep talking he's going to hear you."

Susan started to say something and then shut her mouth when she heard the sound of the boy getting closer. She scooted down even more as John leaned closer to her. Her forehead was practically pressed against his belly and just when she was starting to feel like the biggest idiot in the world, an evil payback started to form in her mind.

She looked up. She couldn't see Jinto but she could hear him. The boy sounded happy and John was grinning like a fool. Yeah, he was going to be a fool alright.

Sliding her hands over his legs, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his shorts and gently tugged them down over his hips. Eager to play, his erection practically popped up and hit her in the nose and she had to press her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling when he gave a little jump. A wicked smile crossed her face and she glanced up quickly. He was trying to be still but she saw the nervous twitch of his lips when she slid her fingers over him.

Okay, if he wanted her to keep her mouth shut...she'd just try to see how long she could do it before he lost his cool.

Pressed as close as she was to him, it was easy for her to flick out her tongue and trace a line down the length of the thin trail of hairs on his belly. He shivered slightly when she wrapped her fingers around him and gave a gentle tug. The head of him bobbed to the surface and she slid her tongue over him, tasting him before she pulled him into her mouth and sucked at him gently.

"Where is your lady, Sheppard?"

She heard a scuffling sound and guessed that the boy had sat down. Good going, kid. She grazed her teeth over John gently and grinned around a mouthful of Sheppard when she heard the catch in his voice.

"Sleeping." His belly tightened and he leaned into her a little more. "She was pretty...pretty worn out from last night."

She snorted softly and nipped him gently as she began to move her hand up and down, making him throb hot against her palm.

"I like her." Jinto said and she could tell from the sound of his voice that he was grinning.

"I'm sure she likes you..." John gasped slightly and she heard him try to catch his breath. "...likes you too."

If Jinto noticed anything he didn't let on and Susan took it as a motion to keep doing what she was doing. He said something else but Susan didn't hear him. She was too busy concentrating on Sheppard.

Keeping one hand on him, she slid the other over the length of his leg, tickling behind his knee before she moved higher. He jerked and nearly slid out of her mouth when she cupped his balls in her hand and gently squeezed.

"Sheppard? Are you okay?"

Jinto did notice that. John pressed even closer and she almost choked when the head of him grazed against the back of her throat. She squeezed him again and he slid back but not by much.

"Yeah..." He said in a choked whisper.

She glanced up and saw him tilt his head slightly toward the tent. "I just...just don't..." He swallowed hard when she licked her tongue across him. "...wake her up..." He shook his head and opened his mouth but she could tell he was practically gasping for words.

"Jinto!"

John jerked forward and her head banged back against the ledge hard enough to make her teeth clamp down on him.

"Shit!" He whimpered and reached down, sliding his hand over the back of her head. "Halling..."

Hearing a heavier set of footsteps, Susan shook her head and leaned back, letting him slide out of her mouth but she didn't let go of his balls. She squeezed him again and he groaned softly.

When he pulled back, she looked up straight into Halling's eyes. As tall as he was, there was no way that the man couldn't tell what she was doing and why John was suddenly so red faced. For a second, Halling just stared at her in stunned disbelief and then he smiled. Caught, the only thing she could do was smile back at him.

"Jinto..." He said softly and stepped back out of her view. "I believe it is time we let the Colonel and his...Lady...have their privacy."

"But you said I could visit." Jinto sounded disappointed but John looked relieved. "And Sheppard said that she's asleep..."

"Long enough to bring them the basket not to spend the day." Halling laughed and from the sound, pulled his son to his feet. She heard him turn back to look at John. "I am sorry, Colonel if there is any-"

"Don't worry about it..." He took a deep breath when she tugged on him again. "Don't worry...about it, Halling." She looked up and saw him shift his attention to the boy. "Before we leave...I promise, Jinto. We'll spend...we'll spend some time."

Halling smiled and Susan guessed that the boy's expression had brightened. He moved into her view again and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the grip she had on Sheppard. He made a fist and coughed into his hand but to Susan it sounded like a snort of laughter. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at John.

"Thank you, Colonel." Halling glanced at her again and she let go of John long enough to raise her hand from the water and give him a little wave. "Now, we will leave you to your...your privacy..."

"Thanks..." John's voice sounded rough and she couldn't resist a little squeeze on his balls.

Halling snorted softly at the way Sheppard jumped and when he realized why, his face turned red and he quickly looked anywhere but at them. He moved out of sight and she heard their footsteps moving away but John didn't move. His hand was still on the back of her head and when his fingers tightened in her hair, she knew that Halling and his son had moved far enough away and wouldn't hear him.

She knew she was in for it when he knelt down in front of her and pressed his hands against her shoulders. "I suppose you thought that was funny."

"You shouldn't have told me to shut my mouth." She pushed his hands off her shoulders and stood up.

His mouth fell open and he blinked in surprise and then he frowned. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Her skin tingled, goose bumps raising up and prickling her flesh as she moved away from him. Droplets beaded on her nipples and they tightened into hard nubs as she stepped out of the pool and headed back toward the tent. Raking her hands through her wet hair, she looked back at him.

"To see what Halling brought us for breakfast." Her dark gaze slid hot and wanton to the hard length of flesh between his hairy, muscular thighs. "You weren't enough of a mouthful for me."

Her pulse quickened and she took off at a run when he jumped out of the pool and came after her. She screamed with laughter and smacked at him when he caught her and swung her over his shoulder. He carried her cave man style back to the tent, nearly loosing his grip on her when she wriggled and twisted in his grasp. "Be still, woman!"

"Put me down, John Sheppard!" She smacked at his smooth back, trying to make him let her go.

"Stop wiggling!" He made her squeal again when he slapped her hard on the ass and then rubbed his hand across her to ease the sting. Bypassing the basket of food that Halling and Jinto had brought them, he set her down on her feet, pushed her into the tent and crawled in after her.

She tried to slip by him again but he caught her around the waist. Hooking his leg around hers, he flipped her around and pushed her down on the mat. She was on her knees and before she could scramble away from him, he gripped her hips and hauled her back.

She whimpered when the head of his erection pressed against her and she arched her back, letting her thighs move farther apart so that he could take her from behind. She closed her eyes and gasped for breath when he pressed into her, filling her and stretching her so far that she thought he was going to rip her apart.

Her arms and legs trembled as he stroked faster and harder and she bucked against him wildly when he slid his hand over her belly and reached between her legs. His fingers slid into her folds and he pinched hard, squeezing her clit between his calloused fingers.

She screamed her release when the bubble of liquid fire burst inside of her. Her trembling legs gave out and she collapsed face down on the mat, taking John with her. Susan could feel the racing beat of his heart and his breath was hot on the back of her neck as he lay there panting and gasping for breath.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. Their day was just getting started.


	5. Jealousy and Promises

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Damn." John sighed and leaned back against the soft mat. He'd pulled it outside and set it by the fire so that they could watch the sun as it went down.

"What's the matter with you?" Susan raised her head slightly and looked up at him before she settled down and stretched lazily. She was laying across his belly, slowing rubbing her hand over his thigh while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing." He sighed again and shifted his hips a little. "Just wishing that you'd let your hair grow out."

She snorted softly and flicked her tongue over his belly button. "You're nuts, Sheppard."

"Do that again and I'll show you some nuts." He chuckled softly.

She grinned saucily and flicked him again. "So show me."

He slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up so that she was laying on top of him. "Hmm..." he buried his face in her neck.. "God, I'm gonna miss this."

"What?" She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against his warmth. "Do you plan on turning into a Nun or something when we get back to Atlantis?"

"Not that..." he cuddled her closer. "I mean being alone like this. Just you and me..."

She slipped her knee between his thighs and nudged him gently. "And Junior?"

"Junior's gonna miss it most of all." One hand slipped over her rear while the other lightly stroked her breast. "But I think he's eager to get back to our nice warm brass bed too." He grinned. "I think he misses all that bounce."

"Oh, no..." She braced her hands beside his head and raised up so that she could look at him.

"Oh no, what?"

"Oh, no I see something sneaky in those big green eyes." She tapped him on the chin. "What kind of surprise have you got for me next time, John Sheppard?"

"I'm not telling." He smirked. "But I do have something else you might like."

"Your...gift...that you keep saying you have for me?"

"Gifts." He gave her a quick kiss and rolled her off of him. "Just sit there and I'll be right back."

She watched him as he moved toward the tent and stepped inside. He was back in a few minutes dragging his pack with him. In a way she hoped that she knew what he had in that pack and in a way she was afraid to let her hope's go to far. But it didn't mean that she wasn't a little excited and more than curious to find out what he was up to this time.

Dropping down beside her, he pulled the pack to him and unzipped it. He took out one small white box tied with a red ribbon and set it to the side. Smiling, he reached in and pulled out four more just like it that he set down in front of her.

"Five?"

"One's for me...but I think you'll like it." He gave her a little wink and then shoved one of the boxes toward her. "Open this one first."

"Is something going to jump out at me?" She eyed it warily before she picked it up and untied the ribbon.

She opened the box and inside was a thin silver chain adorned with ten sparkling diamond beads the same aquamarine color as the bikini that he'd brought for her. She held it up to the light. Two shorter strands of silver chains with hooks at the end dangled from it "It's beautiful but isn't it a little bit long to be a necklace?"

"That's because it's a body chain choker, not a necklace." He took it out of her hands and leaned close. A tingle ran down her spine when his fingers brushed over her as he closed the clasp. He tugged lightly on the chain, adjusting it so that it hung down between her breasts. Looping the longer end around her waist, he pulled it around and fastened it so that the center crystal rested against her belly button.

"Does this mean I'm part of your harem now?" The hooks of the shorter strands brushed against her nipples when she leaned toward him and a pleasing spark flared up between her legs.

"You're the only part of my harem." He growled softly.

She laughed and smiled as a little plan begin to form in the back of her mind. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

He kissed her and when he smiled back at her the look in his eyes was completely wicked. "Don't thank me yet."

She reached for another box and he smacked the back of her hand. "Not that one." He slid a smaller box toward her. "Open this one next."

She untied the ribbon and took the top off the box. Inside were two small twisted silver double rings. She tilted the box so that they fell into her palm. "Do I even want to know?"

"Since you're going to wearing them...yes." He slid his hand over her breast, tugging at her nipple until the tip grew as hard as a nut under his touch. Taking one of the rings out of her hand he slipped it over her and tightened it so that it wouldn't fall off. "I could have gotten them in solid but since we're both a little twisted..." He pinched the other nipple between his fingers and slipped the other ring onto her before he clasped the hooks of the strands first to one then the other ring.

"Man, I've got good taste." He bent his head and slid his tongue over her, making her belly tremble.

"You don't have an arrogant bone in your body, do you?" She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. She didn't want him to stop and had to bite her lip in frustration when he pulled away.

He laughed and flicked his tongue over her again then sat back and nudged the next box toward her. "This one is actually for me but I want you to open it."

Her eyes widened when she opened the next box. She picked the thing up and twirled the ring around her finger as she looked up at him and grinned. "Now what could you possibly have big enough for this to go around?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Oh, that. I guess you do have an arrogant bone after all." She laughed and eased her fingers over his warm thigh. "But won't that hurt?"

"Not if you put it on right. All you have to do is adjust it to make it fit." He sat back and waited, a deliciously naughty grin on his lips.

"If you insist." She pulled the band open enough so that it would fit before she slid it over him. He felt hot and got even hotter as she slid the ring to the base of his penis and pushed and turned the ends so that it closed loosely around him. She started to tighten it a little more but he grunted softly and grabbed her hand.

"Not too tight, baby. You don't want to choke Junior."

"It's not Junior choking that I'm worried about." She eyed him warily.

"Afraid you might swallow it?" He laughed at the worried expression on her face. "You've got a big mouth, baby. But not that big." He stroked his fingers over her arm. "If this thing does what it's supposed to...I'll just keep going and going and going."

"I didn't think you needed any help with that." She gave him an impish grin and stroked her fingers over him. "But what about when you're on duty?"

"I don't exactly think that I'm gonna let Lorne or any of the other guys be looking down my pants." He snickered. "That right is reserved only for you." He leaned close and gave her a hard kiss. "But right now..." He slid an even smaller box toward her. "Just two more to go."

Laughing, she shook her head and opened the box. Oh crap! She knew what this one was. "Sheppard, you have got to be kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He took the box out of her hand and pressed his hand between her breasts. "This one, I get to do." He pushed her back so that she was resting on her elbows. "Spread 'em, Suzie Q."

She hesitated and he laughed. Gripping her ankles he slid his hands up over her legs and hooked his hands behind her knees. Her legs fell open and she shivered when he stroked a hand over her thigh, slipping his fingers into her and stroking her folds apart. He stroked her, rubbing his fingers over her, until the little nub turned hard under his touch. Liquid heat flowed through her when she felt the cool metal against her flesh and she gasped when she felt the tips of the clip squeeze together.

Breathing hard, she looked down and saw the silver dangles hanging between her legs.

"Not finished yet." John whispered softly. The touch of his fingers nearly drove her insane when he added a small, heart shaped crystal to the top of the clip. It was the same color as the crystals on the chain around her waist and when he flicked it with the tip of his finger, the sensation was almost too much.

"Beautiful." He pressed a kiss to the tip of her slit, rasping his tongue over her belly and up between her breasts. "I want you to wear these when we're not together in bed, Suzie Q. That way you'll always know that I'm with you." He stroked a hand over his erect member, nudging lightly against her entrance as he kissed her. "Just like I'll always know you're with me."

She laughed huskily and ran her hand over his chest. "I knew that you'd come up with something better than a ring."

"A ring?" He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her toward him. Lightly, he brushed his mouth over hers. "Is that what you wanted? A ring?" He cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her. "What do you think these are?"

"Torture?" She managed to gasp out.

"If you think this is torture...then you'd better be ready for a lifetime of it." He pressed into her and she felt the heat of the fire on her back. "But if a ring is what you really want..." He growled and licked at her lower lip then let her go and leaned back, reaching for the last box. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a small velvet covered box.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him open it up. Slowly, he took something out of it, tossed the box aside and reached for her hand. "The trouble was catching you asleep long enough for me to measure your finger for the size."

He was grinning when he slipped the glittering diamond ring on her finger. Then his expression turned dark and he gave her a wicked look as he slid between her thighs.

"All mine." He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her back, hooking her leg over his hip as he slid inside of her. A possessive smile crossed his face as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The cool metal of the ring around him sent shocks of pleasure rippling though her when it slid over her swollen lips. She arched her back, locking her legs around his hips and her insides quivered when he panted roughly in her ear.

"You'd better be glad that I didn't buy you a collar and a leash." He laughed at the sudden spark of fire in her eyes when she shivered and licked her suddenly dry lips. "On second thought, maybe I will."

He slid an arm behind her when she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He was supporting her neck and she turned her head slightly, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Her thighs clenched around him and he quickened his pace.

Heat blossomed between her thighs and she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into him and lifting up to meet him thrust for thrust as he drove himself inside her. He panted hard and his breath was hot on her neck when he reached his other hand between them. His fingers drew tight, teasing circles over her chest and belly and then dipped down between her legs. He tugged at the silver chain, flicking the nail of his thumb over the jewel before he pressed down hard.

She shouted in his ear, her hips coming up off the mat. She dug her fingers into him harder, raking her nails down his back. Her belly tightened and then the hard core inside of her started to melt and ripple around him in a blazing wave of heat.

He pulled back and she felt the ring gripping hard around him as he slammed home and the force of her orgasm was so great that she slid back on the smooth cushion. With a loud, primal grunt, he grabbed her hips and jerked her back as he slammed into her again and again until she screamed.

She wrapped her hands around his sweat slick upper arms, clinging to him as her inner muscles tightened around him. He howled as the knot of ecstasy tightened inside him and then exploded with a violence so strong that he thought his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Shaking he collapsed on top of her but she wasn't ready to let him go. She flipped him onto his back and he didn't try to fight her. She was on top of him now, straddling him. A shiver danced down his spine and he reached up to touch her, to run his hands over her full lush breasts, tickling over the chain and the rings but she only laughed and grasped his wrists, pinning him to the mat. She leaned over him and he caught her spicy scent, like warm sweet cinnamon, as she pressed against him.

Her nipples poked against his chest like hard diamonds and he groaned when the little bands of silver caught in the hairs on his chest. He fought to keep control but when she rocked against him, the feeling of her warm and wet against his belly was too much. He broke free from her grasp and his hands went to her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

She laughed when he rolled her over. Her long legs wrapped around him and she dug her fingers into his back, pulling him deep into her tight warmth, nearly matching him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her again and again.

Her sharp nails dug into his arms but he was beyond the pain, feeling only the pleasure of her clenching around him, making him swell as he drove into her harder and faster. She withered beneath him, her legs tightening around his hips, her hands roaming over him, her nails making fresh welts as she scratched at him. She arched her back, both of them crying out when he came inside her again.

John would have pulled away from her then but Susan held him tightly against her. He buried his face in her neck, shuddering at the touch of her long fingers tracing over the scratches she had created on his back.

He sighed long and hard and nestled into her. Laying his head on her breast he let the strong beat of her heart and the touch of her fingers lull him to sleep

2.

"Ready?"

"No." Susan brushed the sand off the knees of her pants and stood up. John was standing behind her and he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"We could stay here a little longer, you know." His breath stirred her hair when he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Teyla might get a little pissed off but she can deal with it."

"And get her mad at me because of you?" She chuckled and turned in his arms so that she could look up at him. "If she can kick your ass, Sheppard she could wipe the floor with me."

"But you'd make a really sexy rag mop." His eyes glittered when he laughed. "Then I can blame your bruises on her and Carson won't know the difference."

"Oh, really?" She punched him in the arm lightly. "I don't think Carson is going to believe that story. And just exactly how do you plan to explain the bite marks too?"

"Hmm, didn't think about that." He grinned and ran his hand over her behind. "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't see 'em then. Now, c'mon. The Jumper's packed and Atlantis is waiting."

With one last look at the beach and the ocean, she turned and followed him back up the path toward the waiting Jumper. Teyla was waiting when they arrived. Jaiya was standing beside her and they both turned and smiled as soon as John lowered the ramp and they saw them walking toward them.

John touched her arm and pulled her back slightly. "Why don't I like the way she's looking at me?"

"Who? Jaiya?" Susan shook her head. "She's just smiling at you."

"Yeah," he whispered softly. "Like she knows what I look like without my clothes on."

Susan smiled slightly and gave him a little wink. "Maybe she does."

Before he could answer, Teyla came toward them. "You both look...rested." She looked down and saw the ring on Susan's hand and her grin grew even wider but she didn't say anything.

Behind her Jaiya made a noise. She looked slyly at Teyla and then at Susan. Grinning, she patted Susan on the belly, then looked at John. "Soon."

Susan glanced at him and felt about as uncomfortable as he looked. She coughed softly and looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and saw that his cheeks were starting to turn a pretty shade of pink.

Jaiya chuckled and stepped around Teyla. Taking, John by the arm she pulled him close to her and started to lead them back into the village. "Come, you will share the morning meal with me. I have much to discuss with your pretty Lady before you leave."

John started to protest but Teyla cut him off. "Jaiya would take it as an insult if you did not accept her invitation."

"Teyla's right." Susan chimed in giving her soon to be husband a radiant, teasing smile before she turned to Jaiya. "John's kept me busy for the last couple of days. I can't speak for him but I'm starving!"

"Then we wouldn't want to cause any insults, would we?" John's face went red at the look that Jaiya gave him then he grinned and let the older woman lead him away. Teyla and Susan followed just a few steps behind.

When they entered the small hut, Jaiya led them to a narrow wood table and made them sit down on the thickly padded bench. John sat close to Susan and when Teyla turned to help Jaiya with the bowls of food, he leaned close and gave her a quick kiss.

Jaiya turned and caught him and her laugh was quick and light. Setting a big steaming bowl of soup in front of him, she patted him on the shoulder. "To keep your strength up."

Susan snorted and put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. John's face turned even redder and even the tips of his ears started to turn pink. Teyla pretended not to notice but as she sat down at the table across from them, Susan could see that she was trying not to smile.

Jaiya sat down and took a drink from her cup of tea frowning slightly when John just sat there staring at the bowl. "Is something wrong?"

"No." John shook his head and picked up the rough wooden spoon she'd set down beside the bowl.

"Ah" Jaiya smiled, her lips twitching slightly at the way John sat pressed against Susan's side. "Perhaps you are still hungry for something else?"

It was Susan's turn to blush this time and she felt John's foot nudge against hers under the table. Snatching the spoon out of his hand, she took a bite of the soup and had eaten half the bowl of the hearty meat and vegetables before he snatched the spoon back and ate the rest.

She looked up and saw Jaiya watching her and she grinned sheepishly. Jaiya only smiled, poured a steaming mug of tea and handed it to her. She was about to say something when the curtain hanging over her doorway was pushed back. A tall man, about the same height and age as John entered. He was quite handsome with thick, light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ah," Jaiya smiled slightly. "My son has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Mother." He nodded and scowled at John when he saw them sitting there. He nodded first to Jaiya and then to Teyla but when he looked at Susan, he dropped his pack on the ground by the entrance and started toward them, a charming smile on his face.

Beside her, John stiffened and Susan felt his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently, then ran his hand over her arm and the other man stopped, his eyes narrowing slightly. For a moment, he and John stared at each other and then John stood up and slowly offered his hand.

Jaiya nodded and Teyla gestured to where they sat. "Vaden," She greeted the man warmly. "This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Susan Walker."

"Oh," Vaden blinked and held out his hand but not to John. "So you are the lovely Lady that my mother spoke so highly of."

John quirked an eyebrow and frowned. Well, aren't you the slick bastard. John's expression darkened even more as he sat back down beside her and he didn't notice when Teyla looked at Jaiya. They exchanged a look and Jaiya frowned herself when Vaden raised Susan's hand to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Jaiya cleared her throat. Vaden glanced at her and the expression on his face was one of amusement. Lips tilting into a smug grin, he took his time letting go of Susan's hand. Easing around the table, he sat down across from Sheppard and rested his hands on the rough wooden surface. "I only wish that I had been here when you arrived to give her...I mean, the both of you a proper greeting."

"I'll bet." John replied dryly. He knew the man was digging at him and he forced himself not to react. Not when what he really wanted to do was punch the asshole's face in.

Susan felt him tense. Time to change the subject. "Jaiya has graciously allowed us usage of a sizable plot of land to use for growing crops."

John shot her a look. "Funny that you didn't mention that in the last three days."

"Probably because we were busy, sweetheart." She batted her eyelashes at him and gently touched him on the thigh. "Or don't you remember?"

Jaiya hooted with laughter at the tight smile that suddenly appeared on her son's face. He gave her an angry look and instantly, an alarm went off in John's head. Lightly, he touched Susan on the arm, urging her to her feet as he turned to Jaiya and nodded. "Thank you for the breakfast and allowing us to intrude on your hospitality. We won't take up any more of your time-"

"John," Susan leaned into him slightly. "We can't leave yet."

"Yes, we can." He whispered loud enough for Vaden to hear. "We need to get back to Atlantis-"

"For what? That mound of paperwork on your desk? Or that special surprise you have for me?"

"What do you think?" His arm went around her waist and he pulled her to him.

She swallowed hard and almost kissed him. But then she looked at Jaiya and Teyla and felt her face getting red. "Please excuse us for a minute..."

Taking John by the arm she made him follow her out the door. When they were outside, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him until they were far enough away not to be overheard. Turning around, she planted her hand over his mouth before he could say a word.

"Don't." She said softly and poked him in the chest. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away but he didn't say anything. "Don't you dare, John Sheppard." She poked him again. "Don't start acting jealous and go all military commander on me."

"I'm not jealous." And he was wasn't. Okay, maybe was was...a little. But most of all he was really fucking pissed. "I just don't like the guy."

"When are you going to realize that you don't have anything to worry about?" She smiled and leaned into him.

"As soon as we get away from here." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. Everything had been going so well. Why did he feel like things were getting ready to go all crazy on him again? "Look, why don't we just go home...see Elizabeth...talk about this for a few days before we make this final decision."

"I already talked to Elizabeth."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "When?"

"Before." She squared her shoulders and looked up at him.

"Before what?" He demanded and then felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "Oh." He remembered the talk they'd had. They'd been in their new quarters then, sharing a few hours of peace before everything had gone to hell.

"Do you remember what you told me? That as long as I was back in you bed-"

"I changed my mind." He sucked in a breath of air and gently stroked his hand over her arm. "I don't want you to ever get out of my bed again. In fact, I think I'll just lock you in our quarters from now on."

A smile played at the corner of her lips. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't dare me if I were you, Suzie Q." His eyes glittered with mischief when his fingers stroked over the front of her shirt. "I'm the one with the handcuffs and I've still got that roll of tape in my bag."

"Will you stop kidding long enough to listen to me?"

With a grin, he moved closer. "Who said that I was kidding?"

"John, for cripe's sake! Will you be serious?" She smacked him on the chest and took a step back. "Listen, I'm not too fond of him either, but come on. Jaiya made us this offer and we should take it."

Now he was serious. "I think you're making a mistake-"

"Maybe I am, John." She sighed and shook her head. "Okay, I agree with you. I don't exactly get this all warm and fuzzy feeling from him either. But I trust Teyla. I don't think she'd bring me here to talk to Jaiya if there was really any harm."

John frowned. "Why didn't you talk to her about it before? I was at the beach for most of the day when you were here with Teyla and Jaiya. You had plenty of time-"

"We did talk about it but then you came back and well...Jaiya refused to talk about it anymore until she spoke with the others. And yes, she did mention Vaden-" She shrugged. "But I thought she was talking about a kid."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Jaiya's hut. "He's definitely not a kid."

"I think Teyla may have told her about...." He stiffened and she ran her hand over his chest and down his belly to tug at his belt. She rested her head against his chest then sighed softly and looked up at him with those big, amber eyes. "John, please. You've just got to trust me on this."

"Alright." John smiled slightly and then he shook his head, knowing that when she gave him that look, he couldn't deny her. Even if he knew he was probably going to end up regretting it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands over her back. "If it's that important to you..."

"Not just important to me but to Atlantis too if you want to keep on eating." She nudged him.

"Depends on what I'm eating." He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him. "But for Atlantis...I think I can stand him for a little while anyway."

"Good." She leaned against him and raised up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly. "Because he's going to show me where it is."

"Us." He held up a hand before she could protest. "Teyla and I go along. And its not because I don't trust you." He glanced toward the hut again and his eyes narrowed slightly. Vaden was standing there, watching them intently. "I don't trust him."

3.

Well, this was starting to suck. John glanced around and saw Teyla watching him closely. Catching him looking at her, she moved toward him and fell into step as they followed Vaden and Susan up the narrow trail they'd been traveling for the last thirty minutes.

"How much farther?" He whispered when she got close enough.

"According to Vaden, not far." Teyla smiled slightly and handed him her canteen. "It would have been easier if we had taken the Jumper but it was your idea to walk there." She teased him.

"God, I'm starting to sound like Rodney." He took a swig and choked. "Good God! What the hell is that stuff?"

"Just tea." She laughed. "Jaiya's special blend. It is supposed to be good for you. Gives you strength and energy. Though I doubt you need very much help with that."

He ignored her comment and wiped his hand across his mouth. He resisted the urge to spit as he handed the thing back to her. "Yeah, well it tastes like shit."

Teyla laughed again and hooked the bottle back on to the clip of her belt. She was quiet for a few minutes and then she looked up at him. "You do not like him very much, do you?" She asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" John stopped walking and rested for a second.

Teyla smiled slightly. "I do not believe that anyone else has noticed."

John smiled but it was more like a grimace. He knew he had to stop this. This wasn't like last time and Vaden was no Jake. Shaking his head, he set off after them again and Teyla trailed after him.

Now that the sun was fully up, the cool morning had turned into a sweltering afternoon. Taking off his jacket, he tied it around his waist. It made him a little cooler but the sweat was still running down his back. Now he wished that he'd left the damn thing back in the Jumper or maybe he should make Susan put it on. The back of her shirt was damp and he could faintly make out the outline of the choker chain he'd given her.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into this." He sighed and shook his head. His belly twisting when he thought about the view that Vaden was probably getting as he walked along beside her. The man was looking at her too much as it was and when they got a chance he was going to get her some place private and get it off of her.

Sensing that he was watching her, Susan looked back at him and winked. From the look on her face she wasn't too concerned but she did shift away a little when Vaden's arm brushed against hers. When she turned back around, Teyla nudged him slightly in the ribs.

"Susan certainly seems relaxed. I take it your little 'vacation' went well?"

"Better than well." John smiled slightly, watching the way Susan's pants stretched over her firm behind as they climbed up the slight incline. He wanted to reach out and touch her and almost did before he realized what he was doing. Quickly, he stuck his thumbs into his gun belt and tried to pretend that he was looking at the pretty country side.

"John?"

"Huh? What?" John blinked, turning his head. "Did you say something, Teyla?"

"Never mind." She smiled slightly.

"No. What did you say?" He wiped his hand across his face to get the sweat out of his eyes. Shit. If it was going to get this damn hot, next time he was wearing shorts. He heard Susan laugh at something Vaden said and his eyes narrowed slightly. He scowled as he stared at the man's back. If there was a next time.

"It can wait." Teyla nodded and nudged him slightly. "It would seem that we have arrived."

John stopped because he'd nearly walked into Susan. She turned her head as he stepped up beside her. "Now this was worth the walk."

John had to admit that she was right. The little valley below them was green and fertile. Sunlight glinted on the clear water of the stream flowing through it and tall grass and brightly colored wild flowers waved in the lightly blowing breeze. It looked so peaceful and he started to put his arm around her but she had moved away and he could hear her saying something to Vaden about irrigation.

He made a face when she walked away from him and stood next to Vaden as they looked out over the valley. She wasn't paying attention to him and Vaden moved a little too close. John felt a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

When Vaden touched her arm and pointed to something below them, the soup that he had shared with her that morning felt like it was burning a hole in his belly. He loved her, he trusted her. Hell, he was standing barely three feet away from her! Shit. He just knew that this little adventure was going to turn into ten kinds of hell. He coughed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Anything to keep from going over there and pushing the bastard over the hill.

Vaden turned and looked at him. "If you are tired, Colonel Sheppard perhaps you would like to wait here with Teyla while I show your Lady what this valley has to offer to your people."

"Yeah." John's head snapped up and his eyes blazed angrily. There was humor in the other man's voice but John wasn't even close to being amused. "I'll bet you would."

Oh, shit. Susan shook her head and sighed softly. She realized how close Vaden was standing to her and she edged away, making some distance between them. Taking her arm, John pulled her to the side so that he could talk to her quietly. "Susan, why don't we just-"

"John." Susan drew out his name in one long syllable. She didn't even have to touch him to know he was as tense as a spring. She could feel it in the way his fingers pressed into the underside of her elbow. He was trying to act relaxed but that's all it was. An act.

He was balanced on the balls of his feet and if she knew the man, somebody was about to get kicked. She looked up at him and their gazes locked, the connection they shared sparking like an electric current between them. "Let me just handle this. Please?"

"I don't like this." John took a deep breath.

"I know you don't-"

"My Lady," Vaden moved to stand behind her. Smiling he reached out and lightly laid his hand on her shoulder. "Please..."

John's palm started to itch. He took a step toward the man but Susan suddenly whipped around and jerked out of his grip. The cold look on her face made Vaden blink and take a step back. "If you're a smart man, Vaden. You won't do that again."

John felt a sudden surge of pride.

"Excuse me, Vaden. But this is a private conversation." She stepped in front of John and grabbed his hand, watching his eyes darken even more when Vaden made a soft snickering sound. Suddenly, she stopped. There was something about that sound that set her teeth on edge. Gripping John's hand tightly she turned around and glared at Vaden. "What was that?"

The man smiled smugly and his eyes strayed to her breasts. "I did not say anything."

"You didn't have to." She shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. "I'm sorry, Vaden. I appreciate Jaiya's offer but I don't think this is going to work out." She turned to head back down the path. "Come on, John. Let's get out of here."

"What?" Vaden blinked and looked at her, an astonished look on his face. He started to reach out then saw the look on Sheppard's face and stopped. "I am sorry if I offended you."

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "Vaden, please. Do not try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it. Now."

"But, I-"

"Yeah. You're men. You're all alike." She let go of John's hand and stepped back to stand beside Teyla. "Why don't the two of you just whip 'em out and get this pissing contest over with now?"

Vaden looked puzzled. "Pissing contest?"

John snorted with laughter and Teyla shook her head. She had spent enough time with the people from Earth to learn some of their slang and she knew what Susan meant.

"Yes." She told him. "Pissing contest. Prove which one of you is the bigger Rooster in the Hen house."

"My Lady, I am not familiar-"

"Whoa!" Susan scowled and took a step toward him. "Hold it right there, buddy. That's another thing."

Vaden's eyes widened even more and one thick dark brow went up. "My Lady, I do not understand-"

Susan angrily cut him off. "Stop calling me 'My Lady'."

Vaden stiffened. "I meant no harm, My...Doctor Walker. I only meant it as a sign of respect."

Vaden sounded calm but she could see the anger dancing in his eyes. She took a deep breath before she launched at him again. "Okay, maybe you did. And I'm sorry if you don't understand the point I'm trying to get across to you. But I want to get one thing straight before we get any further into this, Vaden. I'm not your Lady." She waggled her ring finger at him and then pointed back at Sheppard. "I'm his."

"I am quite aware of that, Doctor Walker." He said coldly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good. Then drop the 'mine is bigger than his' act. Because I can guarantee you, Sheppard will definitely win that contest."

Teyla made a choking sound and when Susan turned to look at her, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. He did understand that. Nostrils flaring, Vaden took several steps closer to her and she felt the heat when John moved to stand at her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He put his hand on her waist and Vaden stopped.

She couldn't see John's eyes but from the expression on Vaden's face it must not have been very pretty. "I'm sorry if I've insulted you, Vaden-"

"You don't owe him any explanation, Suzie Q." John's voice was cold.

"Perhaps, it would be best if Halling were the one to assist you in this matter, Susan." Ever the diplomat, Teyla stepped up and put herself between them. "Considering this...situation...I do not believe that Jaiya would object."

"With that, I agree." Vaden's voice was as rough as sandpaper. "If you will excuse me, I will go and apprise my mother of your wishes."

Susan waited until he had stalked off back down the path they'd just climbed before she turned to John and grinned.

"Think I pissed him off?"

"Considering the fact that you basically just cut his balls off." John grinned back at her. "Maybe a little."

3.

It was nearly dark by the time they returned to the village and Susan was more than a little relieved when John decided that they would head back to Atlantis in the morning. She was tired and after Halling had joined them and they'd finally had the chance to survey the land Jaiya was going to let them use, she was ready for a good night's sleep.

Yawning, she stretched and pulled the sleeping gown that Jaiya had given her over her head. It was short and barely skimmed the tops of her thighs and she sighed softly when she rubbed her hands over her belly. The material was soft and smelled like sunshine. And thin enough that John would definitely appreciate seeing her in it.

She looked up when she heard a noise at the door of Jaiya's hut and she prayed to God that it wasn't Vaden. If she knew John, he'd be trying to shove his P90 up the man's ass backwards.

Thankfully, she was wrong. It was only Jaiya closing and securing the door covering for the night and thankfully, Vaden was no where in sight. After a murmured goodnight and a hug for the still apologetic older woman, she slipped into the little sleeping area that Jaiya had prepared for them.

John was sitting on the edge of the narrow bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a look of worry on his face. His eyes kept straying to the shadows moving on the other side of the curtain that separated them from the rest of the living area.

She could tell he was a little anxious too. Teyla had gone to visit one of her friend's and would be sleeping there. John had wanted to bed down in the privacy and security of the Jumper but Jaiya had been so insistent. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings when she had been so kind to them.

"Come on, big man. I don't think he's going to come back here tonight."

"She's his mother." John sighed and clenched his fingers. "She's not gonna just kick him out-"

"And? So what if she doesn't? Is that really going to bother us?"

"What if he sneaks in while we're asleep?" He grimaced. "You made him pretty mad, Suzie Q."

"And? He had it coming." A frown creased her forehead. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"

His lips quirked into a smile. "Not when I've got you to protect me."

She smiled. "You've got that right. If he even tries to touch my pretty boy, I will so kick his ass." That made him laugh. She knelt down in front of him and rested her hands on his knees. "Now scoot over. I'm tired, Sheppard. Let's get some sleep."

He glanced at her, his eyes going wide and a smile curling his lips when she stood up beside him and rested her hand on his arm. She slid her hand down and touched his hand. His fist was clenched tight and she rubbed her fingers over his until he relaxed enough to let her fingers slide into his.

When he didn't move, she crawled around him, making sure she bumped his shoulder with her hip. She pushed back the soft blanket and stretched out, tugging on his hand until he shook his head, sighed and lay down beside her.

She could hear Jaiya moving around and then the light from the candles went out and their little space was pitched into shadows. She turned on her side and he nestled against her back, his head resting on her shoulder. When he slid an arm around her, she wiggled until her bottom was resting against him and smiled at his obvious reaction. Reaching down, she slid her hand over his hip and down the length of his thigh.

"What are you trying to do? I thought you were tired."

His breath was a warm whisper on her ear and she felt a little shiver run down her back. That shiver turned into a zing of pleasure when he slid a hand under the soft fabric and rubbed over her belly with a calloused hand. She felt him move and then heard the sound of cloth rustling when he pushed his shorts down over his thighs and past his knees so that he could kick them off.

"So? I lied." His skin felt so warm and the hairs on his thighs rubbed over the backs of her legs. She sighed and wiggled her bottom against him again and felt a pleasing poke against the back of her thigh.

"Shh..." He laughed softly when she pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Do you want her to hear us?"

"I don't think she'd care." She whispered back. She shifted slightly, pulling up her knee and easing her leg back over his to give him a little more room to move. It was the right thing to do and she sighed softly and arched her back when he slid into her, shivering a little when the cool metal of the ring nestled at the base of his erection, rubbed against her. "Do you always wear that thing?"

"I keep it handy." 

"Like you need...need it." She gasped softly. 

He chuckled and pressed his hand flat against her belly, holding her against him as he started to slowly move his hips. She bit her lip and leaned her head back against his shoulder, sliding her hand over his arm and down to his hand. She touched his palm with her fingers and he clutched at her, his fingers curling over hers before he let go and slid his hand up between her breasts.

He held her tightly, grunting softly in her ear. He buried his face in her hair, and she tried to keep from crying out as the pressure built up inside her. With every thrust of his hips, he was filling her. Stretching her. His hand moved and she felt his fingers toying with her breasts. His fingers toyed with the chain and then he rubbed the tips of them over the small rings, stroking and pulling at her sensitive nipples until she thought she was going to scream.

"John..."

"Don't talk..." She turned her head and he covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue between her lips in a deep, hot and very wet kiss. She moaned against his mouth and then he let her go. He quickened his pace and she buried her head in the fragrant pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure.

She slid her hand over him, her fingers digging into his hip as the hairs on his chest scraped over her back.

His body was slick with sweat and she thought she was going to melt from the heat of him when his hand slid down between her thighs, cupping her mound. His fingers squeezed over the clip, pressing the little stone against her clit. His breathing kicked up a notch and now he was panting in her ear. Hot, ragged breaths that turned into grunts of animal lust until he growled and his body suddenly went stiff.

He murmured her name and dug his fingers into her, burying his face against her shoulder when he shuddered and climaxed inside her. When his body relaxed, he eased out of her and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her to his chest. He was nearly asleep when she turned in his arms so that she could look at him. He felt her hand on his belly, her fingers trailing up to rake through the hairs on his chest and a small smile touched his lips when he saw the teasing look in her eyes.

Leaning close, she pressed her forehead against his and looked him directly in the eyes. "How do you feel about wearing white?"

"Huh? What the hell-" And then he realized what she meant. "Isn't that for virgins?"

She laughed and her breath was warm and sweet on his face. "Okay, so we don't technically qualify for that, but-" Her fingers trailed lower and he jumped. "I think you would look so damn sexy."

"What about you?" He raised up, propping his head on his hand so that he could look down at her. Using his free hand he cupped a warm breast, stroking his thumb over the nipple until she sighed.

She shifted a little, pressing closer to him. "Oh, I thought maybe I'd be naked."

He laughed. "I'd love it. But I'll be damned if anyone else is going to get a look at what I'm going to be enjoying for the rest of my life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he saw the glitter in her eyes when she brushed her mouth over his. "I thought you wanted to show me off."

"Baby, I changed my mind." He eased down and settled into her, rubbing his hand over her hip. 

"Okay...how about red then? It is the color of passion."

"How about black?" He grinned.

"Black? Why in the hell would I wear black?"

"Its the color of submission." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't I just wear a collar then?"

"Works for me." He caught her hand when she playfully tried to smack him.

"But if you really mean it..." She moved closer and lightly kissed him. "I'll wear one for you, Sheppard. If you wear one for me." 

"Woman, you drive me crazy." He let go of her hand and stroked his fingers over the small of her back. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

She released his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just for tonight you can do whatever you want, John."

"Anything?" He smiled wickedly.

"Anything."

Her smile was just as wicked when she lowered her head and buried her face against his chest. He shuddered when she nipped at him with her teeth and he felt himself stirring again under her hand. Her touch was so sensual, so erotic. He felt his arousal start to grow, every touch of her fingers on him making his blood stir until he'd jumped from a simmer and straight into a full rolling boil.

God! The woman was going to kill him. She squirmed against him and suddenly, he didn't give a damn anymore. He rolled her over and pinned her under him. Her legs went around him and he slid into her warmth, sighing when she wrapped tight and hot around him. When she slowly started to rock her hips, his brain went fuzzy and his body eased into her rhythm until he was matching her stroke for stroke.

He sighed and nestled into her.

Who the hell needed sleep anyway?


	6. Distractions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Sheppard On Top

Chapter 23

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John yawned and stretched, wincing when the muscles in his back and legs gave a little twinge. He shifted his hips a little, thinking that he could ignore the pressure in his belly a little longer but his bladder had other ideas.

He sat up and pushed the blanket back then sleepily realized that he was alone on the narrow bed. He reached out, rubbing his hand over the spot where Susan had been curled up beside him. The space was still warm but that didn't mean anything. The bed was so small that they'd had to sleep practically on top of one another, not that he'd minded that one damn bit.

Swinging his legs out, he got to his feet and scrambled around under the blanket until he found his boxers. Pulling them up over his lean hips, he slipped into his pants and tucked his bare feet into his boots. Pulling his shirt over his head, he stuck his head out from behind the curtain that separated their space from the main living quarters and frowned slightly.

It was strangely quiet. He couldn't even hear the gentle sounds of Jaiya snoring and when he finally pushed back the curtain and stepped out, he realized why. Jaiya's bed was made and though the narrow table was set for breakfast, no one was in sight.

John rubbed his hand through his mussed hair and scratched his fingers over the stubble on his face. He didn't want to feel worried. Quickly, he pushed that thought out of his head before it even got a chance to take root in his brain. He wasn't going to start letting that get under his skin ever again.

His bladder suddenly reminded why he'd gotten up in the first place and he turned toward the door. Pushing back the curtain, he stepped out and shivered slightly when the cool air touched his skin. He started to go back for his jacket but his other need was too urgent and he stepped out letting the curtain fall behind him.

Quietly, he made his way through the line of huts. The village was slowly starting to wake up but thankfully he didn't meet anyone else on his way toward the clump of bushes near the leading edge of the forest. Some of the bushes were taller and wider than he was and he stepped behind the closest one to relieve the ache in his bladder. He breathed a sigh of relief and then nearly caught himself in the zipper of his pants when he heard a noise coming from somewhere behind him.

"Shit!" He grimaced and turned his head. But no one was behind him. He cocked his head slightly, listening. When he didn't hear anything else, he zipped up, turned around and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

He shook his head, thinking that he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen. And then he saw it again. He heard a definitely female giggle and then the flash of a creamy white thigh as someone darted through the bushes next to him. It was a young woman, her hair bound up in braids and a thin gauzy looking thing that looked like a towel wrapped around her. She turned and winked at him and then was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

John felt his face getting red and he backed up a step, only to stop short when he bumped into something and felt the touch of someone's warm, firm hand on the back of his shirt. He cringed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he recognized the woman's soft scent.

"I hope you got an eyeful."

He swallowed hard and turned around. Susan was standing behind him, the hand that wasn't on his back was propped on her hip and she had a teasing smile on her face.

"Susan, I-"

"Oh, shut up." Her hair was wet and she pulled it back from her face as she looked up at him. Standing on her tip toes, she lightly kissed him on the mouth. "I'm not worried about that."

"Really?" He slid his arms around her, smiling slightly when her breasts pressed flat against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back. "So you don't mind if I look?"

"Looking is okay." She grinned at him. "But touch and I'll break every bone in your body."

"Hmm...dangerous woman. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"Eyes, hands...you can keep anything on me that you want." She pressed into him and slipped her leg between his knees.

He laughed and nuzzled his cheek over the soft skin of her throat. "Where the hell did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"Female thing." She nestled closer, pressing her face against his chest and rocking slightly in his arms. "Teyla and Jaiya invited me." She looked up at him and grinned slyly. "Bunch of naked women sitting around in a hot tub sharing an early morning bath. You would have been bored."

"Damn. You'll have to tell me about it later." He slid his hands down her back, slipping his fingers under the short hem of the towel. He rubbed his hands over her behind.

"You want me to tell you about a bunch of women taking a bath?" Susan rubbed against him like a cat and he felt his dick get hard. Jesus, the woman could turn him on as fast as she could flip a light switch. Although a light switch was not exactly what he wanted her to be flipping right now.

"Just you." He ran his hand over the soft skin of her arm and tried not to let the sweet, clean scent of her drive him nuts. "You know, maybe a little demonstration-"

"Or perhaps you can show him now."

Startled, John jumped and dropped his hands. Letting go of her, he took a step back and nearly fell over a stick on the ground behind him when he looked up to see Teyla and Jaiya standing there. Susan laughed and he felt his face getting hot.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. He's blushing." She grabbed his hand and helped him steady himself.

"I must say, John." Teyla smirked as she and Jaiya shared a look. "Red is a most becoming color on you." She looked at Susan. "Perhaps you could persuade him to wear it more often."

"I would say that she makes him wear it enough." Jaiya laughed. She took Susan's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your Colonel looks as if he needs a cleaning up. The bath's should be empty by now if you wish to take him there."

"Mmm...that's okay." John mumbled. If he was going to strip down naked it was going to be in the privacy of their quarters. Shit, Halling had already seen enough and he didn't want to end up being the talk of the Athosian village because of his...plus size assets.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Susan saw his expression and laughed. "Look, you can even use my towel."

"Whoa." John grabbed her hands when she started to tug the thing off of her. "That's okay, honey. I can wait until we get back to Atlantis."

"But why?" Her lips titled into a saucy smile as she let her gaze travel over him, her eyes widening at the obvious bulge straining at his zipper. Then she grinned, patted his belly and turned to Teyla and Jaiya. "He needs a bigger towel."

Teyla and Jaiya burst into laughter and John felt his face go beet red. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Not a thing." She whispered back. "And unless you want Jaiya telling everyone how big a boner you've got, I'd suggest that you get behind me."

John felt like his face was on fire now. He shook his head and stared at her. When in the hell had their roles in this relationship reversed? He scowled slightly but still he stepped behind her.

That bought more laughter from Jaiya. She turned to Teyla and smiled. "Come, Teyla. Let us give these two a bit of privacy. You can help me prepare breakfast." She looked at Susan and winked. "I will keep some food warm for you in case your handsome Colonel..." She paused and gave John a leering look. "Should change his mind about the baths."

John waited until Teyla and the older woman had walked away before he wrapped his arms around Susan's waist. He pulled her around and crushed her against him. She tried to wriggle away and he tightened his grip so that she couldn't get away.

"You know that you are really going to pay for that when we get back to Atlantis, Suzie Q."

"Pay for what?" She wriggled against him again and his eyes practically rolled back in his head.

"Stop trying to distract me." He gave her a sharp smack on the ass that made her squeal. But damn if she didn't press against him and wriggle even harder. He smacked her again. "Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

She stared up at him. Her eyes were glittering and she was breathing hard. "Do that again, John Sheppard-"

"And you'll do what?" He smacked her on the ass again just to see her eyes grow dark with lust. "I think I'm the one in charge right now."

"Not for long, you won't be." She pressed her hands flat against his chest and tried to shove him back. He tightened his grip, making her gasp when the towel slipped up and his belt buckle rubbed cold and hard over her belly.

"Being sassy again, huh?" His fingers dug into her hips. He looked behind him at the thick stand of trees. He looked back down at her and grinned wickedly when he saw her eyes go wide. "I think its been way too long since I taught you a proper lesson, Suzie Q."

"You wouldn't." She was breathing harder and he could see the excitement building up in her eyes. She looked back toward the village and the people starting to go about their morning chores. Her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips and she swallowed hard. "John, don't you dare-"

"Didn't I tell you once not to dare me?" He flipped her around and wrapped one arm around her waist. Laughing, he put his free hand over her mouth to cover her loud shriek of protest. She was really squirming now but he managed to keep his grip on her as he half carried, half dragged her farther into the woods. "Don't be trying to get out of this one now, sweetheart."

When he thought they were a safe enough distance away from the village, he stopped behind a tree larger than any California Redwood he'd ever seen. The branches on the tree were low and full of leaves. Just perfect for what he had in mind. Unless someone walked right up on them or they cried out too loudly, no one would even know what they were doing.

None too gently, he set her down on her feet and turned her so that her back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree. Grabbing her wrists, he forced her arms up, making her grab onto the branches on either side of her. Lightly, he ran a hand over the slim column of her throat. The feel of her pulse racing under his fingers made his erection jump.

"If you're going to punish me what are you waiting for?" She leaned into his hand and moaned against his mouth when he cupped the back of her head in his strong hand and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Just wondering which one is going to work better." Lust coiled low in his belly when he pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "My belt or my shirt. Guess I'll have to use both."

"What?" Startled, she looked up at him.

Her amber eyes were wide and the hunger he saw in them made his blood boil. "Shut up." Her lips were full, wet and so inviting that he couldn't resist kissing her again. He wanted her. Needed her. Had to have her. He kept his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue between her lips when she tried to protest. His fingers went to his belt and he felt her shiver when he tugged it from the loops on his pants.

"John-" She tried to move and he stopped her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He ran a hand over arm before he gripped one of her wrists and wrapped the loop of the belt around it, pulling it tight so that her hand was tied to the branch of the tree. She tried to struggle but he was too quick and in a matter of seconds, he had his shirt off and wrapped around her other wrist so that she was completely at his mercy.

An evil smile tugged at his lips when he hooked his fingers in the top edge of the towel like thing and tugged it down over her. She gasped and her nipples turned hard when the cool morning breeze touched them. Deciding that he need to warm her up, he bent his head and captured a nub in his mouth. She arched her back, pressing against him when his tongue scraped hard and rough over her.

"Where's the choker chain and the rings I gave you?" He nipped her with his teeth and then pulled back, looking up at her.

"I...I took them off." She puffed out a breath. "I didn't want..."

"I don't care what you didn't want." He bit down on the soft flesh between her breasts and sucked gently. "I told you that I wanted you to wear them all the time."

"But, I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought either." He sucked harder and heard the rustle of the leaves when she tightened her grip on the branches. Slowly, he pushed the towel down even more. His tongue slid over her, licking at every inch of her exposed flesh until he went down on his knees in front of her. He settled his hands on her waist and raised his eyes to hers. "And if you were a bad girl and took off everything..."

He deliberately didn't finish the sentence and he smiled. From the look on her face he already knew what he was going to find.

"John, please..."

"Too late to beg me now." She moaned and her head went back when his hands slid down over the length of her thighs. He teased his fingers under the towel, scratching his way up and then pulling the cloth back so that he could tuck the ends of it into the top. His tongue flicked out, teasing over the light curls between her thighs. "Mmm..." he breathed over her. "Bad...bad, girl. You took off everything."

She started to say something only to have her words turn into a strangled moan when he pressed his mouth against her and sharply bit into her swollen lips. Her hips tilted toward his face and he opened his mouth slowly, feeling her body twist with pleasure as he tasted her. The smell of her sex was like honey to his bee and he lapped at her harder, drawing as much of her sweet liquid warmth into his mouth as he could.

She was shaking now and he drew back just a bit giving her a second to catch her breath before he went at her again. Slowly, he ran his tongue over her, tracing every line of her folds. She shuddered and her legs fell open a bit more, giving him more room. He took what she offered and slid his hands up, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder so that she was open to him even more.

Ravenous, he pressed his lips tight against her, digging in his tongue until she whimpered and cried out from the torture he was putting her through. He pressed a hand to her belly and felt her tremble. He pushed down, trying to hold her still as he stroked his tongue over her clit with hard even strokes that had her crying out his name. Her body twisted and he knew that she was close to orgasm. He could almost taste it as it bubbled out from between her sweet lips and flowed hot and delicious into his hungry mouth.

Pulling back, he heard her gasp when he let her go. He slid her leg off his shoulder and slowly got to his feet. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her hard. His tongue darted into her mouth, letting her taste her own honey that still lingered on his lips. Drawing back, he ran his thumb over the line of her jaw before he leaned in again and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Not yet, baby." He breathed. "You can't come without me." She twisted her head slightly, biting down on the pad of his thumb with her teeth and the animal inside him nearly made him loose control.

Letting her go, he hooked his fingers into the snap of his pants and nearly broke the zipper in his hurry to be free of the confining cloth. He pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips and his erection sprang out and slapped hot and hard against her belly. Her hands dug into the branch's of the tree even harder when he pushed her legs apart and eased between her thighs.

Her breath was hot on his ear when he leaned into her. He slid his arms under hers until his hands were braced against the tree behind her then he pulled back and nestled the head of his rock hard member against her slick entrance. He drove himself in deep, making her take all of him in one swift move and she buried her face in his shoulder. Dimly he heard her muffled scream when he slammed into her and the sound only made his blood even hotter.

There was no time to hesitate and he rode her harder, driving her back so that her skin scraped over his hands and not the rough bark of the tree. Her body wrapped around him, drawing him deeper and deeper until he throbbed and tingled inside her tight warmth. He felt her belly clench and she squeezed him tighter, drawing and pulling at him. He felt his own tension start to rise like a full heavy weight in his gut and his balls suddenly felt too tight. The pressure from the ring at the base of him was driving him insane until all he could think about was how much deeper he wanted to be inside of her.

Finally, he couldn't take the strain of holding back anymore. "Come, baby." He whispered in her ear. "Come for me now."

His body rocked from the force of their combined climax and he nearly lost his grip when she tilted up and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Her feet were locked around his thighs and he could hear her soft grunts of pleasure and then everything blurred as he lost himself to the fire raging through his body.

Panting hard, he pressed his forehead against the soft skin of her shoulder and waited for his body to stop shaking. When he thought he could stand, he eased back and grunted low when her legs slid off of him and he slid out of her with a soft pop. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard.

"Look at me, Suzie Q." Smiling he ran his hand over her cheek, wiping the sweat off of her upper lip with the tip of his thumb. Slowly, she opened her eyes and his lips curled up at the dark and hungry look still lurking there in her eyes. He smirked a little when she raised an eyebrow and gave him a wily grin. "Was it good for you?"

"Could have been better." Excitement rushed through him at the seductive sounding purr of her voice. "Wanna try again?"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll think about it." He laughed and kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmm...salty." Her tongue darted out to lick the sweat off of his ear.

He laughed and untied first his belt and then his shirt from around her wrists. She eased down, rubbing at her arms as he tugged the towel back up and smoothed it down over her belly. A frown crossed her face when she realized what he was doing.

"Hey! What happened to round two?"

Pulling on his shirt, he pulled up his boxers and pants and then let her help ease the belt back through the loops. When he was through he stepped back and ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair. "Sometimes I think you're going to be the death of me, Suzie Q."

"Would you want to go any other way?" She smiled and her expression brightened. "Unless you're ready for that bath now."

"I was hoping that we could wait until we got back to Atlantis." He sighed. "This little display was fun but if you're really going to get wet I'd rather have you in my own shower."

"I hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart." Playfully, she tugged at the front of his pants. "But I think Jaiya and Teyla are going to know what we've been doing."

"What?" He grinned. "We look okay."

"Sure, we do." She grinned back. "You look like Bozo the Clown and besides the fact that I've got scratches on my back..." She pointed to the moisture glistening on her thighs.

His eyes gleamed and he took a step toward her. "I could lick it off."

"As tempting as that sounds, my darling Colonel and as good as you smell to me right now-" She eased into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, John." She purred and rubbed against him.

"Susan-" He gave an exaggerated sighed and tilted his head back and looked up at the sunlight starting to filter down through the trees. He knew that she was trying to tempt him and he was having fun just letting her do it. Looking down at her, he gave her that lop sided smile of his that always seemed to drive her wild. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you were trying to seduce me."

"Smart ass." She leaned into him and slid her hands over his chest, flicking her tongue over the hollow of his throat and nibbling lightly on his Adam's Apple.

"Damn but are you acting like a cat in heat." His laughter rumbled deep in his chest and when he spoke his voice was a thick rasp. "I think you've been drinking some of Jaiya's tea again."

"If I thought it would do you any good I'd tie you down and pour it down your damn throat." She growled.

"Aren't we getting a little off track here?" He was already exhausted but damn it if he was going to not take advantage of it when she was this hot.

"Only because you keep trying to change the subject." She tugged at the tuft of hair sticking out from the collar of his shirt. "And suddenly trying to act like a damn prude."

"I am not a damn prude." He smiled and tilted his lips in a silly grin. "I'm just shy."

She snorted with laughter. "You? Shy? I thought we promised not to lie to one another?"

"What? You don't believe me?" He shifted a little and brought her closer to him. "I used to be so shy that I'd run away if anyone outside of my family even tried to talk to me."

"Yeah, right. I really believe that, Sheppard."

"But its the truth." He kept teasing her.

"Then you must have gotten over it pretty quick." She ran her hands over his back and kissed him lightly. "If you can tie me up to a tree in the middle of a forest and have your way with me, then you can bare that cute ass long enough to take a proper bath."

"But maybe I only want to bare my ass for you."

"What if I make you a promise?"

"I'm afraid to ask what that is." He said dryly.

"Will you stop being so stubborn?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. What's your promise?"

She grinned. "If there are any cute little Athosian girls hanging around, I'll resist the urge to let them see what a fine looking man from Earth really looks like."

Not for a second did he believe that. But what the hell? It just might be fun.

"Deal." Smiling, he let her take his hand and pull him along after her.


	7. The Trouble With Rodney

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Sheppard On Top

Chapter 24

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Now this is not that bad." John sighed as he slipped down into the warm water and rested his head back against Susan's soft breasts and draped his arms over her thighs. The water flowed in and out, swirling around them and he was starting to feel like they were in a huge hot tub and someone had just turned on the jets. "Hmm..." he sighed. "I think I could get used to this."

The place reminded him of a Roman bath and though it was a little more out in the open then he liked, the enclosure was pretty secluded by some strategically placed bushes and trees. The tub, if that's what they called it, looked more like a pool and the wide ledge they were stretched out on could have easily seated at least five more people. Steam rose up from the water and though he couldn't see any obvious heat source, he assumed that there was some underground thermal that had tapped into to create it.

Later he was going to have to ask Teyla how this place worked but he doubted if she or even Jaiya knew. It had to be something created by the Ancients because he doubted that the Athosians could have come up with such a complex design as this. He eased back, getting more comfortable as the heated water gently massaged his sore muscles.

"I told you that you'd like it." She was sitting behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. His skin tingled when she ran her hands over the taunt muscles in his arms and he lightly kissed the inside of her arm.

"Feeling comfy now, Sheppard?" She moved her hands and he heard something rustle. Opening one eye, he saw her reaching for a cloth and something that looked like a bar of soap.

"You're not planning on making me smell all girly, are you?" He tilted his head back so that he could look up at her.

"No." She laughed and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him back a little farther and dipping the back of his head under the water. "You'll still have that manly scent I love so much."

"Hmm...you must mean the sex." He purred when she lathered her hands with the soap and went to work washing his hair. Her fingers felt so good scratching across his scalp. Then to his disappointment, she stopped scratching and pulled his head back to rinse the soap out of his hair. He sighed when she picked up a towel and started to rub it over him. "Maybe I'll just make you into my slave instead of my wife."

"With you, wouldn't that be the same thing?" She laughed and smacked him across the chest with the now wet towel.

"Ow!' He jumped at the sting and then turned over in the water so that he was facing her. Leaning into her, he rested his hands on the smooth back of the tub. "That collar and leash is starting to sound better and better-"

She arched her back and he felt her hands slide over him, tracing down the length of his back. She dug her fingers into his hips and pulled him to her, letting her legs fall open wider. He was practically laying on top of her but the water helped keep enough of his weight off of her so that he wasn't crushing her. Yawning, he made a soft sound of satisfaction and settled into her so that he could rest his head against the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Her breasts pressed against his chest when she laughed and rested her arm over his shoulders. "Go to sleep and I just might let you drown."

"Do that and who's going to do this for you?" Cupping a breast in the palm of his hand, he pulled at the nipple with his fingers then he let her go and lazily ran his hand over her silky smooth skin. He tilted his head back and rasped his tongue over the line of her jaw.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and her head rolled back as his fingers continued to explore over her. Reaching out, she picked up the abandoned cloth and soap. With one hand she managed to soap it up and he sighed with contentment when she started to rub it over his back.

"Stand up." She pushed at his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"What? Why?" He settled back down and closed his eyes. "I'm warm. I'm comfortable and you make a damn good pillow. I am not moving."

"How do you think I'm going to reach all of you if you're on top of me? Now stand up." She pushed at him again.

He groaned and raised up. "This had better be worth it." He let his legs slide over the edge of the ledge until he felt his feet touch the bottom of the tub.

Her breasts brushed against his arm as she slid down beside him. Putting one hand on his hip she moved around until she was standing behind him. He felt a tingle down his spine when her hands slid over his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up." Her breath felt cool against his warm skin and then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrists. "Put your hands right there and hold on."

The edge of the ledge where they'd been sitting had been worn smooth and he wondered just how many Athosians or even Ancients had done this exact same thing. Shaking his head at the thought, he chuckled and did as she asked. His cock twitched when she started to rub the cloth over his shoulders and down his back and he had to brace his legs to keep from falling over.

The feel of the water swirling around them and the feel of her hands rubbing over him had his eyes drifting closed. He leaned a little more on the ledge while her hands ran up and down his spine, caressing down the curve of his ass and down the length of his legs. God, this felt good. Why had he kicked up such a fuss in the first place?

Finished with his back, she eased around him and bobbed up between his arms. He looked down at her flushed face and grinned. He was about to kiss her when a look of alarm came over her face and she pressed her hands against his chest.

"John, don't move." Her eyes were wide and she was staring at something over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Instantly on the alert, he whipped his head around trying to see what she was looking at.

"We're being watched." Her hands slipped on his skin as she tried to pull him to the side. "Shit!"

He let out a groan of pain when something sharp scraped against the inside of his thigh. That something clattered against the side of the tub and when he looked down he saw that the water was tinged with red. He winced even more when the inside of his thigh began to tingle and sting.

Slipping her arm under his shoulders, she helped him up on the ledge and he flinched when he eased up to sit on the upper part of the tub. He shivered when the cool air touched his skin and he tried not to gasp when he felt her fingers on him.

"Close. But it's only a scratch." She reached for the cloth she'd been using and dabbed at the blood running down his leg. "I don't think anything vital-"

"Sheppard! I am so sorry-"

John jumped when the bushes rustled and a small body rushed out. "Oh, crap."

Jinto was staring at them, his eyes wide then his face turned white and he turned and ran, pushing through the bushes like a startled deer. Susan started to smirk and when she looked up at him she really started to laugh. She dipped down under the water and picked up the rock that had landed on the bottom of the tub.

Pushing her wet hair out of her face she pulled herself up on the ledge beside him and put it in his hand. "I think he was only trying to get your attention."

"Well, he got it." John eased back. The scratch on his leg was long, running almost from down under his balls to just above his knee. "Little higher and..." He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I just hope you didn't scar the kid for life." Susan laughed as she stood up and headed for a basket set near the edge of the enclosure. She reached in, pulled out a couple of the towel looking wraps and a longer one that she tore a strip out of. She sat back down next to him and handed him one of the towels.

He rubbed it over his face, inhaling the soft herbal scent and tried not to wince when she ran her fingers over him again. "Ouch! Do you have to keep doing that?"

"Just checking." She grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need a bandage or anything."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and then grinned himself. "I think you were just trying to feel me up." Then he frowned slightly. "And what do you mean 'scar him for life'?"

She smiled slightly and looked down at his semi-hard erection. "Its a good thing Junior wasn't at full alert status. The kid probably would have been blinded by his magnificence."

"Oh, you're just loving this aren't you?" He smacked at her with the towel, laughing when she grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands. She got to her feet and moved behind him. Quickly, she dried the water off his back and then dropped the towel on his head.

"Not all of it." Turning away from him, she reached for the clothes they'd left laying on one of the stone benches. "Come on, Sheppard. You made a promise to that kid. I think its about time that you kept it."

2.

The rest of the day passed without incident and though she knew that he was anxious to get back to the city, John did keep his promise to Jinto by actually spending some time with the boy. Susan and Teyla spent most of their time with Jaiya and Halling, gathering herbs and plants and a few soil samples that she planned to test once she was back in her lab. Vaden was there as well but he kept a respectful distance and soon Susan allowed herself to relax a little.

Before they knew it, it was evening and Jaiya had persuaded them to share in the evening meal before they boarded the Jumper and headed back to the city. John had been reluctant at first but Jaiya and Halling had seemed a little disappointed and he'd decided that a little more time in the village wouldn't make much of a difference.

"What's up with Jaiya?" Susan asked as she settled down on the mat beside Teyla. "She's been giving me little looks all day. Makes me think she's up to something."

"I have no idea." Teyla smiled slightly, then she motioned with her head. "But perhaps you are about to find out."

Susan looked up and saw Jaiya bearing down on her.

"Come." The older woman smiled. She reached down, grabbed Susan's hands and pulled her to her feet. "We must talk before you leave our company."

"But, I-"

"Leave the men to their talk." Jaiya tugged on her hands, pulling her along with her. "Teyla, you come too."

Susan looked across the fire to where John sat between Halling and Jinto. He had his back to her and couldn't see what was going on. For a second, she had the urge to pick up a pebble and pop him in the back of the head with it just to get his attention. Teyla noticed and she laughed softly. Wrapping her hand around Susan's wrist, she helped steer her away from the fire and back toward Jaiya's hut.

Susan opened her mouth to protest and then snapped it shut. Jaiya was giving her a 'be quiet' look. She glanced at Teyla and frowned slightly. What the hell was all the secrecy about? Oh, shit. Maybe something else had happened and Jaiya was going to change her mind about letting them use the land. Crap! She was Vaden's mother. Maybe John had been right after all. Damn it.

Way to go, Walker. She told herself. Do all that hard work and then screw it up because of your big mouth.

Oh, well. What was done, was done and she wouldn't take back a word of it. She'd meant what she'd said and even though she was very fond of the older woman, it didn't mean that she had to feel the same way about her son.

Jaiya was quiet until they reached her doorway then she turned to Susan and waved her hand. "Please. Inside. There is something I must give you."

What? Maybe Jaiya wasn't going to give her a swift kick in the rear. Confused, Susan shook her head. "Jaiya, you've been kind enough already. You don't have to give me anything else."

Jaiya glanced back toward the fire. She looked thoughtful and then she smiled. "Lovers, yes?"

Like the woman didn't already know. Susan felt her face getting red and she didn't dare look at Teyla. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes."

"Teyla tells me that this a symbol. That you belong to him." Jaiya touched a finger to the glittering diamond on her hand. "The handsome man is to be your partner, yes?"

Susan nodded and a warm, bright smile lit up the older woman's face. She pushed back the curtain over her doorway and stepped inside. Turning, she pulled Susan in behind her and left Teyla to guard the door.

"Sit." She led Susan to the narrow table and pushed her down on the bench. Resting her hands on Susan's shoulders, she looked down at her. "From what Teyla has told me there is some ceremony involved?"

Susan nodded. "We haven't really talked about it though-"

"Then you will have your ceremony here." Her tone was no non-sense and Susan got the feeling that it was better not to argue. "And if you are to be joined then you must have something proper to wear."

Jaiya turned away and went to kneel in front of something that looked like a trunk. She opened it and pulled out a brightly colored shawl, brought it back to the table and set it down in front of Susan. Slowly, she opened it and Susan gasped.

"You like?" Jaiya held the thing up. It was a dress. Aqua blue silk with a paisley print of greens, reds and golds. It was the color of the ocean at sunset and one of the most beautiful things that Susan had ever seen. "I made this long ago for the daughter that I lost to fever." She laid the dress in Susan's hands. "I would be honored if you would wear this on your joining day."

"Jaiya, it's beautiful." She ran her hand over the silky material. "But I can't-"

"We would both be honored."

Susan's head whipped around and she nearly dropped the dress. Vaden was standing in the doorway of the sleeping area. He glanced at his mother and they shared a look before he stepped fully into the room.

"Vaden." Teyla was at her back in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wanted to offer my apologies to Doctor Walker." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I do not mean to cause any harm..."

Susan stood up from the table. Hell, if Sheppard walked in right now...damn, but that would definitely not be a good thing. Quickly, she dropped the dress back down and wrapped the edges of the shawl around it. "Jaiya, this is beautiful. Thank you." She glanced at Vaden. "But I don't think that this is a very good idea."

Vaden smiled slightly. "I understand your reluctance to believe what ever I may say, Doctor Walker. But I do wish to apologize to you and to Colonel Sheppard." He looked down and then back up at her with pleading eyes. "What I said...the way that I acted. It was less than honorable. You were a guest in my mother's house and I had no right to behave as I did. I can only hope that you will forgive me."

Susan took a deep breath. He did seem sincere but she wasn't stupid enough to fall for the charm in his big brown eyes. She took another step back and felt Teyla's hand on her elbow.

"Susan, I think that it is time for us to leave." Teyla nodded to Jaiya and started to herd her toward the doorway. "We have been gone too long. John will no doubt be looking for us."

Jaiya looked disappointed but she didn't try to follow them. "I understand."

But Susan could tell from the look on her face that she didn't. She glanced at Teyla then went to the older woman and gently took hold of her hands. There had been enough trouble in her life as it was. Maybe she could keep one little bridge from breaking beyond repair.

"Jaiya, thank you. You've been more than to kind to both of us." She nodded to the wrapped bundle on the table. "I would be honored to accept your gift."

"I believe your man will as well." The older woman's eyes lit up with pleasure. She pulled Susan too her in a motherly hug before she let her go and bent to pick the bundle up from the table. "Please." She pressed the shawl into Susan's hands. "Do not think of me as being too forward when I say that I consider you a daughter of my heart."

Susan couldn't help but smile at that. She tucked the shawl under her arm, gave the woman another hug and then with one last glance at Vaden, she followed Teyla back out into the night. John was headed toward the hut and he looked up when he saw them walking toward him.

"I wondered where you two went." John raised an eyebrow when he saw the shawl under her arm. He reached for it and she pulled it out of his reach. "Keeping something from me?"

"You don't have to know everything, Sheppard." She smirked and handed the thing to Teyla. "Would you mind keeping this for me? Until I'm ready for it anyway?"

"I'll find out sooner or later." He frowned slightly when Teyla took the shawl and tucked it under her arm. Then he settled an arm around her shoulders as they started the short walk back to the Jumper. "I always do."

Susan smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. "Not this time, you won't."

3.

John breathed a sigh of relief as he brought the Jumper through the gate and they began the rise to the upper level of the docking bay. He was so glad to be back. Back to the safety and security of the place he called home and his friends.

But most of all he was glad to be back because of the woman sitting in the seat behind him. He could get her all to himself now and he didn't have to worry about anyone walking in and ruining his fun. And with what he had planned? A wicked grin curled up the corners of his mouth when he turned his head and looked at her. She was talking with Teyla and when she sensed that he was watching, she turned her head and looked at him.

"You can carry your own stuff." She smiled slightly at the look on his face. Lightly, she poked him in the shoulder and then pointed to the pile of bags and the surf board leaning against them. "Teyla and I have enough to handle without having to tote all of your crap."

"Crap?" When the Jumper came to a full stop, he slid out of the chair and followed them to the back. "What about all of your junk?"

"My soil samples and these herbs are not junk." She hefted her pack over her shoulder and gave him a teasing grin. She smacked at him when he reached past her to push the button that lowered the Jumper's ramp.

"Oh yeah?" He moved out of her way and hefted a box full of plants and leaf cuttings. "What about this?"

"Were the two of you married and I missed the ceremony?" Teyla laughed at the way they were acting. "Already you sound as if you have been married for years."

Susan shrugged, her lips tilting into a grin. "You know how aggravating he is, Teyla." She looked at John and winked. "I just wish someone had told me that before I asked the jackass to marry me."

"He can always back out."

Susan turned at the sound of a new voice. She smiled when she saw Rodney standing there but John noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes when she looked at him. Sensing a tenseness between the two, he glanced at Teyla. She had told him once that Rodney wasn't exactly happy with his relationship with Susan. He'd thought she'd only been kidding but from the look on Rodney's face, maybe she hadn't.

"Nope." He plastered a grin on his face and shoved the box into Rodney's hands, almost making him drop his note pad. Grabbing Susan's hand he showed him the ring. "The deal is sealed and nothing..." he gave Rodney a determined look. "Is going to change my mind now."

Teyla frowned when Rodney didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to congratulate them, Rodney?"

Red faced, Rodney ignored her and looked down at the box. "What the hell am I? Your pack horse?" He shoved the box back at John and shot Susan a sardonic look.

"You're here." John said. "You can at least help carry some of this stuff."

"Sorry," When John wouldn't take the box, Rodney set it down on the floor and took a step back. "Farming is not my deal."

"No," John drawled softly. "But eating is." He pushed the box with the toe of his boot. "Like I said. You're here. You can help carry some of this back to the lab."

"Sorry," Rodney backed away. "I'd love to help but I'm pretty busy right now. Things to do, a city to save."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" His eyes darkening, John took a step toward him. "Shouldn't you be off in the lab terrorizing Radek?"

"Funny." Rodney shifted the notepad he was carrying to his other hand. "I was hoping that with you and Teyla back from your little..." He gave Susan a snide look. "Vacation. You'd have time to sit down for a team meeting. I've got some things I need to talk to you about."

"Fine." John bent down, picked up the box and shoved it back at him. "We'll get this stuff to the lab and as soon as I get this other stuff back to our quarters, Teyla, Susan and I will join you."

"I said the team." This time he didn't try to hide the sneering look he gave Susan.

"She is on the team." John's voice deepened with anger. He could a step toward Rodney and stopped when Susan put her hand on his arm.

"John, don't. Just let it go." She tried to step in front of him.

"Stay out of it, farmer girl." Rodney sniped. "I'm talking to Sheppard, not you."

"Rodney!" Teyla's voice sounded shocked and angry.

John's lips thinned with fury and the tips of his ears went red. "Apologize, Rodney."

The look he gave Susan was cold and full of contempt. "No."

"I said, apologize." John's voice was even colder.

Susan looked down and saw his fingers curl into a fist. Quickly, she stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "John, let it go. You don't have to defend me."

'You think that I'm going to stand here and let him talk to you like that?" He was so mad he was practically shaking. "He might get away with spitting his venom at me but I'll be damned if I'll let him do it you."

"John, stop it." She jerked the box out of his hands and turned to look at Rodney. "And you're right, Doctor McKay. I'm not a part of 'your' team-"

"The hell you're not." John put his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back. "And I mean it, apologize, Rodney. Now!"

"John!" Her face was getting hot and she turned on him angrily. "Please, just stop it."

"Susan-"

She just shook her head and stepped away from him. She looked at Teyla, smiled tightly and then walked away. John stared after her and when she was gone he looked down and gave Rodney a hateful look.

"I don't know what your god damn problem is, McKay. But you can bet that we're going to discuss this later. " He shoved past Rodney and took out after her.

"Damn." Rodney snarled. "She's got him so whipped-"

"Rodney, that was cruel." Teyla gave him an angry look. "After everything that has happened...how could you do that?"

"Do what? Say what everybody's been thinking?" He laughed.

"And you believe that you know what I am thinking?" Teyla said in a low voice. "What any of us have been thinking?"

"You've all been tip toeing around it." He shook a finger at her. "And don't think that I haven't noticed."

"You have not noticed anything except for what you have wanted to notice. You of all people should be thankful that John has finally found someone that he cares for. Unless of course you are jealous that that someone is not you."

Angrily, Teyla slung her own pack over her shoulder and turned away, leaving Rodney to stand alone on the Jumper's ramp.

4.

"Damn it! Slow down!"

Hearing Sheppard behind her, Susan slowed her steps but not by much. She probably could have out run him but not with the heavy stuff that she carried. She would have only had to face him later anyway and it was better to get it over with now. She whipped around, making him have to grab onto the wall and skid to a stop before he knocked her down.

"John, I do not want to talk about this right now." She turned back around and stalked off again but this time going slow enough for him to keep up with her. "I have too much to do so don't even start it."

She knew that people were watching them and she kept her gaze straight ahead, not looking at them and definitely not looking at John. She expected him to say something but he didn't, he just walked along beside her until they reached the door of her office. He still didn't say anything when the door closed behind them. He just sat down on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her as she set the box down and started to unload it.

After a few minutes of his stony silence, she turned around and glared at him. "If you're going to say it, then say it."

"Say what?" He replied calmly. "You're the one that doesn't want to talk about it."

"I don't know!" She knew she was waving her arms around like a crazy woman but she didn't care. Who the hell else was going to see her? "Damn it!" She stopped and rubbed a hand across her forehead. Why was she suddenly feeling so frustrated? She turned around, looking for her chair but found herself being wrapped up in John's arms and pulled back against his chest.

"Having a melt down?" He laughed softly and nuzzled her neck. "Or do you want to go back and slap the hell out of Rodney?"

"What do you think?" She leaned against him, drawing on his warmth and his strength. "I know he's your friend-"

"But it doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that." He rubbed his hands over her arms. "And don't think that I'm going to let him get away with it either."

She nestled closer, leaning her head back against his chest. "You don't have to defend me to everyone, John."

"No." He tightened his hold. "I don't...and I won't." He rested his head against her shoulder. "Rodney McKay is going to find out that one the hard way."

"John-"

"No." He eased back, turned her around to face him and gripped her chin, making her look at him. "I will take care of this."

"I know you will." She rested her hands on his chest. "But right now...I think its best if you did spend more time with your team." He started to protest and she stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Look, we've been through so much already. Let's just chalk this one up to Rodney being jealous and let it go."

"Jealous? Of you?" John looked stunned. "Why the hell would he be jealous of you?"

"What? You couldn't tell?" She stepped back so that she could better see his face. "He's been your friend for years. Its only natural that he'd be a little jealous of all the time you spend with me." She shrugged. "I'm just surprised that the others have been so accepting."

"They'd better be." He rested his hands on her hips. "Because I don't ever intend on giving you up."

"Understandable after you've spent nearly three years being a monk."

"Where else am I going to get so much free sex?" He drawled sexily.

"I knew that was all you were really after." She smiled at the hint of mischief in his eyes then she gave him a light kiss and rested her hands over his. "But be serious."

"I am being serious."

"No, right now you're being a pain in the ass."

"Are you offering?" He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her with his teeth. "That is one position we haven't tried yet."

"And one we're not going to try any time soon either."

"Which means that the option is still open." He nipped at her ear. "And don't think I'll forget about it either."

Susan laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Just how in the hell did we go from talking about Rodney McKay to discussing that?" Then her expression darkened and she huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to cause any more trouble for you. With Elizabeth, your team...with anybody." She looked away from him. "I just think that you need to spend your mornings with your team like you used to."

"Like hell." He was serious now and he dug his fingers into her. "If I'm going to spend my mornings with anyone, its going to be you."

"John, come on. I don't want to fight about this." She rubbed her hands over his chest. "Just...just let this problem with Rodney go for now. We'll just try this and see if it works. If not...I'll let you handle it." He started to protest but stopped when she eased between his thighs and rubbed against him. "Isn't it better if they've got you in the morning as long as I've got you at night?"

At first he didn't say anything and then he sighed, squirmed slightly and then leaned into her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Alright, but you know that I don't like this."

"Me either." She said softly. "But if it keeps the peace then I'm ready to do it."

5.

Me and my big mouth. How in the hell had she actually thought that this was going to work?

Susan settled down at a table near the railing and looked at the food on her tray. She really didn't want it but she forced herself to eat and not stare at the man sitting a couple of tables away from her. For the last few days she'd been able to handle McKay's constant sniping by just tuning him out of her head. Even John had been able to pretty much ignore him but if she told the truth but it was really starting to wear on her nerves.

Every few minutes she would look up and catch John watching her. It was making her nuts and more than once she'd had to stop herself from going over to him and just plopping her big behind right down on his lap. She sighed and took a sip of her tea, not really tasting it at all. Maybe after today, she would just take her tray back to their quarters so that she could eat in peace. Anything would be better than putting herself through this torture.

"Hmm...excuse me. Doctor Walker?"

A shadow fell over her table and she looked up to see Elizabeth Weir standing there. She plastered a smile on her face and looked up at the woman. "Good morning, Doctor Weir."

"Good morning to you too." Elizabeth smiled and then hesitated a second, casting a glance toward the table where Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla sat. "But why are you sitting over here? Shouldn't you be over there?"

Before she could reply, another shadow darkened her table and suddenly the tea she'd just swallowed tasted sour in her mouth. Susan's eyes narrowed slightly when Rodney stopped beside her table and touched Elizabeth lightly on the arm. The two of them shared a scathing look that Elizabeth didn't fail to notice. She glanced at Sheppard, who was watching the little scene intently, and then back to Susan and a frown creased her forehead. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was tension between the two Doctors.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth? Unless you're looking for this morning's farm report...the real meeting is over there."

Elizabeth smiled, reached down and took Susan by the elbow. "Which I think Doctor Walker has every right to be a part of." Tugging her to her feet, Elizabeth steered her toward the other table and gave her a little push toward Sheppard. "I for one, am anxious to hear how things are going on the mainland."

"Yippee..." Rodney sniped. "Just what I'm sure we're all anxious to hear."

Susan ignored him and took the seat that Sheppard pulled out for her. With a sly smile at Rodney, she settled against him, crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. John put a hand on her shoulder and when he gave her a little squeeze, Rodney made a spitting noise and rolled his eyes as he set his tray down and took the seat next to Ronan.

Turning her head, she gave him a cool look. "I'm sorry, Doctor McKay. I didn't catch that. Was there something that you wanted to say?"

When Rodney didn't say anything, she turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "I would assume that you've read my report?"

"Whoa, bet that was a snooze." Rodney muttered into his coffee cup.

Susan ignored him. She kept her eyes on Elizabeth, digging her nails into her thigh in an effort not to reach across the table and shove McKay's face into his plate.

"Yes," Elizabeth shot Rodney a warning look. "It was fascinating. I'm sorry that I've been so busy but I had intended to get back with you on this. Have you started any of your testing yet?"

Susan nodded and looked at Teyla. "In fact, Teyla has been helping me quite a bit with it. Some of the plants and herbs I've been able to test bear a remarkable resemble to quite a few-" She stopped when Rodney began to make a snoring noise. "I'm sorry, Doctor McKay. Am I boring you?"

Rodney jerked his head up and blinked at her sleepily. "I'm sorry, it was your voice." He looked at John and smirked. "I swear, Sheppard. You should make a tape of her talking. It's better than a sleeping pill."

"Well, Doctor McKay. I'm flattered that you would think so." Susan straightened in her chair, smiling tightly as her fingers curled into a fist. "I was under the impression that you were the most dull and wearisome person in Atlantis."

"Maybe we can share the title." He sniped back at her.

"No thank you, Doctor McKay. I think that I will leave that title solely in your possession." Lightly, she rested her hand on Sheppard's thigh. "Apparently, there are others that don't share your opinion of me."

Rodney's face didn't just turn red, he was turning the color of a deep ripe plum. "I think we all know what Sheppard's opinion of you is, Doctor Walker."

"Rodney, shut up." Sheppard growled and then he turned to Susan and reached for her hand but she jerked away from him. "Susan, let me handle this."

"Sure, Sheppard." Rodney's voice was smooth, silky and full of contempt. "You handle your girlfriend, since we all know how good you are at that."

"What did you say?" John's expression turned ugly and he turned his head slowly to look at him. Slowly, he started up out of his chair and it was only Ronan's hand on his arm that stopped him.

"Rodney!" Teyla and Elizabeth burst out at the same time. Angrily, Elizabeth pointed at McKay. "That is enough from you."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Weir. But apparently, this conversation is starting to get out of hand." Before Elizabeth could say anything, Susan pushed away from Sheppard and got up from the table.

"Stay." John grabbed for her arm but she moved out of his reach. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Susan, I said stay."

"No." She moved out of his reach and managed to keep her voice surprisingly calm. "You said that you wanted to handle this so I am going to let you handle it." She turned to Elizabeth and nodded slightly. "If you will all excuse me, I need to get back to my lab. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"Yes," Rodney smirked. "Lots of things to fertilize I bet."

"Maybe you should go with me then, Doctor McKay." Susan turned back and gave him a look that was as cold as ice. "Since you so obviously seem to be full of shit this morning."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly and she stared as the other woman turned on her heel and stalked angrily away. When she was gone she turned and gave Rodney a fierce look. "And just what the hell was that all about?"

"What?" Rodney shrugged as if he hadn't noticed a thing. Taking a bite of the bacon on his plate he looked up at Sheppard. "Maybe you need to talk to your girlfriend about her attitude problem, Colonel."

"Her attitude problem?" Elizabeth was furious. "Rodney, that was completely rude and uncalled for."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rodney looked around the table at the stern faces staring back at him. He shrugged and tried to look innocent. "What? Its not my fault she can't take a little teasing."

"Teasing?" John snorted and looked away from him. His hand tightened around his coffee cup and he had to fight with himself not to dump the stuff on the other man's head. "That sounded like a full out attack to me."

"It wasn't an attack." Rodney shrugged. "I was only trying to-."

"Make her feel unwelcome, Rodney?" Teyla cut in. "It did not seem that you were only teasing to me."

"And another shout out from the Susan Walker cheering section." Rodney rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Sheppard."

"McKay..." Ronan's voice was a warning rumble.

"Rodney that is quite enough." Elizabeth broke in. She turned to John with an apologetic smile. "John, I'm sorry."

John waved his hand at all of them and when he turned to Rodney, his eyes were cold and angry. "If you know what's good for you, McKay...you'll shut your big yap right now."

"Look, I'm just trying to..."

"I don't give a damn what you're trying to do." John stopped and looked down at his hand. Reaching out, he grabbed Rodney's wrist and practically jerked him up from the table. "We talk. Now."

"Hey, watch it there, Sheppard." Rodney pulled out of his grasp. "You're creasing the sleeve."

"You'd better be glad its your sleeve and not my foot that you're pulling out of your ass." John rounded on him and poked his finger in the other man's chest.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth's voice stopped whatever John was about to say next. He lowered his hand and turned to look at her. "My office. Now."

Shoving his chair back so hard that it toppled over, John followed her as she got up from the table. He didn't look back to see if McKay was following but after a few minutes he heard the other man's footsteps dragging behind. When she stood by the door and waited for them to step inside, he glanced back to see that Ronan and Teyla had followed as well but at a respectable distance.

Elizabeth had to force herself not to slam the door when they were both inside. Calmly, she walked to her desk and sat down. She motioned for both of them to sit in the chairs on the opposite ends of her desk but they ignored her and just stood there staring at each other.

Lacing her fingers together, she took a deep breath. "John-"

"No." John held up a hand to stop her. "Just let me say something, Elizabeth." Not waiting for her to give him an answer either way, he turned on Rodney. "Rodney, I've had it with you."

"Me?" Rodney had the nerve to look shocked. "What about your girlfriend?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she hasn't done anything wrong." John took a menacing step toward him. "But one thing I don't understand is this sudden hatred you seem to have toward her."

"I never said I hated her." Rodney shot back and then he smiled slightly. "I was just...come on, John. You know how I am."

"Yeah, I do. That's the problem." John rested his hands on his hips. ":And that's why I don't buy the 'I was just teasing' routine. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd say that you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Rodney's face went red. "I'm just not as blind as all the rest of you seem to be."

"Oh, now the truth comes out." John's voice was rising with anger and his hand itched to smack that condescending look off McKay's face. "And just what the hell is it that we're all supposed to be blind to? Do you think she's some kind of Wraith? A replicator? Some evil creature sent here by Michael?"

"No-"

"Then I'd suggest you drop this, Rodney." John cut in before he could finish. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my personal life and just let it go."

"Sheppard, will you just listen to me?"

He reached out and Sheppard stepped away from him and headed for the door. He stopped when it slid open and he gave Rodney one last grim smile.

"Don't push her, Rodney. " He said. "You'll regret it if you do."

3.

"Susan?" John set the trays he'd brought back from the mess hall on the table and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Out here."

He turned his head slightly and saw her silhouetted against the glass of the door leading out onto the balcony. Stepping to the door, he pushed it open and leaned against the frame. He crossed his arms over his chest as a slight smile touched his lips. She was sitting on the small platform with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Her hands rested lightly on her knees and if she hadn't spoken, he would have thought that she was asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She opened one eye, looked at him and then closed it again.

"Well, either you're trying to turn yourself into a pretzel or you're meditating." He crossed the platform and sat down on the bench behind her. Lightly, he nudged her with his knee. "I missed you at lunch."

"I was working."

Sure, he thought to himself. Fuming is more like it. But he didn't push it. Lightly, he nudged her again. "I...ah...grabbed us a couple of trays from the mess hall if you're hungry."

"As long as it's not that nasty crap they try to call soup." Eyes still closed, she made a face.

"Nope," He smiled. "I think its Chinese. Looks like it anyway."

"Then what are you sitting on your ass for? Go get it." She did open her eyes then and he was surprised at the smile on her face when she looked up at him. "We'll eat it out here."

Not wanting to ruin her obviously strange good mood, he got up and went to do as she asked, grabbing a couple of beers out of the mini-fridge while he was at it. When he came back, she was sitting on the bench with her legs curled under her and looking out at the ocean. She took the tray he handed her and set the lid aside, wrinkling her nose slightly at the tangy aroma rising up from the plate.

She poked at the vegetables with the fork he handed her. "Looks edible anyway. And thank goodness you got the noodles and not the rice. But no meat?"

"I got your meat right here." He growled and rubbed his hand over his crotch. He popped the top off of one of the bottles and handed it to her.

"Pervert." She took a swallow of the beer and set the bottle on the floor beside her. "You're just trying to get me drunk.

"Getting you drunk makes me a pervert?" He settled down next to her and dug into his own food. He hadn't had any lunch either and he was starving.

"Its what you do to me after you get me drunk that makes you a pervert, Sheppard." She poked his arm with her fork and then cuddled up next to him. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll get me good and damn drunk tonight."

She rested her head against his arm and when she looked up at him, he felt a tingle in his groin. The look in her eyes was positively wicked and his cock perked up with interest. He swallowed hard, the noodles he'd been chewing sticking in his throat like a hard lump. He took a swallow of his beer and settled back, letting the warmth of her sink into him.

They sat in comfortable silence and when they were finished and the last of the beer had been swallowed, John took the tray out of her hands, stacked it with his and set them both on the floor. He turned toward her and grinned at the the way her eyes were glazed over. Gently, he rested his hands on hers, tracing his thumbs lightly over her wrists. He could feel her heartbeat and it seemed to speed up a bit it with every brush of his skin over hers.

"You're a wimp, Susan Walker." He leaned toward her and pressed his mouth against hers. She tasted both tangy and sweet and he trailed his tongue over her lips, licking up the bit of sauce that lingered at the corner of her mouth. "You can't even handle one beer."

"Like you're complaining." She returned his kiss and then pulled from his mouth with a hiss. Drawing away from his touch, she slid her hands over the front of his shirt, fingers tugging at the buttons until she had it open. "Mmm..." she murmured and buried her face in his neck as her fingers raked through the dark curls on his chest.

He tugged at the tie on the loose pants she wore and tried not to jump when she squeezed his nipples between her forefingers and thumbs. He finally got the damn things undone and she moaned against his neck when he tugged them down enough to expose the light curling hairs at the tip of her slit.

He felt her nibbling at him and then she bit down harder when he slid one long finger into her slick folds. He touched the little clamp he'd given her and then flicked his nail over her clit before he pressed down hard and rubbed the tiny stone over the quickly swelling nub.

"Holy hell..." Her breath was hot on his skin and she arched her back, pressing into him. Soft fingers, the tips just starting to grow calloused, wrapped around his wrist. Slowly, she started to pull his hand back and forth over her. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled his head down so that his forehead rested against the soft curve of her breast.

Purring a sexy little growl, he used his free hand to tug down the top of the thin tank top she was wearing to expose a plump breast. Captured by the tiny silver ring, the nipple was hard and he lapped at her before he drew the taunt rosy bud into his mouth. She tugged on his hand harder and he increased his rhythm, matching the rasping of his tongue over her breast with the rough slide of his finger over her clit.

Suddenly, she tangled her fingers in his hair and a low animal moan escaped her lips. Her sex was drenched with dew and he edged his finger lower, thrusting first one and then another finger into her until she was withering and twisting against him. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer and he pumped in and out of her faster, biting down hard on her tender nipple as a wave of liquid heat gushed out of her and coated his hand.

The trials of the day were forgotten as he slid his arms around her and pulled her up from the bench. Capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss, he picked her up, fingers digging hard and rough into the firm cheeks of her ass when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Being careful not to trip as he turned back toward the door, he carried her down the short wall. He didn't even try to take his mouth off of hers as he pushed the door open with his foot and carried her into the dim coolness of their bedroom.

Setting her down on the bed, he pushed her back and lay fully on top of her, nudging her thighs apart so that he could rest his weight on her. Still kissing her, he let his hands roam over her soft curves, every low moan making his kiss go deeper and harder until she was whimpering against his mouth. She started to protest when he pulled away from her, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to pull him back down on top of her.

Grasping her wrists, he pushed her hands down until her fingers curled into the soft down of the comforter. She looked up at him and he took a shaky breath when he saw the look of wanton desire glowing hot in her eyes. He almost dropped back down on top of her then but he made himself wait. He wanted her but he wanted her naked. Naked and gloriously wet from the attention he intended to lave on her with his mouth and tongue.

He bent his head, tracing his tongue over her belly button before he slipped his fingers under the waist band of her pants and rocked back on his heels, peeling the cloth off of her to reveal the soft swollen folds that he was so hungry for. Roughly, he jerked the pants down her legs, raising up just enough to pull them down over her feet so that he could drop them on the floor. Sliding his hands behind her knees, he yanked her legs apart and fell between her creamy thighs, making her scream out his name when his tongue darted out and arrowed in straight to the sweet part of her that drove him out of his mind.

Growling his pleasure, he curled his arms around her, pressing his hands flat against her belly and burying his face into her. He lapped at her until she cried out and he increased the rough thrust of his tongue into her slick channel when she dug her fingers into his hair. She tried to raise up only to fall back on the bed, twisting and groaning. He knew he was torturing her, knew he was driving her over the edge but he wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd tasted every slick inch of her. He wanted her to come on his tongue, wanted to taste her salty sweetness on his lips and mouth. Then and only then would he strip and sink himself into her tight heat.

And he didn't have long to wait.

Under his hands, he felt her belly tighten and he began to stroke his fingers over her, reaching up to grasp her breasts in his hands, pulling and tugging at her until her back arched and she tried to tighten her legs around his head. But John wasn't about to show her any mercy. His hands tightened on her breasts, his thumbs rasping rough and hard over her nipples as he continued to torture her with his tongue. He could hear her breathing and the sound of her short, sharp gasps only made him want to torture her more until her body tightened and a wild primal scream was ripped out of her throat.

John held onto her as the force of her orgasm made her body arch up off the bed. Trying to hold her steady, he clamped his lips around her. He sucked hard on her clit before he dived back down to drive his tongue into her again and again, lapping at her like a hungry cat with a bowl full of cream.

Only when she stopped shaking did he pull away from her and rise up. Tugging his sweat soaked shirt off his arms, he gripped the lacy edge of her tank top and pulled, ripping the thing open. Her body glistened with sweat and he lay down on top of her, resting his arms on either side of her head. Her eyes were half closed and she didn't try to resist him when he kissed her again, nipping sharply at her lips.

She moved her leg, her knee easing between his legs and he groaned when his rock hard erection pressed against her inner thigh. Easing up off of her, he slid back to the end of the bed. Kicking out of his boots and socks, he unsnapped his pants. She raised her head, her lips curling into a smile at the sound his zipper made when he tugged it down. A wicked grin touched his lips when he stopped and reached down to tug something from underneath the bed before he whipped off his pants and shorts and climbed back up beside her.

"Raise your hips." He slid his hand over her, helping her tilt up so that he could slip the round bolster pillow under the small of her back. Hanging onto her, he slipped the other one behind his own knees. He saw the fear in her eyes and she grabbed at his hands, obviously thinking that he was going to roll her off the bed. But when he pulled her to him and she felt the head of him press against her tight entrance, her eyes fluttered close. A soft sigh escaped her lips when he sank his length into her and she grasped his wrists and braced her feet against the one behind him, rolling into the motion as he began to move in and out of her.

"How does it feel?" He slid his hands under her, gripping the cheeks of her ass and pulling her open a little more.

"Whoa...like I'm floating on air." She whispered and then giggled when he gripped her ankles and placed her feet on his hips. Her eyes flew open when he started to rock back and forth a little faster. "Trying to give me whip lash or something?"

"Or something." He laughed and pressed one hand against her chest and she smiled and rubbed her hand over his, strengthening the connection between them. "But I can always stop and go get the handcuffs if you want me too."

"Maybe later..." She gasped out. "Right now this feels too damn good."

"I know something that will feel even better." Sliding out of her, he pulled her up with him. Grabbing the bolster that had been behind her back, he tossed it to the end of the bed and then turned them around so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. "Take the other one and put it under my knees."

"Sheppard..."

"Just do it." She moaned with frustration when he slid his hands over her sides and raised his knees so that she could tuck it under him. After she had done what he asked, he gripped her hips and steadied her, sighing his own pleasure when she took all of him into her. "Now brace your hands on either side of my head and stretch your legs out...no, on the outside of mine."

"What the..." She quirked an eyebrow at him and then her breath caught in her throat and her mouth formed into a perfectly luscious O when he squeezed his thighs together and tilted his pelvis up.

"Told you it was better." He slid his hands over her and tilted up again making her hiss when his pelvic bone pressed hard against her clit. They were moving in a see saw motion and every time he went up, she came down but he wanted more than that. He slid his hands over her back and then reached down to lightly stroke his fingers over her thighs as he pressed a wet kiss on the soft skin between her breasts. "Now, bend your knees, Suzie Q."

"Why?" She managed to stammer out between harsh breaths.

"Don't argue." Her breasts were brushing against his chest and she gasped and started to shiver when he bent his head, captured a nipple in his mouth and gently tugged. Then he looked up at her and raised a hand to twist a lock of her hair around his finger. He pulled at the strand and his voice was low and sensuous. "I want you to ride me."

Her eyes widened slightly and then he felt the press of her knees against his hips. He rested his back against the bed, his knees and legs still supported by the bolster pillow. Her feet rested close to his knees and the brush of her skin against him was like satin when she started to move back and forth on him. With her feet on the pillow, she moved with the roll of it and with every thrust of her hip's she took him deeper and deeper.

Her hair brushed against his face and he cupped the back of her head with his hand, drawing her down to him. He traced the curves of her lips with his tongue. She was his to taste, his to devour and he was determined to have every bit of her.

She gasped into his mouth when he tightened his arms around her and flipped her on her back and kicked the pillow off the bed. He'd loved having her on top of him but now he wanted to feel her underneath him, her legs wrapped around him while he took her. She squirmed against him, her fire and need so hot that he could feel it burning him. Her amber eyes were dark and hungry and she gave a low, throaty growl when he pulled back and then slammed into her, driving himself so deep that he thought he was pressing against her belly button.

Her sharp nails dug into his arms, her soft voice urging him on as he pounded into her. Damn it. He'd wanted to be gentle, to take his time and make love to her but he was beyond that. She brought out the animal in him and the animal wanted to take her harder and faster until she was thrashing underneath him. Growling, he drove into her harder and harder and harder until she shuddered and cried out.

The sound made him wild and he put more speed into his thrusts. He threw back his head, the tendons in his neck stood out and his arms shook as his cock throbbed inside her tight wet heat. Sweat rolled off of him when she tightened around him like a fist and he pounded into her in hard, even strokes. He heard her panting, her breath hot, stirring the hairs on his chest and he nearly screamed when she laved her rough tongue across a nipple and bit down hard. She was sucking at him and when she wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted up to him, he slid deeper into her with a dark groan.

"That's it, baby. Take me...take all of me." He felt himself growing, filling her until she clenched the muscles of her core. His balls felt hard and tight, the need to come so desperate in his belly and then he felt it, that sweet sweet release as his orgasm washed over him. Tears of joy rolled down his face and he clung to her, burying is face in her shoulder as she tightened around him, her hungry walls milking out every bit of his release as they came together.

Spent, he dropped down on top of her, slipping his arms under her and trailing light kisses over her neck and shoulder. His chest was heaving and he knew that he was probably crushing her but he didn't want to move. He just wanted to lay there and hold her, feeling the strong beat of her heart against his chest.

The trouble with Rodney could wait.


	8. Apologies and Anger

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John Sheppard was not a happy man. Striding down the hall to his office, he kept his eyes straight ahead and the fierce look on his face kept anyone from speaking to him, much less even looking at him. As he walked along he kept slapping the note she'd left on the pillow against his leg.

Damn it, how could she do this to him? Especially after last night? Well, he was just going to have to have a little talk with Miss Susan Walker. He did not exactly appreciate waking up and finding her gone and some sorry note telling him that she was heading to her office early so that he could spend time with his team.

His lips thinned angrily. It would have been nice if she had waited until he was awake. But no...she'd snuck out and left him snoring. And no matter how great the sex had been last night, it still galled him when he thought about how she had walked off when he had told her to stay at breakfast that morning. Even if she had been pissed at Rodney-

"Sheppard! Hey, Sheppard! Wait up a minute! I need to talk to you!"

John felt the coffee he'd had that morning start to burn in his belly. Crushing the note in his hand, he jammed into his pants pocket. "Whatever it is, Rodney...I don't want to hear it." John stopped in front of the door of his office and turned around as Rodney came up behind him. "Unless its an apology, keep it to yourself because I am not in the best of moods and I do not need to hear any of your shit right now."

"I thought I did that already. The apology thing." Rodney stopped a couple of feet away from him when he saw the expression on Sheppard's face. "Look, I told you that I didn't mean it. I was only teasing."

"Ya know," John pointed a warning finger at him. "I didn't believe it yesterday and I sure as hell don't believe it now."

"Sheppard, what the hell has gotten into you?" Rodney dared to take a step toward him then he stopped and looked around him, realizing that people were stopping to stare. "Look, I know you're angry but I really don't think that the hallway is the best place to discuss this."

"Like I give a damn what you think." John snarled and waved his hand over the door control. "And if you're really as god damn smart as you claim to be, you do not want to be alone in a room with me right now."

"What's the matter?" Rodney shot back at him. "Girlfriend not give you enough last night?"

John stopped just as his door opened. Whirling around, he grabbed Rodney by the arm and practically yanked him into his office and shoved him into a chair. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rodney? Didn't I tell you yesterday not to push this?"

"You told me not to push her. You didn't say a damn thing about pushing you." Rodney flared back at him.

John squeezed the tips of his thumb and first finger together. "You are coming this close to getting your fucking face punched in."

"Go ahead and do it then." Rodney held his chin up. John hesitated and Rodney laughed. "Ha! Just what I thought. She's got you so whipped...you're not even the same John Sheppard anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John's eyes narrowed angrily. "Are you calling me-"

"Hell, yes I am! When did you suddenly get so stupid?" Rodney sniped. "Oh, I forgot. You're so hung up on your Susan Walker that you can't see what kind of namby pamby wuss she's turning you into."

"Rodney-"

"Face it, John. You know I'm telling you the truth." Rodney got up from his chair but he kept some distance between them. "Why don't you take a look at yourself sometime? You might actually see what I'm talking about."

"You're just spouting out this shit because you don't like her." John's fingers curled into a fist. "And you don't like the time that I spend with her."

"You're right." Rodney nodded. "I don't like her...and I don't like what she's doing to you. She's turning you into a whipped dog and that's not you."

"Whipped dog? You son of a bitch-" John roared. The tendons in his neck stood out and a tiny little vein in his forehead started to throb. "Susan was right. You are jealous." He barked a laugh. "Well, here's some news for ya, buddy boy. She's not going anywhere but if you keep this up...you will."

"Don't threaten me, Sheppard."

"It's not a god damn threat, Rodney. Its a promise." John stalked around his desk and sat down. He flipped open the cover of his lap top and began to rifle through the papers on his desk. "Now get the hell out of my office before I lose my temper and kick your ass straight off the top of this tower."

"Sheppard..."

John gave him a cold look and when he spoke his voice was dark and dangerous. "Get out."

"We'll talk about this later." Rodney snarled.

"No. We won't." John said softly. "And I'm going to tell you right now. Susan Walker is going to be my wife. Keep sniping at her and I will wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

Rodney's face blanched. John could tell from the look on his face that the man knew that he'd crossed the line but still his lips twitched like he wanted to say something.

"Rodney," John rested his hands on the edge of his desk and dug his fingers into the hard metal. "I would suggest that if you want to keep anything that even resembles a friendship with me, you will turn around and walk out that door while you still can."

Back stiff, Rodney turned around and left.

John sat back in his chair when he'd gone and huffed out a sigh. "God damn it!" He shouted, picked up a glass from his desk and smashed it against the wall. Shards went everywhere but he didn't bother to even try and clean it up. Leaning his elbows on the edge of his desk, he rested his forehead on the back of his hands and tried to calm his anger but it was no use. Getting up from his chair, he started to pace in front of the window, glass crunching under the soles of boots.

Why did it nag him that Rodney was maybe a little right? Ever since Jake...he forced himself to think it...and Sharon, he'd been acting like she was precious glass. Watching her every move, afraid to let her out of his sight because he thought that something was going to happen to her. He'd let his fear make him soft and if there was one thing he was, it was definitely not soft.

"Shit! I am such a fucking idiot." He slammed his hand down on the desk. When had it all changed? Okay, he knew when it had changed. Nearly loosing her had made him want to cuddle her and keep her close to him because the guilt had been too much. But now...he loved her, needed her. He wanted to make her his wife, make her a permanent part of his life. And yes, he admitted to himself...in some way he wanted to own her. Hell, he shook his head. He knew how he wanted to own her.

And he wanted things back the way they had been. He still remembered the first time he'd seen her. He'd been coming out of Elizabeth's office when he'd looked down over the railing and seen her standing below, fresh through the Gate with that obvious newbie look on her face. That first moment, when she'd looked up and seen him, something had stirred in him, some attraction that drew him toward her. Maybe it was that hungry spark of lust that he'd seen in her dark whiskey colored eyes that made him want to wrap his fingers in her dark curls and taste every inch of her.

But he'd made himself wait. For months he'd followed her, keeping just out of sight so that he could watch her, all the while knowing that she was just as interested in him as he was in her. Watching her on her nightly runs had been pure torture for him. Just seeing her in those tight little pants and that skin hugging top that showed off the full curve of her breasts. His mouth had watered with the thought of gripping her firm round ass and burying his face between those luscious breasts.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat when he thought of cradling one of those firm breasts in his hand, tugging the pert rosy nipple into his mouth so that he could suck at her like a greedy child. He rubbed his hand over his face and chuckled softly. Finding out that she was just as kinky and warped as he was had nearly blown his mind. She'd always tried to hide it, giving him that sweet demure smile and acting so innocent before she finally gave in and let him take what he wanted. Then she had started to defy him. That had made his blood race because of the way she'd taunted him and teased him until he was aching to have her.

And right now, he was aching. He eased his hand over his growing erection and a grim determined smile started to grow on his face. Slowly, he got to his feet and headed for the door. If he wanted to be true to her then he had to be true to himself and to do that he had to be what Rodney claimed he was.

He had to take back some control.

He was imaging her naked and on her knees in front of him when the door slid open and he nearly collided with a smiling Evan Lorne.

"Morning, Colonel. I was hoping you'd be in your office."

"What is it, Lorne?" John frowned slightly. "And what are you doing here? I thought you still had a few days of vacation left."

"I do." Lorne replied. "But I...ah...finished that little project you asked me to do for you and since you were back...I was wondering if maybe you had a few minutes to look it over."

"Little project..." John thought for a moment and then he smiled slightly. She wasn't going to go anywhere just yet. "Oh, yeah. That." He waved a hand. "I've got a few minutes. Lead the way."

"Great." Lorne smiled. "Its in my quarters. I thought it would be best to work on it there so that you know..." His face reddened a little and he didn't say another word until they were in his quarters.

"Is that it?" John looked at the cloth covered canvas set up on an easel near the window. "That's pretty big."

"Well, you did say portrait size." Lorne whisked the cloth off to reveal the painting underneath. "I just hope you like it."

John's breath caught in his throat. "Lorne...I don't really know what to say. It's...hot."

Lorne's face got even redder. "Well, I tried to go by the photo as best I could..."

"Well, I'd say that you did a damn good job." John stepped closer. He reached out a hand and then stopped. "I don't now what else to say except Thank You." He did touch it then, his finger lightly curving over the shadow of her breast where his arm had rested over her. "You even got her..."

Lorne cleared his throat. John looked up at him and had to bite back the laugh that rose up in his mouth. "I'll tell you what." John took the cloth out of his hands and spread it back over the painting. "Let's just keep it here under the cover until I'm ready to...give it to her."

The younger man looked embarrassed at the emphasis John put on those last words but he nodded.

"Okay." John slapped him on the shoulder. "She's going to be taking another trip back to the mainland in a couple of days with Teyla. You're taking them down, right?"

Lorne nodded.

"Fine. I'll come by and pick it up that morning, hide it in my office and once you're gone I'll hang it and then follow you down. Sound like a good plan?"

"Real good." Lorne tried to hide the relieved smile on his face but couldn't quite do it.

John resisted a laugh. "Okay, then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something I need to take care of."

The good feeling he had lasted until he stepped out of Lorne's quarters and into the hallway. Suddenly, everything that Rodney had said came rushing back and his lips curled into a frown. With determined steps he headed for the section of the tower where her lab was located.

2.

She was sitting at her desk, fingers flying over her keyboard and she looked up, a smile on her face, when the door opened and she saw him standing there. Her forehead wrinkled and she frowned slightly when she saw the look on his face. "I guess you're in a pissed off mood. I did leave you a note-"

"Shut up." The door closed behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against it. "Get your ass over here and lock this door."

"Excuse me? She stopped typing and looked up at him, one eyebrow raising slightly. "What did you say?"

"If I have to repeat myself..."

She snorted, looked away from him and started typing again. "You've got the Ancient Gene. Lock it your own damn self."

The way she was trying to ignore him made his blood boil and his cock twitch hungrily. "Fine." He growled. "If you don't mind your assistants walking in here and catching me screwing the hell out of you, then I don't either."

"Like you're going to get that chance." She growled back at him and nodded her head toward the door. "Go back to your office and cool down, Sheppard. I'm busy."

"Have it your way." He uncrossed his arms and moved away from the door. In three quick strides, he was behind her. Reaching down he wrapped his hands around her upper arms, pulled her back and lifted her out of the chair. "Last chance."

She tried to wiggle out of his gasp. "Fuck you."

"No, baby. That's what I'm going to do to you." He half dragged, half walked her toward the couch and the he stopped and changed his mind. Flipping her around so that her back was to him, he shoved her against the wall and nudged his knee between her thighs.

Grabbing her wrists, he placed her hands flat against the wall. He could feel her heart racing when he pressed against her, lifted the hem of her lab coat and skimmed his hands over her hips.

"Good damn thing you wore a skirt. Its gonna make this so much easier." he growled and nipped at her earlobe. "But you left before I got up this morning and since you didn't let me watch you get dressed-"

"Sheppard, what the hell has gotten into you? Let go of me-"

She rocked back against him but he only laughed, gripped her hips and kicked her feet apart. "Its not about me, sugar. Its about..." He chuckled darkly. "I guess it is about me since I'm about to get into you."

He lifted her skirt and made a disappointed sound when he saw the white cotton panties she was wearing. He shifted to the side, pressing his groin into her hip. Digging his fingers into the soft cotton he yanked them aside, baring her ass to him.

"Looks like this is gonna be a tight fit but I think you can handle it." He rubbed a rough palm over the smooth satin of her skin before he dipped his fingers inside her slippery wet folds.

He purred when she pressed her forehead against the wall. She was moaning softly, beads of sweat dotted her face and he leaned close so that he could flick them off with his tongue. "Mmm..." he murmured. "Even your sweat tastes sweet."

He ran his hand over her back. She'd pulled her hair back into a pony tail and he curled the lock of hair around his fingers. He yanked, pulling her head back sharply and making her gasp when he sank his teeth into the soft skin of her throat. He felt her tremble and his erection grew harder. It had been a long time since he'd done this and the rush of power made him press into her even harder.

"Why did you leave?" He scraped his teeth over her skin, nipping and sucking until she hissed.

"I told you..." She tried to press against his arm. "Stop it, John..."

"No." He pulled her body tight to his so that she could feel his cloth covered erection. He roamed his hands over her body, grazing his teeth across her neck and sliding his hands under the lab coat so that he could pinch and stroke her nipples through her thin uniform top. He smiled a wicked smile when she shivered and arched into his hands. "I know you want this."

"John, please..." Her voice wavered as she lifted her hips, rubbing back against him so that his erection nestled against the curve of her ass.

"Why. Did. You. Leave?" He pinched her nipples between his fingers and squeezed, making her moan with pleasure. "And don't tell me that its just because you wanted me to spend more time with my team."

"It's the truth." She panted out as she let go of the wall and leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. "I thought...I thought you understood that...you agreed."

"I'll tell you what I understand, Suzie Q." He squeezed her nipples until she let out a little hiss of pain and then he let go and cupped her breasts in his hands, tracing his thumbs over the swollen tips. "I understand that you left me in bed and all alone. Especially after I told you that I wanted you with me."

"But you said..."

"I changed my mind." He let his fingers travel over her ribs and then reached back to undo the buckle on his belt. "Now put your hands back on the wall." When she hesitated, he smacked her on the ass...hard. "Do it. Do it or I'll bend you over the back of that couch..." He stopped for a second and an even better idea came into his mind.

Grabbing her arms, he turned her around so that she was facing him. Sliding his hands back under her skirt, he gripped the lace edge of the panties and yanked them down over her thighs. Quickly, he stripped them off of her and before she could move he was on his knees in front of her, his tongue darting out to slip between her slick folds. He sucked at her hard, drawing the little nub between his lips and then licking along the length of her slit. She tried to tangle her fingers in his hair but he grabbed her hands and held her, still eating at her until her hips were jerking back and forth, making his tongue rasp hard and rough across her clit.

Not satisfied with that, he got to his feet and shoved her back against the cushions. Her skirt hiked up around her waist and the sight of the light dusting of curls, wet from his mouth and her juices made him crazy. He unsnapped the button on his pants and yanked down so that his shaft sprang out and slapped hard against her belly. She arched her back, digging her fingers into the soft cushions of the couch when he pushed his pants down around his knees and slipped his hands under her knees.

He pulled her legs up and open, giving a loud grunt when he slammed his hard male heat into the fiery furnace between her thighs. She clutched at him hungrily and he groaned long and loud. Still holding her with one hand, he slid the other over her belly, tugging at her curls before he slipped his fingers into her and began to stroke her. He let out an animal-like noise, his hips grinding into her and she turned her head, sinking her teeth into the soft cushion to muffle her screams as he exploded and filled her with his hot come.

Letting go of her leg, he sank down on top of her and rested his elbows on the arm rest of the couch, holding her down with his weight. Lightly, he brushed the sweat soaked strands of hair back from her face, kissed her hard and then climbed up off of her.

"That was for smart mouthing me yesterday when I told you to stay." Chest heaving she watched him as he did up his pants, her eyes never leaving his fingers while he redid the buckle on his belt. He moved toward the door and then turned back, smiling when he saw the lust blaze up hot and dark in her eyes.

Reaching down, he picked up her panties from where he'd dropped them on the floor. At first he started to toss them at her then he smiled and held them up to his nose, inhaling her scent. Then he grinned wickedly and tucked them into his pants pocket. "Tonight you'll get your second punishment for leaving me this morning."

Then he turned around and left, leaving her lying there with her skirt around her waist and his seed pooling between her thighs.


	9. Embarrassments and Plans

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 26

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

He knew that she was going to come after him. He leaned against the outside of the door, keeping an eye on the second hand of his watch. He smiled slightly when the door slid open. "Ten seconds."

Face flushed, she pushed the sweaty strands of hair back from her face and tried to straighten her skirt. "You're an asshole, Sheppard."

He laughed and rubbed his hand over the back of her skirt. "Next time, baby. Next time."

"I'll be damned." She jerked away from him and headed off down the hallway, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly on the tile floor.

With his long legs, it didn't take him long to catch up with her. He settled his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. Leaning close he whispered in her ear. "Tonight, you are going to do whatever I want." He patted her hip lightly. "And since you'll be tied, gagged and blind folded...I really don't think you'll be able to complain about it much."

She pushed at him but he wouldn't move. He kept her close and tightened his grip a little more. "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"To take a shower and change clothes." She darted a fiery look at him and lowered her voice. "Or don't you think that people will notice your smell all over me?"

"Oh," He grinned. "You mean the smell of my come?" He leaned close and buried his nose in her hair. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining about it when I was pumping it into you."

Her face reddened and he felt the hitch in her breath. They were nearly to their quarters now and he began to rub his hand over her backside, going lower and lower until he could feel the back of her thigh under his fingers. He slid his hand over her, nudging up the hem of the short skirt until he could feel her heat. "Maybe, I should just flip you over right here. I'm sure all these people would get a thrill out of watching you ride my tongue."

He laughed at the way her cheeks began to heat up. He ran his finger over the curve of her lips and pressed his mouth close to her ear. "I've got a better idea." He looked at his watch. "Its nearly lunch time and I've worked up quite an appetite."

He slid his hand out from under her skirt, gripped her wrist in his slick fingers and pulled her around before she could protest. Twining his fingers through hers, he made it look like they were simply strolling together toward the Mess Hall. If anyone had looked close enough they would have noticed that he was practically dragging her along.

Seeing the look on her face, he chuckled and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Look at all the pretty people smiling at us, sweetheart. They think we're such a cute couple."

"Couple of what?" She hissed back at him.

His green eyes, gone dark with passion, met hers. He smirked slightly and tightened his fingers, pressing his palm against hers. "I'm willing to show them if you are."

Her face flamed but her eyes sparkled with lust and her sex started to weep with want. "The only audience I want is you."

He laughed and let go of her hand. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he held her close to his side. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If only they knew..." He sighed.

"Knew what?" She whispered back and leaned into him.

He felt her shiver when his hand slid up to caress the back of her neck. "How badly I want to bend you over one of these tables, spank your ass and then fuck you so hard that we make the tower shake." He pulled her head back and kissed her hard, snaking his tongue deep into her mouth.

She barely heard the gasps and soft amused chuckles of the people around them. Susan leaned into him, letting her arms wrap around his waist when he pulled her tight against his chest. She could feel his reluctance when he broke the kiss and looked down at her. His erection pressed hard between her thighs and look in his eyes made her so hot that she couldn't stand it. It was an effort not to slide her hands under the waist band of his pants and pull him free so that she could play. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Nice try, naughty girl." He gripped her chin and made her look up at him, purring sexily at the way her mouth twitched. His eyes glittered and he felt the shiver of excitement run up her spine when he lightly stroked her back. "You can play all lovey dovey in public if you want." He slid his hand down lower over her hip and pressed into her. "But its not going to change my mind about tonight."

"Jesus, why don't you two get a room."

John's head snapped up. Rodney was standing just a few feet away, glaring at them. "We will." John smiled but she heard the snarl in his voice. "But right now, we're going to get a table." He let her go and reached for her hand. He pulled her after him and then stopped and turned back. "Why don't you join us, Rodney?"

"John!" She hissed at him and poked him in the side.

"What's that, sweetheart?" He smirked. "You'd like to get to know Rodney better?" He quirked an eyebrow at the furious scowl on her face. "For me? On isn't that sweet." He wrapped an arm around her and gave Rodney a sardonic grin.

"For who?" Rodney shot her a loathing look and started to push past them into the slowly filling room.

John was close behind him. "Weren't you just telling me this morning how much this lovely, sweet woman has changed me? Maybe you'd like to tell her the same thing you told me." He pulled her around so that she was in between them and lightly rubbed his hands over his shoulders. "C'mon, Rodney. My woman and my best friend.... this could be fun."

She tried to kick him in the leg and he gave her a light, swift smack on the behind. "Watch it, honey. You almost got my foot."

"Be glad it was only your foot!" She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head as Rodney quickly looked away. But not before she caught the flare of dislike in his eyes. She turned toward John. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What did I just say?" He said sternly as he picked up a tray and pushed it into her hands. He added a plate and started to fill it. "And don't argue with me unless you do want me to turn up that pretty bottom of yours and spank you right here." Rodney made a choking noise and nearly dropped his tray. John laughed and pushed her after him. "Now, go and make nice before I lose my temper and do it."

Face burning, she followed McKay, her lips curling into a nasty smile when she set the tray down and pulled out a chair. They avoided looking at each other as she sat down and suddenly, the food on her plate didn't look so appealing. She pushed the tray away from her, leaned back and looked anywhere except at the man sitting across from her.

"What's the matter, darling?" John's voice was sugary sweet when he set his own tray down and pulled out the chair next to her. Sitting down, he handed her a glass of tea. "Not hungry?"

"I'm not now." She growled and shot Rodney a scathing look. "I think I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Really?" John picked up his fork and dug into his meatloaf. "After that work out in your office this morning..." He rolled his eyes, winked at Rodney and moaned low in his throat. "Baby, you sure know how to make me work up an appetite. Oh, I almost forgot..." He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out her panties and pressed them to his nose before he dropped them into her lap. "I almost forgot to give these back to you."

Sheppard!" She hissed. Her face flamed and she snatched them up before any one could see and tucked them into the pocket of her lab coat. Feeling like she wanted to drop through the floor, she picked up her glass of tea and tried to seem very interested in the ice in her glass.

"Oh, God! That's disgusting." Rodney's face went beet red. "Sheppard, I'm trying to eat here."

John just grinned and rested his hand on the upper part of her leg, making her squirm and wrap her fingers around his wrist when he started to trail his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He turned, looked at her and grinned wickedly at the look smoldering in her eyes. He pointed his fork at her plate. "I know its not the meat you usually like but you need to eat, baby." He pinched the inside of her leg. "You've got to keep up your strength up."

Rodney looked like he was going to choke. He started to get up but John grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. "Hey," he practically purred. "Don't you know its not polite to act so rude in front of a Lady?"

Rodney's lips thinned and the look on Sheppard's face made him bite back his smart reply. Cheeks flaming, he looked down at his plate and started eating like a starving man.

"In a hurry?" John let go of his wrist and sat back. He speared a bit of mashed sweet potato onto his fork and but before he could lift it to his mouth, the stuff slipped off and landed on Susan's thigh. "Oops...look what I did." He grinned at Rodney, scooped the stuff up with his finger and licked it off. "Now, that is finger licking good."

Susan thought she was going to die and she jumped when Rodney threw down his fork in disgust.

"What the hell are you playing at Sheppard?" He snarled. "Is this one of your sick sex games?"

"Oh, I play at a lot of things, Rodney." John carefully set down his own fork and leaned back in his chair. "But since you mentioned sex games...did you have a particular one in mind? Maybe something we haven't tried yet?"

Rodney gave her a quick glance when she moaned and pressed a hand to forehead, then he turned his attention back to Sheppard. "Is this some type of payback for this morning?"

John was thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled coldly and his voice was very calm. "Do you know how much I wanted to twist your head off and shove it up your ass this morning?"

Rodney blanched. "Sheppard-"

"Shut your yap, McKay. I'm talking now." John grabbed the side of Susan's chair and dragged it toward him, smirking slightly when she gave a little yelp and grabbed onto to his arm before she fell off of it. Several people turned startled glances their way but John ignored them and kept his attention on the man sitting across from him.

Rodney snorted. "If you think I've got time to sit here and listen to your twisted crap-"

Carefully, John pushed his tray away from him and folded his arms on the table. "You, Rodney McKay..." he said very softly. "Are going to sit there and listen to every little word I say." He tapped a finger against his elbow. "And if you open your mouth even once, I can guarantee you that you will leave this table with a lot less teeth than you came here with."

Rodney's face went white. His lips twitched but he knew from the look on Sheppard's face that he meant what he said. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

John was quiet for a few minutes and when he spoke his voice was very soft and they both had to lean close to hear him. "First of all, Rodney...I want you to stop looking at her like she's nothing but dirt." He kept tap, tap, tapping that finger on his elbow until the disgusted look slid off of Rodney's face. "That's better."

Slowly, he unfolded his arms and leaned back. "I told you this morning that she wasn't going anywhere and I meant it." John smiled coldly at Rodney, then turned to her with a warmer look and rested his hand on her knee. "You know, I think I just came up with a fabulous idea, Suzie Q." He turned back to Rodney with a sardonic smile. "Since Rodney wants to really get to know the woman in my life and after all, he is my best friend...I think its only fitting that I...I mean we...give him the honor of being best man at our wedding."

Now it was Susan's face that went white. She smiled tightly and rested her hand over his."John..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" He rubbed his fingers lightly over her leg, all the while keeping his eyes on Rodney's face.

"Honey...maybe Rodney doesn't want that honor-" She said sweetly and laced her fingers with his. She saw a look pass between the two men and she frowned. Rodney looked terrified of him. Crap! What the hell had happened that she didn't know about? It had to be something big to make Rodney look like he was going to shit his pants."Maybe-"

"He does want it. He practically told me so this morning." John squeezed her fingers, gave her a sharp look that quickly cut off her protest and then turned to stare back at Rodney. "Rodney, you're our best man and I won't take 'no' for an answer." A positively evil smile curled at the corners of his lips. "And be prepared to wear something light because I'm going to give in and let her have that beach wedding that she wants." He looked at her and gave her knee a light squeeze. "Isn't that wonderful, Suzie Q?"

"Just fabulous." She mumbled. "I can't wait to start making plans."

"That's my girl." He smiled and looked back across the table. "Rodney?" John cocked his head slightly when the other man didn't answer him. "Now, my lovely bride has agreed. You wouldn't want to be the one to disappoint her on such an important day would you? I mean..." His eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a low rasp. "Its going to be wonderful enough that she's getting me..."

Rodney gave him a stubborn look and crossed his arms over his chest. He was deliberately being an ass and it was starting to make John very very angry.

"Let me put it to you this way." John chuckled menacingly and leaned across the table. "I love this woman more than anything in the world. If her special day gets ruined because you've still got a stick up your ass...I will make sure that you regret it." He tilted his head slightly. "Do you understand me?"

Rodney's eyes went wide then he swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod.

"Good." John settled back in his chair with a smile. "You can leave now."

Rodney's face went dark and he huffed at the tone in Sheppard's voice. "Are you dismissing me, Colonel?"

"I'm going to do more than that if you don't stop being such an ass." He reached out and grabbed the man's arm when he picked up his things and got up from the table. "If she tells me one time that you've been any thing other than polite to her..."

"You'll what?" Rodney snarled and jerked out of his grasp. "Reprimand me?"

"Do you really want to try me and find out?" John replied quietly.

Apparently Rodney didn't because he dropped his tray on the table and turned and left, walking very quickly.

When Rodney was gone, John turned and looked at her. Resting his hand on the back of her chair, he leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "I think its time we finished this lunch, don't you?" Picking up her fork he pressed it into her hand then lifted up his own and lightly ran the tines over her throat. "Because after that, I'm going to give you some explicit instructions on what I want you to do tonight." He eased the tines over her chest and flicked lightly at the buttons of her shirt. "And you'd better do exactly what I say."

His green eyes burned into her and she had no doubt that he would do something wicked to her if she didn't obey him. Her belly fluttered at the thought and she had to squeeze her thighs together to keep a fresh wave of cream from streaming down her thighs. Looking up at him through lowered lashes she smiled at him and said something that made the corners of his mouth curl into a pleased grin.

"Yes...Master."


	10. Sheppard In Control

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Susan stared down at the box on the bed and shook her head. "Oh, he has so got to be kidding."

"No." Warm hands gripped her from behind and his breath brushed hot against her ear. "I'm not."

She turned around and looked at him. He was standing there naked, water still dripping from his hair, his long, lean body still wet from the shower. And from the looks of him, extremely hot and aroused. She pushed the box away from her. "When hell freezes over."

"Are you scared?" He stopped. He was still close enough for her to feel the heat of his body and she shivered when he reached past her and pulled the box to him. He looked at her from under his lashes, his eyes dark and full of hunger.

"Of you? Never."

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He stepped closer until he was towering over her. Reaching out he undid the ties of the robe she wore and pushed it off of her. It fell to the floor and he kicked it away. His eyes roamed over her and just the way his eyes sparked made her nipples hard and warmth flare up between her thighs. "All the dirty nasty things I've got planned?"

"Not that. You won't do that." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stubborn look. "I won't let you."

"Yes...I will. And you'll like it." He reached out to touch her. She started to push his hand away but he gripped her wrist and pulled her against him. "And there's not one damn thing that you won't let me do, Suzie Q."

She took a step back and shook her head. "I'll fight you."

"And you'll lose." Before she could stop him, he'd grabbed her and jerked her hips toward him, one hand holding her tightly while one thumb pushed at her forbidden entrance. He slid a finger into her slick folds, using her own juices to lubricate the wicked spot that his thumb pressed against. "But if you want to fight me...then fight me. Because I'll enjoy making you pay for it."

A sly smile crossed his face when she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He cupped the back of her head, kissing her roughly and holding her tight when he pushed his thumb inside of her. She whimpered against his mouth when he clenched his fingers in her hair.

Smiling slyly, he let go of her as he worked his thumb in a little more just to hear her groan. She pressed her forehead against him, her breath stirring the hairs on his chest. She mewled and clung to him when he moved his thumb inside of her.

"Tell me, Suzie Q..." He whispered against her ear. "Tell me that you don't want my cock stretching you here. Tell me that you don't want me to make you ache and burn..."

Her arms went around his neck and she sank her teeth into his shoulder. She wanted to scream at him to stop it, to just let her go but she couldn't do it. The words were lodged in her throat and she couldn't make them come out.

"Do you want me to stop." He wriggled his thumb and she moaned. "Answer me, baby. Do you want me to stop?"

"John...please!" She bit her lip and shook her head when he increased the pressure by sliding his thumb in a little more. "Damn...please...don't..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" His voice was rough, dark and completely wicked. Using his free hand, he smacked her on the ass so hard that she jumped and his thumb slid in even more.

The pressure was almost more than she could stand and damn it if she didn't want more.

"Don't..." She panted, burying her head in his shoulder. "Don't stop...please."

His laugh was carnal and he kissed her again, rougher and harder, driving his tongue into her mouth and bruising her lips. Finally, he eased his thumb out of her and rested his hands lightly on her hips. "I'm going to enjoy driving every bit of my cock into that sweet tight hole of yours, Suzie Q. Then you'll totally belong to me. Won't you?"

Her face was flushed but she nodded. He smiled and brushed his fingers over the firm swell of her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumbs. "Good." Smiling, he twisted the tiny silver rings until she moaned. "I think we can do without these tonight, Suzie Q. Don't you?"

He unhooked the rings from the belly chain and let them fall. The metal felt cool on her skin and she couldn't help a shiver when he twisted the rings and pulled them loose from her nipples. He reached past her, pulled something from the box and held it up. "Remember this?"

She swallowed hard at the sight of the silver chain dangling from his finger and he laughed. Pressing his hand flat against the soft skin between her breasts, he pushed her back until she was sitting on the edge of the wide bed. Sitting down beside her, he curled one long leg under him and turned so that he was facing her. Bending his head, he curled his warm fingers around her, stroking his thumb over the swollen nipple before he tasted her with his tongue.

He eased one clamp over her and then he moved to the other breast and did the same. When he was done, he unhooked the belly chain from around her waist and laid it in the jewelry box he'd set beside the bed. Turning back, he eased a hand between her thighs and gently undid the clamp at her clit. A smile crossed his face as he gently stroked his fingers over her. "Someday, baby...I'm going to make this permanent."

"What about you?" Tentatively, she trailed her fingers over the length of his thigh.

Shaking his head, he pressed a finger to her lips. "Starting now...you don't talk." Reaching down, he grasped her wrist and pushed her hand away. "Every word...even one little peep and I will add something else to your punishment."

"But-" Then she stopped and pressed her lips together.

"Too late." He laughed and trailed a finger over the curve of her jaw. "You just earned a punishment." Leaning close, he brushed the hair back from her face. "And I have the feeling that before tonight is over with you'll be so thoroughly punished that you won't even be able to walk."

Getting up from the bed, he padded naked to where he'd left his clothes folded up on the chair. He made her watch as he pulled on his jeans and tucked his feet into his boots. He'd tried to be careful and not let himself get too aroused but still he winced a little when he tucked his erection in and zipped up. His gut tightened at the sight of her sitting there and his cock strained against the front of his pants. Damn it, if he didn't have her and soon...he wasn't even going to last even half the night.

Leaving the top snap undone he slid into his shirt and then slowly walked back to the bed.

He rested his hands on either side of her and pressed his forehead against hers so that they were eye to eye. "First punishment."

She started to open her mouth then stopped and nodded her head. Taking her arm, pulled her up off the bed and made her turn so that she was facing the bed. Reaching into the box he took out something that looked like a leather belt and a tube of lube. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was on the belt and excitement flared in his belly. Opening the tube, he lubed up the plug then pressed his hand to the small of her back. "Bend over."

When she hesitated, he pushed harder. He felt her trembling when she leaned forward and rested her hands on the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks in his other hand and smiled when her fingers dug into the comforter. "It's a bit small but you'll wear this until I think you're ready to take me."

She tensed when he pressed the plug against her puckered opening and he smacked her hard across the hip. "Don't tighten up." He commanded. "It'll just hurt worse if you do."

She was breathing hard but after a few seconds she did what he said and he slid the plug into her. Beads of sweat had popped up on her skin and he smiled slightly when she sighed and leaned against him as he fastened the belt firmly around her waist to hold the plug in place.

"Turn and look at me." She did as she was told and when she was facing him, he put his hands on her shoulders and made her sit back down on the bed. She gasped softly and barely looked at him when he took the brown leather stiletto shoes and slipped them on her feet. He ran his fingers over the backs of her legs and felt her twitch at the touch of his fingers on her skin. "Now stand up again."

Slowly, she did as she was told. His lips twitched slightly. Wearing the heels, she was eye level with him now and he pulled her close so that she was belly to belly with him and the clamps on her nipples brushed against the hairs on his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, he shook out her mass of hair until it lay in curls around the nape of her neck. "Beautiful." He breathed.

Running his hand over her flat belly, he teased her belly button with his fingers before he dipped below the belt around her waist and slipped his fingers into her slick folds. "Always beautiful...always wet." He kissed her and then pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were shining with lust and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

He started to kiss her again and then stopped. He had all night to kiss her. He touched her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her plump bottom lip. Her mouth looked so wet and inviting and he couldn't wait to have her lips wrapped tight and hot around his rock hard shaft. But first there was more he needed to do.

Before he gave in to his own lust, he stepped back, reached into the box and pulled out a short, gauzy wrap around dress that was the exact shade of his eyes. He took another step back and held it out to her. "Put it on."

She took it from his hand and slipped it over her arms. It tied just below the curve of her waist and he gripped the hem and pulled it down. It skimmed the tops of her thighs but barely covered her mound and the light dusting of curls that he itched to rub his fingers through. Her nipples stood out like hard pebbles and he took a deep breath, grasped her hand and twirled her around so that he could see what it looked like from behind. It rested just below the curve of her ass cheeks and was sheer enough that he could see the black leather through the thin material.

He smiled slightly, let go of her hand and reached down to put the lid back on the box before he buttoned up the front of his shirt, leaving just the three top buttons undone to show the curly salt and pepper hairs on his chest. Then he stopped, reached inside to pull something out and then closed it again.

He set the box back down and turned to give her a wicked grin. "I almost forgot about this." He brushed the hair back from her neck and slipped the brown soft leather collar around her throat and fastened it. Gripping her chin in his hand, he made her look at him. "You're my slave tonight, baby."

She stared back at him steadily, but behind that brief flare of rebelliousness in her eyes he saw a hunger as dark as his own. Gripping her shoulders, he pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her thighs, resting his weight on her. His erection pressed so hard against her that he could feel the heat between her legs.

Pushing her back, he rocked forward just enough to make her whimper. "Oops..." He laughed. "There you go again. Another punishment."

"I didn't-" She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed at him. "Bastard, you tricked me."

He bent his head and buried his face against the soft skin between her breasts. He slid his tongue over her, feeling her belly clench when he rocked her back a little more. She clutched at him and from the way she dug her fingers into his upper arms, the pressure from the plug must have been intense.

"Oh, God...I could just take you right here. But that would just be too damn easy." He brushed the hair back from her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. Easing off of her, he grabbed her hands and pulled up her up off the bed. Picking up something from the box, she realized too late that he'd hooked a leash to the loop at her throat. An evil smile touched his lips when he gave it a tug. "Come on."

He picked up the box and tucked it under his arm. Eyes wide, she tried to pull back when she realized that he was tugging her toward the door. But he just grinned and tugged at her harder until she had no choice but to follow him.

Cool air touched her legs and shivered up between her thighs when the door opened and they stepped out into the hallway. The hem of the dress barely covered her and she felt her face start to burn with embarrassment. Vainly, she tried to keep behind him, praying that they didn't pass anyone and only let out a sigh of relief when they were safely in the transporter.

Seeing her discomfort, he grinned as he pressed a finger to the control panel. "Its movie night, sweetheart. Do you really think that I'd let you parade around half naked?"

She opened her mouth and then shook her head.

"You're right." He tugged on the leash when the doors opened to reveal a familiar hallway. "I would."

It wasn't easy tottering around on the high heels with the plug in her butt and Sheppard tugging on the leash, but somehow she managed to follow him without falling and breaking her neck. God, wouldn't that be a sight. She smiled slightly thinking of how he would explain that one to Carson.

"What are you grinning about?"

He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into his shoulder. "Nothing-" Eyes wide, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"That's number three. Keep that up and you'll have to call in sick in the morning." He smirked and tugged a little harder on the leash. "After I'm through with you...you might have to anyway."

2.

"Now, just what am I going to do to you for your second punishment." He had taken the dress off of her almost as soon as they'd stepped into his inner sanctum and now she was standing there wearing nothing but the collar, the nipple clamps, the leather harness and the high heels as John walked around her slowly.

The room was cool but the heat from his gaze and the way that he kept licking his lips kept her hot. She kept her head down, looking up at him from under her lashes and trying not to think about the heat gathering between her thighs. Using the end of the leash, he trailed it over her slowly as he moved then he stopped in front of her.

Lightly, he flicked it over her breasts so that her nipples strained against the clamps. "Very pretty." He drawled and traced the leather over each breast. Moving over her belly, he nudged the strap between her legs. "Wider. I want to see everything."

He stroked the leather strap over the insides of her thighs and teased it along the edge of her wet folds, pushing it in just enough to nudge against her clit. ""So pretty and so sweet."I know exactly what you'll go good with." His eyes brightened. Unhooking the leash from the collar, he dropped it on the bed and went to the table where he had left the box. Reaching in, he pulled out something that looked like a jar of jelly and set it down on the bedside table.

"Second punishment." He pushed her back across the bed and climbed on top of her. Grabbing her hands he forced them over her head and snapped the padded cuffs that he always kept there around her wrists. Moving down her legs he grasped her ankles and slipped the shoes off her feet, laughing when she jerked at the touch of the cold metal as he cuffed them too.

Sliding up on the end of the bed, he settled between her thighs so that his jeans clad erection pressed against her. Lowering his head, he nipped at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, sliding his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her ear until she wiggled underneath him. The heat from his body nearly scorched her and if she could have she would have wrapped her legs around him and held him tight.

Pulling back, he stroked his hands over her arms and down her sides. Lightly, he cupped her breasts in his hands and stroked his fingers over the dark, rosy nipples. "As sweet and plump as strawberries." He sighed. "I didn't have any dessert this evening at dinner and since you look good enough to eat. I think I'll have it now."

Letting go of her, he reached for the jar on the table and unscrewed the top. Dipping his finger in, he smeared some of the stuff on her lips and then leaned down, capturing her mouth in a wicked strawberry flavored kiss. Easing back, he licked at his lips. Keeping his eyes on her face, he dipped two fingers in this time and scooped some of the stuff out. Holding his hand over her chest, he let a drop of the mixture fall from his fingers onto the soft skin between her breasts. Lightly he tugged on the clamps and then released them so that he could smear some more of the jelly on her nipples before he moved down over her taunt belly to the curls covering her mound.

Dipping his fingers into the jelly again, he wiped his fingers across her slick folds, sliding first one and then the other into her, coating her. She tried to tighten around him but he pulled back to quickly. Setting the jar down on the bedside table, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. Tossing it on the floor, he braced his knees on the bed, his powerful hands pressing into the bed as he loomed over her.

Lowering his head, he nuzzled the side of her breast before he flicked his tongue over the sticky stuff and began to lick it off of her. Pulling a nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue over her, making her squirm and then cry out when he bit down and tugged at her with his strong white teeth. Her fingers tightened around the chain of the cuffs and she drew her knees up as a hot rush of delight curled through her belly. Down, down he moved, licking and sucking until she thought that she was going to explode.

With slow, even strokes he worked at her, tugging at her clit with his teeth. He leaned forward, his hands gripping the sides of the belt, driving his tongue into her as he worked the plug farther into her ass. She moaned and he felt the muscles in her thighs and belly tighten when he slid his tongue into her, lapping until he'd cleaned every last bit of the sticky stuff off of her.

"Keep this up and I won't have to use any more lube." He chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the inside of her thigh. He looked up, his green eyes catching her amber ones and then he lowered himself over her again and went back to torturing her with his lips and tongue.

She was shaking now and he knew that she was close to coming but he wasn't ready for that yet. With one last flick of his tongue he pulled away from her and rested his hands on her hips, digging his fingers into her.

"Look at me." He demanded. She looked up at him and he held up three fingers. "Third punishment."

Sliding off the bed, he reached into the box and took out a black scarf and something with long leather looking strips. Leaning over her, he laid the scarf over her eyes and made her lift her head so that he could blind fold her. Picking up the flogger, he began to gently stroke the strips over her chest and belly. "This is going to be your punishment for teasing me...for turning me into some damn wuss."

He trailed it over her. and down between her thighs before he landed a light stinging slap on the inside of her thigh. "But this is isn't going to do me any damn good is it, baby? No, I don't think you're in quite the right position for what I have planned for you."

She turned her head slightly when he slapped the handle of the flogger against the palm of his hand. Laying it down on the bedside table, he undid the cuffs around her ankles. He trailed his hands over the length of her body, rubbing over her arms and up to her wrists so that he could undo the bindings there. Easing back, he nudged her hip with his hand.

"Roll over."

He could see her trembling and almost smell her excitement as she did what he demanded. He licked his lips at the sight of her luscious behind, the plug stuffed tight into the sweet hole he so anxiously wanted to invade. His hand went to the front of his jeans and he lightly stroked his fingers over his erection, wincing with pleasure when the thought of how tight she was going to be made him even harder than before.

Holding the flogger in his hand, he brought it down across her flesh. His cock throbbed when she bit her lip and tried not to whimper. "Assume the position, Suzie Q. I want you on your hands and knees."

When she was where he wanted her, he handcuffed her again before he reached down beside the bed and took up one of the bolster pillows. He was glad now that he'd decided to buy two sets of the things. One for their bedroom and one to keep here in his special place because the damn things sure did come in handy. He slid his hand over her belly, pushing her up so that he could position the pillow under her and then pushing her thighs apart so that she was ready and open to him.

He drew in a breath, easing the handle of the flogger over the insides of her thighs. Her skin glistened with sweat and he bent his head to lap at the moisture between her legs. She sighed and pressed her hips back only to jump when he gave her another swat.

He could almost see her eyes widening beneath the blindfold when he rubbed his hand over her back. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he tugged at her curls while he gave her ass another swat with the flogger.

He chuckled softly as he let go of her hair. She trembled when he trailed his fingers down her spine and a dark smile touched his lips. "You've been a bad girl, Suzie Q. If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet and take your punishment."

He pressed his palm against the leather harness, twisting his hand so that the plug in her ass dug in a little deeper. She sucked in a breath and he swatted her again. She whimpered and he struck her again, harder this time. For every little sound she made he gave her another swat and each one was harder than the last.

Fingers shaking, he dropped the flogger and soothed his hands over her reddened flesh. She was panting hard, her head hanging down so that her forehead was pressed against the pillow. He could feel her trembling and she gasped, sucking in a deep lung full of air when he slid his fingers into her.

Roughly, he stroked her. Pushing his fingers in deep and then pulling back, curling his fingers slightly so that every thrust rubbed against her g-spot. He kept his free hand pressed against the small of her back, holding her down when she tried to buck up against him. He could smell her arousal and even though he wanted to prolong the torture until she was begging him to take her, he knew that he couldn't hold out.

She groaned when he removed his fingers from her slick channel. "Don't worry, baby." He climbed off the bed and undid the snaps on his jeans. "You're about to get something a lot harder and thicker than my fingers."

Kicking out of his boots, he pushed his jeans down his thighs and off his legs. He kicked them away and climbed back up on the bed, pressing against her so that the head of his full throbbing erection pressed against her wet heat. Digging his fingers into her hips, he grunted and thrust into her, driving every inch of himself into her. She moaned, her fingers curling around the chain of the handcuffs when he slipped his hands over her back and grasped her shoulders in a tight grip.

As many times as he'd had her and would have her again, the delicious feeling of her tightening around him made him wild. He rode her hard, knowing that each slap of his skin against hers had to sting and the idea of it just made him thrust into her harder and faster. The bed was rocking beneath them and he knew from the way she shuddered that she was close to coming. Still holding her with one hand, he slid the other over her belly, dipping between her thighs to cup her mound.

Her moans were louder now and when he parted her folds and pinched her clit between his fingers, she screamed. Digging his fingers into the knot of the scarf, he ripped it off of her head and tossed it to the floor.

She turned her had as far as she could, shaking the hair and sweat out of her eyes. God, she was so beautiful. Letting go of her, he gripped the sides of the harness, making her cry out when he pushed the plug in deeper and then pulled back only to slam it into her again. She shuddered and he saw her eyes roll back in her head. She bit her lip and collapsed against the pillows only to shriek when he gave one last thrust and shouted as her walls tightened around him, making him explode inside her.

"Not yet, Suzie Q." Breathing hard he collapsed against her back, still locked deep inside of her. "Don't you dare climax until I tell you to."

With his arms pressed tight against her sides, he could feel the rapid beat of her heart and a slow satisfied smile crossed his face. She was trembling with the need to come but he was determined to make her wait. It had been a long time since he'd taken this much control with her and he knew that making her wait was only going to make it even better when he finally let her. With a deep sigh, he rested against her, knowing that with the pillow under her belly that he wasn't crushing her.

"First round. I'll let you rest for a few minutes." He whispered and nuzzled the soft skin at the back of her neck. Lightly, he grazed his lips over her, flicking his tongue out to taste her. His smell was all over her and the taste of his scent mixed with hers was enough to drive him crazy. It was an effort to keep his touch gentle when he slid his arms under her so that she could rest her cheek on the backs of his sweat slick hands.

He felt the brush of her eye lashes against his skin and he raised his head enough to see that she'd closed her eyes. A shift of his hips and her eyes popped open. A small smile curved her lips when she looked up at him and he snuggled against her even closer, making her gasp.

For a few minutes he just looked at her and then he dipped his head and brushed a light teasing kiss across her lips. Her eyes widened and then narrowed slightly as a look of suspicion crept into them. He laughed and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip before he let her go.

3.

"That's my baby. So good at being bad. I knew the minute I saw you that you were that something special I was looking for."

Susan tried not to move when he pressed his mouth against her shoulder and nipped at her sharply. He felt so hot and every time he moved she felt another little trickle of something warm slide down her thigh. He shifted his hips again, wrapping his long legs around hers and easing up until he was pressed tight against her ass. The hairs on his chest scraped over her back and she heard him grunt softly with pleasure when he rested his head between her shoulders. He lay like that for a bit and then his breath flared out hot over her when he sighed and raised his head.

"And right now...you're gonna show me how special." He slipped one hand out from under her head, sliding down to cup a breast in his hand. Lightly, he rubbed his fingers over her, squeezing and pulling until the nipple grew hard against his palm. Heat flared in her belly and she gasped softly as the cool air touched her skin when he pulled his other hand away and moved off of her.

"Rest time is over, baby." His hands slid over her back as he pulled out of her and moved back so that he was kneeling between her thighs. "This time, I'm gonna let you take care of me."

Reaching back, he loosened the cuffs around her ankles then reached up to pull the pillow out from under her. Lightly, he trailed his fingers over her arms as he reached up to undo the bindings around her wrists. When she was free, he pulled her up so that she was on her knees. Moving around her, he stretched out in front of her so that she was the one nestling between his thighs. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her up so that she was laying on top of him.

Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her mouth to his. Giving her a wicked smile, he brushed his lips over hers. "You've got a hot little mouth, Suzie Q. I don't think I need to tell you what to do with it." His eyes were glittering and he tightened his grip. "Do I?"

She shook her head and he smiled and relaxed his fingers. Folding his arms behind his head, he rested his back against the pillows. "Then do it."

Susan tried to ignore the throbbing between her thighs and in her ass as she nuzzled her lips along the line of his jaw. She didn't know what else he was going to make her do before he took the harness off of her but she hoped it was soon. She didn't know how much more of the pressure she could take. But from the look on his face she knew that he would deny her pleasure if she didn't do what he said.

"Suzie Q...." He growled softly and his eyes sparked dangerously. "I'm waiting." Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he jerked her toward him. "You don't really want to keep me waiting...do you?"

Slowly, she shook her head no.

"Good." He let go of her hair and gently traced a finger over the curve of her jaw. "Now be a good girl and clean me off."

With a sigh, she leaned into him and opened her mouth. Her tongue rasped over the stubble on his face and she knew that he was trying to hold still when she raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. Slowly, she made her way down his chest, licking a path over him. His skin tasted salty and she felt him growing hard against her thigh when she slipped her tongue over a nipple and tugged at him with teeth.

"Quit taking so long." He growled then groaned softly when her breasts brushed against his belly.

His legs fell open a little more when she rested her hands on his hips and slid her tongue over the line of hair below his belly button. Her hair brushed over him and she felt his fingers on the back of her head, pushing her down so that her lips were only a breath away from his rigid source of heat.

"That's it, baby." He raised his hips a little and the head of him brushed against her lips. "I want you to lick the taste of your sweet honey off of me."

Lightly, she flicked her tongue out and he pushed his cock between her lips, making her take him into her mouth. She reached up a hand to touch him when his fingers clenched in her hair. "No. Put your hands behind your back. I don't want you to use anything but your mouth."

He thrust into her mouth when she crossed her arms over her back and laced her fingers together. It was uncomfortable being on her knees with the plug in her butt and his erection in her mouth but she managed to brace herself between his thighs and take him so deep that the head of him brushed against the back of her throat. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her mouth and moaning softly as she sucked and licked at him.

She thought that he was going to come in her mouth but then he suddenly pulled away from her and pushed her back. She raised her eyes and looked at him. He was panting for breath and his eyes were dark and full of lust.

Finally! She thought and then a tremble of fear raced through her when he sat up and gripped her arms. Roughly, he forced her down on her back and reached for the round pillow he'd tossed to the side of the bed. He dug his fingers into the side of her thigh. "Raise your hips."

She tried not to shake when his fingers trailed over her belly. She kept her eyes on his face as he undid the buckle on the harness and pulled it off of her. She nearly cried out with relief when the pressure from plug was gone but she didn't dare take her eyes off of him when he picked up the tube of lube from the bedside table and opened it.

"Its time that you completely belonged to me, Suzie Q. " Squeezing some of the cool gel onto his fingers, he soothed it over her puckered flesh with a light touch. She tried not to whimper when he slipped a long finger into her and began to wiggle it around. "But first we have to have a safe word."

He smiled slightly when she just looked at him. "You can talk now." He said softly.

"Safe...safe word?" She bit back a groan when he shoved his finger in up to the second knuckle.

"Yes..." he drawled and slid his tongue over the curve of her breast. "A safe word. If it hurts to much and I'm hurting you, all you have to do is say the safe word and I'll stop." He suckled at her nipple until she moaned.

She tried to talk but the words were caught in her throat. With him pushing on her like that...damn, she couldn't even think much less talk. She drew her knees up a little and reached down to wrap her fingers around his wrist. "John..." she panted. "Please..." She closed her eyes and fell back against the pillows. The pressure in her belly was growing and growing, the flames inside her flaring up even higher with every stroke of his finger. "I can't...I can't..."

"Okay. I'll give you one." He laughed and slid his finger out and then back into her, hooking his thumb so that it pressed against her slick opening. He was quiet for a minute and then he slid his finger's out of her and moved so that he was between her thighs. He looked down at her and pressed his hand flat against her belly, a sly smile on his face. "Your safe word is virgin, Suzie Q. Because when I take you its going to be like your first time all over again."

Her belly tightened under his hand when he teased the head of his shaft over her tight entrance. "Brace your feet on my hips." He tilted her back, grabbing the cheeks of her ass and pulling her open a little more so that he could ease into her.

Susan gasped and wrapped her hands around his arms, digging her nails into him. God, he was so big! Letting go of him, she curled her fingers in the comforter and tried not to scream as he slowly worked his way into her. He was stretching her, filling her and the pain was so intense that she thought she was going to pass out. She opened her mouth, ready to scream out the safe word when she felt his hands rubbing gently over her thighs.

"Don't tighten up, baby." His voice was a low sensual croon. "I promise you, if you don't tighten up it will be better."

He kept rubbing his hands over her, soothing her. She knew that he was trying to distract her from the heavy burning ache as he started to slide in and out of her. Her fingers dug in deeper and she tried to do what he said. At first she didn't think that she was going to be able to stand it but then the pain began to lessen as she found herself relaxing under his touch.

"That's it, baby." He kept up that soft, low croon as he worked his throbbing erection into her. "Open for me...open up and take all of me."

She relaxed her legs, gasping and moaning as he slid his wicked heat into her. She jerked her hips up as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She gasped his name, her moans of pain turning into cries of pleasure. Her senses were going haywire, her mind so focused on the way he moved inside of her that she couldn't think of anything else but the wild pressure building up inside of her.

"Oh, God..." His fingers dug into her and he groaned as sweat began to run down his face. He blinked and shook his head as he began to move faster. "Oh, honey...I knew you'd be tight but this...this is incredible."

But Susan barely heard him. She could feel his hard, almost brutal thrusts, as he stroked her faster driving her harder and higher until she thought she was losing her mind. Her fingers curled and uncurled as the waves of pleasure and pain began to ripple through her. Suddenly she went rigid, her hands slapping flat against the bed as his hips flexed. He drew back slowly and then with one fierce thrust buried himself completely inside her.

The safe words was on her lips...she wanted to scream it but she bit it back. She wanted this. She wanted him! 

"Now, baby!" He shouted.

Susan's world exploded. Her body started to convulse, her muscles tightening around him as he fell on top of her, pinning her under him. She screamed against his throat and he answered her with a feral cry of his own as his magnificent body shuddered and he let go.


	11. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Susan was on her knees trying to stuff another container of seeds into her already full pack when she felt a presence behind her. A slight smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" He brushed the toe of his boot along the back of her thigh.

"Do that." She turned and smacked at his leg but he pulled back out of her reach. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Ronan were taking off somewhere."

"Change of plans." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "He's putting some of the guys through training this morning." That wasn't exactly the truth. He'd gone by Evan Lorne's quarters first and picked up the portrait. It was sitting in his office now, waiting to be hung over their bed but he wasn't about to let her in on that little surprise.

"And you're not watching and taking bets while Ronan kick's their asses?" She finally got the pack closed. Putting it with the other stack of cases she stood up and turned around to look at him. "I thought taking their money was one of your favorite things."

"Second favorite." He grabbed her as she started to step past him and flipped her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall. He pressed one hand against the wall next to her head and skimmed the other over her belly. He slid his fingers into the waist band of her pants and popped the snap. "My first favorite is a hell of a lot warmer."

He tugged down the zipper and slipped his hand inside and a slow wicked grin curled the corners of his mouth. "Well, Suzie Q..." he drawled sexily. "I wondered where those went." He tugged at the front of the boxers she was wearing, sliding his fingers along the opening. His eyes glittered when he looked at her. "What are you doing with my shorts on?"

"What?" She eased her leg between his, sliding her knee along the inside of his thigh. "You don't like it when I wear your clothes?" She pressed her hands against his chest. Curling her fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt she pulled him closer. "I thought you'd like have a little better access to the...ah...warm stuff."

"Oh, I like it fine." He slid his hand in further, tickling his fingers across her skin and making her purr when he lightly raked his fingers through her light nest of curls. "I'd like it even better if you weren't wearing any underwear at all. In fact, I seem to remember telling you that that was exactly what I wanted you to do, Suzie Q."

"What are you gonna do about it, Colonel?" She slid her arms around his neck and raked her teeth along the stubbled edge of his jaw. She gasped and flicked her tongue along the tip of his ear when he slid one long finger into her. "Punish me again?"

"You can bet on that one, sweetheart." Roughly, he stroked the calloused tip of his finger over her clit, making her squirm against him. She opened her legs wider, thinking that he was going to slide it into her slick channel but he only chuckled and slipped away. "But you're going to have to wait for that since we've both got busy mornings."

Wiping his finger over the front of the shorts, he pulled his hand free and redid her pants. Sliding his hands over her hips, he gripped the cheeks of her ass, roughly digging his fingers into her. A slight smile touched his lips when she winced. "What's the matter, baby? Still sore?"

"A little." She admitted. She looked up at him, feeling the heat rush into her face from the way he was looking at her. "Someone likes to be a little rough."

"And I know someone that begs me to be rough." He pulled her around so that she was facing the wall. He pressed against her back and gripped her hips. His growing erection pushed against the seam of her pants as he hunched against her. "I've got a few minutes. Maybe I'll just work some of that soreness out of you right now."

A slight noise caught her ear and she turned her head to look at him. "John..."

"What?" He slid his hands over her belly, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands.

"I think I hear someone coming." She hissed back at him.

"Oh," he whispered against her ear. "I thought that was you." Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he nuzzled his nose in her hair. Then he laughed, slapped her lightly on the ass and stepped back. "Looks like you'll have to wait a little bit, sweetheart." Leaning close he gave her a quick nip on the neck. "But don't worry. I'll make it worth it."

Laughing, she turned and gave him a little push. "Fuck you, John Sheppard."

He grabbed her when she tried to move away and pushed her back up against the wall. "I'm gonna make you keep that promise, Suzie Q." Raising a hand, he brushed the hair back from her face. "After that it's gonna be my turn and you know what I'm going to do to you."

"Why don't you remind me." Her nipples tightened and a hard knot of lust started to curl in her belly.

"No." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him for a rough kiss. The look he gave her when he pulled away made her toes curl in her boots. "I'd rather show you than tell you."

"You won't even give me a hint?" Lightly, she ran her fingers over his chest. His muscles felt firm under the black tee shirt and she could feel the heat of him radiating through the thin material. Not really caring if anyone saw them or not, she buried her nose against his chest and breathed in the scent of him. Damn, but the man smelled good.

He slid a big hand over her back and dug his hand into the waist band of her pants. Strong fingers slid over her skin and she gasped when he dug his fingers into her. He pulled her close and kissed her a again, a hot, wet open mouth kiss that made her pant with longing. She dug her fingers into him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she leaned into him. She was lusting for the touch of him, his taste, his scent. She wanted to drink in every bit of him and she wouldn't have cared if a whole hive ship of Wraith had dropped on them right then. She melted against him, whimpering when the length of his erection pressed between her thighs.

Grabbing her hand, he pressed her fingers between his thighs. Holding her wrist, he made her stroke him. "Big enough hint?"

"Oh, there you are, Colonel."

Susan froze at the sound of Teyla's voice. John grinned, let go of her hand and turned his head slightly. "Morning, Teyla."

"Good morning to you as well, Doctor Walker."

Susan peeked around his shoulder and felt her face get red when she saw Teyla grinning back at her. John just laughed and stepped away from her, tugging at the hem of her tank top as he stepped away.

"Really good morning." He drawled and gave her a sexy little wink.

"I can see." Teyla smirked as she set her pack on the floor. Her eyes gleamed as she eyed him from head to toe then she looked at Susan. "Apparently helping my people was not the only big event that you had planned for this morning."

Susan returned her grin and decided to play along. Putting her hand on John's chest, she trailed her fingers over his chest and gently tugged at the front of his pants as she stepped past him. "No," She pulled at the fabric and let it go with a snap. "This one just popped up."

John's eyes went dark and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He liked to tease her but he didn't exactly like it when the tables were turned on him. Laughing, she poked him in the belly with her finger. "Since you're not doing anything you can help us by carrying some of this stuff to the Jumper."

"I've got plenty to do." He hooked his thumbs in his belt making his shirt ride up just enough to show a bit of tanned belly. "I don't think Teyla would mind if I took a few minutes to finish it up."

"I certainly would." Susan gave Teyla a sly wink before she turned back to Sheppard with a sweet smile. "Especially if it's only going to take a few minutes."

Teyla snorted with laughter when the tips of John's ears began to turn red. Picking up her pack, she slung it over her shoulder before she reached down, picked up the nearest case and shoved it into John's hands. "Perhaps we should proceed with our mission before this conversation becomes more heated."

John's fingers clutched around the case and the look he gave Susan was hot enough to melt a glacier. When he spoke his voice was deep and rumbly. "Its not this conversation that's about to get heated." Stepping close, he pressed his mouth close to Susan's ear so that Teyla couldn't hear what he said. "Keep on teasing me," he whispered. "And its not just your ass that's gonna be sore."

His eyes changed from a teasing green to a dark and dangerous hazel and Susan felt the vibration between them as they stared at one another. "Do your worst, Sheppard. Because you're really going to have to work to get me naked again."

"That won't be very hard." He growled.

The smell of lust and raw sexual power was practically pouring off of him when she reached down and gave his stiff cock a hard squeeze.

"It had better be."

Then with a grin, she stepped around him and gave him a hard slap on his gloriously firm backside before she went to join Teyla.

2.

It took several trips back to the lab before they had all her stuff loaded onto the Jumper and John was able to pull Lorne to the side. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Susan watching them curiously. Lorne saw her too and a sheepish little grin touched his lips.

"Keep it neutral, Lorne." John tapped him on the shoulder. "And stop turning so red. She's going to suspect something if you keep doing that."

"Sorry, sir." Lorne mumbled and turned his back so that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," John said. "Try and keep it like that. She'll be busy with Teyla and those two scientist's tagging along so if you don't get all nervous and everything, she won't think that something's up. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll do my best, sir." Lorne smiled slightly.

"Good man." John laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "And don't worry. As soon as I get that portrait hung, Ronan and I will be down to join you. If you can keep away from her until then..." He looked up. She had her back to him now and didn't see the sly grin on his face. "Just don't worry, Lorne. I'll take care of her."

Lorne sighed and tried not to turn red. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Colonel meant. He managed another grin. "Yes, sir." Then he turned and walked back to the group.

Susan turned and looked at him, giving him a wily smile and a mouthed 'I love you'. John mouthed it back and stood there watching as she followed Teyla and Lorne up the ramp. When it closed, he stood there for a few minutes longer, waiting until the Jumper descended to the control room. After it was gone, he turned and headed for his office.

It took him a while to get the painting to their quarters and hung over their bed. He had been ready for a thousand questions but thankfully, no one even paid attention to him as he carefully carried the thing through the halls. By the time he finished it was late afternoon and he was covered with sweat. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he found Ronan chilling out and waiting for him in the Mess Hall. Without a word, the big man got up and followed him to the Jumper Bay.

"There they are." John watched out the wind screen, easily picking out Susan's voluptuous shape among the others digging in the field. He did a low sweep over them, smiling slightly when he saw her look up. Shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun, she raised her hand and gave him a little wave before she turned back to her work.

Ronan chuckled and settled his big frame back in the seat. Stretching out his long legs, he crossed his arms and settled back as Sheppard brought the Jumper in for a smooth landing. John turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Problem?"

"Not with me." Ronan said with a grin. "But I think someone else has a pretty bad case of wanting it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John shot him a wary look.

"You figure it out." Ronan slapped him on the shoulder and stood up as the ramp lowered and the smell of fresh cut grass and dirt filled the air. A deeper odor, strong enough to make his eyes water touched his nose and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Damn, Sheppard. I hope your woman hasn't been into that shit."

Ronan laughed again and nudged John in the side as they stepped off the ramp. "But from the looks of her you might have a hell of a lot of fun washing her off."

John shot him a tight look as they moved toward the little group at the edge of the field. Susan turned her head and looked at him and his eyes narrowed slightly. Her face and arms were smeared with dirt and tendrils of her hair had escaped from her pony tail and clung to her neck, making her look as sexy as hell. Even worse, her tank top was wet with sweat and the hard points of her nipples were visible through the thin material.

Her lips quirked slightly when she saw what he was looking at. Standing up, she brushed the dirt from the knees of her pants and walked over to where they stood. Not caring that people were watching, she pressed up against him and kissed him hard. Ignoring the warning look in his eyes, she brushed her hand over his cheek and her grimy fingers left smears of dirt on his cheek.

"You guys showed up just in time." She laughed and settled her arm around his waist. Reaching out she grabbed Ronan's wrist and pulled. She nodded to where Lorne, Teyla and the other two scientists were busy dropping seeds into the neatly furrowed rows. "You can help us finish the last part of this field before supper time."

"We need to get back to Atlantis before dark." John said tightly.

"Well then I'd suggest that you hurry up and get to work, sweet cheeks." Susan grinned and slapped him hard on the backside. "Jaiya's promised to feed us and if you make us late..." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Then you won't get any dessert."

Ronan snorted with laughter when she smacked him again and stepped away to kneel down in the dirt again. Dragging her half empty bag of seeds toward her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. "You can help me, Ronan since somebody else is acting like they don't want to get dirty."

Ronan just grinned at Sheppard, shrugged and got down on his knees next to her. They worked in silence for a while and then both grinned and gave each other a look when John huffed out a sigh and went to work on the row in front of them.

After a few minutes, Ronan leaned close and nudged her in the side with his elbow.

"Watch this." Ronan picked up a small clod of dirt, nodded toward Sheppard, pulled his arm back and let fly.

The clod splattered against John's back and his head whipped around. He eyed them warily but Ronan just grinned. Susan kept her head down and tried not to snicker. After a few minutes he turned back to what he was doing. Ronan nudged her arm and pressed another clod of dirt into her hand.

"Your turn." He whispered.

Susan shook her head. She could tell from the stiff set of his back that John was getting angry.

"Oh, go on." Ronan nudged her again. "Let him have it." When she hesitated he gave her a sly grin. "You know you want to."

Susan looked up at Sheppard's broad back and the way the light wind was ruffling through his thick dark hair. Suddenly the sight of that sexily messy hair made her want to ruffle him a little more. Pulling back her arm, she threw the dirt and it smacked him in the back of the head. It splattered and what didn't stick to his hair trickled down the back of his neck and into the collar of his shirt.

He turned his head slightly and Susan caught a glimpse of his tight lipped mouth. "Ronan, we'd better stop it. He's getting mad."

"Isn't that part of the game?" Ronan gave her a look that made her blush. Picking up another clod of dirt he pressed it into her hand and gave her a knowing grin. "Make him hot."

'Ronan!" She hissed at him. She barely knew this man and he was looking at her like he knew what she looked like naked. She shivered slightly, raised her head and looked at Sheppard. Ronan was his friend...he wouldn't have. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Or would be?

Her fingers tightened around the dirt and then she threw it. That one smacked him in the back of the head too and he jerked around, eying them angrily. "Are you two having fun?"

Ronan laughed and John's face went red. He started to say something only to stop when he heard someone moving up beside him and he looked around to see Teyla.

"Susan, we are almost finished here." She kept her tone light and pleasing. "Perhaps you would like to show the Colonel to the pool. I'm sure that you'd both like to wash up. Ronan and I can finish this bit of the field."

"No. We can finish it." Susan reached for the bag of seed's but John snatched it out of her hand and tossed it to Teyla. Susan tired to snatch it back but he slapped her hand away.

"Great idea, Teyla." A wicked smile crossed John's face and he practically bounced up on his feet and grabbed for her elbow. Pulling her to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her along with him. "I'm just dying to see that pool."

Teyla shook her head as John practically dragged Susan after him. Then she turned to him with a grin. "You are nothing but pure evil, Ronan. Do you know what he is going to do to her?"

But Ronan just settled back on his heels and laughed. When he looked up at her, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "She can take him."

3.

As soon as they were out of sight, Susan twisted out of John's grasp and took off through the trees. In a flash he was after her but not even his long legs could help him as she darted in and out of the brush. By the time he'd finally reached the clearing, she was already sitting on a rock next to a deep pool of sparkling water.

"Think you're cute, don't you?" Out of breath, he sank down on the ground and stretched out.

"What's the matter, Sheppard?" She teased him. "Am I wearing you out?"

Chest heaving, he raised his arm and pointed a finger at her. "As soon as I can breathe again, I'm gonna wear you out."

She smirked and looked up at horizon where the sun was just starting to go down. "I hope it doesn't take long-"

"It won't."

She squealed when strong fingers hands gripped her hips and she found herself being lifted up off the rock. Before she could fight back, she was flat on her back in the grass and dirt and Sheppard was tugging at the snap on her pants.

"Sneaky bastard!" Laughing, she grabbed for his hands but she didn't resist when he unlaced her boots and pulled them and her socks off of her feet. Digging his fingers into the waist band of her pants he jerked them down and off her legs. The tank top was next and she tried not to laugh at the way the grass tickled against the soft skin of her back.

"Keep on laughing, smart ass." He rubbed his hands over her breasts, making her moan when he rubbed the calloused tips of his fingers over her sensitive nipples.

"I thought that you wanted to wash off." She laughed again. His tee shirt had slipped loose from his pants and she ran her hands over his flat belly.

"Not when I'm just going to get dirty all over again." Letting go of her hands, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

She tried to touch him and he grabbed her hands and forced them over her head. The hairs on his chest scraped over her nipples when he leaned over her. "No touching." A sly smile touched his mouth. "New game, Suzie Q. You don't touch me until I say you can."

"What about you?" Her body began to tingle as a ball of excitement began to flutter in her belly.

"I'm going to touch everything." He grinned and let her go. Running his hands over her sides, he traced his fingers over her, lightly brushing along the underside of her breasts. "Touch, taste..." He kissed the soft skin between her breasts. "I warned you not to tease me, Suzie Q. But no, you had to be cute and do it anyway and since you can't seem to listen to me..." When he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were blazing with hunger. A chill ran through her when he rubbed his thick cock against her slit. "I am going to tear your ass up."

Slowly, he got to his feet and stood over her making her watch as he undid his pants. Slowly, he stepped over her, kicked out of his boots and pushed them down over his hips. She eyed his erection hungrily, her fingers itching to slide over him. She wanted to feel him hot and heavy in her hand before she took him in her mouth but she didn't dare move.

Grinning, he nudged her thigh with his foot. "On your knees, Suzie Q."

"Going for the back door first?" The grass felt silky under her palms as she did what he said. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself.

"Not yet." His fingers trailed over her back as he knelt behind her and then she felt the brush of his hair against her leg. She looked down and saw him stretched out under her, a grin on his lips as he dug his fingers into her hips. "I'm going for the front door first."

She made a low growling sound when he jerked her down and pressed his hungry mouth over her slit. Her fingers dug into the grass when his tongue darted into her, lapping over her folds and sucking hard on her clit before he dived deep into her core.

"Shit..." She moaned and rocked back and started to make little circles with her hips. He tasted her like he kissed her, hard and rough and she moved her hips over him, begging him to do even more.

Just when she felt her belly starting to tighten, he pulled away from her. She turned her head, trying to look at him and had to dig her fingers harder into the dirt when she felt the hard press of the head of him against her slick entrance. With a grunt, he slammed into her. Holding her hips in a tight grip, he moved her back and forth on his erection, riding her hard.

Susan screamed from the heat of the fire burning between her legs. Though he'd taken the jewelry off of her, he was still wearing the silver cock ring and the thing scraped over her tender walls, burning a trail inside of her. She hooked her feet behind his knees and leaned down so that he slammed into her completely, filling her so full that she thought he was going to burst out through her belly button.

Suddenly, her walls tightened around him and she felt her orgasm rip through her like a storm of fire. Warmth flooded down her legs and she felt her arms giving out but Sheppard wasn't done with her yet. Pulling out of her, he slipped his fingers between her wet folds, coating his fingers with her cream before he pressed his thumb against her.

Without a word, he flipped her on her back and gripped her knees, shoving her legs as far apart as he could. She bit back a shriek and dug her nails into his arms when she felt the head of his cock drive into her tight hole. He bent his head, his sharp teeth biting into the soft skin of her shoulder as he drove into her. His strokes were hard and even, gaining speed and going deeper with every thrust of her hips. She clung to him as the pain turned to pleasure only to let out a cry when he pulled a nipple into his mouth and bit down.

Her nails scratched over his back, leaving long red welts as he slammed into her, claiming her. His teeth bit down harder and then he let her go and pressed his hands down on either side of her. She felt his body shudder and then he was coming inside her, still taking her so hard that she thought she was going to pass out.

A few more thrusts and he collapsed on top of her, his breath hot on her skin as he pulled out of her and lay spent between her thighs.

She lost track of how long they lay there before John eased up and looked down at her. Grinning, he sat up and pulled her along with him. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her and then ran his hands down over her leaving smears of dirt over her sweat slick skin. Running a hand over her belly, he slipped his fingers into her and stroked over her clit hard enough to make her moan against his mouth.

He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and settled his free hand on the back of her neck, pulling her head down to his chest while his fingers dug into her slick channel. When she shuddered and arched into his hand as another orgasm ripped through her, he laughed and gently nipped at the back of her neck.

Gripping her chin, he made her look up at him. "I think we're dirty enough for that pool now."

Getting to his feet, he pulled her up with him and half walked, half dragged her toward the pool. She sighed when the cool water touched her skin and she sank down into it gratefully. Her thighs felt raw and her ass even worse but John was still not finished with her yet. Roughly, he rubbed his hands over her, washing away most of the dirt on her before he made her do the same to him. When she reached his thighs, he grabbed her hands and made her stop.

Moving back until he was sitting half out of the water, he made her kneel down between his spread thighs. The gritty sand ground into her knees but she didn't notice. Her attention was centered on the hard male flesh in front of her. Not needing any urging from him, Susan lightly stroked her fingers over the silver ring nestled into his soft dark curls. He'd gone flaccid when they'd sank down into the water but now under her touch he was stirring back to life.

She looked up at him as he settled back on his elbows and leaned his head back, a soft sigh escaping his lips when she ran her tongue along the length of his shaft. Her fingers danced over him as she stroked him from root to tip, her fingers closed around him, fisting him until pearly drops of pre-come glistened at the tip. His hips jerked when she took him in her mouth and she knew that he was close to coming when she sucked him hard.

He gave her a blazing hot look when she pulled away and looked up at him. "I want you to come inside me."

Without giving him a chance to answer, she straddled him and wrapped her fingers around him, guiding him between her slick folds. He slid into her and she leaned back and braced her hands on his knees, her breasts jutting out as she rode him. She felt his hands on her, his fingers pinching and pulling at her breasts, the sound of his rough grunts urging her to ride him faster until his cock twitched and pulsed as he came inside her.

Rolling off of him, she rested her leg over his hip, running her fingers over his chest and belly until his breathing slowed. Raising her head, she bent to kiss him when a rustling sound caught her ears and she looked up. Eyes narrowing slightly, she tried to see under the shadows of the trees. She was certain that she'd heard something but from where they lay she couldn't really see a thing in the thickening gloom.

She looked down at Sheppard. He must have heard it too. Slowly, he turned his head. When nothing moved but the limbs of the trees in the softly blowing wind, he sat up and slipped his hand under her arm. Standing up, splashed water over the both of them, washing off as much of the gritty sand as he could before he led her back to their clothes so that they could dress.

Alert as ever, he kept his arm around her, his eyes warily watching the shadows as they headed back to the camp. It wasn't long before they heard laughter and Susan's stomach grumbled at the delicious smell of something cooking over the fire pit. She started to hurry her pace when Sheppard gripped her arm and turned her around to face him.

Safe in the shadows, he cupped her face in his hands. "Too late to punish you for breaking the rules, Suzie Q." He breathed against her mouth.

"Rules?" She gave him a confused look. "What rules?"

"You touched me without permission." Warm fingers tickled down the side of her neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Cupping the back of her head with his free hand, he pulled her close for a hard toe curling kiss before he let her go and stepped back.

"But that's okay." He smiled dangerously. "It just gives me time to think up a really really good punishment for you."

Still smiling, he took her hand and led her back toward the village.


	12. Out Of Control

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

 

1.

John was anything but tired. Sitting beside the fire with Susan leaning sleepily against his shoulder, he pretended to drink from the cup that Jaiya had given him earlier. Everyone else but Ronan and the two of them had already found a bed for the night and John was past ready to find one for them. The smell of her as she sat leaning against him was driving him crazy. He wanted her now but he wasn't about to take her in front of Ronan. No, she was all his and no other man was going to even get a glimpse of what belonged to him.

Hearing a noise, he turned his head and saw Ronan looking at him.

"Staying or going?" Ronan asked quietly.

"Staying." Susan heard him. She blinked sleepily up at him, yawned and sat up brushing the hair back from her face. "I want to get an-"

"Going." John ran his hand over her arm, her skin felt soft and warm under his hand and he felt his cock stir to life. "But we'll be back in the morning."

Susan was more awake now. She sat up and looked at him, a slight frown on her face. "I already told Jaiya that we were staying."

"Then you'll have to tell her that we changed our minds." He nodded to Ronan. "The big guy can take our place." He saw the flash of fire in her eyes and lifted a hand to cut off whatever she was about to say. "Don't argue with me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and then she glanced at Ronan. He gave her a wink and settled back on the rug he was sitting on, apparently sure that he was about to see a show. Squaring her shoulders, she glared at John. "I'm not arguing." She replied coolly as she got to her feet. "And I'm not going either."

Grabbing her hand, John pulled her down and across his lap. Wrapping an arm tightly around her, he held her close to his chest and pressed his mouth close to her ear. "You don't want me to spank you right here, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed at him, her eyes darting to where Ronan sat. She knew that he wouldn't do it but the thought that he might made her body tingle.

He saw the look in her eyes and he smiled as he slid his hand over her thigh. "Wanna try me?"

Sliding her hand over his chest, she tickled her fingers over his belly and wiggled her ass over his growing erection, bouncing just enough to make him wince. "Don't fool with me, Sheppard. I'll make you suffer."

John's eyes narrowed slightly and a sly grin caressed the corners of his mouth. He slid his hand over her hip, resting lightly on the curve of her waist, his fingers gently tugging at the hem of her tank top. "If Ronan wasn't watching us-" He wanted to touch her, feel the heat of her skin against his palm. Damn it, he had to stop fooling around and get her out of here.

"No more playing around, Suzie Q. It's time to go." Her eyes went wide and she squealed when he flipped her off his lap. Grinning, he stood up and reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Smiling slightly, he turned and looked at Ronan. "We'll be back in the morning."

"I told you-" She tried to pull out of his grasp but when that didn't work, she tried to kick him in the leg. "I'm not going!"

"Yes...you are." John picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a caveman. "So stop arguing with me."

Ronan snorted with laughter. "You'd better watch it, Sheppard. She's a wild cat."

"I'm not worried about that." John stroked his hand over the curve of her hip. "By the time we get to Atlantis, I'll have her purring like a kitten."

Susan heard him and felt the rush of heat in her face. "Let me down, you asshole!" She smacked at his back but he only tightened his grip. "John Sheppard, I'm warning you!"

"Be quiet." He slapped her on the ass and she squealed again. He turned and looked back at Ronan. "Then again we might not make it back at all."

"Let go of me!" She smacked at his back again, digging her knees into his chest and trying to make him drop her.

But John wasn't about to let go. Leaving Ronan behind, he headed off toward the Jumper with Susan still slung over his shoulder. As soon as they were close enough, he dug the remote out of his pocket and thumbed the control to open the rear hatch. As soon as it was down, he set her on her feet and grabbed her wrist before she could dart away from him. Laughing, he dragged her up the ramp behind him and shut the door.

"Sit down." He steered her toward the cockpit and shoved her down in the seat next to his pilot's chair. Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "First thing we're going to do when we get back is take a shower."

"Why?" She twisted in her seat and tried to jab him in the belly with her elbow. "We probably won't even make it past the door before you're on me again."

She was fighting him and he was loving it. Yanking her back up out of the seat, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight against his chest. Her wiggling and twisting was certainly making his cock happy and he was more than willing to prolong the play. Holding her with one arm, he undid the snap on her pants and shoved his hand inside.

She gasped and arched back against him when his fingers slid into the opening of the boxer's. He let go of her arms and she leaned against the control panel when he thrust a finger into her slit and rubbed the tip of his finger over her clit. She was so warm and wet and the more he rubbed, the less she stopped struggling and pressed back against him. His cock was practically wedged into the crack of her ass and he began to thrust his hips against her in time with his strokes.

"Mmm..." He brushed his lips over the soft skin beneath her ear. "Now I know exactly where your on switch is, Suzie Q." He rubbed his finger harder over her and she started to whimper and purr. He laughed and nipped at her ear. "I told Ronan that I'd have you purring like a kitten before we got to Atlantis. Didn't figure that it would be before we even left the ground."

"Son of a bitch..." She moaned and rocked back against him. "God damn it, Sheppard." She was panting hard now. "If you're gonna ride my ass, the least you could do is pull my hair."

"I'm not even close to riding your ass, sweetheart." He laughed and growled into her ear. "But I promise you that when we get back to Atlantis and I have you all soapy and wet, I will." Breathing hard, he let go of her and stepped back. "Now, shut up and sit down."

"You bastard." Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she turned around and looked at him. "You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"Until we get to Atlantis...yes." He gripped her chin tight in his fingers and tilted her head back so that she had to look up at him. "You're not going to come until I say so."

She slid her hand over the front of her pants and gave him a devilish grin. "Maybe I don't need you...maybe I'll do it myself and make you watch."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gripping the hem of her tank top, he yanked the thing over her head. Grabbing her hands, he forced her arms behind her back and wrapped the cloth around her wrists, tying it tight enough to hold her still. "Now, come here."

He sat down and scooted the seat back far enough so that he could haul her into his lap.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to tie my hands in front?" Her hands were pressed against him and he felt hot to the touch. Need curled through her and she inched her fingers under the hem of his shirt, skimming over the light trail of hair on his belly.

"So that you can hit me? I don't think so, baby." She shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes when he reached around her to grasp the controls. When he had the Jumper in the air, he let go of the controls long enough to slide a hand over her breast. "And with your hands behind you I can get a better grip on these pretties."

She rolled her hips forward, then slid back on his lap making him groan. His stubbled chin raked across her shoulder, his strong fingers pinching a hard nipple between his fingers. He scraped his teeth across the back of her arm, biting down hard and sucking at her when she tightened her thighs around him. He rolled his thumb and finger over her and her head fell back against his shoulder so that he could nuzzle her neck.

She twisted her fingers in his belt, trying to dig her hand into the waistband of his pants. Suddenly, the Jumper did a roll and he had to let go of her and grab onto the controls. "Holy hell, woman." He breathed hot against her shoulder. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"You're the pilot." She nestled back against him, squeezing her thighs around his until he made her get off of him. "You're the one that should keep his hands were they belong."

Eyes hot with lust, he stared up at her. "Get over there and sit down." He growled. "I'll tend to you later."

"Maybe I want to tend to you now." Dropping to her knees, she wiggled her way between his knees and wedged herself between his thighs. Caught between the control panel and the chair there was no way that he could pull her out unless he climbed up on the seat and pulled her out.

"What the hell do you-"

His eyes went wide when she lowered her head and grabbed the snap on his pants between her teeth and pulled. He was so hot, his cock pressing so hard against his zipper that when she grabbed the tab between her teeth and tugged it down, he nearly lost his grip on the flight controls. Breathing hard, he reached down with one hand and pulled himself free, gasping when the heat of her mouth skimmed over his belly. He could hardly think now and his brain nearly exploded when she wrapped her lips around him and sucked him into her mouth.

His cock was hot but her mouth was hotter and he had to make himself loosen his grip on the controls before he broke something off and got the both of them smeared across the side of the tower. Not that he would have cared. He tangled his fingers in her hair, barely remembering to breathe and nearly flying out of his seat when she skimmed her teeth over him, her tongue flicking out to taste the pearly drops of pre-come glistening on the head of his cock.

"Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Sheppard?" Chuck's voice sounding worried came over the radio and it took him a minute to realize that someone was talking in his ear.

"Yeah," John shook his head and gritted his teeth, trying to make himself sound calm when she slid her tongue up and down his length, nuzzling her nose into his pants and trying to tug at his balls with her teeth. God...where had she learned that trick? His fingers dug into the back of her head but he didn't try to pull her away.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John tried to answer, knew that he had to answer but he couldn't. Face twisted with passion he held onto the panel in front of him, digging in his fingers and shaking his head. Sweat was running down his face and into his eyes, making it hard to see. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the technician's voice but the slick warmth of her mouth and tongue were too much. He felt the pressure building up and he threw back his head, trying not to shout when he spurted, thick and hot inside her mouth.

"Colonel!" Chuck's voice was a shout now and he looked up.

"Shit!" He grabbed the control's, pulling the Jumper up and around before they really did smack full on into the side of the tower. Muscles shaking, he hardly took a breath until they were safely back over the ocean and he could bring the ship around like he was supposed to. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head back. She looked up at him, her tongue flicking out to lick a stray bit of come off of her full wet lips.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you okay?"

"Yeah," John trailed a finger down the curve of her cheek. "Just had a little explosion. Nothing to worry about. It's okay now." Susan's eyes sparked and she gave his cock one more rake with her teeth before she scooted down and slid out from under the panel.

Sliding back against the chair, she looked up at him and grinned. "Sorry, but you made me horny."

"Damn, baby-" He tucked his cock back into his shorts and redid his pants, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "I knew you were good...but shit!" He sucked in a breath as he brought the Jumper in and the automatic controls took over as the roof over the Jumper bay began to retract.

Sliding out of his chair, he knelt down next to her and untied her hands. Tugging her shirt out of his hands, she pulled it on and then raked her fingers through her curls. She looked so hot and wet and he felt that knot of lust curling in his belly again. He wrapped his hands around her arms and felt a shiver run down his spine. She was glowing and the touch of her smooth skin against his rough palms washed over him like a shower of sparks.

A slight smile touched her lips and she leaned into him, resting her hands on his broad chest. "You'd better stop looking at me like that, Sheppard. I'm getting all wet and you know what happens when I do."

Her hands stroked over him and the look in her eyes made him want to throw her down on the floor and do every sinful thing he could think of to her. Before he did something that was going to make him forget where he was, he took a step back. The heat between them eased but he wasn't about to loose that feeling for long. Taking a deep breath, he turned and opened the ramp and took a step back when he saw Elizabeth and Rodney standing there.

"John, are you alright?" Elizabeth had an alarmed look on her face. "Chuck alerted me when he saw the Jumper flying like it was out of control-" A smile crossed her face when Susan stepped out from behind him and headed down the ramp. "Oh." She smiled slyly. "I take it the both of you are alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, Doctor Weir." Susan smiled back at him and put a little wiggle in her walk as she moved away from him. "He just had a cramp." She smirked at Rodney and gave him a little wink. "But I helped him work out the kink."

"I'll bet you did." Elizabeth chuckled. She looked at John and gave him a look as Susan walked past her. "Just as long as you're both okay."

Susan smiled at her, then looked at Rodney as if she were daring him to say something. John saw the look and moved up behind her quick. Pressing his hand against the small of her back he gave her a little push. "Excuse us, Elizabeth. We're both a little dirty-"

Rodney snorted and then a look of alarm crossed his face when John looked at him sharply.

"Something to say, Rodney?" Go ahead, he thought to himself. Give me a reason to wipe the floor with you.

"No..." Rodney looked anywhere but at him. He looked like he wanted to say more but for once his brain kicked in and stopped him before he said something that was going to get his ass kicked.

"Good." John's tone was cold. He softened his look when he turned to Elizabeth. "If you'll excuse us-"

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Susan's arm and steered her out of the Jumper Bay and toward their quarters.

It was time for his little surprise.


	13. The Surprise

The Surprise

1.

"Come on." John gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her after him. "I've got a surprise for you." _Okay_ , he thought. _Make that two surprises._ He couldn't believe that he'd almost forgotten about one of them. It had been entirely last minute. Just something that had popped into his mind and he thought would be sinfully fun for both of them.

"What?" A thrill shot through her. Whatever surprise John had for her, it had to be something completely hot and wicked. She leaned into him and ran her free hand over his belly, toying with the waist band of his pants. "A new play toy?"

John didn't answer, just gave her that slow sexy grin that made her want to jump him. He stopped at the door to their quarters and turned around. She bumped into his chest and he let go of her wrist and wrapped his hands around her upper arms. Before he opened the door, he made her cover her face with her hands.

"Keep your eyes closed, Suzie Q. If you peek before I tell you too, I'll paddle your ass red."

"Is that a challenge or a promise?" She started to lower her hands and he pinched the inside of her thigh.

“Ow! Bastard!”

"A promise." He rubbed at the sore spot then chuckled and put his hand on her waist, leading her inside when the door opened. Keeping behind her, he nudged her with his knee making her walk in front of him. "Now, keep going until I tell you to stop."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you already." He tangled his fingers in her hair and rubbed his stubbled cheek against her ear. "We're going to take that shower first. Then you'll get your surprise."

"I thought the shower was the surprise." She teased him, turning her head in the direction of his voice. "You're supposed to be pulling my hair, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." He tugged at the back of her shirt to stop her. His arm brushed against her breast as he reached around her and she heard the sound of a door opening. "I'll just have to remember not to yank you bald. Now, get in there."

Susan shivered when he ran his fingers over her back and whispered in her ear. "You can look now."

She lowered her hands and a sly smile touched her lips when she saw what he'd done. Tilting her head slightly, she turned and looked at him. "A grab bar? That's your surprise?"

“You know what it is?”

“I’m not that innocent, Sheppard.” She looked at it again and smiled slyly. "And I have a pretty good idea of what the little hook is for."

"Good." He tugged at her shirt and slipped it over her head. "Because I'd rather show you than tell you. Telling is just so damn boring." He pinched and tugged at her nipples, rolling the tips under his calloused fingers until they were as hard as pebbles. "And you know how much I hate boring."

"So you decided to go and do a little home improvement while I was sweating my ass off down there in the dirt?" She smacked at his hands, gasping when he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and squeezed gently.

"Why do you think I wanted you to get all sweaty and dirty?" He grinned wickedly and glanced up at the bar. When he turned her back around, he fixed those green eyes on her and licked his tongue across his full bottom lip. "But this is only the first part of your surprise. If you want the second part then you'd better get out of those clothes."

"What?" She arched her back a little, thrusting her breasts up and grinning at the look of lust in his eyes. "You're not going to undress me?"

"No." He undid the snap on his pants and kicked out of his boots. "I want to watch you do it.”

“Isn’t that supposed you like to do?”

“I love watching you touch yourself even better." He pushed his pants down over his hips and kicked them away before he reached down to tug off his socks.

"I offered when we were in the Jumper." Keeping her eyes on his face, she undid the snap on her own pants and kicked out of her boots. "You didn't want me to then."

"This is different." He said roughly. He grabbed her hand when she started to push her pants and shorts down over her hips. "Just the pants and socks, Suzie Q. Leave the boxers on."

She stared at him for a second and then she did as he said. Dropping her pants on the floor, she slipped off her socks and leaned back against the wide sink. "What now?"

"Now we play." Sliding his hand into the front of his boxers, he tugged his dick free. Lightly, he stroked himself, fingering the head until it was dark with blood and drops of pre-come glistened at the tip.

"I thought you said that _we_ were going to play." She gave him a mock disappointed look and eyed him hungrily. "Looks to me like you plan on playing with yourself."

"This is just a preview." He moved closer. He was painfully hard and when he let go, his cock stood out ram rod straight. He touched her, rubbing his hands over her warm tanned belly. Need surged through him when she sucked in a sharp breath. Thoughts of ripping the boxers off of her, lifting her up on the counter and ramming himself into her sweet hot channel almost made him forget what he wanted to do.

She looked down at him. Sliding her palm over him, she stroked a finger over the tip of his erection, smearing the drops of pre-come down his length before she raised her hand to her mouth. Keeping her eyes on him, she stuck her finger into her mouth and sucked at the taste of him.

His balls tightened and his gaze darkened. "Dirty girl." He whispered and rested his hands on her hips. "You just ask for it. Don't you?"

"Are you going to give it to me?" She raked her fingers over him, palms smoothing over his chest and down his belly. He groaned when she lowered her head and slid her tongue over his nipple and he nearly came when she suckled him.

Breathing hard, he grabbed her hands and pushed her back against the counter. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the boxers, he slid them down over her hips until they rested just at the top of her thighs. Her skin was hotter now and he could have sworn he saw flashes of sparks jump off of her when he nudged the tip of himself against her slit.

"Keep your thighs together." He ordered when she tried to spread her legs open. She stared up at him. Her lips were parted slightly and her tongue kept darting out as he rubbed his cock along her slick folds, teasing her. “God, I could fuck you so hard right now.”

She tried to bite him. “Then do it.”

Grinning, he pulled back. "Turn around and brace your hands on the counter."

She was so hungry for him that he didn't have to tell her twice. She tried to turn her head and kiss him when he pressed against her back but he wouldn't let her. "Keep your eyes on the mirror, Suzie Q." He rasped against her ear. "I want you to watch me."

She whimpered softly when he eased himself into the tight space between her legs and rubbed the length of his shaft over her. Sliding his hand over her belly, he eased a finger into her and pressed down hard on her clit, timing the strokes of his cock with the flick of his finger until she was moaning and digging her nails into the hard surface of the counter.

"Damn..." She shook her head and he tugged the dark curls back from her face so that he could watch her eyes. She was burning hot and he could feel her starting to melt under his touch. She was close to coming and he wasn't even close to doing what he wanted to do to her.

"Not yet, baby." He slid his hands over her thighs, pushing the boxers down her legs so that she could step out of them. Stepping back, he pushed out of his own underwear and then leaned into her again. One hand flat on her belly, he used his foot to push her feet apart. She was still clutching the counter and he saw her eyes go wide with lust when he nudged his cock against her.

Leaning against her back, he reached down and tugged open one of the drawers in the sink cabinet and pulled out a thin cloth towel and the pair of special handcuffs he'd been saving. "Hold out your hands."

Her tongue flicked out over her lips and he had to resist the urge to pull her around and force his tongue into her mouth. Quickly he wrapped the towel around her wrists and then snapped the cuffs over it. Stepping away from her, he dug his fingers into her elbow, turned her toward the shower and pushed her inside.

"Turn around." He growled. Grabbing her, he forced her arms over her head and slipped the chain that hung between the cuffs over the hook so that she was nearly dangling from it. He'd made sure that the bar was high enough so that he didn't crack his head on it but not so high that she was stretched too painfully. He wanted pleasure mixed in his pain but he didn't think that would work if her arms were being pulled out of their sockets.

Running his hands over her, he teased his fingers over her sides, tickling across her rib cage and laughing when she arched her back and thrust the rosy tips of her breasts against his palms. He could feel the heat flare across her skin when he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her. Keeping his hands on her breasts, he thumbed her nipples as he licked his way over her belly to the soft down between her thighs.

Pushing her thighs apart with his shoulder, he dipped his head and pressed his tongue to the tip of her slit. She was warm, soft and all woman, her scent driving him crazy as he slid his tongue into her tasted her.

She tightened, trying to bring her leg up over his shoulder to give him more access but he only laughed and pushed her away. "Not yet, baby." He got to his feet and unhooked the shower head. "I'll finish you off as soon as I've got you clean."

Turning on the water, he turned the shower head and held it over his hand, running the water over his skin until it was warm enough. He wanted her hot but he didn't intend on giving her a third degree burn to get it. Slowly, he began to run the water over her, smiling slightly when she leaned her head back and sighed with pleasure. "You like it when I give you a bath, don't you?"

“It feels so good.” Her eyes were glittering when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Am I going to get to do this to you?"

"Not tonight, baby." He ran the water over her breasts and between her thighs before he set the shower head aside and reached for the bottle of liquid soap. Squeezing some into his palms he rubbed them together and then smoothed his soapy hands over her, massaging the stuff into her skin. "This is all for you."

Thoroughly, he soaped her up, paying special attention to the soft skin between her thighs and the taut puckered flesh of her ass. When he was through, he picked up the shower head again and rinsed the soap off of her, making her groan when he spread her folds with his fingers and focused the pulse of the water against her sensitive clit as he stroked his thumb over her. She arched her back and cried out and he pulled the pressure away before she climaxed.

Breathing hard and eyes blazing, she glared up at him. "God damn you, Sheppard..." She tried to squeeze her thighs around his hand, tried to make him stroke her harder but he only pulled away.

“Not yet, baby. You’ll come when I want you too.”

He turned her so that her back was to him. He rinsed the soap off her back, teasing the back of her neck with the spray. He rubbed his hand over her as he worked the flow of the water down over her back and hips. Digging his fingers into her, he pulled her cheeks apart, aimed the force of the water at her sensitive flesh and held it there until he thought she was going to try and climb the wall.

He could feel her trembling when she leaned her forehead against the cool tile. Sliding his hand over her chest, he slid his hand around her throat and made her tilt her head back. She blinked and looked up at him when he raised the shower head and ran the water over her head. She purred like a kitten when he soaped her hair and raked his fingers over her scalp as he washed her hair. When he was through, he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before he made her turn back around.

"Now you can watch me." Hooking the shower head back up, he stood under the spray. Letting the warm water flow over him he soaped himself up, making sure that she was watching him as he stroked his hands over himself. She wanted to touch him and it was killing her that she couldn't. When he was through with washing his hair, he turned off the water and reached for a towel.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll get your turn soon enough." He rubbed himself dry and then went to work on her, thoroughly toweling her off before he unhooked her wrists. Pulling her out of the shower he released the cuffs and dropped them and the wet towel on the floor.

"I hate you." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She rubbed her wrists and then tried to snatch the drying towel out of his hands. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He tossed the towel on the counter behind him and grabbed her arms. Pulling her against his chest, he held her tight. "I'm not through with you yet."

"You'd better not be." She kissed him, hard and quick. "But if you keep me waiting much longer..." She slid her hand over his belly and then reached between her own legs.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back. "Oh no, you don't." He nipped at her mouth with his teeth, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. "You can't come unless I'm inside you.

"Then you'd better hurry the hell up." She nipped back at him. "Because I'm not going to wait much longer."

"You'll wait as long as I tell you to wait."

"Make me." She grinned wickedly and pushed against his chest.

He dug his fingers into her but she was still damp from the shower and before he could stop her, she'd wiggled out of his gasp and headed for the door. He went after her but his fingers only slid over the wet skin of her back as she jerked open the door and slipped out of his grasp.

"Damn it!' He followed her, trying to catch her only to bump into her when he was barely a few feet from the door.

"John Sheppard!" Eyes wide, she turned and looked at him. "What the hell did you do?"

He looked at the portrait hanging over their bed and a slow smile touched his mouth as he moved up behind her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Surprise."

Mouth opened all she could do was stare. Then her eyes widened even more. “Is that…is that us?”

Pressing his finger under her chin, he pushed her mouth closed. "Maybe you should close that before someone sticks something in it."

Eyes flashing, she turned on him. "You asshole!" She smacked her hands against his chest and his dick throbbed hungrily. "What in the hell…how in the hell did you get that?"

"My camera..." He grinned slyly. "And a little help from Evan Lorne. He's a great painter, don't you think? Just look at the way he's captured those shadows and the way I'm-"

"Oh, shit!" She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "You didn’t! Not to poor Evan! No wonder he's been trying to avoid me."

"Poor Evan?" John laughed.

“How could you embarrass him like that?? Embarrass me! Us!”

“You’re embarrassed?” He turned her back around and made her look at the portrait. "Look at us."

She tried to wiggle out of his grip. “You are insane, Sheppard!”

“And you’re going to tell me that you’re not turned on by that?” He pulled her back and rubbed his palms over her arms. "Look at the way, I'm holding you." He brushed his lips across the back of her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin behind her ear. "The way you're curling into me. The way you want me." His breath was hot on her. "The way that I want you."

"And you had to sneak a picture of us? Why?" She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Because you're mine...my beautiful, Suzie Q." He eased his hands under her breasts so that he could cup her warm flesh in his hands. He felt her shiver when he stroked his thumbs over her. "And since you don't seem to believe me when I tell you that...I thought that I'd show you how much I love you." She gasped when he squeezed her nipples between his fingers. "How much I want you...my way."

“Then why didn’t you just ask me?”

“Because I wanted it to be natural…raw. Erotic. Its not porno. It’s us.” He brushed his lips over the shell of her ear.

‘That still doesn’t tell me why you did it?”

“You trust me more than any woman ever has, Suzie Q. I’m not trying to embarrass you or Lorne. I just wanted you to see how much I love you for that.”

"Sneaky bastard." She smacked him again but this time she was a little more gentle and he could tell that she was trying to hide how pleased and touched she really was. “And why am I letting you off so easy for this?”

"You like it then?"

"Okay.” She sighed. “I love it. Thank you." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and then looked back up at him and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not going to go all soft on me again, are you?"

Taking her hand, he made her touch him. "Does that feel soft to you?"

"Feels hard." Her gaze flashed up to his and she grinned. "Come on, Sheppard. Are you planning on doing something with it or are you just going to make me stand here and drool?"

"Depends." Slipping his hands around her waist, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her before she could slip away from him. "Which part of you is drooling the most? Your mouth..." He slid his hand over her thigh and stroked his fingers over her warm, dark entrance. "Or this tight little hole?"

Playfully, she tugged at the hair trailing down his belly. "Why don't you find out?"

“I guess that you’re not worried about ‘poor Evan’ now?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “Evan who?”

He stroked a finger over her, her sex was puffy, the lips all swollen and hot and hungry for his kiss. He slipped a finger into her and then another, sliding in and out of her as he pressed his mouth against her, diving his tongue in and flicking it across her clit until she was writhing on the bed.

She dug her nails into his arms when he nestled between her thighs and braced his hands on either side of her. He grunted and thrust his hips, sliding easily into her wet heat. She tilted her hips and wrapped her long legs around him, hanging onto him as he rode her hard and fast.

The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the soft slap of skin on skin as he took her. She was so hot and wet but he made himself hold onto his control, he threw back his head and pumped into her harder, making her scream as she pulsed and throbbed around him as she came. He pulled back and slid out of her and she moaned when he hooked his hands under her knees and spread her legs wide, opening her to him.

She tensed for just a second when he pushed against her puckered hole and then she relaxed and let him do what he wanted. He eased into her, letting her get the feel of him before he thrust his length into her. She clung to him, sweating and moaning, her dark hair fanning out over the pillows as he started to pound in and out of her. He let go of her legs and eased his thumbs along her wet slit, pulling her folds apart as he skimmed his nails over her, catching her clit between his fingers and squeezing until she shouted and bucked up off the bed.

His lips parted and he howled as the first tremors of his orgasm started to rip through him, she was so god damn tight and he couldn't hold back any more. Sinking his fingers into her hips he rode her even harder, plunging in and out of her, ramming into her until his cock swelled and burying himself deep as he filled her with his come.

Shaking, he collapsed and lay there, still locked inside her until he could pull away and roll off of her. Pulling her to him, he buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him until they both fell into an exhausted but satisfied sleep.

 


	14. Good Mornings

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"You're a liar, John Sheppard."

John turned his head so that he could look at her. She was laying against him, one long leg curled over his, her foot pressed against the back of his knee. She was warm and soft and he slid his hand over her knee and along the length of her thigh, loving the feel of her skin against his.

"What did I lie about?"

"You know." She rubbed her hand across his chest, twirling her fingers through his hair and making him jump when she gave a slight tug.

"No. I don't." Laughing he grabbed her wrist and curled his fingers through hers. "Watch it, baby. Pull 'em out and you won't have anything to play with."

"That would be interesting." She pressed her lips against his shoulder and licked him lightly. "I wonder how you'd look with that glorious chest waxed."

"Don't even think about it." He swatted her on the behind. "And what the hell are you doing awake? I thought you wanted to get some rest before we headed back to the mainland?"

"I do." She yawned. "But how am I supposed to sleep with your hard, hairy body laying next to me?" She cuddled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"I can sleep on top of you." Turning on his side, he rolled her over and stretched out on top of her, pinning her under him. "Or I could be nice and let you sleep on top of me." He nuzzled her ear. "But I doubt either one of us would get much sleep if I do that."

"I don't think that you planned on letting me sleep anyway." She slid her hand over his shoulder, her fingers dancing across the nape of his neck. He shifted a little and she felt his erection pressing hard and hot against her thigh. Laughing, she tugged at his hair.

"What's so funny?" He rose up a little, bracing his weight on his elbows so that he could look down at her. His eyes had gone dark and he was frowning slightly.

"You." She ran her hand over the stubble on his cheek, tracing the outline of his mouth with her thumb. "I was thinking that maybe I should call Carson and have him check you out."

"Why?" He nipped at her hand. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, I don't know about that." She eased her foot along his leg, bringing her knee up to nudge against his balls. Slipping her arms around him, she rubbed her hands over his back. "I think you've been sneaking around and taking something behind my back."

"You mean this?" He slid his hands under her, gripping her tight and tilting her hips up so that he was pressed against her slick folds. He teased her with his thumb, slipping into her slick channel and then rubbing over her. He thrust a finger into her, wiggling it around and thrusting in and out until she was wiggling underneath him. "If you're ready for another ride I sure as hell am."

"See what I mean?" She gasped out a laugh and dug her fingers into him. "I think you're taking something to keep you horny all the time."

"I do have the Ancient gene, baby." He removed his finger and wrapped his fingers around his erection. He nudged against her, sliding in just enough to tease her and then pulling out again. "Maybe its something in my DNA."

"Yeah," She was breathing harder now, her legs falling open and her hands digging into his hips, drawing him closer. "I love your DNA." She kissed him, hard and deep then fell back against the pillows and gave him a wicked look. "Your dick, your nuts, your ass...I love every inch of you."

"Wicked woman. You and your filthy mouth." His laugh was deep and husky. Holding her down with his weight, he rubbed against her, feeling her nipples harden against his chest. He kept up the rhythm, rocking into her and then pulling back but going deeper each time in a slow, easy motion.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She ran a hand over his chest, sliding her thumb over his nipple and then drawing her fingers together and pinching him hard enough to make him moan. Her hand slid over his belly until she reached between them and wrapped her fingers around him gently.

The sensation of sliding over the tips of her lightly calloused fingers and into her wet, hot heat was making him crazy. He gritted his teeth, biting back the urge to thrust into her completely and take her hard and fast. It was what she wanted, he could see it in her eyes but he was going to make her wait. His lips tilted slightly and he kept his eyes focused on her face, watching her.

"Damn you..." She panted against his neck when he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her shoulder. "Hurry up..."

"Not until you tell me why you called me a liar." He bit down hard and felt her shudder underneath him. Raising his head he looked down at her. "Or did I make you forget about that already?"

"Bastard..." She let go of him and pushed against his chest, digging her nails into him. She tilted her hips and rocked against him, trying to take all of him but he held back.

Grabbing her wrists, he forced her hands down and braced his hands on the bed, keeping his body over hers. "I think that I asked you a question, Suzie Q. If you know what's good for you, you'll answer me."

"What if I don't?" She growled. She tried to bring her legs up and lock her feet behind his back but he wedged his elbows against her knees and pressed down until she had to let go. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue over her breast then sucked the nipple into his mouth and gave her sharp tug with his teeth. "Son of a bitch..." She arched her back with pleasure.

"If you don't...I'm going to tie you to this bed and then I'm going to go over there and sleep on the couch." He looked at her wet nipple, then blew a hot breath over her just to watch her squirm. Letting go of one of her hands, he stroked his fingers over the hard nub and then squeezed. "Alone."

"You wouldn't." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist but she didn't try to pull him away.

"Want to make a bet?" He twisted his hand and grabbed her fingers. Forcing her arms over her head, he reached for the cuffs and snapped them around her wrists. He trailed his fingers over her, sliding down her arms and tickling the soft skin on her breasts and belly.

He slid his hands over her thighs, easing back until he was kneeling between her legs. He laid a hand on her belly, stroking his fingers over her and feeling her tremble when he slid a long finger over the tip of her slit. He traced along the edges of her swollen folds, gently teasing the light dusting of curls. He pressed down, sliding his fingers inside, rubbing the heel of his hand over her swollen clit. She squirmed, moaning softly when he slid first one then another long finger into her.

"Hot and wet." He whispered wickedly. Leaning over her, he brushed his mouth over hers, licking and nibbling at her lips. He stroked her harder, sliding another finger into her and stretching her even wider. "You'd better tell me now or I'll leave you like this."

She moaned and he tilted his head slightly, covering her mouth with his, cutting off her cries. She struggled against him, trying to push down when he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and rubbed even harder.

"C'mon, girl. Tell me." She was melting under his hand, her sweetness flowing over his fingers. He licked at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. She tasted like heaven and he couldn't get enough of her raw, naturally sexy scent. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want or I'll make you watch me finish the job all by myself."

She looked up at him, biting her lip and trying not to whimper. "You didn't pull my hair." She suddenly blurted out.

He stopped and looked down at her, grinning. Withdrawing his hand, he rested it on her hip. "What?"

"In the Jumper." She panted. "Remember? When I told you if you were-"

"I remember." He shook his head and laughed, then his expression darkened. Sliding his body on top of hers, he rubbed against her. Pressing against her, he could feel the tension in her belly. "I remember what you did to me too. You know, you could have gotten us both killed because of your filthy little tricks."

"I didn't hear you complaining." She jumped, her breasts pressing hard against his chest when he rested his forearms on the bed. "But you made a promise, Sheppard. And you'd better keep it."

"I will, sweetheart. But after what you did...I'm going to have to think up a special kind of punishment for that." He chuckled and nuzzled the soft skin of her throat. Rising up, he moved so that his legs were on the outside of hers, trapping her under him with very little room to move. In one smooth motion, he slid into her. She tried to spread her legs and take all of him but he held back, sliding in just enough to tease her opening and rubbing his length against her clit.

He raised his head and looked down at her, pressing his forehead against hers, he made her look at him. Her breath was hot on his face as she stared back at him and the look of hunger in her eyes made him quicken his pace. He pumped his hips faster, pushing into her deeper and filling her with his length until he was stretching her.

Sliding his arms under her, he cradled her head in his hands, keeping his gaze locked with hers. Her amber eyes glowed and he could see his own lust and passion reflected in them. He thrust deeper and she clenched around him when his cock twitched. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he held her down, pressing her back against the pillows, bucking against her hard and fast until she cried out.

He pressed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue between her lips and kissing her wildly as the force of his own orgasm rushed over him. Sliding his hands over her arms, he unsnapped the cuffs and slid his hands over hers. Wrapping his fingers around the bars of the bed he rammed into her, riding the wave of power until his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

2.

John woke up to sunshine slanting in through the open shades on the bedroom window. Rolling over on his side, he stretched out his arm but his searching fingers only touched the warm sheets. Propping up on one elbow, he pushed back the covers. "Susan?"

"About time your sorry ass woke up." She poked her head around the bathroom door and grinned at him. She stepped back into the room and his dick automatically jumped to attention. She was wearing another one of those tight fitting tank tops and a pair of shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. "I've got breakfast, so hurry and get your sorry butt out of bed. I've got a lot to do today."

"Somebody's being a smart mouth this morning." He leered, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Pushing back the covers, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Naked, he padded to where she stood in front of the mirror. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and he rested his hands on her shoulders, pressing against her as he leaned down to nip at her neck. "Maybe I should make you put that big mouth of yours to work by giving me a bath...with your tongue."

"I bite." Her eyes gleamed and she rubbed back against him.

"And I'll bite back." He rubbed his hands over her shoulders. "If you think I'm going to let you go back to the mainland looking like this-" He tugged the top of the tank top down so that her breasts were exposed to him. Rubbing his hands over her, he frowned. "What the hell are these things?"

"What do they look like?" She smirked and pushed his hands away. "They're nipple covers. You don't want me to wear a bra but you get pissed off if you think someone is looking at me. So this should satisfy you."

"Only one thing is gonna satisfy me."

"I'll be glad when you tell me what it is because you're wearing me out trying to find it." She grabbed at his wrists and he playfully smacked her on the behind. She jabbed at him with her elbow and he tightened his arm around her waist and nuzzled his stubbled cheek against the side of her neck.

"Is that so?" He whispered a kiss along the back of her neck, teasing the nape of her neck with the tip of his tongue. "Because there's this cute little red head working in the kitchen that's had her eye on me for weeks-"

She did jab him with her elbow then. Whirling around in his arms, she punched him in the gut. "Try it big boy and-"

Grabbing her arms, he pinned them to her sides. "Hit me again and you're gonna get a spanking."

"Oh, yeah?" She gave him an evil grin. Twisting an arm free, she trailed her fingers over his belly and reached down to wrap her fingers around his hard heat. "Fool with me, Sheppard and I'll lock your little beast in a cage."

His eyes sparked dangerously and the look on his face was completely sinful.

"Mmm..." He chuckled and rubbed his hand over her chest. "Are you jealous?"

"No." She grinned back at him. "Because I know that every inch of you is mine."

"Really?" He snorted and lifted her up in his arms and carried her kicking and squirming back to the bed. Throwing her down, he slid between her legs and loomed over her. His fingers dug at the snap on her shorts. "What if I give you a couple of inches right now?"

Pushing his hands away, she scrambled back across the bed and rolled to the other side. He lunged across the bed, trying to catch her but she gave a yell and darted back around him and jumped up on the bed. Before he could roll over, she was on his back, her knees pressing into his sides. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled his arm up behind his back and he felt the warmth of her breasts against his back when she leaned over him.

"You'd better let me up." He turned his head slightly and looked back at her. He knew that he could have thrown her off easily but he was actually enjoying this game.

"Or what?" She tightened her fingers around his wrist. "You're gonna spank me?"

"A spanking is not gonna be good enough for you, Suzie Q." He bucked up, throwing her back against the pillows. She let out a squeal and tried to scramble away from him when he pulled out of her hold. He nearly had a grip on her ankle when she flipped off the side of the bed and scooted toward the door.

"Come back here, damn it!" He jumped off the bed and went after her but she was quick and his fingers only grazed against the back of her shirt when she darted out into the hallway.

But that didn't stop him. He went after her and for the next few minutes she gave him a pretty good chase through the living area until she tried to slip past him. He tackled her, sending her sprawling across the couch.

"Get off me, you asshole!" Laughing and screaming she pushed at him when he pounced on her.

"Why?" He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He nodded toward the basket of food she'd set on the small table. "I'm just working up an appetite. Maybe get myself a little sweetness before I have my morning coffee." He kissed her hard and fast. "Hope there's some jelly and butter in there."

"Why?" She was giggling, her breath low and husky and the sound made his dick hard.

"Because I am about to toast your ass." Digging his hands into the waist band of her shorts, he jerked them down to her knees then sat back and hauled her face down across his lap.

"Sheppard! Don't you dare!" She squirmed on his lap and the pressure on his cock increased. "Let me go!"

"Want me to go and get the flogger?" Grinning, he ran his hand over her ass. Teasing his fingers along the smooth skin of her thighs, he tickled her. She squirmed even more and he laid his arm across the small of her back and pressed down. She kicked and tried to get away from him but she couldn't break his hold.

"Let me go." Turning her head, she glared at him.

"Not until I give you a good-Ow!" He jerked when she dug her nails into the back of his leg. He brought his hand down hard in a stinging slap that made her yell. "Do it again and I'll smack you harder."

She dug her nails into him again and he landed another hard slap and then another and another, until her ass was a rosy red. Every slap made her squirm and he didn't know how much more pressure he could take. Breathing hard, he slipped his arm under her belly and lifted her up. Throwing her back against the cushions, he stripped the shorts off her legs and turned so that he could settle between her thighs.

He looked down at her flushed face and then the basket on the table caught his eye. A naughty grin touched his lips and then he was hauling her up off the couch. He picked the basket up, set it on the floor and then picked her up and set her on the edge of the table. Rubbing his hands over her thighs, he jerked her legs open and pressed between her thighs.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Gripping the hem of the tank top, he jerked it over her head. Running his fingers over her breasts, he pulled the nipple covers off of her and brushed his hand over the rosy tips. Sliding his hands over her back, he tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned against her, covering her mouth with his.

"Then do it, big boy." She kissed him hungrily, running her hands over him and making his blood race when she scraped her nails down his back. "And do it good."

"Little animal." He growled and shoved her back against the table. Sliding his hands under her hips, he held onto her, shoving her legs open wider and then slamming into her so hard that the table shook under them. She twisted under him, trying to lock her feet behind his back but he grabbed her knees and held her open so that he could pound into her.

Growling, she tried to rake her nails over his chest but he grabbed her hands to stop her. A wicked look in his eyes, he held one hand still and pulled the other between them. Gripping her fingers, he held onto her, pressing against her mound, making her use her own fingers to stroke over her clit while he rode her.

The sensation of her fingers brushing against him with every stroke drove him crazy and he could feel the blood boiling in his veins. Sweat ran down his face and chest, dripping onto her chest and belly as he took her. The table was shaking but he didn't care if the damn thing broke under them. He threw back his head, eyes squeezed shut, the tendons in his neck standing out, his breath coming in hard pants and grunts as she tightened around him.

He felt her tense under his hand and then she came, shuddering and screaming out his name. His balls squeezed tight and then he was filling her, his cock swelling to fit her slick, hot channel. Still he kept pumping into her until his knees got weak. Still connected with her, he wrapped his arms around her and she slid her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

Stumbling back to the couch, he fell back and let his head rest against the cushions. She was straddling him, pushing her knees into the cushions so that she was a comfortable weight on him. For a few minutes they didn't say anything then he felt the brush of her hair on his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you horny bastard." She whispered against his ear. "You make me purr."

Rubbing his hands over her back, he held her tight so that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he chuckled and nuzzled the soft skin on her throat.

"I love you too, my little wild cat." Tangling his fingers in her hair, he made her look at him. "Now get your ass over there and get that basket. I'm starving."

"Get it your own damn self." She sniggered and nibbled at his ear, flicking her tongue along the tip until he squirmed. "I'm busy."

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, he lifted her off his lap and snagged the handle of the basket with his toe. He dragged it toward him and then picked it up and set it on the couch beside him. "This thing is heavy. What the hell have you got in here?"

"Whatever they let me steal out of the kitchen." She reached past him and took out the biggest of the covered containers." Maybe your little red head has an eye for you but she's scared shitless of me." She opened the container and handed it to him, snagging a piece of crispy bacon before he could.

Snickering, he pulled a fork from the basket and fed her some of the still steaming eggs. He eyed the bowl of fruit, the bread and the thermos that he hoped was full of coffee. He handed her the container and twisted open the cap sighing when the smell of the fresh brew hit his nose. "Did you threaten her?"

"Didn't have to." She pushed up off the couch and went to the small refrigerator set under the counter. He watched the sway of her ass as she bent down and pulled out a bottle of juice, letting his eyes travel over the length of her long legs. She turned around and gave him a sassy grin and a sexy wiggle of her hips. "The cook's got the hots for me." She propped her hand on her hip and gave a toss of her head. Running her fingers through her tousled hair, she gave him a sultry look. "All it took was one little pout and a shake of my hips and he was ordering her to get me whatever I wanted."

"Slut." He laughed and settled back on the couch. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was still early morning. Most of Atlantis would still be asleep but the people on the mainland would already be up and preparing for the day.

"Your slut." She laughed as she settled down on the couch beside him. Curling one leg under her, she rested the other over his thigh, sliding her foot over his leg, she tugged at the hairs on his leg with her toes. "And now I'm your dirty slut."

"I thought you were already my dirty slut." He snickered and ran his hand over her silky thigh. She had perfect legs. Smooth as satin and long enough to wrap around his waist.

"You know what I mean." She smacked him on the shoulder and snuggled against him, her breast pressing against his arm. "Thanks to you, I'm going to have to take another shower." She leaned down and picked up one of the nipple covers from where he'd tossed it on the floor. She tried to press it back over her breast but it just fell off again. She sighed and tossed it into the trash can. "Good thing I bought a big supply of these things."

She'd bought several other things but she wasn't about to tell him what. It was a lot better if he didn't know. Besides, she was going to have to wait for the perfect moment to put her plans into action. She just hoped that it was before the wedding.

He just laughed and handed her the container so that she could finish the rest of the bacon and eggs. When she was through and he'd drained the last of the coffee from the thermos, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch.

"Come on, woman." He slapped her lightly on the ass and gave her a little push toward the bed room. "Maybe we can have a little more fun in the shower before we head to the mainland."

"I know we will and you'd better pull my hair too." She grinned and slid her arm around him, rubbing her hand over his backside and digging her nails into him. "But just remember, sweet cheeks...don't bend over if you drop the soap."


	15. The Letter

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Ma'am! Doctor Walker!"

"Yes?" Susan stopped walking and turned around. A young technician, one she recognized from the control room was following them.

John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell now?"

"Will you shut up?" Susan pinched the inside of his arm and grinned when he gave her a dark look. "We've got time."

"No. We don't." He glowered at her. He started to say something else and then stopped when the young woman reached them.

"Colonel Sheppard." The young woman nodded and then turned back to Susan. She held out her hand. "A letter came for you this morning at mail call, Ma'am. Doctor Weir wanted to make sure that you got it."

"Thank you." The young woman nodded and left as Susan turned the envelope in her hand and looked at it. It was a regular envelope, her name and a return address printed on it but nothing to tell her who had sent it.

"Who's it from?" John stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly. "One of your secret boyfriends?" John tried to snatch it but Susan held it out of his reach.

"Do you mind?" She held it out of his reach and tried to look at it. He tried to grab it again and she pushed him.

"Stop pushing me, little girl." He growled and reached for the letter again but she folded it and tucked it into her pocket. He grinned slyly. "That's not gonna stop me."

"I didn't intend to." Laughing, she darted out of his reach and took off down the hallway at a fast walk. With his longer legs, he caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her.

Digging his hand into her pocket, he pulled out the letter and looked at it. He frowned slightly. "I don't like this, Suzie Q. Who the fuck is sending you a letter?"

"How the hell should I know? Its not exactly like I get a lot of mail." She shook her head and plucked the envelope out of his hand and started moving down the hallway.

"Aren't you forgetting that special magazine you get every other month?" A couple of strides and he was beside her. He leaned close and his breath was hot on her skin. "That one you read 'just for the articles'?"

She smirked and looked up at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Of a piece of paper?" He sneered. "Why would I worry about that when your real fantasy is just a zipper away?"

"Who told you that you were my fantasy?" She teased him. A shiver ran down her spine when his eyes went dark and dangerous. He hated being taunted.

"No one needs to tell me, Suzie Q." He said quietly. "All I have to do is look at you and I can smell how much you want me."

There was a Jumper already waiting for them and he wasted no time in pushing her up the ramp. When the hatch had closed behind him, he grabbed her arms and whirled her around. Holding her tight against his chest he rubbed his stubbled cheek over her's.

"I thought you were in a hurry." Her breath caught in her throat. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching and stroking until she couldn't even think straight.

"I am..." He slid his hand over her breast, pinching her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. He held her gaze with the force of his. "I'm in a hurry to get you on your back, legs spread wide. I'm in a hurry because I want to fuck you so bad it hurts."

Shit! Her fingers curled in his shirt, her eyes widened and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Damn, but the man knew how to make her want him.

He watched her eyes and a smile touched his lips. He could smell her hunger and her need. If he had any sense he'd strip those damn pants off of her and sink every inch of his cock into her tight heat.

He sighed against her mouth.

"But since we don't have time-" He kissed her hard, let go of her then and pushed her toward the cockpit of the Jumper. He could wait. The waiting would just make her that much hotter and sweeter when he did fuck her senseless.

"Why don't you just paint a great big sign on the back of this thing?" Plopping down in the co-pilot's seat, she brushed her hair back and gave him a wicked grin. "If the Jumper's rocking, don't bother knocking."

He snorted and slid into the seat next to her. "I'm sure that Elizabeth would just love that." He glanced at her as he powered up the engines. "Are you going to read that thing or not?"

She turned it over in her hand. "Nope. Maybe later." Folding it in half, she stuck it into the back pocket of her pants. "Its waited this long. It can wait a little longer." She glanced over at John. His jaw was tense and he was staring straight ahead. She knew that he was dying to know what was in the note.

He waited until they were clear of Atlantis and nearly to the mainland before he turned and looked at her. "Read it."

"I don't want to." She stretched out her legs and rested her hands on her belly. "Its probably not that important anyway."

"Read. It." From the sound of his tone and the quick flash of anger in his eyes, he meant it.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you need to check the batteries in your hearing aid because I don't get what part of later you didn't understand, Sheppard."

He gave her a sharp look and then turned his attention back to the controls. He clenched his jaw even tighter and the tips of his ears had started to turn red, a sure sign that he was totally pissed.

"Uh Oh, somebody's getting mad." Susan chanted in a sing song voice as she tried to fight back a giggle. Leaning forward in her seat, she rested her hand on his thigh, teasing her fingers along the inseam of his pants. "Is my widdle Johnny Boy getting all mad?"

"Stop it." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Oh....playing Big Bad John again?" She touched him again, running her hand over his arm and feeling his muscles tense under her touch. "Better be careful, Sheppard." She slid out of her seat and moved behind him. "You know what happened last time." Leaning against him, she brushed her lips over the back of his neck, teasing the soft spot behind his ear with her tongue.

"You're just toying with me." He growled but he didn't try to pull away.

"But I love toying with you. In fact I can think of a few toys I'd like to use on you right now." She slid her tongue along the curve of his ear and felt him shiver. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his sides. Pulling him back so that his head rested between her breasts, she tugged his shirt loose from his pants and slid her hands over his flat belly.

"Wrong, honey." His voice sounded low and rough. "I'm the Toy Master and I'm the one that's going to be doing the using." His eyes were hot when he looked at her. "And it looks like someone needs another visit to my special room."

"Mmm..." She ignored him. With a sigh, she nibbled at his ear lobe. "There's so much of you to play with that I don't know where to start first." She slid her fingers along the waist band of his pants. "Last time I started here..."

"You nearly got us both killed." Keeping one hand on the controls, he captured her wrist in his other. Sliding his palm into hers, he wrapped his fingers around hers and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Only because you couldn't control yourself." She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe I should just start here and work my way down."

He pushed his seat back a little and unsnapped the top button on his pants. "Or maybe you should just start in the middle and work your way out."

"Isn't that what got you in trouble the last time?" She tickled her fingers along his zipper and then re-did his pants. Rubbing her hand through his thick hair, she gave it a little tug before she stepped back and sat back down. Crossing her legs, she gave him a sly look and let her gaze travel down to the hard bulge between his thighs. "I think that I'll just sit over here and make you wait."

A devilish gleam came into his eyes and he gave her a slow seductive smile that made her insides start to tingle. His eyes burned, his lips twitched slightly and his voice was a soft low purr. "Maybe I'll just take it."

Her lips curled slightly. "You always say that, Sheppard."

"And I always do what I say." One hand on the controls, he slid the other over his rock hard erection. "Just like you're going to do what ever I say. Especially, when I'm reaming you from behind and smacking your ass and pulling your hair just because I can."

"If you want it-" She uncrossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes were hot with lust. Letting her legs fall open she rubbed her hands over her thighs. "Then come and get it. But I can guarantee you..." She shook her head and gave him a sly look. "You're not gonna get my ass that easy."

He was breathing hard now, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Bullshit. You're so hot and wet now that I can smell you." His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "And I know that you taste as sweet as you smell."

"Naughty bastard." Her lips tilted up slightly. "You're not gonna get a taste of my sweetness at all, unless..."

"Unless what?" He sneered.

"Unless you pull this Jumper up." She pointed at the view screen. "Because you're about to take out half the village."

"Shit!" He turned to the screen, hands gripping the controls. Bringing the Jumper up, he turned and glared at her. "Damn it! That's the second time you did that." He pointed a finger at her. "This is the last time you're riding with me alone in my Jumper."

"Fine with me." She shrugged, tossed her hair back and grinned. "Its not your Jumper that I want to ride anyway."

Before they had barely touched the ground she was out of her seat. He swore loudly and came after her. Grabbing her arm, he jerked her around.

"You'd better let go of me, Sheppard." She nodded toward the view screen. "All they have to do is look inside-"

"I can fix that." John shoved her into the rear compartment and slapped his hand against the control that shut the door to the cockpit. "Now..." Grabbing her arms, he whirled her around, pushed her against the door and held her there. Digging his hand into her back pocket he pulled out the note. "I'm gonna find out what you're trying to hide from me."

"I'm not trying to hide-" She tried to hit him but he just leaned into her, holding her back with his weight until he could unfold the envelope and pull out the slip of paper. "Damn it, give it back."

"When I'm finished." He pressed his hand against her chest and held her against the door so that she couldn't move. His eyes scanned the note and his expression darkened. "I know where you are. Love you and miss you, Suzie Q. Until I see you again, hugs and kisses. N." He shoved the note at her. "Who the hell is N?"

Susan took the note, looked at the hand writing and a slight smile curved the corners of her mouth.

"Why don't I like that look?" He scowled. He stared at her obviously waiting for an answer. When she still didn't answer, he tightened his grip on her shirt. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until you let me go." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged but he refused to budge.

"And I'm not going to let you go until you tell me who N is." He tightened his grip even more.

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. He looked so angry, his eyes dark and murderous. She stroked her fingers over his and smiled. "You know, Sheppard...you really are gorgeous when you're mad."

His eyes flared. He let go of her shirt, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Damn it, Suzie Q...stop playing with me-"

Her head hit the door with a bang and she groaned and went limp in his hands. "Shit!" He held onto her, leaning closer to her so that he could better see her face. She looked in his eyes and saw the fear that he'd hurt her but it didn't do anything to ease the ache in her head.

She barely spoke above a whisper when she looked up at him. "Asshole. Are you trying to knock a hole in my head?" She moaned and rubbed her hand over the back of her head. Angrily, she pushed at him. "That really hurt."

He saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes and he hastily let her go and stepped back. "Suzie Q, I didn't-"

"Yeah. Whatever." She shoved past him, slammed her hand against the control and headed down the ramp as soon as it hit the ground.

No, he thought as she walked away from him. Stomped, was a better word. He swore and went after her. Grabbing her arm, he turned her around and made her look at him. But before he could say a word she held up a hand and stopped him.

"Don't." Her voice was cool but not cold and he saw the spark in her eyes. "I'm really really not happy with you right how, Sheppard."

"I'm not exactly happy with you either." He felt his whole body go taunt. "And if you don't tell me who N is..." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I might just leave your ass here and go back to Atlantis." He jerked his thumb toward the Jumper parked across the field. "You can catch a ride back with Lorne."

"So go." She shrugged and waved her hand at him. "Go play golf, go surfing...go fuck yourself. I don't give a damn what you do. Just leave me alone." She spun away from him.

Feeling like he'd just been hit over the head with a pole, he stared after her. She was pissed. Totally and completely pissed and he doubted very much if it had to do anything with getting a bump on the head. He started after her, ready to demand just what in the god damn hell was her fucking problem but then just as quickly she turned back around and poked him in the chest.

"And if you think I'm going to tell you a damn thing after what you just did-" She threw up her hands, huffed and he could hear her muttering to herself as she walked away.

Not sure just what the hell had happened, he just stood there like an idiot and let her go.

__

John watched her as she moved along the edge of the field with Jaiya and Teyla. He sighed and looked down at the freshly tilled earth under his feet. All day he'd wanted to get her alone and talk to her but there was always something else that she 'needed to see' or 'needed to do'. Even during the brief lunch they'd shared with Jaiya and her people, she'd made sure that he hadn't even gotten one quiet moment with her. She was avoiding him and it was starting to piss him off.

He was starting to wonder why in the hell he hadn't just left her ass here, but then he looked up and saw her watching him and he knew why. The woman was aggravating as hell but damn it, she was so under his skin that she'd become a part of him and he felt lost if she wasn't near him. He watched her and his hands itched to feel her skin under his hands. He wanted to stroke her, feel the heat and fire between them.

"Why don't you just go and drag her behind that big rock over there?" A voice rumbled from behind him.

His head whipped around. Ronan was standing behind him, a big grin on his face. John's face went red. "Shut up, Chewie."

"Oh, go on." Ronan nudged him. He'd seen the tension between the two of them and whatever had the two of them practically dancing around each other, it must have been big. Sheppard was acting like a bastard and he couldn't help needling him about it.

John just glared at him and shifted uncomfortably. He wiped his hand across his face and tugged at his shirt in a vain attempt to hide his erection.

"Come on, man." Ronan gave him an evil grin and tilted his head in her direction. "Look at her. All sweaty and hot...you'd be an idiot not to go over there and take advantage of that-"

John's hand curled into a fist. Ronan saw and started to laugh. He looked around at the men working with them and leaned close so that they couldn't hear. "She is a sweet looking thing, Sheppard. If you don't want her...I'll be glad to take that little wild cat off your hands."

John's arm went back, ready to let go a punch when Ronan clapped him on the shoulder. "Ease up, buddy. I'm just having some fun with you. I know that she's yours." His eyes strayed down to the obvious bulge that the tee shirt didn't quite hide. "Come on, Sheppard. I think you need to cool off."

He pushed John toward the shade of the trees where several of the Athosian women had set up a small shelter. When they drew closer one of the women handed them a water skin. He tipped the thing up and took a drink before he shoved the thing into Sheppard's hands.

John took a swallow and started to choke. His face went red and he leaned over, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. The women started to laugh and he thought that he was going to die.

"Sorry, buddy." Ronan laughed and slapped him on the back. "Should have warned you."

"Thanks..." John managed to gasp out. Bent over, he rested his hands on his knees and tried to breathe. His throat burned and his eyes felt like they were melting out of his head. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and he suddenly had to sit down before he fell down. He leaned back against a tree, closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fire burning in his belly.

"What the hell is that stuff?" He finally managed to wheeze out.

"Some of Jaiya's special 'juice'. Makes you feel really good." Ronan sat down next to him and stretched out his long legs. "Want some more?" The big man grinned. "You look like you need some cheering up."

He handed John the water skin again and like a fool, John took another swig of the stuff. It didn't burn quite as much this time. He took another swallow and another until he started to feel a warm pleasant rush of heat from his toes to the top of his head. Ronan was right. He was starting to feel a little better.

He heard voices and looked up as Susan and Teyla walked up. Teyla was grinning but Susan was giving him a look so blistering it could have boiled water.

"Ronan, we are ready to leave-" Teyla warily eyed the water skin in his hands before she cast an amused glance at Sheppard. "Ronan, what have you done to the Colonel?"

"Just trying to get him to cool off." He smirked and took another swing of the stuff from the water skin. "He was acting a little hot."

"No..." John hiccuped and then let out a loud belch. "I'm not hot..." his speech was getting slurred and he had to stop for a second because everything was starting to get kind of fuzzy. What the hell had he been thinking about anyway? He looked up and saw the woman beside Ronan and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah...I'm pissed at you!" He tried to stand up and then fell back against the tree because his legs felt like rubber.

"John, sit down before you break your damn neck." Susan put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. He pushed her away and she turned her head and glared at Ronan as the big man lumbered to his feet.

Ronan threw up his hands. "Hey, I didn't force him to drink it."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Whew!" Susan waved her hand over her face when John suddenly leaned into her and breathed against her neck. He was muttering something and trying to nuzzle her neck but his head slid off her shoulder and he fell across her legs, knocking her backwards. She tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy. Flat on her back, she looked up at Ronan. "Are you going to stand there and laugh or are you going to get this big lump off of me?"

"Thought you liked it that way." Ronan smirked.

"Funny." Susan smacked at his arm when he leaned down and grabbed John under the arms. She scrambled up when he pulled him off of her. "How much of that stuff did he drink anyway?"

"More than he should have." Ronan chuckled and picked Sheppard up, swinging him over his shoulder like he was a rag doll. He looked at Susan and grinned. "Maybe you'll both get a good night's sleep for once."

"Maybe." Susan shook her head. "But I can bet you that he's going to be a real son of a bitch in the morning."

"Lucky you." Ronan snorted and started up the ramp. "You get to wake up with him."

"Yay for me." Susan said as she followed him up the ramp. Teyla was settling herself on one of the rear seats and Lorne had already moved into the cockpit. He was taking his seat at the controls when Ronan dumped Sheppard on the floor. Susan sat down next to him and pulled his head into her lap. John didn't even move.

Ronan took the seat next to Lorne at the controls. "He'll sleep like a baby for a little while anyway."

Susan ran her fingers through his dark hair then she looked up and pointed at Ronan. "I'm calling you when he wakes up."

"He's your man. I'm sure you can handle him." Ronan laughed and Teyla smacked him on the arm, nodding toward Lorne. The younger man's face was turning red and he was studying the controls very intently.

Ronan just grinned.

"Thanks." Susan said sarcastically. "I love you too." She looked up at Lorne. "What about the other Jumper?"

"We'll come back and get it and your crew in the morning." Lorne glanced back at her. "Before the Colonel wakes up."

"Thanks, Ronan." She smiled ruefully. "Get him drunk and then I have to be the one to deal with him."

"Better you than us." Teyla joined in the teasing.

"I thought you guys were my friends." Susan eased back and stretched out her legs, resting her arm over John's chest. His mouth was open slightly and he was starting to snore.

"We are." Teyla smirked. "And since you seem to...manage...the Colonel quite well. We will be more than happy to leave him in your capable hands."

As if he heard what she said, John rolled over. His nose was practically buried against her belly and one long arm had curled behind her. Susan sighed when he huffed out a sigh and nuzzled into her. Ronan snorted and both Teyla and Lorne started to laugh.

"You are so going to pay for this, Ronan Dex." Susan rubbed her hand over John's back and didn't even try to move him. She couldn't have even if she wanted to because he was nothing more than a dead weight against her legs.

"It'll be worth it." Ronan laughed and settled back in his seat as Lorne got the Jumper into the air and took them home to Atlantis.

__

"Where do you want him?" Ronan stood in the doorway of their quarters, Sheppard slung over his shoulder like a sack of wheat.

"Bedroom." Susan motioned for him to follow her. "I'd stick him on the couch but its too short and if he gets sick from that stuff at least he'll be closer to the bathroom."

Ronan shifted his arm and tried not to bump John's head on the door frame as he followed her into the bedroom. The light came on as he stepped inside and he realized that she'd turned on the lamps on either side of the wide bed. Quickly, she pulled back the covers and Ronan tried not to stare, keeping his eyes down as he dumped Sheppard on the bed and stepped back. But when Susan leaned over him to pull off his boot's, Ronan did glance up and his eyes went wide.

"Like it?"

He heard a chuckle and his face went red when he realized that Susan was looking back up at him. She looked up at the portrait hanging over the bed and smiled. "Wedding present from Sleeping Beauty here."

"Its...nice." Ronan glanced at it again. Hell, it was better than nice but he would be damned if he was going to tell her that. He shifted slightly, looking from her to the portrait. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Need some help with him?"

"I've got him." Susan tried not to laugh. "I can handle him from here, Ronan."

"Are ya sure?" Ronan smirked. "I can help ya...get him undressed. Put him to bed..."

She tried not to look at him. "That's okay. I think that I can take care of that."

Ronan glanced back up at the portrait. "I'll bet you can."

Susan felt her face get red. Laughing, she gave him a push toward the door. "Goodnight, Ronan."

When he was gone, she went back to the bed and leaned over him. She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the heat of him through the thin shirt. He was breathing so soft and easy. His eye lashes looked so long and dark in the soft light and he looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in days.

Damn the son of a bitch. Even if she was so mad at him she could have shoved a red hot poker up his ass, his mouth looked so soft that she couldn't resist giving him a gentle, light kiss.

His lips tasted sweet and the brush of his breath against her mouth was slightly fruity from the wine he'd been drinking. Susan felt the heat between her thighs kick up a notch as she watched him sleep. "John?"

He didn't move. She pulled up the edge of his tee shirt and stroked her fingers over his belly. He still didn't move.

Sliding her hands along his thighs, she undid his pants and tugged them down over his hips, off his legs and dropped them on the floor. She started to tug off his shirt but he was too heavy so she left it on him and pulled the sheet over him.

Going to the bathroom, she stripped and left her clothes on the floor. Stepping into the shower she let the hot water rush over her. She was so tired and she was yawning by the time she finally turned the water off and stepped out. Quickly, she toweled off and padded naked back into the bedroom. John was still on his back, hands folded across his belly and snoring lightly.

She slid in beside him and snuggled close. He sighed softly when she wrapped her leg around his and his head turned slightly toward her on the pillow. Slipping her arm around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder and let herself fall asleep, listening to him breathe. But it wasn't long before her eyes popped open again.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. She'd barely slept two hours but she felt wide awake. She lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Damn it, she hated it when that happened. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but her brain, and Sheppard snoring in her ear, wouldn't let her.

She looked over at him. He'd kicked the sheet off but he was still laying on his back, hands resting on his flat belly. He looked so handsome in the soft light coming in through the open bedroom window and she felt a warm tingle of heat between her legs. Hunger flared up and she knew that there was something a whole lot better she could do instead of laying there, staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling over on her side, she slid her hand over his belly and keeping her eyes on his face, slid her fingers into the opening of his boxer shorts. Her fingers slipped over the silver cock ring, tugging gently on the curling hairs at the base of him. He was warm and soft and she pulled at him gently, easing him through the opening of his shorts and stroking him until he was hard and thick in her hand. His cock twitched and he moaned lightly but he didn't open his eyes.

Pushing the covers back, she rolled over on top of him and then eased down until she was kneeling between his thighs. He was harder now and he moaned again but he still didn't wake up, even when she eased her hand under him and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. She grinned slyly, leaned over and took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of the blood swollen head and sucking at him.

He tasted salty and she licked her way down the length of his shaft, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and then sliding back to the thick head, her hand following her mouth. The muscles in his thighs tightened and he let out a shallow, ragged moan when she traced her tongue along the slit, licking at the drops of pre-come. She looked up at him, expecting to see his green eyes watching her but from the sound of his deep, if harsh breathing, he was still asleep.

She felt the wetness between her own legs as she leaned against him. Stroking him with her hand, she leaned in and nuzzled the hair at the base of his cock, licking at the trail of hair below his stomach and inhaling his warm musky scent. She knew that he was going to come soon and she sat up and moved over him until she was straddling him. Slowly, she dug her fingers into his hips and lowered herself over him. He filled her up and when his cock was deep inside her, she braced her hands on the bed and started to make slow rolling motions with her hips.

Fire rolled through her as she rode him. With each move of her hips, she took him deeper inside of her, rocking on top of him. He was slick with her juices and she felt the warmth sliding down her legs and soaking into his boxers as she moved on top of him. Her nipples hardened and her belly clenched as the first orgasm rolled through her. She threw back her head, crying out until she was riding him and shouting like a wild thing as another orgasm and then another ripped through her.

Then he was coming too. His back arched and then he was filling her up, his come spurting into her like a thick, hot jet of fire. She pushed her hair back from her face, barely feeling his strong hands on her waist until he flipped her over and had her on her back.

He thrust against her, pounding into her until she screamed. His cock still deep inside her, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs farther apart, driving deeper and deeper into her with every powerful thrust of his hips. She looked up at him, his eyes were glazed, his face covered in sweat. The cotton of his shorts rasping over the soft skin of her thighs. He sounded like an animal, grunting and growling until he stiffened and came inside her again, filling her up until she felt like she was going to come apart at the seams.

Finally, he collapsed on top of her. Breathing hard, he buried his sweaty face between her breasts and lay like that for a few minutes before he sat up. Tugging his shirt over his forehead, he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor then he pulled out of her and rolled over on his back. Tugging his soaked boxer off his hips, he kicked out of them and turned into her. Holding her tight against his powerful body, he stroked his hand over her back before he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair.

He pulled her head back so that he could see her face. Her eyes were half closed. Her mouth slightly open, her lips full and wet. Inviting. He kissed her hard, driving his tongue deep into the heat of her mouth before he rolled her over and stretched out beside her.

She was nearly asleep when she felt the brush of his mouth on her shoulder and then he was whispering in her ear.

"Good one, Suzie Q." He purred his voice was still slurred and the look on his face was pure evil. "Taking advantage of me while I was knocked out." He rubbed his hand over her thigh and slid his hand between her legs. Easing his finger into her, he rubbed hard at her clit until she moaned against his throat. "Tell me, did you make me look like a fool in front of the others?"

"After what you did to me, you deserved it." She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push away from him. "And you don't need me to make you look like a fool. You did a good enough job of that all by yourself."

She tried to wrap her fingers around his cock and give him a hard squeeze but he grabbed her hand and forced her arms over her head. Rolling over on top of her, he fought to hold her when she struggled against him. He snagged the cuffs with one hand and snapped one and then the other cuff around her wrists, keeping her in a submissive position.

"Before this day is over Suzie Q, I'm going to take you from behind, standing up, missionary...any god damn position I can twist your sweet ass into." He was furious and hard as hell. "And then you're going to tell me just who in the hell N is."

"The hell I will!" She kicked at him and nearly knocked him off the bed.

"The hell you won't!" He forced her legs apart, watching her lush mouth as she struggled to breathe. He caught her behind in his hands, spreading her open as he pushed against her. One rough thrust and she was arching up against him but he crushed her back down and covered her mouth with his, muffling her cry.

Anger and lust ripped through her. God! She wanted to kill him for making her want his rough touch so damn much. She twisted her legs out of his hold and locked her feet behind his back, holding him and squeezing him with her thigh muscles.

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted and pushed into her harder. In return, she clamped down on him crushing his cock inside her tight hole. His face went white and then red and a wicked smile curled his lips into a sneer. He took her harder, slamming them together. She cried out, arching her back. Her breasts thrust up and he caught a turgid tip in his mouth and bit down, hard.

Her breathing was labored, her breath coming in hard, rough pants as he fucked her so hard that it felt like he was trying to tear her into. His cock throbbed inside her and he suckled and bit her harder until she shouted and came in a hot wave of pleasure and pain.

His body tensed and then he was filling her up, stretching her, making her take all of him until he grunted and fell against her. Sliding his arms under her, he pulled out of her and heaved a sigh that she felt all the way through her body. He rested his head on her chest and didn't say anything, just lay there for a long time, his breath fanning out hot over her skin.

"Sheppard? Get off of me." She nudged him with her knee and tried to roll him off of her but he was too heavy. She lay there under him waiting for him to move and then a light sound caught her ears. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

The son of a bitch had fallen asleep.


	16. The Truth

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

 

1.

"Teyla, what did you call me for?" Rodney grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't had a particularly good night and he certainly didn't feel like being dragged out of his bed this early in the morning.

"I have been trying to reach Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Walker." She shoved the data pad into his hands and pointed at their door. "Susan was supposed to meet me for breakfast but neither one of them is answering their radio."

Rodney just looked at her. "You do realize that you're talking about Sheppard and...his woman, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "What do you think they're doing?"

She gave him a stern look. "It's almost ten in the morning, Rodney. One of them should be up by now."

Rodney snickered. "Yeah, and I'll bet I know which one."

"You'd better not let Sheppard hear you say that."

Rodney jumped and turned around. Ronan was standing behind him, glaring at him.

"Tell me what?"

Rodney nearly dropped the data pad and even Ronan and Teyla jumped at the sound of the harsh voice behind them. Sheppard was carrying a breakfast tray loaded with food and wearing a scowl on his face.

"John." Teyla shot them all a glance. "We were worried about you. Susan was supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning-"

"She's a little tied up right now." He said. Balancing the tray in one hand, he brushed his hand over the control. "Was it something important?"

"No..." Teyla said softly. "We were just-"

"Good." His gaze raked over them, settling on the pad in Rodney's hands. "Thinking about invading our privacy?" His scowl deepened and Rodney quickly shoved it behind his back. "Just because we don't answer the radio every time you call doesn't give you a reason to break into our apartment."

Teyla stepped in front of him. "John, don't blame Rodney. I called him because I was concerned-"

"Nothing to be concerned about. And I would appreciate it if you would all just leave us alone today." John brusquely cut her off and stepped inside the doorway. "Nothing personal, we just have a...problem that we need to take care of. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a woman to feed."

He turned his back on them as the door closed behind him. They all looked at one another and Ronan shrugged.

"She said that he was gonna be a bastard when he woke up."

"No." Teyla corrected him. "It was son of a bitch."

"Either way." Rodney said, actually feeling a little pang of sympathy for her as they turned and headed back down the hallway. "She was right."

2.

John pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the bedroom. Susan looked up at him when he set the tray down, took off his tee shirt and dropped it on the floor. She didn't say a word, just kept staring at him when he kicked off his boots, and pushed his pants down over his hips and stepped out of them.

He hadn't even bothered with boxer shorts because he hadn't planned on their going out today anyway. Leaving the tray on the table, he went to the bed and pushed a knee between her thighs, pressing down on her mound and holding her down while he undid the cuffs around her wrists.

As soon as she was free, she came at him. She balled up her fist and tried to punch him but he just grabbed her arms and jerked her up. He yanked her hands behind her and dragged her kicking and squirming off the bed.

"Stop it." He ordered but that only made her fight against him harder. Holding onto her wrists with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her neck and held her back against his chest. "Keep fighting me, Suzie Q." She pushed back and dropped her head, trying to bite him.

Laughing, he smacked her ass and shoved her into the shower. Pulling her arms over her head, he snapped the restraints hanging from the bar around her wrists and left her hanging there. Stepping away from her before she could kick him, he unhooked the spray nozzle and turned the water on.

She squealed when the first blast of cold water touched her skin and she pulled back, trying to get away from him. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and held her still while he ran the spray over her. Her skin prickled with chill bumps and she moaned when he forced her legs apart with his foot. Turning the spray into a hard steady stream, he let go of her hair and shoved his hand between her legs and spread her swollen lips wide with his fingers.

She jerked and her head fell back, letting out a low groan when he aimed the stream directly at her clit and held it there. He tortured her with the water, making her wiggle and twist until her hands locked around the bar over her head and she arched her back, trembling when he rubbed hard at her clit.

He didn't want her to come yet, so he moved the spray from between her thighs and reached for the soap and sponge. Quickly, he washed her and then shampooed her hair being careful to stay behind her just in case she tried to kick him again.

When he was through, he rinsed her clean, turned off the water and left her hanging while he grabbed a towel and rubbed her dry. He could feel her eyes burning into him when he dropped the towel on the floor and turned to look at her.

"Finished?" She snarled at him.

"Not even close." He reached over her head and unsnapped the cuffs, grabbing her wrists and hauling her out of the shower before she could move. He held up a hand, fingers spread. "You've got five minutes to use the facilities."

"Facilities?" She sneered at him. "Using the big words now, Sheppard?"

"Five minutes." He said coldly. "If you take any longer than that, I'll drag you out."

Without another word, he let her go and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the wall by the door, watching the clock on the dresser. He was counting down the seconds when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. Before she could dart by him, he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the couch under the window.

He pointed a finger at her when she started to sit up. "Move and I'll tie you down."

Her feet were on the floor before the words were completely out of his mouth. His lips twisted into a grim smile. Grabbing her arms, he shoved her across the bed and crawled on top of her, holding her down with his weight. She tried to hit him and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. Holding her with one hand he reached for the roll of purple tape he'd left on the bedside table.

Tearing off a strip with his teeth, he quickly wrapped her wrists together. She pulled and twisted but the tape was just tight enough to keep her from getting loose. When she tried to scratch him, he smacked her hard across the ass.

He crawled off of her and she rolled over on her back. Crossing his arms over his chest he stood back to watch her as she struggled to sit up. She looked mad enough to kill but from the way he was feeling...at this point he really didn't give a damn. Without a word, he hauled her to her feet and steered her back to the couch. She pulled against him, still trying to fight and his temper reached the boiling point.

Twirling her around, he gripped her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "The only thing that is keeping me from-" He stopped and his lips thinned into a hard line.

"What?" She glared at him. "Knocking me around a little?"

He pointed a finger at her. "I've never raised my hand to you in anger-"

"What the hell do you call this then?" She snapped. Her lush breasts rose with each angry breath and her dark eyes flashed fire.

"Foreplay." He moved around her, sat down on the couch and pulled the small table with the breakfast tray toward him. When it was close enough for him to easily reach the plate, he reached for her. "Spread your legs."

"Why?" She tried to resist him and he tugged on her harder.

"Because I want you on my lap."

She looked down at his thick hardness and her lips twitched slightly. "I don't think its your lap that you really want me on."

"Either way..." He shoved her legs apart and made her straddle him. He grunted softly and gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her. His hot gaze slid over her breasts and down her belly. He felt her shiver and the muscles in his thighs tightened as he watched himself disappear inch by inch into her slick heat.

He moved his hands over her back, sliding down to cup her ass and pull her down until he was buried so deep inside her that he couldn't even see the cock ring anymore. It was hard to think about breakfast with her on him but he made himself reach for the plate.

"Don't even think about biting me." His eyes were dark and menacing when he picked up a bit of scrambled egg and held it up to her mouth.

"Susan..." His voice was low and soft and brooked no argument. Her eyes gleamed and he thought that she was going to resist but then she opened her lips and let him feed her. Using his fingers, he fed them both from the plate, making her lick the butter from the toast off his fingers before he reached for the bowl of oatmeal. Scooping some of the stuff up, he made her suck it off his hand, even dropping some of the stuff on her breasts so that he could lap it up with his tongue.

When there was just a bit left in the bowl, he scraped it out with his fingers and smeared it over his own chest, making a trail from the hollow of his throat down to the middle of his chest and around his nipples. Setting the bowl on the table, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her face close to his lips and his voice came out in a growl.

"Lick it off."

He let his hands fall to her thighs, his fingers scratching over her and his head falling back against the cushions when she swiped her tongue over him. With every flick of her tongue over him, his belly tightened and he had to fight to keep control when she started to gently roll her hips against him. He clenched a fist in her dark curls, his dick getting harder inside her when she swiped her tongue over his nipple and suckled at him.

When he didn't think he could take it any more, he fisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her up. Lifting her off of him, he made her get down on her knees. He spread his thighs, yanking on her hair so that her face was close to his crotch. Reaching for the container of applesauce on the the tray, he opened it. He shivered a little when the cold stuff began to run down his cock and his breathing grew even more harsh when he began to stroke himself spreading the sauce, the head of his shaft nearly touching her lips.

She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes shining with hunger. He smirked slightly and cupped the back of her head with his free hand. "Just think of it as the other white meat."

Her tongue darted out and he groaned when she licked down the length of his hot swollen flesh. She tugged at the hairs curling around the ring with her teeth and then she was sliding her lips over him. Slowly, she cleaned him off, swiping her lips up and down his length. Drawing the swollen head into her mouth she sucked him hard, her cheeks hallowing from the effort and then she let him slide out so that she could lick down his length again.

His whole body throbbed and he let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and his hand massaging the back of her head as she sucked him off. She started to make little humming noises and he opened his eyes. He watched his cock sliding in and out of her hot mouth and felt the pressure of his climax growing.

Pulling her off of him he got up and moved behind her. Pulling her to her feet, he turned her so that she was kneeling with one leg bent on the couch and the other foot on the floor. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around the tape between her wrists and tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair, holding her up so that she wasn't being crushed against the cushions.

His cock didn't need any help finding her slick folds and he slid into her easily, thrusting deep so that he was filling her up. Holding onto her, he pumped his hips fast and hard, driving into her until she tightened around him. He kept slamming into her...his balls tightening...his insides knotting and then unraveling with lightening speed as he emptied his seed inside of her.

Siding out of her, he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was as limp as a dish rag and she didn't try to fight him when he tore the tape binding her hands. But he wasn't a fool. He knew her. If he dropped his guard for just one second she would be fighting him like the devil and though he usually didn't mind a tussle with his slick little she-cat, he wasn't in the mood for it right now.

He had the control and he was not about to give it up.

He slid his hands over her slippery ass and thighs, leaning his weight into her. Her cheek was pressed into the pillow, her eyes dark. He knew that look and it made him smile because he knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was. Snaking a hand between her thighs, he tweaked her clit hard, making her gasp.

"Ready to tell me who N is?" She glared at him and he rubbed her harder, stroking over her sex. "No?" He chuckled and slid one and then another long finger into her, pressing down hard on her mound with the heel of his hand. "Still don't want to tell me?"

She bit her lip and buried her face in the pillow. He fingered her harder until she moaned and then pulled away from her. Reaching for the tape again, he tore off a length and twisted it around the bars on the bed before he gripped her wrists and wrapped them together with the ends of the tape. Sliding off of the bed, he went to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer.

He knew that she was watching him and when he turned around and slapped the handle of the flogger against his palm, her eyes went wide. "Noticed the difference didn't you? I just tickled you with the other one, Suzie Q. This one is gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse."

Slowly, he walked back to the bed and nudged the back of her knee with his hand. "On your knees."

When she refused he brought the thin suede straps down on her shapely behind. Her head whipped around and her eyes narrowed angrily. "God damn you, Sheppard..."

He rubbed his hand over her reddened skin. "Tell me who N is and I'll stop."

"Go to hell." She growled at him.

He smiled and brought the flogger down harder. "Tell me."

She refused to answer. He swatted her again and she jerked forward. Her fingers tightened around the tape and she stared straight ahead, refusing to even look at him.

"You are one stubborn woman, Suzie Q." He swatted her again and again until her ass was red and still she refused to say anything. Smiling, he ran his hand over the back of her thigh. "If whipping you won't get you to talk I think I know something that will."

Dropping the flogger on the floor, he left the bedroom and headed for the small kitchen area. She was still on her knees, watching for him when he came back and shut the door behind him. In one hand he carried a bottle of soda and in the other a bucket of ice.

"What the hell-" She licked her lips when he set the bucket on the bed and sank down on the bed behind her. "Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?"

"I told you." He ran his hand over her hip, lightly stroking her before he reached into the bucket. "I'm going to make you talk."

"I'm not going to...oh, shit!" She hissed and jerked when he rubbed the chuck of ice over her burning skin.

"Does that feel good?" He stroked the ice over her the back of her thigh, tracing along the inside of her leg. She arched her back when he ran the cube over her swollen folds and then teased it against her entrance. He nudged her with it and then shoved it inside of her, pushing it in deep.

"Shit...shit...shit..." Her head dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sensations from the cold pulsing through her.

"Tell me what I want to know." He lowered his head and licked at her, teasing his tongue over her and then sliding into her, lapping at the cold water that mingled with her juices and dripped down her leg. When she still wouldn't talk, he picked up another piece of ice and teased it around her anus, rubbing it over her sensitive skin. She wiggled and her thighs spread even more.

He took it as an invitation and kept teasing the puckered hole with the tip of the chunk of ice, rubbing it over her until it had melted down enough and he could slide it into that tight opening. She cried out and he knew that he was driving her crazy but she still refused to talk.

Opening the bottle of soda, he poured a bit of it on the small of her back, letting it run down between her thighs and then licking it off of her. He ate at her hungrily, lapping at her until she shuddered and her head dropped down on her arms.

She was shaking and whimpering but he wasn't done yet. Setting the soda bottle down on the table, he gripped her hips and turned her over on her back so that he could settle between her splayed thighs. Picking up another piece of ice, he pressed it against her swollen clit and held it there until she started to mewl and squirm. Reaching for the soda bottle, he poured some over her belly, sucking it off of her before it could run down on the bed.

She cried out and her hips came up off the bed when he poured some more lower on her belly, letting it run down over her mound where it bubbled and foamed along her folds. Setting the bottle back on the table, he lowered his head and lapped at her, rasping his tongue over her smooth skin. She jerked against the tape, squirming under him until he slid his hands under her legs and held her open so that he could suck hard at her clit and then making little circles and side to side motions with his teeth and tongue until she was screaming.

She was so close to losing control. Her feet dug into the sheets and then her legs drew up as the muscles in her belly tightened. He looked up at her face. Her head twisted from side to side on the pillow and sweat rolled down her cheeks. She was panting hard and when he reached up to squeeze her nipples, still sore and sensitive from the bites he'd given her, she shuddered and let out a long, low moan.

Rising up over her, he braced his hands on either side of her, hooked his hands under her knees and drove his length into her. She jerked on the tape, making the headboard shake and slam back against the wall as he took her long and slow. He felt the muscles in her thighs quiver and he drove into her deeper, grinding his body against hers until she squealed and let go. She clenched around him, her hips coming up off the bed and then she came in a great shuddering spasm that left her spent and weak. Gasping for breath, she collapsed back against the bed, her legs going limp.

John kept pumping into her, his cock throbbed and twitched and then he was exploding inside of her. He shouted and held onto to, riding the wave of bliss, letting her milk him dry before he let go of her and rolled over on his side. When he could breathe again, he reached up and ripped the tape loose from the bars on the bed. Pulling her arms down, he tore the tape from her wrists and tossed it on the floor.

She was too weak to fight him now and she didn't even try to resist when he gathered her up and carried her into the bathroom. One thing that he loved about this apartment was not only did they have a huge walk in shower but there was a tub, big enough for two. Apparently, the Ancients had been highly concerned with their comfort too. Setting her on the edge of the tub, he turned on the tap and added some of the soft smelling lavender bubble bath that she liked. He had to admit that he kind of liked it too, especially if she used it right before they made love. It always made him think that he was taking her in a garden. He smiled slightly. She was so good at growing things. Maybe he would make her plant a flower garden just for them.

When the tub was full, he turned off the water and picked her up. Holding onto to her, he eased her down into the water, hearing her hiss and sigh against his shoulder when the heat touched the scraped skin between her thighs. Quickly, he washed her hair and then leaned her back against his chest. She rested against him easily and he stroked his hands over her, using some of the lavender scented soap to wash her.

When he touched his fingers to her swollen mound, she hissed and pushed back against him. He brushed his lips against her ear and softly laughed. "Is my baby sore?"

She didn't say anything but he felt her fingers wrap around his wrist. He lightly touched her, teasing his fingers over her, soaping her up and then rubbing hard over her.

"You know, Suzie Q..." He slid a finger into her and she groaned. "I think I'm tired of waiting to marry you. I want you now."

"Wha...what?" She opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could look at him.

"After this..." He rubbed his hand over the length of her thigh. "I'm going to talk to Elizabeth...pull a few strings. I'm sure that she can find someone that can perform a quickie for us." He smiled smugly. "But you can bet that's the only quickie you'll-"

"We can't." She stiffened against him. She pushed away from him and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"I don't remember giving you an option." He curled his fingers around her upper arm and pulled her back when she tried to slide away from him. "We're getting married. Tomorrow if I can swing it."

"No." She tried to jerk away from him but he wouldn't let her go. She looked at him and for a brief second, he thought he saw panic in her eyes.

"Why not?" He growled. When she didn't answer he shook her and then his eyes narrowed angrily. "Does this have something to do with N ?" She looked away from him and he knew that he was right. "Are you saying no because you don't want to or because you can't marry me?"

She was quiet for a minute and then she shook her head. " I can't..."

"Should have thought about that before you asked me, Suzie Q." He let go of her and pushed her away from him. Anger boiled through him and he got to his feet, climbed out of the tub and left her there.

He could feel her eyes on his back as he walked away and slammed the door behind him. He was grabbing his clothes, jerking on his pants and tugging his tee shirt over his head when he heard the door open behind him. He felt her hand on the back of his neck and he jerked away from her. "Don't touch me."

He got to his feet and reached for his jacket only to find her sliding into his arms and burying her head against his chest. He started to push her off of him and then he felt something warm and wet soaking into his shirt. She was crying, huge fat tears that slid down her face and dropped onto him. The sight of her, his strong willed, aggravating as hell woman looking so sad broke through his anger and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Gathering her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed and stretched out beside her. He stroked her back and let her cry until she settled against him and fell asleep.

"John!" She woke up with a start, reaching for him. When she didn't feel him beside her, she sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. The bedroom was in shadows and she felt the panic rising up. Shit! He wasn't there.

Throwing back the covers, she crawled out of bed and reached for her clothes.

"Going somewhere?"

She jumped and dropped her shirt, hand going to her chest. "Damn, you scared the hell out of me."

He was sitting on the couch, legs stretched out and his hands clasped behind his head. He sat up when she slumped down on the end of the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I think its time that you told me what the hell is going on." He got up and moved to the window and stood there with his back to her, staring out at the moonlight playing on the water. "And don't try and tell me that it doesn't have to do with this N because you and I both know better."

She didn't say anything. He looked back at her, she was still sitting there with her head in her hands. He sighed. Reaching for her robe, he made her stand up and put it on. Belting it tight around her waist, he gripped her wrist and led her out of the bedroom. Pushing back the doors, he pulled her out onto the balcony and pushed her down on the bench. He sat down beside her and she snuggled close and leaned her head against his chest.

He stroked her hair, listening to her breathing and then he gripped her chin and turned her head so that she had to look at him. Tenderly, he kissed her and cupped her face in his hand. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Suzie Q. If you can't marry me because of this...person...fine. But I'm not going to give you up-"

She pressed a finger against his mouth. "I'm not giving you up either." She smiled slightly and her eyes sparked just a little. "Do you think I'm going to let Rodney McKay win you back?" She settled back against him, wrapping her arm around his neck and nuzzling her face against his neck. "I'm sorry, John. Please, don't be angry with me."

"Then tell me who N is." He rubbed his hand over her back. "If he's a lover you're still not over..." He hesitated. "Or a husband..."

"He's not either one of those."

"Then who is he?"

"He's my brother." She sighed, kissed him lightly on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "And I hate him."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

 

1.

Could she possibly get any more stupid? Why had she said those words to him? Was she trying to push him away from her? Oh God…this was getting worse than some cheesy romance novel. 

Susan sighed and looked down at the food on her tray. With a groan she shoved it away from her and leaned her elbows on the table. She felt too sick to eat and she was trying desperately not to look at the table where Sheppard sat or atthe young woman giving him a hungry look. 

Damn…she should have just lied. 

"Susan? What are you doing?"

"Trying to straighten myself out." She shook her head, not even looking up when Teyla sat down across the table from her. "God, I am such an idiot, Teyla."

Teyla looked across the room to where Sheppard sat nursing a cup of coffee and staring out at the sunlight on the water. A pretty little redhead was sitting just down the table from him, giving him the eye but he didn't even seem to know that she was there. Every few minutes he would look their way then quickly turn away when he saw that Teyla was watching him. She shook her head. Everyone knew that something was wrong between the two of them and the rumors were starting to fly.

"Have you talked to him?" What she really wanted to ask was ‘how much longer are the two of you going to let this little spat go on?’

She sighed and stared out at the ocean. "I think I really screwed it up this time, Teyla."

"Then you will have to straighten it out." Teyla touched her arm. "I will not pry into your personal life but John has been nearly impossible today. If you don't make this right with him then either his men or Ronan and I are going to kill him."

"Teyla, I can't." Susan shook her head. "Not now. Maybe if I give him some time...let him cool down-"

"With John Sheppard, there is no cooling down." Teyla said. She heard a snicker and looked up, her fingers tightening on Susan's arm when she saw that Rodney was coming toward them, a particularly nasty look on his face.

He stopped and put his tray on the table. Pulling out a chair he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled, Susan scowled and Teyla began to get a very bad feeling. Of course Rodney had heard the rumors and he had been positively glowing over the fact that the relationship between Susan and Sheppard was strained.

"Rodney, if you'll excuse us." She wrapped her fingers around Susan's wrist, intending to get her out of there before McKay could start any trouble. "This is a private talk-"

"Trouble in Sheppard's world?" Rodney ignored her and shot Susan an extremely nasty look. "Did lover boy finally get some sense and throw you out?"

"If you've got any brains, McKay...you'll shut your mouth." Susan's eyes flashed angrily and she rested her hands flat on the table.

"Oh, threatening me?" He smirked and waved his hands at her. "I'm so scared." He snarled. "It’s about time that Sheppard got rid of you."

"Rodney..." Susan 's voice was a low warning growl. "Shut up and leave me alone."

But Rodney wouldn't stop. "You're useless anyway, farmer girl. Why don't you get a little sense yourself? John Sheppard doesn't need you."

"I suppose you think that's your job?" Susan snapped. "Better watch it, Rodney. Your jealousy is about to get you slapped."

"Jealous of you?" Rodney snorted. "The best thing you could ever do is pack your crap and get out of Atlantis because no one here needs you anyway. As far as I'm concerned you're the most useless thing that ever came through the Star Gate." He leaned over the table and smiled hatefully. "Face it, girl. You're just like all the other women he's been with. You're just another piece of ass." His gaze swiped over her. "And a pretty big one too."

Teyla felt the muscles in Susan's arm tense. She looked toward Sheppard, caught his eye and flashed him a warning look. He started to get to his feet and in that split second Susan jerked out of Teyla's grasp and went across the table after Rodney.

"You jealous son of a bitch!"

"Susan!" Teyla tried to grab her but the other woman was too quick and all she caught was a glimpse of Rodney's startled face before his chair went over and an enraged Susan Walker landed on top of him. She straddled him, slapped him hard then grabbed his ears and tried to bang his head against the floor.

"John!" Teyla looked for Sheppard and suddenly he was there, pushing past her.

"Susan! Stop it!" He grabbed her under the arms, trying to haul her off Rodney. She wiggled and smacked at him, elbowing him in the chest and nearly knocking him back across the table. She pulled back her hand, ready to knock Rodney senseless but John grabbed her arm and forced it up behind her back. "Stop it!" Breathing hard, he jerked her up and hauled her off of Rodney. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Elizabeth and Carson were nearly to the mess hall when they heard the commotion and John's angry shout.

"What the bloody hell?" Carson took off, Elizabeth hot on his heels. The group of people watching the spectacle parted when they saw them coming. They were just in time to see Sheppard nearly go flying back across the table. It skidded under his weight and Teyla had to jump out of the way or be hit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elizabeth shouted.

John whipped around and she saw what he was trying to hold on to. Catching him distracted, Susan landed a hard kick to Rodney's thigh, jerked out of Sheppard's grasp and took off across the hall.

"Damn it!" Shaking with anger, John looked at Rodney and pointed a finger at him. "I'll deal with you later." Without another glance at them, he took off after Susan.

"Teyla...what the hell is going on?" Elizabeth looked at the mess on the floor, eyes going wide when she walked around the table and saw Rodney laying there in the middle of it, blood pouring out of his nose and an ugly red spot in the shape of a hand, blooming on his cheek.

Carson was on his knees beside him, holding a cloth to Rodney's nose and trying to stop the bleeding. He grabbed onto Carson's wrist and tried to sit up.

"I'll tell ya what happened..." He snarled. "That Walker bitch attacked me."

She glanced at Teyla and the other woman shook her head. Elizabeth gave him a cold look. "Did you give her a reason to attack you?"

Rodney's eyes went wide and he pushed Carson away from him. "You're gonna believe her?" He gave Teyla a hateful look. "Has she got all of you twisted around her finger?"

"Rodney, you don't exactly make it a secret that you don't like her and I am tired of this little vendetta of yours." Realizing that their audience was growing she gave Carson a curt nod. "Would you please take care of him in the infirmary? I don't want to make this any more of a show than it already is."

"With pleasure." Carson helped Rodney to his feet but before they left, she stepped in front of Rodney and gave him a steady glare. "I'll talk to you later, Rodney."

"Get in line." He snarled and before he could say anymore, Carson was pushing him along.

Damn it, Elizabeth fumed. What the hell was going on now?

2.

She was fast but John caught up with her before she could reach the doors leading out to the South pier. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her toward the nearest transporter. When the doors opened, he shoved her inside and pressed his finger to the area closest to his office. He wasn't going to try and take her back to their quarters, she was fighting him too hard and he was afraid that he was going to loose his grip on her.

He held her tight to him and when the doors opened, he pushed her in front of him. He was stronger and he nearly lost her when he let go of her long enough to brush his hand over the door control.

"Oh, no you don't!" He grunted and shoved her inside when the doors opened.

"Let go of me, you asshole!"

She twisted around, trying to knee him in the groin. She missed but hit his thigh hard enough with her knee to make him jump back.

"Susan, stop it!" He whirled her around, slapped her hard on the ass and hauled her to the bed he still kept there. Throwing her down, he climbed on top of her, grabbed her wrists and held her down with his weight.

Her face was red and her eyes glistened with hot, angry tears. Her voice was quiet and she didn't look at him. "Get off me, Sheppard."

"Not until you calm down." He shook his head. "Look at me."

She refused and he tightened his grip on her wrists. "I said, look at me."

"You're not my Master." Her voice was tight and hard. She kept her head turned and still refused to look at him.

His lips thinned angrily. "Susan, I'm not playing with you."

Her head snapped around and she glared up at him. "Really? I thought this was foreplay for you."

His expression darkened and suddenly he let her go and climbed off of her. He waved his hand toward the door. "Fine. Go. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." 

“You are a bastard.” She said snapped at him.

“And why shouldn’t I be?” He said coldly. “You don’t want me anyway.”

He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and then her face got even redder. She got up from the bed and started toward the open door then she stopped. She stood there for a few seconds then she turned around and came at him. At first he thought that she was going to try and hit him but then her hands were on his chest and she was pushing him back against the wall and her mouth was on his.

Her fingers dug into his shirt and he heard the rip when her fingers hooked into the collar and she tore the thin material into. Her hands were hot on him, raking through the hair on his chest, digging into the waist band of his pants. His hands were on her, roughly pushing her pants down over her hips as she undid his belt and zipper. Her fingers slid into the opening of his boxer shorts, tugging him free and stroking him until he was hot and hard in her hand.

Holding her with one arm, he shoved everything off of his desk and pushed her back across it. She kicked out of her shoes and he grabbed her pants and pulled them off her legs. She spread her thighs for him and wrapped her hands around his arms, holding on to him, her nails digging into his skin when the head of his cock found her slick entrance. With a grunt he slammed into her, bracing his hands on top of the desk and riding her hard until she moaned.

Letting go of him, she gripped the edge of the desk and he grabbed her wrists. 

“Let go of me.” She snarled.

"You want this." His voice was a deep rumble in her ear. "You want me to fuck you hard." He pinned her down and kissed her roughly. He bit her lower lip and looked down at her, the lust and hunger in her eyes making him ride her even deeper and faster.

"I want you..." She breathed against his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him not caring that the cloth of his boxer's was scraping over the insides of her thighs.

A sound at the door and his head whipped up. In their passion they'd forgotten that the door was open and he found himself staring into Elizabeth Weir's startled eyes.

"John..." He hand went to her mouth. "Oh, my God!"

He covered Susan with his body but there was no way that she could miss the sight of his woman's legs wrapped tight around his waist. Susan turned her head and tensed when she saw Elizabeth watching them. "Oh, shit..." She moaned and buried her face against his neck.

But he was beyond caring. "Get out."

He growled, his body tensed and shuddered and suddenly he was coming, his body jerking with the force of his climax and then Susan was clutching at him, her voice a low wail as she tightened around him, her juices soaking into the front of his boxers as she went limp underneath him. He heard the door close but he was too tired to care. Panting hard, he rested on top of her barely noticing or caring that Elizabeth had just seen them both have the biggest orgasm they'd ever had.

3.

They were lying on the narrow bed, her head on his chest, her fingers lightly tracing over the marks on his chest where she'd scratched him.

"John, I'm sorry."

“I don’t care about Rodney.”

He huffed a sigh and she hugged him to her. "Not for smacking Rodney. For saying...for hurting you."

"You told me how you felt. You can't marry me." He shrugged his shoulders, turned and gave her an I-Don't-Care look. "I can live with it."

"I can't." Her voice shook with emotion. One single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Turning on the water works again?" He kept still, watching her. She winced a little and he knew that his words had stung but damn it, she'd pricked him too. "Sorry, but I'm all out of tissues."

"I deserve that but I have to say this even if you don't believe me-" She and sighed shakily. "There isn't anything I can say that will make up for what I said to you." She wiped at her cheek and nestled against him "Nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm too stupid to see that I'm about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He turned into her, tracing a finger over the line of her jaw. "Don't forget, Suzie Q. You're the one that asked me to marry you. Not the other way around."

"I know." She shook her head, took a ragged breath and looked up at him. "But I meant it when I asked you."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm an idiot...and I panicked." A pained look on her face, she pressed her lips against his chest. "Do you remember when I told you that we really didn't know anything about each other?"

"What has that got to do with this?" He asked roughly. "Besides, we know enough for us."

"If you knew my brother you'd understand." She said quietly.

"Then tell me. Tell me why this sudden appearance of your brother has you refusing to marry me."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I wasn't refusing you."

"When you say 'I can't' it sounds pretty much like a refusal to me." He replied angrily. "And stop trying to change the subject."

"John, I didn't mean it that way and I'm not trying to change the subject." She leaned back against the pillows. "And I will tell you about my brother." She raised her head and looked at him. "Everything."

"Damn right you will. But right now I want to know what you meant when you said that you can't marry me."

"I-" She rubbed her hands over her face and groaned. "Right down I don't even know what the hell I meant."

"Not a good enough answer, Suzie Q."

A shadow of pain crossed her face when he gave her an angry look and sat up on the side of the bed. She sat up and pressed her hand against his back. "John, please...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I guess...I guess you just surprised me and I got scared."

"You don't have any reason to be scared of me." He didn't try to hide the hurt he was feeling that she might really be afraid of him. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know and I'm really sorry for acting so stupid." She moved into him and he felt her breasts pressing against him. "John, you're important to me. More important to me than my brother or whatever in the hell he or anyone else thinks." 

She swallowed hard and reached out to touch him and he let her. He turned around, she moved closer to him and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "I don't care how much I have to work to win back your trust...I'll do it. I don't care if I have to kiss up to Rodney Mckay to win you back...I'll do it."

She bit her lip, hoping to at least get a laugh out of him but he didn't even crack a smile. Hot tears slid down her face. "John, I mean it. I love you. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I can't get through the day without thinking about you. I need you. You were meant for me and if you can ever forgive me..." She moved closer to him and rested her forehead against his chest. "Would you please be my husband?"

He let her lean against him. Emotions warred inside him. He was still angry with her but damn it, how could he deny her? She was right. He was meant for her just as she was meant for him. Even if they had a knock down drag out fight, he could never refuse her anything and he would never, ever turn away from her.

No matter how crazy she made him he couldn’t blame her for holding back secrets when he had a house full of his own.

"Stop crying. You're getting me wet." He said gruffly. He opened his arms and she settled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you forgive me?" She whispered softly against his neck.

"Not yet." He rocked her in his arms and held her tightly to him. "But I will." He nuzzled her neck and gently nipped at her ear. "You know how hard it is for me to say what I feel but I'd do anything for you."

"Or to me." She buried her face against his chest.

"That's the best part." He smiled slyly then sighed and took a deep breath. "But right now, I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband." 

“You do?”

“Yes. And I’m not asking.” He rubbed his hands over her back and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You're going to marry me and we're going to do it tonight if I can swing it." He pushed her back, looked down at her and brushed the tears off her face. "No argument."

She smiled and shook her head. "No argument. I never wanted anything fancy in the first place. Just you, me and our friends. Even Rodney."

"We might have a problem with that." He tangled his fingers in her hair. "Since you smacked the hell out of him." His eyes went dark. "I don't want you to do that again, Suzie Q. From now on, you let me handle Rodney McKay."

"Gladly. I don't care about him but what about Elizabeth?" She started to kiss him, biting at his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking at him until he felt his cock start to throb. "She saw us-"

“And?” He laughed and pushed her back on the bed. He settled between her thighs, making her moan when he slid his length into her wet sheath and began to rock his hips in a slow, steady motion.

“You don’t care?” Susan slid her hands over his arms and pulled him to her. 

"It’s not my fault she caught us fucking on my desk." He panted against her throat. "Even if the door was open...the damn woman should learn how to knock."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

 

1.

"Oh, there you are, Colonel." Elizabeth gave him a smile when he knocked on her office door. "I think I've got some news for you. I just spoke with Colonel Caldwell."

"And?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's about your wedding...Oh, excuse me, John." She tapped the piece at her ear. "Yes?" She listened for a minute and tried not to grin. "Teyla, that sounds like a great idea." She glanced at John. "I'm with Colonel Sheppard right now but I will radio you as soon as I'm through and we can go over the details."

When she was finished, she turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, John but Lieutenant Martin is no longer assigned to the Daedalus..."

"Shit..."

He started to grumble and she raised a hand to stop him. "Wait a minute, Colonel. I'm not finished. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "But I also spoke with a very nice Major Castle and he informed me that he would be very happy to perform the ceremony-"

"Castle?" John's eyes narrowed slightly. "Major David Castle?"

Elizabeth looked at the notepad on her desk. "That's his name." She cocked her head slightly. "Do you know him?"

"I knew a David Castle when I was in Afghanistan but that was years ago." John shrugged. "But he was a medic." He shook his head. "Could be him. Won't know until I meet him."

"Well, he'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Elizabeth smiled. "He said something about meeting the 'happy couple' before the ceremony."

"Oh, great." John rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed at his expression and shook her head. "Don't look so overjoyed, Colonel."

"I'm just thrilled." John replied dryly and turned to head out the door. "If that was all-"

"Wait a minute, John." Elizabeth said. She looked over his shoulder and saw Carson and Ronan loitering around in the control room. Carson was looking at her and Ronan looked like he was talking to someone on the radio and then he turned and gave her a mischievous grin.

John saw them and then he turned and looked at her. "What are they up to?"

Carson heard and came toward them. He was grinning from ear to ear and Ronan was smirking.

John sighed. "Look guys...I know what you want and NO."

"No what?" Carson laughed. "We haven't even said anything."

"You don't have to." John scowled.

"Oh, come on. It's tradition, Colonel." Carson gave Ronan a wink. "Its your last night as a free man."

"And you think I'd rather spend it with you guys?" John shook his head.

"Yeah, Doc." Ronan nudged Carson in the arm and winked at Elizabeth. "With his woman...he can't rein it in for a few hours just to spend time with his best buddies."

Elizabeth went red and she quickly looked back down at her hands. Carson noticed and laughed. "C'mon, lads. I think we can continue this conversation somewhere else."

Elizabeth gave him a grateful nod and beat a hasty retreat back into her office, not letting out a sigh of relief until they walked down the stairs and disappeared. Grinning, she tapped the radio at her ear.

It was time to get the plan into action.

2.

Everything was in place. As soon as he had disappeared down the hallway, she'd been out the door and on the radio with Ronan as she hurried to her quarters to get part of her 'special surprise'. Ronan had sounded more than willing to help her out and agreed to keep Sheppard busy long enough for her to get ready. Next, she'd talked to Teyla explaining what she'd like to do. Teyla had actually laughed and agreed to get Elizabeth in on the project as soon as she was finished talking with John. Next, it was Evan Lorne and though he'd been a bit reluctant, she'd finally talked him into going along with the plan.

It didn't take her very long to set up her surprise then get to the mess hall to pick them up some dinner. After she straightened up and stored away the blankets and pillows from the balcony she had just enough time to shower and change into something more...comfortable.

Now that she had everything ready, all she had to do was take care of Sheppard. Slipping into her robe, she shut the door to the bedroom and went into their living area. Ronan radioed her to let her know that Sheppard was on his way back and she was just setting out the last dish when the door to their quarters opened.

"You’ve been busy, sweetie." John grinned wickedly and leaned back against the door when it closed behind him. "What's this?"

"The last time I checked, I think it was called dinner. I told you that I was going to get it while you were gone." She looked up at him and smiled back. Lighting the last candle, she pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit down. She set the photo album on the table and rested her hand on top of it. "Do you want to talk about my brother now?"

"With you looking like that?" He smiled slyly and nodded toward the book shelf. "Put it away Suzie Q. We'll worry about him after the wedding."

"I thought you were so anxious to know about him." Her lips quirked slightly as she got up to put the album away, making sure that she reached up high enough so that he got a good look at her legs.

"Little tease. You know I do but you're just trying to distract me." He moved up behind her but didn't touch her. He just wanted her to feel his heat.

"Is it working?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're going to kill me before my last meal, aren't you?" He leaned toward her when she turned around. He breathed in her warm, rich, earthy scent and felt his dick harden. "Carson did remind me that this is my last night as a free man."

He moved closer and stared down at her, his eyes dark and full of passion. He pulled back the collar of her robe and ran his tongue over the smooth skin of her throat. "The hell with dinner, Suzie Q. I'll just eat you."

"Naughty boy." She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back. He reached for her and she took his hands and tugged him back toward the table. She dropped down into a chair, pulling him down next to her. Pouring him a glass of wine, she handed it to him then leaned back and rested her feet in his lap.

He took a sip of the wine and set his glass down on the table. Lightly, he ran his hands over her ankles before he started to massage her feet.

"What did Elizabeth want?"

"Our preacher is going to be here tomorrow afternoon so by this time tomorrow night, I am going to have Mrs. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in my bed." He sighed and shook his head. "Ronan and Carson talked me into letting them give me a 'bachelor party' too."

Susan just smiled. "Sounds like fun. Don't you want to do it?" She sighed and leaned back. His hands felt so good.

He rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling that is going to be a disaster."

"Why?" She snickered. "Couldn't get a stripper?"

His hands moved higher, massaging over the backs of her legs. "Want to do the job?"

"Sorry, babe." She set her wine glass on he table, letting her knees fall open when his hands began to stroke over the tops of her thighs. "I only do a show for one man."

"You didn't tell me you were dancing for Rodney. You two must have made up."

“Like hell!” 

He laughed and leaned back when she tried to smack him. Grabbing her hand, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her toward him. "And what the hell are you wearing this for?" His fingers tugged at the belt of the short terry cloth robe she was wearing, trying to pull it open.

"Hands off until you finish your dinner, Sheppard." She smacked at his hands and eased away from him.

"What if what I want isn't on the menu?" He reached for her again.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Laughing, she slid her chair back and stood up. "This isn't some burger joint and you can't have it your way."

"Maybe I'll just decide to take it." He grabbed for the hem of the robe as she walked by but she quickly danced out of his reach.

"Then come and get it."

She gave him a wicked grin and a saucy little wiggle of her ass that had him practically jumping out of his chair. In less than three steps he had her trapped in the confines of his arms. He leaned close and buried his face in her hair, groaning softly when she tugged at the snap of his pants.

"Dance with me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nipped him gently on the throat.

"I don't dance." He growled. "Unless you're talking a little mattress dancing."

"Then let me dance for you then." She murmured against his throat. Dinner forgotten, she ran her hands over his strong arms. "Since you think your bachelor party is going to be a disaster...I'll give you a show for free."

"Naked?" He leered at her.

"Eventually." She rubbed her hands over his shirt, tugging the buttons open so that she could scratch her fingers over his chest. "Let me give you a lap dance that you won't be able to forget." She pulled at the hairs on his chest with her teeth, running her tongue over his skin. She looked up at him and he saw the heat in her eyes.

“Keep doing that and I’ll give you anything that you want.” He growled.

"John, will you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is." He ran his fingers through her hair, playfully tugging on her curls before he pulled her head back and pressed his mouth over hers in a deep, wet kiss before he let her go.

"Nothing much." She rained light kisses all over his chest and shoulders, her hands seemed to be everywhere and he drew in a breath. "On our wedding night...will you let me do whatever I want to you?" She slid her tongue over the edge of his jaw, nibbling and sucking at him. She was teasing him and he was loving it. "Please, honey? Its our special night...I just want to make you happy...show you how much I love you."

"What have you got planned?" He stroked her breast through the soft cloth, she was so warm and lush and he wanted her now.

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" She laughed softly and kissed him. "Please, baby...say yes."

“You said please twice. You must really want it.” She kept rubbing against him until finally he agreed. "But just tomorrow night...and maybe your birthday if you really please me."

"Oh, I'm going to please you, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. " She ran her hands over his belly, tucking her fingers into the waist band of his pants. "I'm going to make you so happy that you'll just keep coming and coming and coming back for more."

"Is it gonna be finger licking good?" He stroked his hands over her waist.

"Mmm...." She brushed her breasts against his chest. "You'll be purring like a big 'ol tom cat with a bowl of cream."

She unsnapped his pants and slipping her fingers in, gripped the waist band of his boxer's and started to lead him into their bedroom. He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw what she had waiting for him. "What the hell is that?"

"Just a chair. I've had it stored away for awhile." She moved away from him and lightly ran her hand over the smooth black vinyl. "You've got your surprises. I've got mine and since we decided to push up the date..." She gave him a little wink. "Just think of it as an early wedding gift."

"What are we supposed to do with it?" He tugged off his shirt and tossed it across the bed. His boots and socks were next. He was reaching for the zipper on his pants when she came to him. She rubbed against him, sliding down his length until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Her breath was warm on his belly when she rested her hands on his thighs. She slid her tongue over his belly button and then down the light trail of hairs that disappeared under the waist band of his boxers. "Lots and lots of fun." She tugged down the zipper and traced a finger over the outline of his cock. Nuzzling her nose into his crotch, she nipped at him lightly.

"Son of a bitch." He moaned and slid his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head as she took hold of his pants and pulled them and his boxers down over his hips.

Lightly, she ran her hands over his hips and thighs, caressing him. She teased him with her lips, edging close and then pulling back until he thought he was going to scream. Just when he was ready to grab her head and force himself between her lips, she pulled back and slowly got to her feet.

"Keep it together, Sheppard." She smiled and took his hand. "Let's make this last." Carefully, she turned him and eased him back down on the smooth surface of the chair, laughing at the way he jumped when his skin touched the smooth, cool surface.

"Don't worry." She leaned over him and kissed him softly. Moving back, she brushed her lips over his skin as she eased his clothes off his legs. "You'll warm up fast enough."

Moving away from him, she went to the dresser. He watched her as she picked up a CD, put it in the player and pressed the button. He almost laughed when a song about a ‘red light special’, started to play. But then she turned around and undid the belt of the short robe and it fell open to reveal the sheer, scarlet baby doll nightgown underneath.

"Do you like it?" She ran her fingers between her breasts, tracing over the front buckle and teasing down over her belly. Shrugging out of the robe she dropped it on the floor and danced her way toward him. "I was thinking of you when I bought it."

All he could do was nod his head. His fingers dug into the smooth vinyl and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her. Holy shit! She looked like something straight out of a Playboy fantasy. The muscles in his thighs clenched when she swiveled her hips and he caught a glimpse of the matching panties she was wearing underneath.

The panties were crotchless and he saw a quick flash of the smooth skin between her thighs before she danced out of his reach. Something sparkled in the light and he realized that she was wearing the clit clip and the nipple rings. His breath was coming faster now and his dick was so hard it was almost painful. He was starting to sweat now and every tilt of her hips and sway of her perfect ass made his heart race.

He bit his lip. She was dancing closer now, rubbing her hands over her body, gliding her fingers smoothly over her belly. She brushed her hands over her hips and down the length of her thighs, teasing him. The heat in her gaze when she reached up and rubbed her hands over her full breasts, turned up the fire in his blood.

Knowing that it was driving him crazy, she kept her eyes on his as she danced back and forth out of his reach. With the rings, her nipples were rigid and stuck out like hard points against the red wisps of cloth and he watched, completely mesmerized and totally turned on. His breath caught in his throat when she brought a hand up and sucked on a fingertip before she trailed it down the column of her throat and between her breasts until she was circling a hard nub.

He shivered and nearly went after her when she started a sultry bump and grind that had his dick and balls screaming. She turned her back to him, then looked at him over her shoulder before she bent at the waist and gave him a quick, taunting view of her ass and then spreading her legs just enough so that he could see the dangling stones on the clip.

She danced closer as the song started to end and he reached up, intending to wrap his hands around her waist and pull her down on top of him. But she had other ideas. Lightly, she curled her fingers around his wrists and pushed his hands back down. Her hair brushed across his chest as she bent down and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Too late he realized that she was easing something around his wrists and cinching it tight.

"What?" Blinking, he tugged at the straps. "Suzie Q, what the shit-"

Breathless, she leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she slid back and moved to kneel at his feet. Before he could stop her, she'd grabbed one of his ankles and quickly strapped it down before she did the same to the other.

He tugged at the restraints. "Woman, you'd better let me out of this."

"Sorry, Sheppard." She actually giggled when she stood up and moved away from him. Grabbing up his shirt from the bed, she stripped off the baby doll night gown and panties and pulled it on. She took her time buttoning up the shirt, teasing him by brushing her fingers over her nipples and pulling at the rings. "But I need you out of the way for awhile so that I can get my other surprise for you ready."

"God damn it! Let me up." He pulled, but the restraints were tight and he couldn't break them loose. He could feel the heat rising up in his face when she went to the dresser and bent over. She made a show of wiggling her ass at him before she pulled out an old pair of worn jeans and tugged them on. It got even worse when she sat down on the chair and pulled on her shoes. His eyes went wide. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Forgive me, baby. But you'll have to talk to the Minister by yourself. I never was big on those guys." She came to him, wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to hers. 

“Suzie Q…I’m warning you.”

“And I’m so afraid.” 

“Woman…”

“I’m glad that you noticed.” She laughed, gave him a quick hard kiss and then let him go, dancing back out of his reach when he tried to nip at her. Laughing, she picked up her pack from where it had been sitting beside the chair and slung it over her shoulder. "But this s only tradition, John. We’re getting married tomorrow and you know the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Ah, hell!" He was shouting now, the cords standing out in his neck. "You better not leave me like this." She was moving away from him and a cold chill settled in his gut. "God damn it! Susan...!"

"Don't worry." She picked up a blanket and tossed it over him. She really starting laughing when the thing settled over him and he winced. His dick was hard and standing ram rod straight. It looked like he had a fucking boy scout troop camping under there. "Ronan is going to come by in a couple of hours and let you go. You guys can eat the stuff from dinner. No sense in letting it go to waste so I'll just put it in the fridge for you."

"What?" He struggled to sit up but the plastic was wet from the sweat of his body and he kept sliding back down. He was really furious now and his anger really started boiling when she moved toward the door. "Don't you dare leave! Susan Walker you'd better get your ass back over here. If you know what's good for you, you won't walk out that door!"

"Oh, you are so sexy when you're mad!" Eyes sparkling with laughter, she blew him a kiss. "I love you, John!"

"SUSAN!" He bellowed.

But it was too late. She was already gone.

3.

It was exactly one hour before Ronan finally showed up. John should know. He'd been angrily stewing and staring at the clock on the dresser since she'd left him tied up and naked. He’d tried to get loose but all he’d really done is manage to get the blanket off of him and into a pile on the floor.

He heard a snort of laughter and looked up. Ronan was standing in the doorway to their bedroom. His face flushed red with anger.

"Don't say a god damn word." He said through gritted teeth. "Just get me out of this fucking thing."

"I don't know." Ronan snickered. "You look so cute. Maybe I should call some of the women. I know that they'd love to get a good look at this."

John's eyes narrowed slightly and he felt his face getting red. "Let. Me. Up."

Ronan just looked at him and John suddenly had the feeling that the big man was actually going to leave him there. Then he slowly ambled toward him. He kicked the blanket out of the way, knelt down and undid the restraints on his wrists. "When she gave me your code and asked me to check on you because you were tied up with something, I didn't think that she actually meant 'tied up'."

"Shut the hell up." Purposefully not looking at him, John reached down and undid the restraints around his ankles.

"No wonder you guys have been hiding out in here." Ronan stepped back, his eyes scanning around the room as John sat up and eased his legs off the chair. He looked at the big brass bed, the vinyl chair and then at his friend.

"Screw you." John scowled at his friend when the big man started to laugh. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

Ronan pointed at the silver ring nestled in the curly hairs at the base of John's cock. "I meant to ask you that night in the village...doesn't that thing get tight? You know when you're..."

Ronan moved his hips and John's face went red when he remembered that night by the pool. Susan had sworn that she'd heard someone but John had thought it was only the wind. Damn it! "What did you see?"

"Didn't see much...just a lot of leg." Ronan shook his head. "But damn did I hear a lot." He cocked his head slightly. "I don't think that you ever have to worry about your woman getting lost, Sheppard. That girl can really scream...she was so loud she damn near busted my ear drums."

"You should have minded your own fucking business." John shot him a look as he got up from the chair.

"Maybe. Since you were minding yours. But I thought you were in trouble when I heard all that yelling." Ronan's lips curled into a sly grin and his gaze wandered to the portrait hanging over the bed. "At least now I know why you're so damn tired all the time."

"Hope you enjoyed it." John's face was burning.

"Loved it." Ronan teased him. "Think she's got a sister? If I could find a woman that can wrap her legs around me like that-"

John growled. He started to wrap the blanket around his waist and then dropped it. The big man had already seen the ring so what use was there in hiding it? "Shut the fuck up about that and tell me where in the hell my woman went."

Ronan started to sit down on the chair but when it swayed under his weight he decided to perch on the end of the bed instead. "Don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" John jerked open a drawer on the dresser and started digging for some clothes. "Did you check with Elizabeth or Teyla?"

"They're not here either. And neither is Lorne." Ronan shrugged, watching him as he pulled on a tee shirt and then turned to snatch his boxers and jeans up off the floor. "She didn't tell me where she was going but I saw all of them getting on a Jumper."

"What? Shit." He shook his head and started muttering to himself as he dressed. "They're probably headed for the village. I swear to God when I get my hands on that woman-" John reached for his boots but before he could lay a hand on them, Ronan snatched them out of his reach. "

"Sorry, buddy." He tossed the boots across the bed where they clattered against the floor on the other side. "I've got orders."

"What orders?" John's head snapped up. He was so angry. When he got his hands on Susan Walker...oh damn, but was he going to make her pay for this.

"You've got to stay." Ronan stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"Screw it." John pushed his hand away. "I've got-" Ronan stepped in his way when he headed toward the door. "Ronan, move."

"Nope," the big man shook his head and wrapped a arm around John's shoulders. "You can't leave. And since you can't leave..." Ronan steered him toward the bedroom door and pushed him out into the hallway. "We brought the party to you."

Carson, and what a surprise...Rodney, were on the balcony drinking beer and already looking a little tipsy. At least Carson did anyway. Rodney just looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. His cheek was bruised and his nose was still a little swollen. When he looked up and saw Sheppard, he quickly looked away.

John gave Ronan a look. "How long have they been here?"

"Long enough." Ronan shoved him out onto the balcony and handed him a beer from the bucket of ice sitting on the wrought iron table.

"Aye..." Carson grinned and leaned back against the railing as they stepped outside. "And I know that she's the reason you got all this." He waved his hand around. "My quarters aren't even half this size and you've got a balcony."

John smiled slightly. "Its good to have connections."

Rodney made a sound and started to say something only to stop when John gave him a cold look.

John crossed his arms over his chest. He took a step and suddenly Ronan was blocking his path.

"Sheppard."

"John..."

Ronan gave him a warning growl and Carson took a step toward him.

John shook his head. "Guys, give me a minute. I want to talk to Rodney in private."

Ronan shook his head and gave Sheppard a level look. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Son..." Carson looked at Rodney and then back at Sheppard. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

John's eyes turned dark. "Then you shouldn't have brought him along, Doc."

"I was hoping that the two of you could patch things up. At least for tonight." Carson said quietly.

"I don't know if we can." He frowned. "Can we, Rodney?"

"Isn't that up to you?" Rodney replied evenly.

John took another step toward him. "We've let this go on long enough, McKay. I think its time we got it straightened out right now. Tonight." He glanced at Ronan and Carson then nodded toward the door. 

"C'mon, Doc." Sensing the tension, Ronan pulled Carson toward the door. He stopped and looked back before he followed Carson inside. "Remember...both of you...don't do anything stupid."

John waited until they had gone back inside before he turned and looked at the man next to him. "I'll tell you what, Rodney. We'll make a deal." He sighed and leaned against the rail, looking out at the ocean. "You apologize to her tomorrow in front of everyone and we'll call it even."

"Your girlfriend is the one that should apologize to me." Rodney tried not to sound angry. He touched the bruise on his cheek. "She hit me, remember?"

"From what I saw, you were the one that provoked her." John tapped a finger against the rail and his expression darkened. "And I think it’s a really good thing that she hasn't said one word to me about what you did say."

"Why?" Rodney snorted.

"Because it’s the one real thing that's keeping me from throwing your god damn ass off this fucking balcony." John replied quietly.

Rodney straightened his shoulders and took a step back. "You'd really do it, wouldn't you?"

John smiled slightly. "Are you sure that you want to find out?"

Rodney just stared at him. He knew from the look in Sheppard's eyes that he would have no hesitation in carrying out his threat. Rodney shook his head and grimaced. "It's that easy for you, huh? All these years...you'd just throw our friendship away because of that..." John shot him an angry look and he bit back the word he was going to say. "Because of her."

"Still acting like a jealous school boy, huh?" John growled. He shook his head and pushed back from the rail and stared down at him. "I'm only going to say this one more time, McKay so I'd advise you to listen and listen good. Tomorrow, Susan Walker is going to be my wife. Get it through your mind. Write it down. Put it to memory. Or better yet, let me smack it into your god damn forehead so that you can remember it."

John stopped and took a breath to try and calm the anger rushing through him. "I do not want you to taunt, harp, criticize, aggravate or argue with her anymore. She's about as damn stubborn as you are and she will not tell me if you do but believe me, Rodney. I. Will. Know. So drop your fucking jealousy and make friends with her or you will answer to me." He dropped a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Like you said, we've been friends too long. So don't be the one to let this come between us. Because if you do...and I've told you this before...you will not win."

"I'll try."

"No." John shook his head and made a cutting gesture with his hand. "There won't be any trying. You'll do it or that's it for our friendship."

"She's that important to you?"

"Yes." John told him. He really did hate stomping on Rodney's pride but he felt it was the only way that he was going to get the man to listen to him.

Rodney opened his mouth but the truth of what John had just said hit him and he bit back his angry retort. He took a swallow of his beer, running it over in his mind if he really wanted to stay friends with Sheppard. It didn't take him long to realize that he did. After a few minutes, Rodney nodded. "I'll apologize."

"Good man." John gave him a hard slap on the shoulder. "I knew that you'd see it my way."

"Did I really have a choice?" Rodney muttered.

John smiled darkly and gave him a shove toward the sliding door and their waiting dinner and friends.

"No. You didn't."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.  
Copyright 2009 awakethepassion  
1.  
"Hey...wake up."

“Fuck off.” John groaned and pushed at the hand shaking his shoulder. "Leave me alone..."

"Come on, Sheppard. You can’t hide in bed all day."

Cool air hit his bare skin and John tried to grab the comforter but it was pulled out of his hands. "Damn it...leave me alone..." John cracked open one eye and looked up to see Ronan looming over him. He moaned and tried to pull the blanket and sheet up over his head. "Go to hell, Ronan..."

"C'mon, handsome." Ronan yanked the covers off of him and tossed them on the floor. Grabbing Sheppard by the ankle he dragged him toward the edge of the bed. "Got to get you cleaned up before you get the noose around your neck."

Grabbing him under the arms, Ronan hauled him into the bathroom and shoved him into the shower. “You need a wake up.”

"God damn it!" John cursed and jumped back when a sudden blast of cold water hit him. Strong hands grabbed him before he slipped and cracked his head on the slick tile.

"Hold up there, buddy!" Ronan laughed. "Your woman wouldn't like it very much if I let you scratched up. I think that she wants to do that all by herself.”

"Go to hell." John snarled at him. He was standing there with his boxer's plastered to his body and his hair standing up in wild spikes all over his head. He shivered, turned the water off and reached for a towel. Stepping out, he stripped off the wet shorts and padded naked into the bedroom.

"Nice rear view." Ronan laughed and stretched out on the unmade bed. Hands behind his head, he rested back against the pillows and watched John as he dressed.  
"I'll thank you to not be staring at my ass." John ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Ronan snorted. "You've probably shown that ass to half the women in Atlantis." He grinned. "And if I want to look at a round, firm ass..." He glanced up at the portrait. "Too damn bad your woman's not here. I can just imagine what that cold water would do to her-"

"Shut up." John picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, hitting Ronan in the face. He knew that Ronan was only teasing and he had to force himself not to really get angry. He sat down, rubbing his eyes and dodging the pillow when Ronan threw it back at him. He looked at the clock on the dresser and frowned.

"Why the hell did you get me up so early? The wedding’s not until tonight."

"Early!" Ronan shook his head and sat up. "It's nearly eleven o' clock."

"Still too damn early." John yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "If you were gonna drag me out of bed you could have at least brought me some damn coffee."

"Stop whining." Ronan got up from the bed and grabbed a fistful of John's shirt. He hauled him to his feet and gave him a shove toward the bedroom door and kept pushing him until they were out on the balcony.

John groaned and put his hands over his eyes. The light was too damn bright and his head suddenly felt like it was going to burst open. "Shit, Chewie. First you try to freeze my balls off and now you're trying to blind me."

"Sit down." Ronan pushed him down in a chair and handed him a pair of sunglasses before he poured them both a mug of coffee. "You'd better sober your ass up, Sheppard."

"Why?" John took a sip of the coffee and made a face. "God, that tastes like shit." He set the mug down on the tray and rested his arms on the table. "Just let me go back to bed before we have to head to the mainland."

"Sorry, buddy." Ronan finished his coffee and uncovered a plate of toast and eggs. "You'd better eat something too."

"I don't want it." John shoved the plate away from him when Ronan practically pushed it under his nose.

"Too bad." Ronan pushed it back. "You're gonna eat it if I have to shove it down your throat myself."

"Why the hell are you being so god damned pushy this morning?" John growled, making a face when he took a bite of the steaming eggs. When that stayed down he ate a little more.

"I'm not being pushy." Ronan watched him and then smirked. "I'm just making sure that you don't fuck this up. Teyla gave me orders. And you need to start acting more excited about it."

"I am excited. And since when do you ever listen to her?" John mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

"You don't act excited." 

"About her." John grumbled and took another sip of the bitter coffee. "Not about the preacher man."

"You asked Weir to get somebody for you."

"Yeah and I'm regretting it already. We should have just run off somewhere."

“Too late. You're doing it anyway so just shut up and eat so you can get it over with.”

Ronan waited until he'd managed to swallow the last of his breakfast and then he grabbed his arm and hauled him up out of the chair. "Come on."

"Ronan-" He tried to pull back. "What the fuck...I can walk by myself!"

"Teyla told me to make sure you're not late." Ronan pushed him out of the door and down the hallway. People were looking and laughing and John felt his temper start to rise. But the big man wasn't listening, he kept pushing him along.

"Ronan! Stop it! I don't have time for this god damn shit-" He heard strange male laughter and his head whipped around.

"This must be Colonel Sheppard."

"What the hell-" John stopped short of the doorway of the conference room. His head started to pound when a tall, dark haired man stood up from the table and came toward them.  
Laughing, the man held out his hand. "It’s been a while, Colonel."

"You look familiar." John automatically shook hands with him and then let go and stepped back to stare at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Major Castle." Ronan leaned close, whispered into his ear and then shoved him into the room. "Be nice. He’s your preacher.”

“Asshole.” John growled low. He scowled and shot the big man a look. Ronan smiled and then turned around and walked away, leaving him to face the man alone.  
"Something wrong, Colonel?"

John rubbed at his forehead. He could hear the smirk in the other man's voice and he resisted the urge to go after his huge friend and knock him straight on his ass.  
Dropping his hand, he gave the man a smirk of his own. "Late night, Major." He tilted his head slightly. "Little party that my friends decided to give me."

The other man smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes...the bachelor party." He waved a hand at the table and motioned for John to sit down. Settling back in his seat, he rested his hands on the table and looked around the room. “I’ve been to a few of those myself. Maybe you should have some coffee. Clear your head a bit.”

"No, thanks. My head's clear enough." John forced himself to smile even while he gave him the once over. Still he got the feeling that something just wasn’t right about the man. 

"Is your bride going to be joining us?" Castle asked a little too casually.

"She left for the mainland last night." John said as he sat down. Leaning back in his seat, he drummed his fingers restlessly on the table top. Something wasn’t right about this. He never should have said anything to Elizabeth. 

Damn it. He should have just talked to Halling and done some Athosian ceremony. It sure as hell would have been easier than this. Neither of them was all that religious. He smiled to himself. Unless of course he counted the times he made her call out to the big guy. 

Castle was still talking. "Leaving you to take care of the details."

“She’s a little…impetuous.” John focused his attention on the man. 

A look crossed Castle’s face that he quickly hid and then he nodded, smiling slightly. John made himself smile back. 

"I would like to meet her though...before the ceremony." Castle said as he opened up a folder that he'd brought with him. "Your Doctor Weir was kind enough to give me some information on the two of you." He looked at the paper and then back at John. "Your bride's name is...Susan Walker?"

John nodded and frowned slightly. Was that a spark of something he'd seen in Castle’s eyes. "Do you know her, Major?"

"Please, call me David." Castle nodded slightly, he didn’t answer the question and a cagey look crossed his face. "Doctor Weir was kind enough to provide pictures of you both.”

John leaned back, stretched out his long legs and crossed his feet at the ankles. He watched the man closely. “Is that where you think that you recognized me?” 

“Yes.” Laying down the paper he looked at John. "And you said that I looked familiar. Do you remember me, Colonel?"

John crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him for a minute before he answered. "Afghanistan?"

Castle nodded then he looked away and John scowled.

“Did you serve with my unit?” 

“I…was stationed there, Colonel.”

“You were?” John stared at him and Castle shifted a little. It was a subtle but John saw it. 

"That was a long time ago, Colonel and things are different. For the both of us." Castle sighed and then he smiled. “But let’s not dwell on that.”

John's face was a mask of controlled calm. He shrugged and gave him a cool smile. "Sure. I’ll figure it out later.”

"I'm sure that you will." Castle's smile was even cooler. 

"You can bet on it."

It was another hour before John could escape and by the time they were through, he was more than ready to get back to their quarters, pack and get to the mainland and Susan. Castle was strange and there was something about him that John didn't trust and it didn't have anything to do with what had happened in Afghanistan all those years ago.

No, this was something that John couldn't quite put his finger on. He shook his head and finished packing the rest of his things into his bag. Zipping it up, he slung the pack over his shoulder and headed for the door.

David Castle bothered him and he didn’t know why.  
2.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ronan grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could dart out of the Jumper.

"After him." John tried to jerk out of Ronan's grasp. Castle was way ahead of him and now and when he saw him stop and speak with Teyla, he watched them, a grin splitting his face when they turned and she led him straight toward Jaiya's hut.

"Oh no..." Ronan wrapped a strong arm around his throat and held him back. "You are gonna stay with me."

"The hell I am. I put up with you three all the way here." John looked back at Evan Lorne and grimaced. "I'm through looking at you."

"Deal with it, Sheppard." Ronon gripped his shoulder hard and turned him around. "Move."

He dragged John toward another hut where a group of men, Halling and Vaden included, were standing. They looked up when they heard them coming and Halling greeted him with a smile.

"A fine day to you, Colonel!"

"It's gonna be." John growled and looked toward Jaiya's hut. Halling laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I have seen her this morning, Colonel." Halling grinned and then glanced at Vaden who stood with his arms folded over his chest.

John stared back at the other man, his expression making it clear that the Athosian was no challenge to him. After a few minutes, Vaden shook his head and then turned and walked away  
.  
The smile faded from Halling's face as he watched the other man. "He is young, Colonel...hopefully with time-" He stopped and then he smiled. "But this is your day and no time to talk of such things." He handed John a cup, laughing when he sniffed at the contents suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Colonel. It is only tea this time. And something to help your head."

John snorted softly and took a swallow of the stuff. It was light with a slightly fruity taste. It settled easily in his belly and helped to soothe the butterfly's in his belly. He took another swallow, watching closely and stepping back a little at a time. Ronan had turned his attention to the others and was talking with them. Even Halling had looked away from him.

Seeing his chance, he dropped the cup and spun around. Ronan saw him too late and cursed, grabbing at him. Hearing the laughter behind him, John darted under his arm and took off toward Jaiya's hut at a dead run just as Teyla moved to push the covering aside.

Teyla stuck her head inside the door. "Susan, there is someone here to see you. He say's that he is the man that is going to perform your joining ceremony. Can I send him in?"

Susan sighed and shook her head. "Sure, Teyla. Go ahead."

Damn. She'd never been a religious person but she supposed that this one time wasn't going to kill her. It wasn't exactly like the guy could read her mind and know just what she and Sheppard had-  
"You always did have beautiful hair.”

Startled, Susan dropped the hair brush and turned to stare at the man standing in the doorway of Jaiya's hut. Her mouth went dry, her heart started to pound and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. 

"Nathan...what the hell are you doing here?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “To keep you from doing something stupid.”

"How the hell did you-" She stopped and her eyes went wide when she saw the emblem on his jacket. "Oh, shit...you're the Minister from the Daedalus? You're going to-"

“I wasn’t sure that it was you, Susan. I’m taking enough risk even coming here but…I heard the name and I had to be sure.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you’re calling yourself now, Nathan! And pretending to be a preacher? What a joke!”

“Don’t start until you listen to me.” He moved toward her and she stepped back until the table was between them. She pointed an accusing finger at him. 

"Don't, Nathan. I don’t have a damn thing to say to you except get out!”

"Wrong, little sister. We have a lot to talk about."

"Nathan, I'm warning you-"

He took another step toward her. "Listen to me, Suzie Q. You’re making a mistake, Sheppard is-“

“The only mistake I’m making is not kicking you out on your ass right now!” She glared at him and pointed at the door. "Get out while you can still walk!”

“You shouldn’t even be here, Suzie Q. Especially with a man like John Sheppard.” He hissed. “You’re my sister. I’ll be damned if I’ll stand for that. Even if I was a preacher I'd burn in hell before I'd let you marry that son of a bitch!”

“You, bastard! You don’t tell me what to do!” Her face went red, she tried to punch him and he grabbed her arm. She twisted free and kicked him in the knee.

"Stop it!” He grabbed her again, locking his hands around her wrists and shoving her arms back when she tried to claw him. 

"Get out before I crush your fucking head in!” She punched him hard in the mouth. 

"What the hell!" Suddenly John was there in front of her, shoving Nathan so hard that he nearly fell back across the table. "Get your damn hands off of her-"

John pulled back his arm, his hand clenched into a fist and then he stopped when he realized just who he was about to knock senseless. "Major Castle?" 

"Castle? His name is not Castle..." She sneered and her eyes narrowed angrily.

"What?" John took a step back. "Then who the hell is he?"

"He’s my fucking brother.” She snarled.

"Your brother?" His eyes sparked with fury. John stepped in front of her and rounded on Nathan angrily. "The whole time I was talking to you...damn it." He clenched his fist. "When I asked if you knew her...Afghanistan...I should have known!"

"Sorry, Colonel but I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet." Nathan wiped the blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. "At least not until I knew that it was really her." 

"If I'd known it was you, you wouldn't have gotten the chance in the first place." She snapped. "And what the hell has this got to do with Afghanistan...oh shit. Nathan was there." Her face paled and she stared at Sheppard. "You knew him then...didn't you?"

"Barely and mostly just by name." John told her. "We didn't exactly run in the same circles."

Nathan glared at John. "When I was stationed there...some of the things I did...I went by another name, little sister. There are only a few people that even know my real name and that includes you and now the Colonel."

“And that has to do with me…why? I told you before Nathan that I don't want a damn thing to do with you.”

"I don't care. You're still my sister and I promised that I would protect you." He gave her an exasperated look. “Especially from men like Sheppard. Trey was bad enough-“

Her face reddened with anger. “You leave Trey out of this, Nathan. That was a long time ago and you know better than to even dare mention his name to me!”

John’s face hardened and his eyes narrowed angrily. “Who the hell is Trey?”

“A bastard just like you.” Nathan snapped angrily and then he turned on Susan. “I got you out of one bad situation, little sister and I’ll be damned if you get into another one!”

“Screw you, Nathan!” When she started toward him John grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "Why don't you crawl back under that rock where you belong?"

"Stop it!" John shook her. 

"Let go of me..." She tried to twist out of his hold but he dug his fingers into her arms and tightened his grip. "Damn it, John-"

"Listen to me." He said roughly. "Look...the bastard lied to us and I will take care of it. Right now we have something more important to do."

She turned her head and stared at him. "You still want to get married after-"

"Yes." John shook her again. "Because I'm marrying you. Not him."

"But he's-"

“Nothing to us. I’ll talk to Halling. We can work something out.” His kiss was hard and possessive. “And we’ll talk about this ‘Trey’ later.” 

She grimaced and gave her brother a nasty look. "Or not."

"Oh, we will, Suzie Q." He turned and gave Nathan a scathing look. “You’ve got one chance to walk out of here on your own.”

“What are you going to do, Sheppard?” Nathan sneered. “Throw me out?”

“Yes.” John said coldly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sheppard.” Nathan looked at Susan and his expression hardened. "I'm sorry, little sister. I really am. But I cannot let you go through with this. You don’t know him-"

“Any more than he knows me.” She rasped out. A wicked smile twisted her lips. “I think you can remember that, Nathan.”

His face reddened. “That’s over with, Susan.” 

“It’ll never be over for me, Nathan. And that is not your tale to tell.” He opened his mouth and she pointed her finger at him. “If you want to keep your tongue, big brother you’d better shut your mouth.”

He glared at John. “I won’t let you do this. Not again and definitely not with him.”

“You can’t do a damn thing to stop me.” Susan slid her hand into John’s. Her grip was tight. “The only thing that you’re going to do is shut the hell up and get out of our damn way.”

John just looked at her but she saw the spark of approval in his eyes and it was that look that decided her. She wanted this man more than anything and nothing was going to stop her.  
Nothing.

She pointed toward the door. "Get out.” 

“No. We're not-”

John shoved him, throwing him back. Nathan’s arms flailed and he fell against the hanging that covered the entrance to the hut. It tore loose and he hit the ground hard. 

He struggled to his feet. He was ready to fight and John shoved him again making him stagger back. "You can walk out of here on your own, Walker or I can let Ronon escort you on your way. Your choice."  
"This is not over, Colonel."

"It is for you." Ronon said calmly. He made a step toward him and Nathan took a step back. 

Nathan didn't argue. He took one look at the Satedan who stood quietly glowering at him and then turned away.

Ronon watched him and then he looked at John with a questioning look.

"What the hell was all of that about?"

"Taking out the trash." John growled and Ronon smiled slightly. "You heard that?"

"Most of it." Ronon shrugged. "Want me to keep an eye out?"

"Yeah. He'll be back." 

"Not if I can help it." Ronon said grimly then he nodded toward the hut. "She okay?"

"She is fine. And I don't give a damn if he does come back. Let him." She moved up behind Sheppard, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him below his ear. "I know one damn thing though."  
"What?" He turned and ran his hands over her back, cupping her ass and pulling her hard against him.

She kissed him and then smiled against his mouth. "We should have eloped."

3.  
"Are you ready?"

Susan ran her hands over the front of her dress and nodded.

Her steps were slow and sure but her hands were shaking as Teyla, Elizabeth and Jaiya walked in front of her as they moved out of the tent. She looked up at the sky as she followed them. The sun was low in the sky, turning the sky into shades of purple and red as she followed the three women down the narrow trail that led down to the beach. Her stomach fluttered as the light evening breeze tugged at the hem of the dress and played with the soft tendrils of hair that hung down her back.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat as she followed them onto the sand. The group of people standing by the water's edge parted and suddenly she saw him standing there beside Halling. Ronon and Carson stood close and they both gave John a nudge when they saw her.

John looked at her and she felt a rush of warmth between her legs. Damn, but Sheppard looked gorgeous. He'd changed out of his tee shirt and uniform pants and his tanned skin seemed to glow against the white of his rumpled shirt and white linen pants. His shirt was open at the throat, showing off his tanned, muscular chest and the tuft of curling hair that she loved to play with when she was resting against him.

Her hands were trembling when the women stepped to either side of him and stood back, smiling when he reached out, took her hand and pulled her close to him. She pressed against him, letting the heat from his body warm her. She looked up and grimaced when she saw Nathan standing at the edge of the crowd.

Susan took a step back and felt John's hand at her back.

“Come on, Suzie Q. Ronon won’t let him try anything.”

John caught her around the waist and held on to her tight. She took a deep breath. The others were watching her. She could feel their eyes on her back. They were probably wondering what the hell was going on. It would not be a good thing to make a scene right now so she smiled, slipped her hand into his and squeezed his fingers.

"Good girl." John whispered, tugged on a loose curl and gave her a quick kiss. "Now let's do this so that we can get to the fun part."

"Are you ready now?" Halling asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yes." She growled softly. "And I don't care what Sheppard told you. Try and put 'obey' in the vows and I'll hit you."

Sheppard snorted and Halling's face went a little red but he smiled.

She straightened her shoulders and tried to ignore the little looks he kept giving her as he said the words that would bind her to Sheppard for the rest of their lives. She tried not to think about him as they repeated their vows to each other, she was suddenly glad that they had decided to keep it simple and short. The way that Sheppard was looking at her was making her weak in the knees.

Halling paused for a second, waiting until she had placed a matching band on Sheppard's ring finger. She looked up at him and saw the dark hunger in his eyes. She shivered when he mouthed the word 'Mine' and slipped the simple gold band that Rodney handed him, on her finger.

John turned and held out his hands, arms crossed. Smiling slightly she did the same and gripped his hands tightly so that together they created a figure eight. 

"Now you really are gonna be bound to me, Suzie Q." John purred and gave her a wicked grin. 

"May these bindings forever hold you." Her breath caught in her throat and then she smiled when Halling started to bind their hands and wrists together with a silky red cloth. 

He gave her a wink and then putting his hands on their shoulders, he made them turn so that they were facing the group behind them.

"My friends, I'd like to introduce you to Lt. Colonel and Mrs. John Sheppard."

His eyes glowed as he looked down at her. "I love you, Doc."

She couldn't stop the moan or the shiver of excitement that ran through her. "I love you, too, Colonel. Always." She smiled and leaned into him, gripping his hands even tighter. "Even if you are an asshole."  
"Then that's forever." He laughed and captured her mouth with his, his tongue stroking and teasing as they took their first kiss as husband and wife.

4.  
The party was still in full swing when they finally got the chance to sit down and take a break from the dancing. Susan kicked off the sandals and wiggled her toes. Her feet hurt and she didn't think that her toes would ever recover from Radek stepping all over them, but she at least she was happy.

"Damn liar." She snuggled against him. "You can dance."

"I didn't say that I couldn't dance." He snickered and brushed his lips across the curve of her shoulder. She shivered even though his breath was hot on her skin. "I just said that I didn't."  
She snorted. "With those moves you were doing..."

"I know some better ones." He grinned. "And I won't be stepping on your feet either."

"Tying them up is more your style." She sighed and leaned back against her new husband, feeling the heat of him as he slid an arm around her.

John was quiet for a while and then rubbed his hand over her back and nipped gently at her ear. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She rested her head against his and laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" He rubbed his hand down her arm and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

She touched his hand, sliding her finger over the slim gold band. "I've done the one thing that no other woman in Atlantis has managed to do. I've caught the elusive John Sheppard in my trap."

"Because you were the only one with a trap that I couldn't and didn't want to get out of." He chuckled and squeezed her hand, fingers lightly brushing over the red cloth wrapped around her wrist. He was quiet for a moment and the he whispered and rested his hand lightly on her thigh. "Do you know just how much trouble your sweet little ass is in, Suzie Q?"

"You think my ass is little? You are a sweetheart, John."

"Don't joke." He nipped at her ear and made her gasp when he pinched her thigh. "You know why you're in trouble."

"Trouble?" She gave him an innocent look. "What kind of trouble could I be in?"

"Funny." His fingers tugged at the hem of the dress, until he touched bare skin. Lightly, he traced little circles over the inside of her leg, his fingers edging higher and higher. "Teasing me. Leaving me tied up and naked...mmm...your first fuck tonight is gonna be very interesting, sweetness."

Before she could answer him a shadow fell across them and John sighed and looked up. He was angry at being interrupted but he forced himself to smile when he saw who stood over them. 

"Ladies...do you mind? We're a little busy here." He drawled and kept his hand where it was even though Teyla and Elizabeth were standing in front of them, Elizabeth's cheeks went a little red but Teyla just snorted. 

"I can see that, John." Teyla smiled. She looked at Susan and winked. "I hate to interrupt your pleasurable evening but..."

"Then don't." John said, his jaw tight.

"Sorry, John but we would like to speak to your wife for a moment." Without waiting for a reply, Teyla looked at Elizabeth and then reaching down, they each grabbed a hand and pulled Susan to her feet, tugging her along after them.

"Where do you two think you're going with her? Susan! Come back here!" He got to his feet and started after them but Jaiya was suddenly there, blocking his path.

"You will be with her soon enough." Jaiya smiled mischievously and patted him on the chest. She turned away from him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"She belongs with me." He said roughly. "You've had her all night." He tightened his grip on her wrist. "I want her here." He pointed at the ground. "Now."

Jaiya stood her ground. "A woman's wedding night is special, Colonel Sheppard and one that she should never forget."

"She won't." He said. Thoughts of what he was going to do to her ran through his mind and he smiled. "I'm going to make sure of that."

"I'm sure you will, Colonel." Jaiya pulled from his grasp and moved away from him. "And we will call for you when she is ready. Until then, you must wait here."

Jaiya slipped away from him then. He tried to follow her but Halling and Carson suddenly blocked his path. He took a step back and bumped into something hard. Turning around he saw Ronan standing at his back. Hands on his hips, he glared at them.

"Ganging up on me, boys?"

Ronan laughed, put an arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the tables laid out with food. 

"Holding you back is more like it. Come on, Sheppard. You're gonna need your strength."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.  
Copyright 2009 awakethepassion  
1.  
Susan looked back, trying to see if John was following them as Jaiya, Elizabeth and Teyla led her down a winding path through the trees. It was quiet here and even if she strained her ears trying to listen, the only sounds she could hear were the calling of the night birds and the light noise of the leaves as they rustled in the wind.

Up ahead she saw a light and then a hut hidden deep within the high cover of the towering forest.

"What are you three up to?" She gave them a wary look as they stopped in front of the hut and Teyla pushed the curtain covering the doorway aside.

Elizabeth just laughed, pushed her inside and followed in behind them. Teyla and Jaiya followed them and when Teyla let the covering drop, Susan realized just how warm the room was. She eyed the huge tub set in the middle of the hut warily. It was filled with steaming water and a layer of petals from the fragrant wild flowers that grew in the fields. Woven rugs surrounded it and made a cushion against the hard ground underneath. 

"Planning on drowning me?" She asked drily.

"Not tonight." Jaiya's eyes crinkled with laughter. She moved around the room, lighting the herb scented candles set around the room. She nodded at Elizabeth and Teyla, pointing at Susan. "Ladies..."  
Susan jumped when she felt Elizabeth's hand on her back, untying the top of the dress and trying to cover herself when it fell around her breasts.

"Oh, please..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know that you are definitely not a shy."

Susan laughed and let her hands fall. She did feel comfortable with these women and it was as if they were the sisters that she'd never had. And Elizabeth was right. She'd never been shy.

She stood still, letting herself relax as they removed her dress and unbound her hair. Teyla chuckled when she stepped out of the dress to reveal the tiny thong underneath. "Now I know why John looked so angry when you were dancing with Radek."

Susan laughed as she slipped the scrap of material off her hips. "He'll get over it."

Teyla held her hand as she stepped down into the tub. The heat from the water felt good on her skin and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Something to help you relax." Jaiya pressed a glass of something cool into her hands and then the three women stepped outside to give her some time alone.

She huffed out a sigh and sipped at the wine. It was sweet and cool and settled in her belly with a pleasing warmth. Stretching out her legs, she eased back against the side of the tub and held her hand up to the light, still amazed at the seeing the slim gold band and matching diamond on her ring finger.

She smiled. Ever since the first time she'd stepped through the Star Gate and looked up to see John Sheppard looking down at her with those amazing green eyes, she'd wanted the man. To find out that he'd wanted her too had just made all their teasing that much more fun. But it was harder still for her to believe that after everything, the man was now her husband and more important to her than anything else in her life.

Closing her eyes, she drank some more of the wine and let her thoughts drift to what she planned to do to John Sheppard once she had him completely alone and at her mercy. He'd promised that he'd let her do what she wanted to him tonight but she knew that he was bound to break that promise. She certainly hoped he planned on it anyway.

"It is time."

Susan opened her eyes. Jaiya was taking the cup from her hand and helping her to stand. Jaiya held her arm as she stepped from the tub. She stood still as the older woman patted her dry with a warm, herbal scented fluffy thing that looked like a towel.

"Come with me." Jaiya led her toward a table that had been draped with a warm, soft blanket and made her stretch out on it. "We will prepare you for your husband so that he will not be able to resist you."  
"Like you'll have any trouble with that." Elizabeth laughed.

Susan raised her head a little to see that Teyla and Elizabeth had returned and were carrying some kind of small jars. She could tell that Elizabeth was a little nervous but she smiled slightly and the other woman seemed to relax.

"I'll do your hair after Teyla's finished." Elizabeth handed her container to Teyla and stepped back.

"We have to make you smell good for him." Teyla smirked as she opened the vial in her hand and scooped out some fragrant lotion with her fingers. She upended the vial over Susan's bare back, making her jump as she began to spread the cool stuff over her skin.

Teyla's hands were warm and firm and she hummed some soft, melodic song as she rubbed the oily lotion over every inch of her body. Whatever the stuff was, it smelled like warm amber and it wasn't long before Susan felt her eyes drifting closed.

"Wake up." Teyla chuckled and touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn as Teyla helped her from the table, led her to a small fur covered cushion and made her sit down. Elizabeth moved to stand behind her and began to brush her hair while Teyla and Jaiya made themselves busy with something in the corner. When she was finished, Susan's hair hung in curling waves down her back and over her shoulders and her skin glistened from the oil and the heat.

"Here." Jaiya motioned for her. "Raise your arms."

Susan did as she was told and Teyla and Elizabeth slipped something white over her head, tugging it down until it rested over the swell of her breasts. It was short and white and there was no hiding that she was naked underneath.

"You look beautiful." Elizabeth gently brushed a hand over her hair and gave her a warm hug. "John's going to love you."

Elizabeth blushed when they all laughed at what she'd said and then Teyla hugged her too. With a sly wink, the two of them slipped from the tent and she shivered because she knew that they were headed back to the village.

And John.

Jaiya waited until they were gone and then she took Susan's hand and led her back out onto the trail. The ground felt cool under her bare feet and the wind caught the smell of the amber and sent it drifting on the air. Silently, she followed the older woman until they came to a slight rise and she looked down to see another hut on the beach down below.

"The things you asked for are waiting for you. Enjoy him tonight." Jaiya smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the shadows before Susan could say another word.  
Then she was alone and she knew that it was just a matter of time before John would come looking for her.

Looking down the trail, she settled back against a tree in the shadows and waited.

2.  
John was nearly going out of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his fingers from curling into a fist. This was insane. He didn't want to be here watching everyone else having fun while he was made to wait. Damn it! This was supposed to be his wedding night! He was supposed to be with Susan, not watching a drunk Rodney and Radek hugging up on each other like they were the best of buddies. Even her brother was trying to make nice with him but so far John had ignored him.

He didn't have time for Natahn Walker right now. He wanted his new wife and he wanted her now.

He shifted again, earning a dark look from Ronan that he ignored. He glanced over his shoulder again and his eyes lit up. Teyla and Elizabeth were coming toward him. Seeing that he was watching, they stopped and motioned to him and he was on his feet.

Ronan started to follow him and Teyla pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. Without a word, she nodded back toward the trail and then she and Elizabeth led Ronan back to the party.

John headed off down the path at a run. He stopped when he could no longer hear the sounds of the party. Thinking that he'd heard something he took a cautious step and then stopped again. He cocked his head slightly, listening.

There it was again. He blinked, eyes scanning the darkness. He'd seen something move. Then he saw it, a flash of white moving farther along down the path. He took a step and then stopped again when he caught a warm, soft familiar scent. His hands clenched and he smiled wickedly.

"Trying to hide from me?" He called out softly.

"No." She moved, sliding out from behind the trees like a shadow. She was barefoot, her hair falling in wild tangles down her back and shoulders. She was wearing something that looked like a short Roman toga but so sheer that even in the faint light, he could see that her nipples were hard and poked against the thin material. "Just wishing that you'd hurry the hell up."

"Why should I hurry?" He asked silkily. He took one step forward and she took one back. She watched him warily as he raised his hands and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slid his hands over his skin, watching the way her lips twitched and her eyes began to glow.

Without saying anything, she tugged at the thing she was wearing, pulling it down over her firm breasts until it was around her waist and then pushing it down and over her rounded hips. It puddled at her feet and she stepped out of it, running her hands over her smooth bare skin as the moonlight danced over her.

John growled. Her silvery laughter rang out and then she turned and started to run when he came after her. He raced down the path and nearly caught her but his fingers slid off of her smooth skin as she made a quick turn and darted out of his grasp.

Cursing, he quickened his pace but she was too fast and managed to slip out of his reach again. Still, he wouldn't give up the chase. He pounded after her until he topped the rise of a small hill and saw the beach down below. A smile crossed his face when he saw the lights from the lantern outside the small wooden hut. 

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and she turned and looked up at him. Standing in the light, he could see the soft sheen of sweat on her tanned skin and his mouth started to water with want. He started down the hill and she pushed back the curtain covering the doorway and disappeared inside.

When he got to the door, he found that the curtain had already been held back. Cautiously, he stepped inside and had to stop until his eyes could adjust to the light. It was so dark and shadows were everywhere. The smell of some incense, soft and sensual hung in the air and he took another step, eyes searching for her. He took a step and nearly stumbled over something. When his eyes adjusted a little more, he realized that the floor of the hut was covered with soft furs and a pile of pillows waited invitingly in the corner.

"Don't move." The light got dimmer when the curtain fell and covered the doorway again.

He stilled when warm hands touched his back. "Suzie Q..."

"Shh..." She brushed her lips over the back of his neck and slid her arms around him, pulling him back against her. Her breasts pressed against his back as her hands slid over the front of his shirt, tugging it off his shoulders. "Don't talk..."

"I want you..."

"Shh..." She whispered in his ear. "You made me a promise, remember?" Her hands stroked over his shoulders, her fingers teased over the column of his throat, her teeth nibbling gently at his ear. 

"Tonight I'm binding you to me." He felt something soft against his chest and he quieted when she wrapped the red cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him. "And tonight I get to have my wicked way with you."

She slid the shirt off his arms and he heard it fall to the floor. Warm hands slid around his waist and he stood as still as he could when she undid his pants and tugged them down over his hips. She nipped at him, her sharp teeth biting into him as she moved behind him, pushing the cloth down until he could step out of them. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her hands over his ankles and along the backs of his legs. Her fingers tickled at the backs of his knees and then she stroked his thighs, teasing and taunting him.

Resting one hand on his hip, she reached between his legs with the other to stroke and squeeze his balls. She stroked his inner thighs, nipping at him and biting him on the ass. She pushed his thighs apart and he felt the brush of her hair as she licked at his inner thigh, moving her tongue over him in slow, teasing strokes.

He shivered. He couldn't see her but he knew that she was in front of him when he felt her fingers move over him. His cock thickened when she flicked the tip of her tongue over him. Her breath was warm on his skin and then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrists and she was pulling him toward her. He tried to reach for her and she smacked at his hands. Making a clucking sound with her tongue she turned him around and pushed him back.

"Sit down and be quiet."

He started to resist and then did what she wanted.

"Hold out your arms."

He felt the brush of her breast against his arm and then the feel of something soft being wrapped around his wrist. He held still until she tied his other wrist and then he gave a tug. He could still move a little but not much.

"Suzie Q..." He growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Guaranteeing that you are not going to break your promise." She laughed softly, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the pillows. "I know you, Sheppard. You'll take charge if I give you even half a chance."

"Because I'm your Master, little girl..." His voice was a dark rumble.

"Not tonight you're not." She whispered. "Now be a good boy and lay still."

Easing off of him she reached for the container she'd brought with her on the Jumper. He turned his head toward her and she knew from the way that he was tilting his head, he was trying to peek and see what she was doing.

His eyes adjusted to the shadows and he watched as she opened the box and took out several containers, setting them on the furs beside him. Settling back between his knees, she lightly started to lay something that smelled fruity and felt cool on his chest.

One by one she opened the containers and moved over him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scents. He tried not to move until he was covered with not only the banana's, but kiwi and pineapple. To the pineapple rings that covered his nipples and belly button, she added some cherries and then she sat back to admire her work.

"Oh...can't forget these." She dumped a pile of strawberries on his belly. She placed those on his thighs and chest but held two of them back. 

His lips lifted a little when she set the last two strawberries on the slight rise above his hard cock. He moaned behind the gag when she tickled him until he was ram rod straight and she couldn't resist teasing him.

He moaned when she started to lick at him. She worked her way up one strong leg, nibbling at his inner thigh until he groaned. When she reached the top of his thigh, she did the same to his other leg and moved back up again.

Picking the strawberries up with her teeth, she rubbed them over him, biting in just enough so that the sweet red juice dribbled over him. She licked and sucked at him, touching him with light teasing strokes, that set him on fire. He groaned softly, the low sound urging her on. His erection throbbed, the scent of their arousal filled his nose and his body twitched when she licked her way up his chest and belly while her fingers played with his cock.

His let out a low hiss and his hips tilted up when she moved down and sucked him into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over him faster and faster until he rocked into her, trying to drive himself into her mouth.

She gripped his hips and opened her mouth, letting him slide from between her lips. He moaned but she just laughed and eased down between his thighs, licking at his skin and feeling him shake under her touch. 

She eased back up over him and rested her hands on either side of his chest. She leaned down and licked at his mouth. Plucking a strawberry off his chest, she held it between her teeth and then pressed it against his lips. He took a bite and she sucked at his sticky bottom lip. Slowly, she ate the fruit off of him making it an agonizing torture that had him straining at the bindings.

Flicking the last bite of pineapple off his nipple, she sucked at him and then brushed her hands over his sides, rubbing her fingers over his heaving chest. "I know what you want, Sheppard but you're not going to get it yet."

She moved away from him then and he heard the slight sound of something rustling. He tried to lay still but tensed when he heard the sound of a soft low purr.

He raised his head, trying to see what she was up to. "Suzie Q...what...what are you doing?"

She slapped his hip. "Hush." She said huskily. "Keep your mouth shut and close your eyes or I'll gag you this too."

The purring grew louder and he jumped when something smooth and cool touched his belly. She didn't say a word. His hands clenched into fists when she rubbed the thing over him and he realized that she had a vibrator in her hand. His chest heaved and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps as she rubbed the thing over him. She traced it over and around his nipples, weaving her way down his belly and then nudging the head of the vibrator against his balls. She teased it over the sensitive skin between his balls and ass as she fondled him.

She stroked a finger over him and his thighs tightened on either side of her body.

He raised his head when she pushed at his knees and leaned over him to reach for her bag again. 

She kissed his belly and felt him shiver. 

He was breathing hard and his nose twitched slightly when she moved until her mound was over his mouth. He slid his tongue over her inner thigh and she wiggled her ass when he breathed a hot breath over her skin and bit at her. 

She lowered her hips and let out a hiss when his tongue flicked over her swollen folds. He lapped at her, driving his tongue deep into her and then sucking hard at her clit until she nearly forgot what she was going to do.

God...he was driving her wild. Her belly trembled and she had to move away from him. She couldn't work at him when he was sucking her like that. He cried out, protesting when she pulled away from him. She ignored him and reached into her bag.

"Be quiet." She slapped his thigh when he continued to complain and he went quiet. He turned his head slightly and she knew that he he was trying to see what she was doing. Slowly, she pulled the box from her bag and opened it up. She grinned and stroked her fingers over his length. "I think you'll be good for about seven of these things."

"What...things?" He grumbled suspiciously.

She took one out of the box and then leaned down to hold him in her hand. He was hot to the touch and she rubbed her fingers over him, tracing every line and vein as she eased the little ring over him, adding another and another until his cock was lined with the things.

When she turned the first one on, he started to grin. When she turned the second one on and then the third he was trembling. By the time she got to the seventh and last one, he was moaning and his body was slick with sweat.

"Jesus! Oh, God!" He moaned and arched his back, his face twisted into a grimace of pure pleasure when she straddled him and took him inside her.

She pressed her hands against his chest, digging her fingers into him as she rode him. Every stroke made the little rings brush against her g spot and it wasn't long until she was moaning as loud as he was. Beads of sweat coated her body, her walls trembled around him as she moved on him, rocking her hips and then moving in a side to side motion that had the muscles in his arms standing out because his fists were clenched so tight.

He groaned low and deep and she heard the rip as he tore the restraints loose but she didn't care. His hands were on her hips and then he was gripping her, raising her up and then pulling her down, rocking his own hips so that he was slamming into her.

Their moans of passion filled the air and then he pulled her down on top of him. Still gripping her hips, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Sliding his hands under her knees, he pushed her legs apart and up so that she was more open to him. He bent his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth and suckled at her hard. She groaned and panted louder when he increased his rhythm even more, her fingers raked through his hair and then she slid her arms around him, her nails digging into his back.

His body spasmed and then he jerked and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came inside her, bellowing so loud that she was sure that they could hear him all the way into the village. He collapsed against her and she held onto him, stroking him while his heart beat wildly against her chest. She mewled when he finally pulled back and her groans grew even louder when he slid out of her and reached down to pull the rings off his cock. He tossed them to the side, all but one that he slipped over his index finger.

"Time to return the favor, Suzie Q."

He bent his head licked at her hungrily and then pressed the tiny vibe against her clit and held it there. Her loud moans filling the air as he started to stroke it over her, hard and then fast as he slid his tongue into her, lapping at her until she wrapped her fingers in his hair. He kept at her, licking and sucking and then sliding his finger into her and rubbing over her g spot until she screamed and fell back against the pillows.

Pulling the vibe off his finger, he tossed it down with the others and then stretched out on top of her, nestling between her thighs. He slid his arms under her and tangled his fingers in her sweat soaked hair, pulling her tight against his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth and biting at her lips until she whimpered against his mouth.

"Well done, Mrs. Sheppard." He breathed against her mouth. "I'm proud of you..." He tugged on her hair, forcing her head back, a grin curling the corners of his mouth. "But now that I've let you have your fun and you've finally got that ring on my finger, we're going to get one thing straight."

"Why don’t you just shut up and fuck me?" She was still breathing hard and she let out a gasp when he slid one hand over her belly and reached between them. His fingers rubbed over her still sensitive clit and then he gripped himself, sliding his cock over her before he let go and nudged the still swollen head against her slick opening.

"You're completely mine now, baby...and from now on...everything in our life...everything I ever do to you..." He rose up and hooked her ankles on either side of his shoulders, bracing his hands on the pillows. He slid into her easily and began to rock his hips, thrusting into her hard and slow. He bent his head and kissed her, looking down at her with nothing but love and trust in his eyes before his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"I am always going to be the Sheppard on top." He growled.

She dug her nails into his arms and started to rock with him and her eyes sparked as she gave him that defiant look that always made him crazy.

"Wanna bet?"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.  
Susan looked back, trying to see if John was following them as Jaiya, Elizabeth and Teyla led her down a winding path through the trees. It was quiet here and even if she strained her ears trying to listen, the only sounds she could hear were the calling of the night birds and the light noise of the leaves as they rustled in the wind.

Up ahead she saw a light and then a hut hidden deep within the high cover of the towering forest.

"What are you three up to?" She gave them a wary look as they stopped in front of the hut and Teyla pushed the curtain covering the doorway aside.

Elizabeth just laughed, pushed her inside and followed in behind them. Teyla and Jaiya followed them and when Teyla let the covering drop, Susan realized just how warm the room was. She eyed the huge tub set in the middle of the hut warily. It was filled with steaming water and a layer of petals from the fragrant wild flowers that grew in the fields. Woven rugs surrounded it and made a cushion against the hard ground underneath. 

"Planning on drowning me?" She asked drily.

"Not tonight." Jaiya's eyes crinkled with laughter. She moved around the room, lighting the herb scented candles set around the room. She nodded at Elizabeth and Teyla, pointing at Susan. "Ladies..."

Susan jumped when she felt Elizabeth's hand on her back, untying the top of the dress and trying to cover herself when it fell around her breasts.

"Oh, please..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know that you are definitely not shy."

Susan laughed and let her hands fall. She did feel comfortable with these women and it was as if they were the sisters that she'd never had. And Elizabeth was right. She'd never been shy.

She stood still, letting herself relax as they removed her dress and unbound her hair. Teyla chuckled when she stepped out of the dress to reveal the tiny thong underneath. "Now I know why John looked so angry when you were dancing with Radek."

Susan laughed as she slipped the scrap of material off her hips. "He'll get over it."

Teyla held her hand as she stepped down into the tub. The heat from the water felt good on her skin and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Something to help you relax." Jaiya pressed a glass of something cool into her hands and then the three women stepped outside to give her some time alone.

She huffed out a sigh and sipped at the wine. It was sweet and cool and settled in her belly with a pleasing warmth. Stretching out her legs, she eased back against the side of the tub and held her hand up to the light, still amazed at the seeing the slim gold band and matching diamond on her ring finger.

She smiled. Ever since the first time she'd stepped through the Star Gate and looked up to see John Sheppard looking down at her with those amazing green eyes, she'd wanted the man. To find out that he'd wanted her too had just made all their teasing that much more fun. But it was harder still for her to believe that after everything, the man was now her husband and more important to her than anything else in her life.

Closing her eyes, she drank some more of the wine and let her thoughts drift to what she planned to do to John Sheppard once she had him completely alone and at her mercy. He'd promised that he'd let her do what she wanted to him tonight but she knew that he was bound to break that promise. She certainly hoped he planned on it anyway.

"It is time."

Susan opened her eyes. Jaiya was taking the cup from her hand and helping her to stand. Jaiya held her arm as she stepped from the tub. She stood still as the older woman patted her dry with a warm, herbal scented fluffy thing that looked like a towel.

"Come with me." Jaiya led her toward a table that had been draped with a warm, soft blanket and made her stretch out on it. "We will prepare you for your husband so that he will not be able to resist you."

"Like you'll have any trouble with that." Elizabeth laughed.

Susan raised her head a little to see that Teyla and Elizabeth had returned and were carrying some kind of small jars. She could tell that Elizabeth was a little nervous but she smiled slightly and the other woman seemed to relax.

"I'll do your hair after Teyla's finished." Elizabeth handed her container to Teyla and stepped back.

"We have to make you smell good for him." Teyla smirked as she opened the vial in her hand and scooped out some fragrant lotion with her fingers. She upended the vial over Susan's bare back, making her jump as she began to spread the cool stuff over her skin.

Teyla's hands were warm and firm and she hummed some soft, melodic song as she rubbed the oily lotion over every inch of her body. Whatever the stuff was, it smelled like warm amber and it wasn't long before Susan felt her eyes drifting closed.

"Wake up." Teyla chuckled and touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn as Teyla helped her from the table, led her to a small fur covered cushion and made her sit down. Elizabeth moved to stand behind her and began to brush her hair while Teyla and Jaiya made themselves busy with something in the corner. When she was finished, Susan's hair hung in curling waves down her back and over her shoulders and her skin glistened from the oil and the heat.

"Here." Jaiya motioned for her. "Raise your arms."

Susan did as she was told and Teyla and Elizabeth slipped something white over her head, tugging it down until it rested over the swell of her breasts. It was short and white and there was no hiding that she was naked underneath.

"You look beautiful." Elizabeth gently brushed a hand over her hair and gave her a warm hug. "John's going to love you."

Elizabeth blushed when they all laughed at what she'd said and then Teyla hugged her too. With a sly wink, the two of them slipped from the tent and she shivered because she knew that they were headed back to the village.

And John.

Jaiya waited until they were gone and then she took Susan's hand and led her back out onto the trail. The ground felt cool under her bare feet and the wind caught the smell of the amber and sent it drifting on the air. Silently, she followed the older woman until they came to a slight rise and she looked down to see another hut on the beach down below.

"The things you asked for are waiting for you. Enjoy him tonight." Jaiya smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the shadows before Susan could say another word.  
Then she was alone and she knew that it was just a matter of time before John would come looking for her.

Looking down the trail, she settled back against a tree in the shadows and waited.  
2.  
John was nearly going out of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his fingers from curling into a fist. This was insane. He didn't want to be here watching everyone else having fun while he was made to wait. Damn it! This was supposed to be his wedding night! He was supposed to be with Susan, not watching a drunk Rodney and Radek hugging up on each other like they were the best of buddies. Even her brother was trying to make nice with him but so far John had ignored him.

He didn't have time for Natahn Walker right now. He wanted his new wife and he wanted her now.

He shifted again, earning a dark look from Ronan that he ignored. He glanced over his shoulder again and his eyes lit up. Teyla and Elizabeth were coming toward him. Seeing that he was watching, they stopped and motioned to him and he was on his feet.

Ronan started to follow him and Teyla pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. Without a word, she nodded back toward the trail and then she and Elizabeth led Ronan back to the party.

John headed off down the path at a run. He stopped when he could no longer hear the sounds of the party. Thinking that he'd heard something he took a cautious step and then stopped again. He cocked his head slightly, listening.

There it was again. He blinked, eyes scanning the darkness. He'd seen something move. Then he saw it, a flash of white moving farther along down the path. He took a step and then stopped again when he caught a warm, soft familiar scent. His hands clenched and he smiled wickedly.

"Trying to hide from me?" He called out softly.

"No." She moved, sliding out from behind the trees like a shadow. She was barefoot, her hair falling in wild tangles down her back and shoulders. She was wearing something that looked like a short Roman toga but so sheer that even in the faint light, he could see that her nipples were hard and poked against the thin material. "Just wishing that you'd hurry the hell up."

"Why should I hurry?" He asked silkily. He took one step forward and she took one back. She watched him warily as he raised his hands and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slid his hands over his skin, watching the way her lips twitched and her eyes began to glow.

Without saying anything, she tugged at the thing she was wearing, pulling it down over her firm breasts until it was around her waist and then pushing it down and over her rounded hips. It puddled at her feet and she stepped out of it, running her hands over her smooth bare skin as the moonlight danced over her.

John growled. Her silvery laughter rang out and then she turned and started to run when he came after her. He raced down the path and nearly caught her but his fingers slid off of her smooth skin as she made a quick turn and darted out of his grasp.

Cursing, he quickened his pace but she was too fast and managed to slip out of his reach again. Still, he wouldn't give up the chase. He pounded after her until he topped the rise of a small hill and saw the beach down below. A smile crossed his face when he saw the lights from the lantern outside the small wooden hut. 

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and she turned and looked up at him. Standing in the light, he could see the soft sheen of sweat on her tanned skin and his mouth started to water with want. He started down the hill and she pushed back the curtain covering the doorway and disappeared inside.

When he got to the door, he found that the curtain had already been held back. Cautiously, he stepped inside and had to stop until his eyes could adjust to the light. It was so dark and shadows were everywhere. The smell of some incense, soft and sensual hung in the air and he took another step, eyes searching for her. He took a step and nearly stumbled over something. When his eyes adjusted a little more, he realized that the floor of the hut was covered with soft furs and a pile of pillows waited invitingly in the corner.

"Don't move." The light got dimmer when the curtain fell and covered the doorway again.

He stilled when warm hands touched his back. "Suzie Q..."

"Shh..." She brushed her lips over the back of his neck and slid her arms around him, pulling him back against her. Her breasts pressed against his back as her hands slid over the front of his shirt, tugging it off his shoulders. "Don't talk..."

"I want you..."

"Shh..." She whispered in his ear. "You made me a promise, remember?" Her hands stroked over his shoulders, her fingers teased over the column of his throat, her teeth nibbling gently at his ear. "Tonight I'm binding you to me." He felt something soft against his chest and he quieted when she wrapped the red cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him. "And tonight I get to have my wicked way with you."

She slid the shirt off his arms and he heard it fall to the floor. Warm hands slid around his waist and he stood as still as he could when she undid his pants and tugged them down over his hips. She nipped at him, her sharp teeth biting into him as she moved behind him, pushing the cloth down until he could step out of them. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her hands over his ankles and along the backs of his legs. Her fingers tickled at the backs of his knees and then she stroked his thighs, teasing and taunting him.

Resting one hand on his hip, she reached between his legs with the other to stroke and squeeze his balls. She stroked his inner thighs, nipping at him and biting him on the ass. She pushed his thighs apart and he felt the brush of her hair as she licked at his inner thigh, moving her tongue over him in slow, teasing strokes.

He shivered. He couldn't see her but he knew that she was in front of him when he felt her fingers move over him. His cock thickened when she flicked the tip of her tongue over him. Her breath was warm on his skin and then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrists and she was pulling him toward her. He tried to reach for her and she smacked at his hands. Making a clucking sound with her tongue she turned him around and pushed him back.

"Sit down and be quiet."

He started to resist and then did what she wanted.

"Hold out your arms."

He felt the brush of her breast against his arm and then the feel of something soft being wrapped around his wrist. He held still until she tied his other wrist and then he gave a tug. He could still move a little but not much.

"Suzie Q..." He growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Guaranteeing that you are not going to break your promise." She laughed softly, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the pillows. "I know you, Sheppard. You'll take charge if I give you even half a chance."

"Because I'm your Master, little girl..." His voice was a dark rumble.

"Not tonight you're not." She whispered. "Now be a good boy and lay still."

Easing off of him she reached for the container she'd brought with her on the Jumper. He turned his head toward her and she knew from the way that he was tilting his head, he was trying to peek and see what she was doing.

His eyes adjusted to the shadows and he watched as she opened the box and took out several containers, setting them on the furs beside him. Settling back between his knees, she lightly started to lay something that smelled fruity and felt cool on his chest.

One by one she opened the containers and moved over him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scents. He tried not to move until he was covered with not only the banana's, but kiwi and pineapple. To the pineapple rings that covered his nipples and belly button, she added some cherries and then she sat back to admire her work.

"Oh...can't forget these." She dumped a pile of strawberries on his belly. She placed those on his thighs and chest but held two of them back. 

His lips lifted a little when she set the last two strawberries on the slight rise above his hard cock. He moaned behind the gag when she tickled him until he was ram rod straight and she couldn't resist teasing him.

He moaned when she started to lick at him. She worked her way up one strong leg, nibbling at his inner thigh until he groaned. When she reached the top of his thigh, she did the same to his other leg and moved back up again.

Picking the strawberries up with her teeth, she rubbed them over him, biting in just enough so that the sweet red juice dribbled over him. She licked and sucked at him, touching him with light teasing strokes, that set him on fire. He groaned softly, the low sound urging her on. His erection throbbed, the scent of their arousal filled his nose and his body twitched when she licked her way up his chest and belly while her fingers played with his cock.

His let out a low hiss and his hips tilted up when she moved down and sucked him into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over him faster and faster until he rocked into her, trying to drive himself into her mouth.

She gripped his hips and opened her mouth, letting him slide from between her lips. He moaned but she just laughed and eased down between his thighs, licking at his skin and feeling him shake under her touch. 

She eased back up over him and rested her hands on either side of his chest. She leaned down and licked at his mouth. Plucking a strawberry off his chest, she held it between her teeth and then pressed it against his lips. He took a bite and she sucked at his sticky bottom lip. Slowly, she ate the fruit off of him making it an agonizing torture that had him straining at the bindings.

Flicking the last bite of pineapple off his nipple, she sucked at him and then brushed her hands over his sides, rubbing her fingers over his heaving chest. "I know what you want, Sheppard but you're not going to get it yet."

She moved away from him then and he heard the slight sound of something rustling. He tried to lay still but tensed when he heard the sound of a soft low purr.

He raised his head, trying to see what she was up to. "Suzie Q...what...what are you doing?"

She slapped his hip. "Hush." She said huskily. "Keep your mouth shut and close your eyes or I'll gag you this too."

The purring grew louder and he jumped when something smooth and cool touched his belly. She didn't say a word. His hands clenched into fists when she rubbed the thing over him and he realized that she had a vibrator in her hand. His chest heaved and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps as she rubbed the thing over him. She traced it over and around his nipples, weaving her way down his belly and then nudging the head of the vibrator against his balls. She teased it over the sensitive skin between his balls and ass as she fondled him.

She stroked a finger over him and his thighs tightened on either side of her body.

He raised his head when she pushed at his knees and leaned over him to reach for her bag again. 

She kissed his belly and felt him shiver. 

He was breathing hard and his nose twitched slightly when she moved until her mound was over his mouth. He slid his tongue over her inner thigh and she wiggled her ass when he breathed a hot breath over her skin and bit at her. 

She lowered her hips and let out a hiss when his tongue flicked over her swollen folds. He lapped at her, driving his tongue deep into her and then sucking hard at her clit until she nearly forgot what she was going to do.

God...he was driving her wild. Her belly trembled and she had to move away from him. She couldn't work at him when he was sucking her like that. He cried out, protesting when she pulled away from him. She ignored him and reached into her bag.

"Be quiet." She slapped his thigh when he continued to complain and he went quiet. He turned his head slightly and she knew that he he was trying to see what she was doing. Slowly, she pulled the box from her bag and opened it up. She grinned and stroked her fingers over his length. "I think you'll be good for about seven of these things."

"What...things?" He rasped out.

She took one out of the box and then leaned down to hold him in her hand. He was hot to the touch and she rubbed her fingers over him, tracing every line and vein as she eased the little ring over him, adding another and another until his cock was lined with the things.

When she turned the first one on, he started to grin. When she turned the second one on and then the third he was trembling. By the time she got to the seventh and last one, he was moaning and his body was slick with sweat.

"Jesus! Oh, God!" He moaned and arched his back, his face twisted into a grimace of pure pleasure when she straddled him and took him inside her.

She pressed her hands against his chest, digging her fingers into him as she rode him. Every stroke made the little rings brush against her g spot and it wasn't long until she was moaning as loud as he was. Beads of sweat coated her body, her walls trembled around him as she moved on him, rocking her hips and then moving in a side to side motion that had the muscles in his arms standing out because his fists were clenched so tight.

He groaned low and deep and she heard the rip as he tore the restraints loose but she didn't care. His hands were on her hips and then he was gripping her, raising her up and then pulling her down, rocking his own hips so that he was slamming into her.

Their moans of passion filled the air and then he pulled her down on top of him. Still gripping her hips, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Sliding his hands under her knees, he pushed her legs apart and up so that she was more open to him. He bent his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth and suckled at her hard. She groaned and panted louder when he increased his rhythm even more, her fingers raked through his hair and then she slid her arms around him, her nails digging into his back.

His body spasmed and then he jerked and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came inside her, bellowing so loud that she was sure that they could hear him all the way into the village.

He collapsed against her and she held onto him, stroking him while his heart beat wildly against her chest. She mewled when he finally pulled back and her groans grew even louder when he slid out of her and reached down to pull the rings off his cock. He tossed them to the side, all but one that he slipped over his index finger.

"Time to return the favor, Suzie Q."

He bent his head licked at her hungrily and then pressed the tiny vibe against her clit and held it there. Her loud moans filling the air as he started to stroke it over her, hard and then fast as he slid his tongue into her, lapping at her until she wrapped her fingers in his hair. He kept at her, licking and sucking and then sliding his finger into her and rubbing over her g spot until she screamed and fell back against the pillows.

Pulling the vibe off his finger, he tossed it down with the others and then stretched out on top of her, nestling between her thighs. He slid his arms under her and tangled his fingers in her sweat soaked hair, pulling her tight against his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth and biting at her lips until she whimpered against his mouth.

"Well done, Mrs. Sheppard." He breathed against her mouth. "I'm proud of you..." He tugged on her hair, forcing her head back, a grin curling the corners of his mouth. "But now that I've let you have your fun and you've finally got that ring on my finger, we're going to get one thing straight."

"Why don’t you just shut up and fuck me?" She was still breathing hard and she let out a gasp when he slid one hand over her belly and reached between them. His fingers rubbed over her still sensitive clit and then he gripped himself, sliding his cock over her before he let go and nudged the still swollen head against her slick opening.

"You're completely mine now, baby...and from now on...everything in our life...everything I ever do to you..." He rose up and hooked her ankles on either side of his shoulders, bracing his hands on the pillows. He slid into her easily and began to rock his hips, thrusting into her hard and slow. He bent his head and kissed her, looking down at her with nothing but love and trust in his eyes before his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"I am always going to be the only Sheppard on top." He growled.

She dug her nails into his arms and started to rock with him and her eyes sparked as she gave him that defiant look that always made him crazy.

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
